Super Mario Sunshine: A Sprite of Light
by mariobroultimate
Summary: To get away from the wintery Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario Bros, along with Peach, and some new friends go on vacation to the sun-drenched tropical paradise of Isle Delfino. Their peace is shattered when a new group of villains come to wreck havoc on the Isle. So much for a vacation. Can Mario, his friends, and their new water pack FLUDD save the day? (Features my OC)
1. The Harsh Cold

**It's time for the sequel to Super Mario 64 DS: The Power of the Stars! Wait, what's that? Summer's almost over? … Bah! Who cares! This story takes place in the region where summer never ends! THE EQUATOR! This was my first 3d Mario game ever, and because of that, it holds a place in my heart! If the game were to get remastered, have some sort of attention in an Odyssey sequel (because its too late for DLC in the original), or a full on SEQUEL, my wallet would be emptied! You know, that Twitter post Nintendo sent a few days ago with Mario eating a watermelon could hint at something. A fan can dream, right? It's time to get this show on the road! Let's a go!**

* * *

It was a cold wintery morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. The camera zooms in on Mario's Pad where we see Luigi watching the weather channel sipping a cup of cocoa. The forecast was constant blizzards for today and tomorrow. Mario walks in wearing three layers of coats, a scarf around his neck, and a winters hat. He was struggling to close the door since a blizzard outside was blowing it open, but he managed to shut the door and take his winter clothes off.

Luigi: Oh, there you are bro! I was starting to get worried about you with these storms going on.

Mario: Ahh! Imma sick of this horrible weather! I hate winter! How many more weeks until spring?

Luigi: Err… six. Maybe even longer if we get snow through early spring.

Mario groans in response. He takes off his three layers of coats. He was struggling at it as his zipper got stuck in a few places, but managed to do it. He then put all of his soaking wet winter clothes in the laundry.

Mario: The only good thing about this is that Bowser hasn't attacked since You, Me, Yoshi, and Wario last defeated him. I guess since he's a reptile, he can't stand the cold weather. I wish we could just go someplace warmer for a little while. Away from it all. You'd think we deserve a break after all of our hard work.

Luigi: Agreed. Like how I had to save you from a haunted mansion last fall.

Mario: Yeah. Good thing you sealed King Boo away. But that's besides the point. I just want to go on vacation.

**Ding Dong**

Mario: Oh boy… I have to open the door again…

He opens the door and sees a shivering Parakarry with a letter.

Parakarry: M-m-m-mail c-c-call!

Mario takes the letter super quick wanting to close the door quickly.

Mario: Thank you!

Mario shuts the door forcefully. And wipes the snow off the envelope.

Luigi: A letter? Who's it from?

Mario: Let's see… it's from the Princess! I wonder how she's doing?

"Dear Mario,

I don't know about you but I am really sick of this winter. So I arranged for me and my sisters to go on vacation to the sun-drenched tropical paradise of Isle Delfino. And I'm inviting you and your brother to come along with us! After all, everyone in this kingdom agrees that you two really deserve a vacation. From what I heard, I think you'll love it! So pack your bags! We'll be taking off from my castle on my private jet by noon. Hope to see you there!

Sincerely, Princess Peach"

Luigi: Wow! A vacation!

Mario: This is great! Finally, we get to have some fun in the sun!

Luigi: And with Princess Peach no less! If you ask me, I think she's asking you on a hot date!

Mario blushes when he said that.

Mario: Luigi! We're not dating!

Luigi: Oh yes you are. I can see the bond between you two. You can't hide your feelings forever bro.

Mario: Say that when you fall for one of Peach's sisters.

Luigi: What?! No way!

Mario: Suit yourself.

Mario and Luigi packed their bags, put on their winter clothes after they were done washing, and head down the pipe to the castle. Little did they know they were being watched…

?: So, that's that Mario guy… He'll pay for what he's done!

* * *

**So, you might notice that Peach mentioned sisters in the letter. Who are they, you may ask? Well, one of them was mentioned in my last Super Mario 64 fic after Luigi was rescued. I'm just gonna list her as a character when I post this so if you payed attention to the description you probably already know who it is. As for the other, it'll be a new OC! You got that right! She will be introduced in the next chapter! See you later friends! And no matter where your summer Odyssey took you, I hope it was filled with Sunshine! Fav and review!**


	2. The Start of a New Friendship

**Mario: So, who's the new character?**

**Me: You just gotta wait, Mario. Let's a go!**

* * *

Mario and Luigi were walking through the blizzard with heavy winter clothes.

Luigi: Hey, Mario? I don't know about you, but I kinda have a bad feeling about this.

Mario: What do you mean, bro? We're going on vacation. We'll finally get away from this cold! Aren't you excited?

Luigi: I am! Don't get me wrong. But, don't you remember what happened the LAST time we went on vacation with the princess?

Mario: Hmm…

_*flashback*_

_A hot air balloon with Mario's logo lands on the prehistoric Dinosaur Island._

_Peach: We're here at last!_

_Mario: Finally! I can't wait to meet real dinosaurs!_

_Luigi walked over wearing a cape._

_Luigi: Hey guys! Look at me!_

_Peach: Where did you get that, Luigi?_

_Luigi: From these cool feathers I found floating around._

_Mario: A new powerup? Sweet!_

_Mario grabs one and gets a cape too. They take off._

_Mario and Luigi: Yahoo!_

_They flew through the air with the wind lifting up their capes as they fly over dinosaurs, enemies, and even dolphins. They landed back near the balloon._

_Mario: Princess! You've got to try these capes! Princess?_

_They notice that Peach was gone. She even left her suitcase behind._

_Mario: W-where did she go?!_

_Luigi: Maybe a bathroom?_

_?: MAAAAARIOOOOOO!_

_?: GWAHAHAHA!_

_Mario and Luigi: Oh no…_

_*end of flashback*_

Mario: Okay, that's true. But that was our fault for not keeping an eye on her. This time we're not gonna let her out of our sight! And I'm sure Peach will bring good backup in case we do have to leave her behind.

Luigi: Alright. (But I still feel like something terrible will happen.)

They reached Peach's Castle and rang the doorbell. Mario tapped his foot for a few seconds until the door was answered by an elderly looking toad with brown spots on his head, a gray mustache that covers his mouth, a cane with a brown mushroom on top, and a purple vest.

?: Oh ho! You must be the famous masters Mario and Luigi!

He proceeds to shake Mario's hand.

Mario: Master?

?: Well, since you two are appreciated so much around this kingdom, you deserve such formalities. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Toadsworth, the princess's longtime steward. Come on in! The princess has been expecting you.

The bros walk in and hang up their winter clothes on a rack. The castle was just the way they remembered it from last adventure, and they felt relaxed from it. Toad and some other toads walked over to him.

Toad: Hi Mario! What's up?

Mario: Hey Toad! Not a fan of the weather around here, I'm too excited to get away from it.

The toad with a pink cap and what looked like braids caught his attention. He'd never seen a toad like that before.

Mario: Oh, hi there! What's your name?

?: Nice to meet you Mario. I'm Toadette! I've heard so much about you. You're amazing!

Mario: Aw, Thanks!

Luigi: (Wow, they completely ignore me. Not too surprised.)

Peach: Mario!

Mario looks at Peach and noticed she's wearing a new dress with a lighter shade of pink. Also no sleeves and no gloves.

Mario: *blushes* Oh, hi Peach.

Peach: Do you like my new dress? This vacation is gonna be wonderful!

Mario: It looks… lovely.

Peach giggles and blushes a little as well.

Peach: Anyways, I'd like you to meet…

Suddenly another woman that was about Peach's height came out from behind her. She had orange hair that only went down to her shoulders, a crown with a green flower shaped jewel on the front and red jewel on the side, earrings and a jewel on her chest that match the front jewel of the crown. Her dress was yellow with some orange on it. Her voice sounded energetic and excited compared to Peach's calm and soft voice.

?: HI I'M DAISY!

Peach groaned for a moment.

Peach: Daisy, what have I told you about barging in on our conversations?

Daisy: Hehe! Sorry sis! You know how I just can't help myself sometimes.

Mario: Daisy! It's been so long!

Daisy: Mario!

They went into a platonic hug. Peach was confused.

Peach: Wait, you two… know each other?

Daisy: Of course! He came to Sarasaland and saved me from this weird alien dude who brainwashed my people.

Peach: Neither of you ever told me about that…

Mario: Sorry Peach. It's just so different from most of my other adventures that I keep forgetting about it sometimes. Besides, the whole thing was just a trap set up by my cousin so he could take over my island paradise, Mario Land. I didn't tell you about that one either, did I?

Peach: No…

Mario: Well I'll tell you some other time. Hey Luigi, have you met my old friend Dai- Luigi?

Luigi could not hear him. He was busy staring at Daisy. He was amazed and felt his heart pumping. Was he… in love?

Luigi: (Wow… she's cute!)

Mario: Are… you okay?

Luigi shakes his head.

Luigi: Err… I'm fine. H-h-hi there! M-my names L-L-Luigi. It's nice to m-meet you.

Daisy giggled a bit.

Daisy: Well, it's nice to meet you Luigi! Mario told me all about you! You know, I can tell you're the shy type. I like that about you. I think it's cute.

Luigi blushed as red as Mario's clothes and hid his face behind his own cap trying to avoid embarrassment.

Mario: Oh… I see what's going on here. Love at first sight. (I knew it!)

Luigi: Uh… well…

Mario: Hey, it's okay bro! You know I'll always support whatever makes you happy. Right?

Luigi nods and they hug.

Peach: Oh! There's someone else we'd like you to meet as well.

Daisy: Why hasn't she come out yet?

Peach: Oh, I'd also like you to know. She's kinda shy around new people. Try not to scare her.

Mario: Oh… okay. Kinda like my bro.

Luigi: Hey!

Mario: It's true.

Peach: I'll go get her.

She walks into the back room.

Peach (Off screen): Come on out! Our new friends are waiting for you.

?: But… mommy always said not to talk to strangers.

Peach (Off screen): Don't worry! Me and Daisy know them. I promise you, they're good people.

?: But what if they don't like me?

Peach (Off screen): Oh don't be ridiculous! They'll love you!

?: If you say so…

Peach comes out again with a little girl who looks no older than 6. She had brown hair that was in between the lengths of Peach's and Daisy's, lacked a crown and earrings like her older sisters, had cerulean eyes, freckles on her cheeks, and a light blue dress that looked like waves in the ocean. She was around 70% of Mario's height, and 65% of Luigi's height. She appeared to be scared. Mario felt sorry for her and Luigi could relate.

?: H-hello…

Peach: Mario, Luigi, this is our youngest sister, Princess Aquamarine.

Aquamarine: Peach, I told you a zillion times not to call me by that long name! It's just Aqua!

Peach: Sorry.

Mario: Hello there. It's a me, Mario! And this is my bro, Luigi.

Luigi: Hello!

Aqua: H-hi, Mario.

Mario: Hey, there's no need to be shy. We're gonna have a great time on Isle Delfino. Together, as good friends.

Aqua: Friends?

Mario: Sure! Tell you what, Aqua. How would you like to be my new little buddy?

Aqua smiled at Mario. She didn't have many friends. And this guy she just met who is friends with her older sisters already likes her. She somehow saw some sort of new light in this man that she never thought she'd see.

Aqua: I'd love to.

Mario: Oh boy!

The two high-fived. Making Luigi jealous.

Luigi: (NEW LITTLE BUDDY?! Hmph! Nice to know I'm so easy to be replaced.)

Daisy: What's wrong, Luigi?

Luigi: Err… nothing! Nothing! I was just thinking they're getting along pretty well even though they JUST MET and…

Toadette: You're jealous aren't you?

Luigi: What?! No! That's ridiculous!

Toadsworth: Calm down Master Luigi! The two are just having a little bonding time together. You're still Master Mario's little brother. No one could replace you.

Luigi: (I hope he's right.)

Toadsworth: Anyhoo, load your bags onto the plane everyone! Time to take off!

Mario: Aw yeah!

Mario grabbed Aqua and put her on his shoulders for a piggy back ride.

Aqua: Woah!

Mario: Let's a go!

He walks with Aqua on her back holding on tightly as they get to the plane. She seemed to look down rather than up, making Mario feel confused. But he was still looking to this trip. Little did any of them know that a flying object was already ahead of them on the way to Isle Delfino, with a shadowy figure laughing evilly.

* * *

**And that's the second chapter! Introducing my new OC, Princess Aquamarine! She is Peach and Daisy's youngest sister who's 6 years old and is from the Lake Kingdom (because if Odyssey's locations are called kingdoms, they gotta have some sort of royalty) and is extremely shy and antisocial because of a horrible past she had. What is that past you ask? You'll find out in the next chapter! Let me know in the reviews what you think so far. Adios!**


	3. Plane Ride

**Hello everyone! As I'm typing this, I'm officially headed *groan* back to school. *sigh* It's just so sad to see it go. Because of school, I probably won't have as much time as I did over the summer. So yeah, I'll be fine. Anyways, it's time to start the third chapter! Here we go!**

**Before we start though. A quick response to one review I got. I'd like to do this often, but I don't get a lot of reviews. Seriously guys, don't be afraid to express your opinions. You don't even have to be logged in. Any reviews are appreciated.**

**Lord Hyness**

**Why thank you! I've been thinking there was a reason Mario and the others wanted a vacation. Plus summer's ending anyways so I thought I'd make it start in the winter. Ugh! I hate the cold weather! Not looking forward to it!**

* * *

Mario and the others successfully loaded their bags into the plane and took their seats.

Pilot: 3, 2, 1! And… we're off!

Aqua was sitting near the window and looked outside. She was terrified of how high they were and couldn't imagine what would happen in an accident. She looked away from the window and at Mario, who was looking at a map Toadsworth gave him of the island that showed off all the amazing attractions when Aqua tapped him on the shoulder with her small fingers.

Mario: Oh, hey little buddy! What's up?

Aqua: Mario, do you mind if we switch seats? I like the aisle better.

Mario: But don't you like the window view? I used to love it when I was your age.

Aqua: No I don't. It kinda scares me.

Mario: (She's afraid of heights too?) Okay, if you insist.

They got up and switched seats. Mario felt more cramped in the window seat. It wasn't as great as it used to be now that he's bigger. Aqua meanwhile felt more relieved.

Aqua: Thank you Mario!

After she thanked him she started looking away again looking sad. At this point, Mario felt worried. He looked back at Peach.

Mario: Hey Peach? Can you and I talk in private? There's something I wanna discuss.

Peach: Oh sure.

They got up and walked into the restroom. Aqua stared at them as they entered, wondering what they were talking about.

Peach: What is it you wanna talk about Mario?

Mario: Listen Peach. I know I just met her and all, but I'm worried about your sister, Aqua. She seems to be unhappy and scared. More so than Luigi ever was. She only smiled when I told her I wanted her to be my friend and that's it. Is there something bothering her?

Peach was silent for a few moments and sighed.

Peach: I guess I should tell you… It all started when she was born. She wasn't born until me and Daisy's late teens due to our parents having issues with getting a third child. But they wanted another one so bad, so when Aqua was born, we celebrated so much. And it was worth the wait, because she was just perfect. She had my kind personality, and Daisy's love for adventure. Also kind of like you, Mario. She somehow knew how to SWIM before she could WALK! I know, it's crazy! But she loves water. In fact, it's one of the few things she's still not afraid of today. It takes her worries away. We couldn't have chosen a better name for her. It went on until sometime after her fourth birthday, which was shortly before you and Luigi arrived.

Two years ago.

_*flashback*_

_King George and Queen Rosemary took Daisy and Aqua to visit Peach's Castle to play for a bit. Seeing her big sister always put a big smile on Aqua's face._

_Aqua: PEACH!_

_She ran over to hug her big sister. Peach hugged back._

_Peach: Hehe! Hi Aqua! How is the most adorable kid I know, doing?_

_Aqua giggled._

_Aqua: I'm doing great! I made a new friend! This is Toadette!_

_Toadette: Hello your majesty!_

_Peach: Well, it's nice to meet you! I've got some new coloring books for the both of you!_

_Aqua and Toadette: You do?!_

_Peach shakes her head and took them out. They excitedly started coloring. They had a great time together. That was until disaster struck._

_They heard screaming coming from outside and saw a Toad break in screaming and he tripped over._

_King George: What is the matter?!_

_Toad: Your majesty! Our kingdom is being invaded! And those monsters are turning everyone into briiiiiiiiiiiiiiicks!_

_As he said that last word, he himself was turned into a brick block and everyone gasped._

_Queen Rosemary: Oh my goodness!_

_Soon a figure broke into the castle. The Koopa King himself, Bowser!_

_George: You! I thought we banished your kind years ago!_

_Bowser: Gwahahaha! Well, that's too bad! We've made some advances in our magic and technology, that you can no longer keep us out. Now surrender your kingdom to me, or you rule over a bunch of useless bricks._

_Rosemary: Never!_

_Bowser: I thought you'd say that._

_He snaps his fingers and a cannonball from the airship crashes into the castle. The Queen wasn't lucky enough to dodge it in time and was crushed by the debris. The King and his three daughters were horrified. Toadette made a run for it. The family didn't have time to mourn as a koopa stampede ran through the castle and the four ran out of there as the castle collapsed. They ran for their lives as the Koopas attacked. Soon they ran over to a cliff. But Aqua didn't stop in time and fell off the cliff._

_George, Peach, and Daisy: AQUAMARINE!_

_She managed to grab the branch of a lone tree at the bottom of the cliff. But couldn't land to safety because the stampede was raging through the cliff's bottom. The four year old held a face of terror as she held on._

Aqua: HEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!

_George: You girls stay here! Hold on Aquamarine! Daddy's coming!_

_The King jumped down into the cliff, jumping on a koopa and kicking its shell to clear a path. He rescued Aqua just in the nick of time before the tree snapped and climbed up with her. He managed to get her back to Peach and Daisy, but then he himself slipped._

_Peach, Daisy, and Aqua: DAD!_

_He then tried again to climb up the wall. But he was struggling to get up._

_George: Peach! My daughter! Help me!_

_Peach: Don't worry Dad! I'm com-_

_Before she could reach out for his hand, Bowser grabbed her with his huge hands._

_Daisy and Aqua: PEACH!_

_George: NO!_

_Peach: LET… ME… GO!_

_Bowser stood there at George's desperate state and stomped on his hand that was still holding on. Making him scream in pain. He then put on an evil grin as he took one last look at the King's face of fear._

_Bowser: Long live the king._

_Bowser kicked him in the face and he fell down to his inevitable doom._

_George: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_Peach, Daisy, and Aqua: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_The three princesses were horrified and scarred by what they just witnessed. The Mushroom Kingdom's biggest enemy just murdered their father, let alone the KING! Bowser gave Peach to Kamek and he locked her away._

_As that happened, Aqua ran down to the cliff's bottom as the stampede died down. When the dust vanished, she saw George's body. All bruised up, and eyes closed._

_Aqua: Daddy? Dad? You gotta get up! Please..._

_No response. The girl tried pushing and lifting him to wake him up, but nothing worked. Daisy came with tears streaming all over her face._

_It's too late, Aqua... *sniff* He's gone..._

_Aqua: No... He can't be! Daddy!_

_The two embraced each other as they bawled their tears away._

_Aqua: Where's Peach? Is she gone too...?_

_?: Don't worry. She's a permanent guest at my castle._

_Daisy grew hatred for the being that stood before them._

_Daisy: YOU!_

_Bowser: Now, I suggest you two run away and never return! Unless you wanna end up like your parents._

_Daisy was really angered and wanted to kill Bowser so bad. But she saw Aqua cowering in fear behind her at the sight of Bowser. She knew that Aqua wasn't able to fight since she's so young and knew she had to get her away from Bowser. So she chose to run away with Aqua to get her to safety._

_Bowser: Good choice! So long chumps! Bwahahaha!_

_end of flashback*_

Peach: After you and Luigi came to save me, Aqua was happy to see I was okay. But that happiness didn't last long. After our parents' funeral, Aqua… changed. She was no longer cheerful and playful like she used to be. She would reject invitations to parties, stop socializing with people other than me, Daisy, Toadsworth, and Toadette, would not smile at all unless she was in the water, started being afraid of nearly everything, and would often mutter about it being her fault that Bowser killed our dad.

Peach starts to shed tears thinking about what has happened.

Peach: I fear that she might be depressed. That she's now just a shell of her former self. I just want the sweet, innocent, little sister I know and love back!

Peach burst into tears not taking the emotion anymore. Mario started to cry with her.

Mario: T-t-that's awful! Next time I see Bowser, he's SO gonna get it! Both for killing your father, and for causing DEPRESSION on a sweet, innocent CHILD! *sniff* I wish I could do something to help her…

Peach then came up with an idea.

Peach: Perhaps you can Mario! YOU!

Mario: I… I don't understand…

Peach: When you gave Aqua that nice smile with the offer to be her friend, it was the first time I've seen her smile outside of water in a long time. I think she sees a spark of hope in your eyes, or as I like to call it, a sprite of light.

Mario: "Sprite of light"? Never thought of it that way. But I'd do anything to make her happy. I'll try to have fun with her. Maybe I can teach her to move on and look in a more positive light.

Peach hugged Mario in response.

Peach: Oh, thank you!

Mario: You're welcome Peach.

They both blushed before hearing banging on the door.

Toadsworth: Hey! Hurry up in there! This old man's gotta go!

They exited the bathroom and Toadsworth walks in.

Mario heads back to his seat and sees Aqua still with her head down.

Mario: Hey, Aqua?

Aqua: Oh, hey Mario. What were you and Peach talking about back there?

Mario: Eh… it was private matters for only us to know. But enough about that. I thought we could talk for a little bit and get to know each other.

Aqua: What could you want to know about me?

Mario: Anything! Where you live, what you enjoy, friends, family relations.

Aqua: Hmm… okay…

Aqua told Mario about her home in Lake Lamode in the Lake Kingdom. She mentioned things like her castle being an underwater dome that has air in it, her people being the Lochladies, the Lochlady Dress and how special it was, and she even mentioned her parents and how they died. She also mentioned her relationship with Peach being that she always enjoys her company and loves her so much, and that after her mother died, Peach felt like a motherly figure to her. Her relation with Daisy is a bit rough sometimes as she can get too competitive for her own good and can have a pretty bad attitude sometimes. But they still love each other.

Mario: Sounds great! I should visit your kingdom sometime. It sounds really cool!

Aqua: Maybe you can.

Mario: And you mentioned that in your dome castle, the water doesn't fall through the holes. How does that even work?

Aqua: I don't know. I guess it's magic or something.

Mario: (I wouldn't be surprised if that were the case.)

Aqua: So… what's your life like?

Mario: Pretty exciting.

Mario told Aqua about how he used to live in New Donk City where he fought an ape that escaped from the zoo, then came to the Mushroom Kingdom through a plumbing accident and had many adventures since then. Even mentioning how Luigi saved him from a haunted mansion last fall.

Aqua: Wow! Your life sounds crazy!

Mario: Yeah, it is! But I love it! And I wouldn't change a thing about it. My adventures are a lot of fun, and I enjoy saving your sister whenever she's in trouble. You know, bringing happiness into other people's lives can make yourself happy as well knowing you've done a good deed. Even if you go through rough times, you just gotta put the past behind you and smile towards a bright future.

Aqua started to lightly smile. Not having felt happiness in so long.

Toadsworth came back into the aisle and took his seat. And just in time too, because a sun shaped figure with eyes on the map screen started glowing and centered the screen.

Peach: Oooh! Look at that!

Everyone else: Woah!

A video started with a bunch of the isles residents dancing in front of a statue.

Narrator: WELCOME! To the sun-drenched tropical paradise of Isle Delfino! We're so pleased to welcome you to our beautiful home!

The scene switched to some screenshots of the island.

Narrator: Come enjoy a natural wonderland to which we've added the world's finest resort facilities, a spectacular amusement park, and succulent seafood!

Most of the plane passengers started to get hypnotized by the video. Mario even started to drool.

Narrator: This and more, await you on Isle Delfino! Come relax, and let us refresh your body and spirit!

Peach was just enjoying the video as it switched back to the dancing residents. However she suddenly freaked out. She noticed something… weird, in the video. She took a close look by stopping the video, and noticed four somewhat familiar looking silhouettes jumping around.

Peach: Is that…?

She couldn't even finish her sentence because she couldn't even process what she just saw.

Peach: Th-those shadows... Hey, Toadsworth? Did you see…?

Unfortunately, Toadsworth was fantasizing and did not notice. Peach just sighed.

Luigi: Princess Peach? Are you okay?

Peach: Luigi, I could've sworn I saw these weird looking people in the background of the video.

Luigi: What did they look like?

Peach: Well, this may sound ridiculous, but they kinda looked like you, Mario, Daisy, and even Aqua!

Luigi: Hmm… strange…

They both pondered over the strange figures as the plane started to land.

* * *

**I actually cried myself while writing how upset Peach was about Aqua being depressed. But not to worry. Mario will teach her to value herself and move on. Next time, our heroes will land on the airstrip to start their vacation. Or will they? Also, take a good guess what movie I referenced in the flashback. It's a very well beloved classic! See ya later!**


	4. Delfino Airstrip Dilemma

**Greetings friends! It's time to make our decent to Isle Delfino! What awaits Mario and friends there? Time to find out.**

**Review Responses:**

**MarioFan88**

**Yup! You guessed it correctly! The Lion King is one of the best disney movies of all time! And I just couldn't help referencing it after seeing the remake. Speaking of the remake, it's not as bad as people say it is. Sure the realistic artstyle prevents the characters from physically expressing themselves, some of the new voice actors don't fit as well as the old ones, and 'Be Prepared' sounded more like a speech with singing than an actual song. But it was pretty faithful to the original and even had its own funny moments. Though I will admit, the Aladdin remake is better. I even said in the last chapter that the three princesses were SCARred. Get it? Of course you do! Thank you for the review!**

* * *

_Delfino Airstrip_

_A simple airstrip built on small islets in the waters near Delfino Plaza. Access to the mainland is via small boats._

The plane makes it's decent towards the Delfino Airstrip. Luigi and Peach were still worried while everyone else was still hypnotized. That was when the plane made an abrupt halt and made everyone fall out of their seats. Apparently, the engineers of this plane forgot to install seatbelts.

All: AAAAHHH!

After the fall. Peach got up feeling a little dizzy.

Peach: Unnh… W-what happened…?

Mario then broke out of his trance and angrily walked into the pilot's cockpit.

Mario: Hey! What's the big idea?! I was having a fantasy until you stopped the plane like that!

Pilot: I'm sorry Mario! It's not my fault! There's just something… weird in the way. I don't know how to explain it. Go… see for yourself.

Mario and the others walk out as the two bros roll up their sleeves a little, wanting to feel the sun on their skin, and they're all surprised and disgusted. There was this strange looking paint like substance appearing to be a mixture of orange, yellow, pink, and white. It somehow caused the runaway to sink down to a bowl like structure. What was even more creepy was that the 'painting' resembled Mario's head and the part representing his nose looked like it was growing.

Daisy: What in the world is that stuff?!

Luigi: I think I'm gonna be sick!

Aqua: Eww! What is that yucky stuff?

Mario: I don't know. It looks like a giant pool of paint. you should stay away from it! It looks toxic! (That's no ordinary paint.)

Toad: What's this icky paint-like goop?

Toadette: It's moving!

Toadsworth: Now now kids! Don't touch that stuff!

While everyone was talking about this strange substance. Peach looked around and noticed four familiar figures standing on a water tank. They appeared to be the same ones she saw in the video. She stared at them suspiciously and they stared back. Peach could've sworn she saw them evilly smiling at her, filling the princess with dread and fear that they could be after her. She looks back at Luigi. He looked concerned for the princess.

Luigi: You saw them again didn't you?

Peach: I-I did.

Luigi looked back and they were gone. But fears they may be more than just hallucinations.

Luigi: It's ok. Mario and I will figure this out like we always do. It'll be ok.

Peach: Alright…

Mario: Looks like Mario's gonna have to find a job.

Toadsworth: Trying to start a new career?

Toadsworth noticed Peach's worried behavior and turned to Mario.

Toadsworth: I'm most concerned with the well being of the princess in this dreadful heat. Master Mario, if you would, cross over to that shore and find some assistance.

Mario: Leave it to me!

Peach looked back at Mario worriedly…

Peach: Mario, be careful! I have a bad feeling about this…

Mario: Don't worry Peach! Everything will be okay. Once we figure this out, we'll have a nice relaxing vacation!

Peach felt a little bit better with the reassuring words from her hero. But still had an uneasy feeling deep inside. Mario went ahead. But as he walked, he noticed some of the isles locals seemed to be staring at him suspiciously. It creeped him out so much that he slipped on the goop.

Mario: Woah! Woah!

He slides down to the bottom and finds himself covered.

Mario: Eww…

Mario did this new spin jump move he learned from a few Toads to jump out, and surprisingly, it actually cleaned him up.

Mario: Huh… this new move is more useful than I thought!

Mario kept walking past the goop to get to the back shore where he was greeted by one of the residents called a Pianta playing a ukulele.

Pianta: Welcome to Isle Delfino! Step right up and get yourself a free tourist map!

Mario: Thanks, but I already got one from my friend.

Pianta: Oh okay. To view the map, just press the Z button!

Mario: Z-wha?!

Pianta: No need to worry. The great being who watches over all of us will understand.

Mario looks at the screen creeped out.

Mario: Oh great. This again. *shivers*

After walking away, he noticed a WANTED poster on the wall. It seemed to portray a sketch of someone who looked like him along with three smaller sketches of a few other familiar faces. They all appeared in the left hand corner holding giant paint brushes..

Mario: What the-?

?: Hey, you!

Mario turned to see a brown Pianta looking skeptically at the plumber.

Pianta: Have we met somewhere before?

Mario: Uh… no?

The Pianta got even more suspicious.

Pianta: I feel like I've seen you somewhere… and recently too…

Mario: I-I just got here.

Pianta: Sure you did…

Mario backed away slowly before continuing to find help. He walked to a yellow Pianta that was continually jumping up and down having a tremendous fit.

Mario: Excuse me sir, could you help me and my friends with the-

Pianta: HELP?! HELP YOU?! WE'RE THE ONES WHO NEED HELP!

Mario shrank back in surprise and fear and the Pianta's sudden outburst.

Pianta: TAKE THAT WATER PUMP AND CLEAN THE AIRSTRIP, YOU… YOU!

Mario dashed away from the fuming Pianta.

Mario: Just what has gotten INTO these people?!

Mario soon found the water pump that angry Pianta was talking about. It was a yellow pump with a water tank, two triggers to pull, a belt to wrap around the user, and the head that sprays water. Before he could pick it up though, he flinched when the water pump started MOVING. The pump faced Mario and spoke to him through its head, revealing it's also a robot.

?: Power up complete. Thank you for purchasing this item from Gadd Science Inc.

Mario: (Gadd? Where have I heard that before? I didn't purchase anything.)

?: Preparing to register customer information. Scanning user information…

The robotic pump began to scan Mario's brain through its sensors and identified everything from his name, to his memories of past adventures.

?: …subject identified as Mario Aristide Mario, resident of the Mushroom Kingdom. Data storage complete.

Mario: (Did this thing just read my mind?)

?: I am F.L.U.D.D—a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device.

Mario: Oh, uh… nice to meet you.

FLUDD: I hope to be of assistance!

Mario: Well, maybe you could help me clean up that weird paint, er… goop on the Airstrip.

Mario picked up FLUDD and strapped him onto his back. He somehow felt like a whole new hero with this thing on his back.

FLUDD: Proceeding with user instruction.

FLUDD gave Mario a quick tutorial about how to use it. Once it was done, Mario practiced by washing up these "M" symbols on the water tanks. They had two "eyes" at the tip to make it look like a face. Just looking at those reminded him of the WANTED poster.

Mario walked back to the goop and noticed a tiny palm tree in the goop. He curiously sprayed it and out came a blue PIANTA! This stuff apparently can bury people under it. Gross! Mario sprayed all the goop off of him and he jumped for joy.

Pianta: Brrrrthp! Bleeah! Whoa! I really thought I was a goner!

The Pianta was relieved and gave Mario a grateful smile. However, once he got a good look at the plumber, his smile faded into a look of heinous rage as he pointed a look of heinous rage as he pointed a large finger at him.

Pianta: Hey… Hang on! It's you! This whole mess is your fault!

Mario was both shocked and confused at this absurd accusation.

Mario: WHAT!? What are you talking about?!

Pianta: Oh don't give me that! You know what you did! You and your three henchmen have been covering our island in this ugly paint! You monsters ruined our beautiful home!

Mario: How could I have done this?! I JUST GOT HERE!

Pianta: Yeah right! That WANTED poster back there says otherwise!

Mario: That can't be me! You must be mistaken!

Pianta: Liar liar plants for hire!

Mario: It's 'pants on fire'.

Pianta: Well you would know, liar.

The Pianta crosses his shoulders and looked away.

Mario: Well, you're welcome for me saving you, JERK!

Mario began to mutter in Italian under his breath angrily as he walked back to Luigi.

Luigi: Hey bro! Did you find some help?

Mario: Well, I did. But I'm a bit too uneasy about this. The people here were giving me nasty looks and were yelling at me. I even saw a WANTED poster showing these sketches that looked kind of like us!

Luigi: Wait what?!

Mario: I know! It doesn't look EXACTLY like us. But it's still quite a resemblance.

Luigi: (Could that be what Peach saw?)

Luigi looked over Mario's shoulder to see FLUDD on Mario on his back.

Luigi: What's that?

FLUDD: I am FLUDD. The Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. And you are Mario's younger brother, and resident of the Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi.

Luigi jumped back at the thing that talked and apparently knew his name. Since it read Mario's mind. It knew everything he knew.

Luigi: Mario, w-where did you get that?!

Mario: I found it on the other shoreline. This should come in handy. Alright FLUDD. Let's see what you can do!

Mario pulled the trigger and started spraying water all over the goop to clear it all away. He then tried spraying the large blob in the middle, but all it did when being sprayed was shaking rapidly.

Mario: Huh? Why isn't this thing washing away?

FLUDD: That is a goop generator. Just keep spraying it.

Mario continued spraying the generator even though it didn't seem to be helping. That was when he started to hear creepy sounds.

Luigi: What was that?! Bro, I'm pretty sure we ate on the plane.

Mario: That wasn't my stomach Luigi…

Then the blob swelled rapidly and burst open with a huge piranha plant covered in goop bursting out, releasing a hideous roar as it broke out. Everyone was completely shocked. The Piantas ran for their lives, Toad and Toadette dashed away from it, Toadsworth fainted, Luigi's cheeks turned as green as his clothes and ran towards the beach to barf, Aqua screamed and clutched onto Daisy for protection, Daisy was repulsed, and Peach gasped.

Mario: Mamma Mia!

FLUDD quickly scanned the savage beast to figure out it's name and weakness.

FLUDD: Mario, that is a Proto Piranha. You must spray water in it's mouth whenever it opens to defeat it.

Mario listened and waited for the Proto Piranha to open its mouth. When it did, Mario sprayed water into its mouth, making it shriek and wriggle. He did this two more times. After the last hit, it buried back into the ground still shrieking and faded away. The runaway then turned back to normal thanks to the clearing of the goop, and a strange shining object that somewhat resembled a Power Star appeared in front of the plumber. Everybody was amazed at the sight of it. Luigi just came back from throwing up.

Luigi: Woah! What is that? It's so shiny!

Mario: I… don't know.

Toad and Toadette: Oooh! A shiny shiny came out of the yucky yucky!

Toadsworth: That bright object…it's not a star. What could it be?

Peach: It's so bright…I wonder what that thing is?

Daisy: Just looking at that thing hurts my eyes like the sun.

Aqua: What is that glowy brighty thingy?

Pianta: Ah! A Shine Sprite!

Mario: A what?

FLUDD scanned the strange sun shaped object with eyes.

FLUDD: Mario, that is a Shine Sprite. Take it!

Mario grabbed the object referred to as a "Shine Sprite" and felt satisfaction.

SHINE!

Mario: YEH-HEE!

Mario put the Shine Sprite in his pocket. His friends came up to him.

Peach: Nice work Mario!

Aqua: You were amazing!

Toadsworth: Hmm… Quite an unusual device. Is it some sort of pump?

FLUDD: I am FLUDD. Glad to meet you!

Luigi: Hey Mario, we've got company.

Mario looked in Luigi's direction. Two Piantas in Police Clothing were stomping towards them like angry bulls.

Mario: Oh, hello officers! Can I help you?

Without saying any words one of the policeman put Mario's arms in cuffs.

Mario: Huh? What the-?!

Luigi was getting cuffed too.

Luigi: What are you doing?

Daisy and Aqua received cuffs as well. The latter was a little kid, so the cuffs were too big. But it was all they had.

Daisy: Are you arresting me?! Royalty?!

Aqua: What's going on?! Someone help!

The Policemen finally spoke.

Police Officer #1: You four are under arrest for the act of vandalism! You're all coming with us to the courthouse!

Police Officer #2: You have the rights to remain silent!

Mario: But we didn't do anything!

Police Officer #2: I SAID SILENT!

He shocked Mario with a taser, discouraging the other three from saying a word.

As the police took them in to the boat, Aqua started to cry, wondering why this was happening. Peach stood there even more worried.

Peach: (But they're innocent…)

* * *

**Looks like trouble is coming. What could happen to our heroes? Tune in next time!**

**Edit: Mario's full name made up by my friend, Nintendoscript15.**


	5. Delfino Courthouse

**Review Responses:**

**s3731997**

**That, I can't tell you. You'll just have to wait to see for yourself. But if you want the answer in some form, I'll at least tell you that they all have different personalities. You'll see them in action soon enough. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

In the courthouse, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Aqua stood in the defendants seats while Peach, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth waited for the trial to start.

Peach: Why…? Just why is this happening? I just wanted a vacation!

Toad: I don't get it! Mario is a hero! What did he do wrong?

Toadette: I know, right? I've been friends with Aqua for awhile and I never thought she'd go for a life of crime.

Toadsworth: None of this makes sense to me. These people obviously don't know a hero when they see one.

Aqua: What is this place?

Mario: This is the courthouse. It's how people figure out whether someone committed a crime.

Daisy: I ain't no criminal. We're just gonna prove these crazy people wrong, and then get back to our vacation.

Luigi: I don't think it'll be that easy…

The judge pounded her gavel to symbolize order in the court and everyone went silent.

Judge: Court is now in session!

Prosecutor: As you are no doubt aware, someone has been senselessly defacing fair Isle Delfino, using some paint-like substance.

A TV screen turns on to show surveillance footage of said paint-like substance on the island similar to what Mario cleared back on the airstrip.

Prosecutor: The accused are charged with polluting our beautiful home and yes, endangering our very way of life. Indeed, how can one not be aware of what is going on?

The screen then brings attention to a large tower with an object in the center, appearing to be covered with black ink. None of the non-Piantas could tell what it was.

Prosecutor: Though is daytime in Delfino Plaza, our poor residents tremble beneath a veil of darkness. Expert Shine scholars have determined that this darkness has arisen because all of our guardians, the Shine Sprites, have vanished from their gathering spot at the Shine Gate.

Daisy: He's quite the storyteller, isn't he?

Aqua: Boring…

The screen zooms in on the goop covered object.

Prosecutor: The reason? It's quite obvious. This horrible graffiti is to blame!

The screen changes to show the same WANTED poster Mario saw on the airstrip.

Prosecutor: Behold these sketches of the perpetrators, based on eyewitness descriptions.

Mario: That's the poster I saw on the airstrip!

Luigi: Oh no! This is bad! This is really bad!

Attention is drawn to Luigi's sketch to show an overly sized nose.

Luigi: My nose is not THAT big!

Everyone stared at Luigi with an unamused expression.

Mario: Seriously bro? That's the least of our problems!

Luigi: Well, easy for you to say! The rest of you look amazing!

Mario: Just keep your mouth shut! You're not helping!

Judge: Quiet! All of you! Prosecutor, you may continue.

Prosecutor: Thank you, your honor. As I was saying, the truth is obvious. The guilty party sits among us. And their names are none other than Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Aquamarine!

Aqua grunted for being called by her real name. Peach was enraged of this accusation, stood up, and pointed her hand right at the judge.

Peach: **OBJECTION!** They can't have done this! We just got here!

Judge: OVERRULED! I-

Toad: **HOLD IT!** You can't do that! She's ROYALTY for crying out loud!

Judge: So? Two of the perpetrators are royalty as well. What makes you think we can trust her?

Toadette: Well, if you're not going to let someone speak in Mario's defense, then can you even call this a trial? It's more of an inquisition and that's not fair! Isn't speaking on both sides the whole point of a court in the first place?

Toadsworth: I agree with both of them. Let the princess speak in Master Mario's defense, or we'll SUE this court!

The judge was about to overrule them again when the attorney stopped her.

Prosecutor: Actually, your honor, I think they have a point. Our jail cells are kinda crowded at the moment and I fear it may be because some of the hostages could be innocent. So let's give them a chance.

Judge: *sigh* Fine. Princess Peach, you may come up to the stand. Show me some evidence to indicate that Mario and Co. are innocent, and we'll drop the charges placed against them. But so far they have a very steep guilty verdict placed on their shoulders, so this had better be convincing.

Peach: Thank you, your honor!

Peach walked up to the stand and sat down next to the judge.

Toad: Wow! You're good with this whole court thing, Toadette!

Toadette: Thank you! I've been playing a lot of Ace Attorney.

Peach: Now listen, I know that those guys in the poster look a lot like them, but I've known my sisters and the Mario bros. for a long time. And as far as I know, they've never resorted to a life of crime and never will. And I have proof that they are indeed innocent. For my first evidence, could you show us the video that played on the plane?

The video from the plane started playing.

Peach: Now fast forward to the end.

The video fast forwarded all the way to the part where Peach saw the strange Shadows.

Peach: PAUSE!

The video paused.

Peach: Now zoom in on those black things over there!

The screen zoomed in on those same four silhouettes that Peach saw back on the plane. Everyone except Peach, the judge, and the attorney gasped in horror.

Toadsworth: WHAT IN TARNATION!?

Toadette: T-t-that's impossible! They were on the plane with us!

Toad: That can't possibly be them, can it?

Aqua: Is that us!?

Daisy: How on earth was Peach the only one to notice that?!

Mario: I-I don't know…

Luigi: (So that's what Peach saw. I got a bad feeling about this…)

Peach: So tell me, when was this recorded?

Prosecutor: Just four hours ago. Before the incident happened. We usually re-record the video every year to keep it from being dated.

Peach: Well I saw this on the plane one hour ago. And Mario and the others were with me. When would they have even had time to pull this off? That proves my first point, but for my second, show us the WANTED poster again.

The WANTED poster with the sketches appeared on screen.

Peach: Okay, so you said these sketches were made based on eyewitness descriptions. And I can tell they're NOT Mario, Luigi, Peach or Aqua. They're not black, they don't have glowing red eyes, nor do they possess giant paint brushes. I rest my case.

Judge: Well, Princess. I must admit, that evidence is pretty convincing. We'll just have to see what our jury has to say. Have you come to a verdict?

Mario and Co. smiled thinking things were turning around for them.

Jury leader: We have your honor. We judge the defendants…

*drumroll*

Everyone looked around for a bit and then stared at Toad who was playing the snare drum, and he stopped.

Toadette: Seriously Toad?

Toad: What? How else do you expect me to lighten the mood around here?

Jury Leader: …guilty as charged!

Everyone except for Piantas: WHAT!?

Peach: YOU GUYS CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I JUST GAVE EVIDENCE OF WHY THEY'RE INNOCENT!

Jury Leader: Well, Princess. There are a couple of flaws to your evidence. First, we couldn't see inside your plane so we think you're lying…

Peach: I AM **NOT **A LIER! My parents raised me to be an honest young lady!

Jury Leader: ...second, so what if they look different in the sketches? We can't draw them EXACTLY accurate. Even if we did, they're probably wearing disguises to try and fool us. And their paint brushes are probably kept by their master we haven't found yet.

Peach: I can't believe you people! Your government is terrible!

Daisy: This is a load of barnacles! You can't do this to us!

Judge: Silence! The jury has spoken! I hereby order the defendants to clean this entire island. Until Isle Delfino is completely free of their vile handiwork, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Aquamarine shall NOT be allowed to leave!

Aqua: But-!

The judge pounded her gavel to cut her off.

Judge: Court adjourned!

* * *

Later on Aqua was taken to her prison cell in juvenile hall.

Aqua: Why can't I be with my sister and her friends?

Policeman: Because you're a minor. You can't go into jail with the adults until you're 18. And you're 12 years below that minimum.

Aqua: But why?

Policeman: It's matters that a kid your age will not understand. You'll learn about it when you're older. Now get some rest! You gotta get up wide and early in the morning to get some cleaning done.

He walks away and closes the door. Aqua cries even more, for she had never been alone without the people she knew and loved.

Aqua: My life is falling apart! First some monster kills my parents, and now everyone thinks I'm a bad person! How could it get worse? I'm all alone! I already miss home! WORST VACATION EVER!

Aqua's sadness turned to anger wishing she'd just stayed home. She laid down in her bed for the night, feeling rather uncomfortable in it as the mattress was nothing compared to the one back at home.

Aqua: Why'd I agree on going on this stupid trip? I already live in a kingdom where I could swim whenever I wanted to. And in the winter I could practice my ice skating on the surface. And now I can't go back to my own paradise until I do these dumb people's chores!

She started thinking about all that happened on the trip, until she remembered Mario. The only good thing about this vacation so far.

Aqua: Maybe it's not that bad. I may have just met him but… Mario might know what to do. I just have to stay strong… for him… goodnight Mario.

* * *

Meanwhile in jail…

Mario, Luigi and Daisy went into their respective cells to spend the night.

Policeman: Alright, these are your cells! Now, get some rest! You'll be getting up bright and early tomorrow.

He walked away. Daisy was tired of yelling and just sat there shamefully. The bros did so as well in their respective cells. Everything was silent for a moment with the inmates hearing nothing but the wind. That was until FLUDD spoken.

FLUDD: Mario…

The three were startled. For they forgot that FLUDD was even on Mario's back.

Mario: Woah! FLUDD! Forgot you were still on my back!

Luigi: How's it going?

Daisy: I'm surprised they didn't take you away. This government is rigged!

FLUDD: This appears to be quite a predicament for the three of you. Data analysis verifies that the island's inhabitants are indeed troubled by pollution. But the pollution itself is not the main problem.

Luigi: What do you mean?

FLUDD showed a hologram of the object that Mario collected on the airstrip.

Mario, you witnessed this object on the airstrip, correct? It is a Shine Sprite.

All except FLUDD: Shine Sprite?

FLUDD: Shine Sprites are the source of power on Isle Delfino.

The hologram shows that Shine Sprite circling around the tower they saw earlier, though the object was clean, revealing it to be a bigger Shine Sprite.

FLUDD: They used to gather in great powers at the Shine Gate. But, the graffiti incident has polluted the island and most of the Shine Sprites have fled.

The Shine Sprites on the Shine Gate disappear and the screen darkens.

FLUDD: There is no longer any power to support the peaceful lifestyle of the islanders. It is most pitiable.

Daisy: So, how do we get them back?

FLUDD: The only way to ensure the return of the Shine Sprites is to keep the island from getting any dirtier. The real perpetrators are likely at work, even as we speak. And you are all being treated as criminals.

Mario: Don't remind us…

FLUDD: Tomorrow we must do our best to resolve this situation.

Mario: And we will. Goodnight bro. Goodnight Daisy.

Luigi and Daisy: Goodnight.

Mario: (Goodnight Aqua. Please stay strong… for me!)

* * *

**Ace Attorney is owned by Capcom**

**That court scene is Sunshine was just AWFUL! The judge didn't let Peach have a say in this, thus making the trial unfair! I decided to at least give Peach a chance to try to prove Mario innocent but still fail. At least the trial was a little more fair and there was an actual jury, and Peach was a lawyer. Also I couldn't resist the Phoenix Wright references.**


	6. Shadow Mario's City Escape

**Time to get started at cleaning up! Are you annoyed that your mom or dad is yelling at you to clean your room? Well, be glad you're not being forced by an entire community to clean up an entire island! Not to mention the stuff you're cleaning up is evil and is attacking you, and you didn't even cause this mess. Enjoy!**

**Review Responses**

**nintendoscript15**

**Why thank you! I happen to really enjoy Super Mario Odyssey! It's my favorite game on the Switch beside Super Mario Maker 2, and The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, and I believe it deserves a shoutout. Even if this story takes place before that. Expect me to do something with Odyssey in the future. And also, I'm glad you enjoy my character! I created her out of some interesting thoughts. Since Sunshine is pretty much all about water, why not make a character that's all about WATER!? And Princess Aquamarine was born! She also takes some inspiration from a character from another video game series I enjoy. I'm not gonna name it, but if you notice what other series I write for, you might figure it out.**

* * *

_Delfino Plaza_

_Tourists get off the ferries here, in Isle Delfino's largest city. Attractions include the Shine Gate and Grand Pianta Statue._

The next morning. The sun rose, Aqua got up, had breakfast, and two officers escorted her out of juvenile hall.

Policeman #1: Go straight that way. You can't miss the mess, pal! After you meet up with the rest, your first job's to get rid of all that ugliness in Bianco Square.

Aqua nodded and started walking before the second one stopped her again.

Policeman #2: And remember, we'll be watching you, pal. We'll know if you start slacking off.

Aqua gulped feeling as if they actually would watch her. She nodded nervously and took off. As she walked down the street, a lot of Piantas were saying mean things about her and the others, still angry about the pollution they supposedly caused. Aqua was scared of this and ran away before they could notice her.

She ran into Toadette.

Toadette: Aqua! Thank goodness you're safe! What a relief! This vacation is nuts! Your sister is waiting for you just ahead, but be careful! There's this weird brown stuff up ahead.

Aqua nodded and ran ahead. She also ran into Toad who seemed to be practicing this weird technique.

Toad: Hey Aqua! You know, if you wanna be as heroic as Mario, you should totally learn how to use the ground pound, or as everyone on this isle likes to call it, the "box-breaker"! Just jump up and press the L button! Ka-BLAM! Why don't you give it a try?

Aqua gave it a shot and did it on the first try.

Aqua: Like that?

Toad: Sweet! You're a natural! Try testing it on crates when you get the chance!

She continued on her way. One thing she noticed is that it is ominously dark outside, despite it being daytime. Didn't the video on the plane mention this island to be "sun-drenched"? Doesn't seem like it. Both the darkness, and the Pianta's anger and hatred filled Aqua with dread, fear, and discomfort. She ended up running faster, not feeling comfortable being alone in fear of being yelled at or the darkness consuming her feelings even more until finally making it to jail. When she did she breathed heavily for a few seconds.

Pianta Officer: Woah! Kid, slow down! You look like you've been running away from a bull!

Aqua: (A bull? More like my fears!) Um… I came to meet up with Mario, Luigi, and Daisy to clean up the island.

Pianta Officer: Oh… yeah, about that…

Aqua: Is… something wrong?

Pianta Officer: I was going to let them free, but I went into the drawers and the keys to their cells were GONE! Someone must've stolen them!

Aqua: WHAT?!

Pianta Officer: I'm sorry, but until we find the missing keys, you're gonna have to clean the island by yourself. (Then again, you kinda deserve it.)

Aqua: Could I at least talk to them?

Pianta Officer: Alright, but just for a minute.

Aqua walked in and saw her friend's cells. Though they did have these weird boxes inside of them. Mario's was blue, Luigi's was red, Daisy's was gray. She just decided to ignore them as they didn't seem to be of any importance. At least for now. Besides, she also didn't have time for curiosity at a time like this.

Aqua: Hey guys. Did you hear about the…?

Luigi: We know. We're stuck here!

Mario: We couldn't even leave to eat breakfast in the cafe. They had to serve it for us in our cells!

Daisy: It felt gross, eating it off the floor! You seem lucky to have gotten out.

Aqua: Yeah. I wish I could find those keys and get you out, but… I can't do this alone…

Mario: I know Aqua. A sweet and innocent little girl like you doesn't deserve this kind of pressure put on you. But I promise you that if you believe in yourself, you can do anything!

Aqua: What in me is there to believe in? It's my fault Daddy's dead! If I hadn't have fallen down there, maybe he'd still be alive, and he would've been here to speak in our defense so we wouldn't be treated as bad people!

Daisy: Stop saying that, Aqua! Our father died trying to save you! It wasn't in vain! He wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this. So stop lying to yourself and look towards a bright future. You've got this!

It made her feel a little better, but not by a lot.

Aqua: Well, how am I gonna clean this island up? It's already hard enough to clean my own room, but an ENTIRE ISLAND?!

Mario: Take FLUDD! He'll help you!

Mario slips FLUDD through the bars. Aqua remembered seeing FLUDD on Mario's back, not knowing where he found it. She didn't really know much about it besides hearing it talk.

FLUDD: Scanning user information…

FLUDD scans Aqua's brain in a similar fashion to how he did with Mario.

FLUDD: …subject identified as Princess Aquamarine Olivia Toadstool, preferably Aqua, princess of the Lake Kingdom. Data storage complete. I am F.L.U.D.D.—a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. I hope to be of assistance!

Mario: Strap it on!

Aqua tried doing it, but she's never worn a belt before so she struggled. Daisy slipped her arms through the bars to help her.

Luigi: Doesn't that thing look kinda big on her?

Mario: Well, it was made for our size, but it's not heavy. She'll be fine.

Aqua felt strong and more confident with this water pump on her back.

FLUDD: Proceeding with user instru-

Mario: NO NO NO! Not in here! Do it outside!

FLUDD: Agreed.

Mario: Oh, and one more thing! FLUDD, after you're done with your tutorial, tell Aqua the story you told us last night.

Aqua was confused, but she liked storytime.

FLUDD: I shall, Mario.

Aqua walked outside and gave Aqua the same tutorial as with Mario. It was a bit harder to teach her than Mario, as Mario was an adult who could understand instructions while Aqua was still 6 years old. But she managed to understand and set off on her way. Then FLUDD told Aqua about the Shine Sprites and what happened to them.

Aqua: So that's why it's so dark…

FLUDD: Indeed, the only way to ensure the return of the Shine Sprites is to keep the island from becoming any dirtier. Those perpetrators are likely at work even as we speak. And you four are being treated as criminals.

Aqua: Just who are the real perp- per- whatever you call them?

FLUDD: That remains unknown, for now. We shall find them, and bring them to justice!

Aqua ran into Peach and Toadsworth, who had worried looks on their faces. Peach hug's Aqua immediately.

Peach: AQUA! I'm so happy you're safe! I just knew you would be!

Aqua: I missed you all night, sis!

Peach: I was so worried because of how dark it is out here. It's not sun-drenched! This is hardly my idea of a relaxing vacation, Aqua. I want to go home right now!

Aqua: Me too! But I can't because I have to clean this place up!

Toadsworth: Speaking of which, where are masters Mario and Luigi, and Princess Daisy?

Aqua: Someone stole the keys to their cells, so they're stuck in jail!

Peach: Oh no! That's horrible! Maybe whoever caused this mess stole them.

Aqua: I was thinking that too.

Toadsworth: Well, best of luck, young princess! Stay out of harm's way.

Aqua: I will! I've got FLUDD by my side. I'll be fine.

Aqua head off.

FLUDD: Aqua, I have received a message from the Delfino Emergency Broadcast System. Do you wish to hear it?

Aqua didn't know what that meant, but nodded anyways.

_FLUDD: ...D.E.B.S. ALERT...It seems several people have gone missing near the Grand Pianta statue in Bianco Square…_

Aqua: What?! Could they be in trouble?!

FLUDD: That is most likely what happened to them. We must hurry!

Aqua hurried over to Bianco Square where there was lots of goop similar to back on the airstrip, but this goop was brown and white, resembling chocolate (don't try to eat it!), and was in the shape of a pineapple.

Pianta #1: This is so amazing isn't it? Where are the TV cameras? Oh, wait! Is it over already? Did I miss something? Huh?

Pianta #2: This is the place all right… Bianco Square! The guidebook says there's a statue of the Grand Pianta… So, where'd it go?

Aqua: Statue?

Aqua got to spraying the goop like Mario did on the airstrip, freeing a few people and spraying them clean, when she got hit by a jellyfish-like creature that got her all dirty.

Aqua: Augh!

FLUDD: That is a Gooble. They are living bubbles formed by the goop to spread it. Luckily they are weak, and die by a drop of water. To clean yourself, jump into a body of water.

She did just that and continued cleaning up Bianco Square, soon getting to the center and spraying the goop generator. Soon enough, another Proto Piranha burst out of the generator. This one had the same color of the goop it came from, but is not any different than the last one, otherwise.

Aqua: *gulp* Not again!

FLUDD: That is a Proto Piranha. You must spray water into its mouth to defeat it.

Aqua defeated the Proto Piranha in the same way Mario defeated it on the airstrip. The goop disappeared, but then the ground started shaking rapidly.

Aqua: Woah! W-w-what's happeni-i-ing!?

FLUDD: My sensors did not detect the possibility of an earthquake occurring today. An unidentified object is rising out of the goop.

* * *

Meanwhile in jail…

Luigi: Woah! Is there an earthquake?!

Daisy: Guys! Look outside!

Mario: Hm?

They looked out the window to see a statue rising out of the ground. It was the Grand Pianta Statue those tourists were talking about. That goop can bury not only people, but also very tall structures. That is terrifyingly powerful for graffiti! But there was also something strange on top of it.

Toadsworth: Princess, look! On the statue's head!

Peach: What?

As the statue finished rising, a strange man standing on top of the statue glared at the princess. He wore a cap with an "M" initial, had a big round nose, a mustache, and wore a shirt with overalls. He was also completely blue, appearing to be made of graffiti. He also welded what appears to be a giant paintbrush, which must be what made all this graffiti. Wait a sec… besides those last two parts, that description sounds VERY familiar!

Aqua: I-it can't be!

Peach: No! That can't be Mario! But… it looks just like him…

Mario: Mamma Mia!

Luigi: Who is that guy?!

Daisy: So that's why we're in jail! That imposter framed us!

The strange doppelgänger jumped off the statue and ran towards Peach. He picked her up with just one arm.

Peach: AAAAAAAHHHH!

Toadsworth: Hey! What do you think you're-?!

Before he could finish, the impostor drew the same "M" symbol Mario saw back at the airstrip to make Toadsworth back away, then took off with Peach in his arms struggling.

Aqua: PEACH!

FLUDD: A kidnapping! Stop the criminal in his tracks with some water!

Aqua: What's that gonna do?!

FLUDD: Just trust me!

_FLUDD: ...D.E.B.S. ALERT...Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom has apparently been kidnapped. The suspected kidnapper was last seen escaping through the eastern fruit market…_

Aqua chased down the faker that kidnapped her sister through Delfino Plaza, and sprayed water as FLUDD instructed.

Aqua: You put her down, you creep!

**?: Ow! Quit it you little brat!**

Aqua was surprised that actually worked. She never knew how water could hurt somebody. Aqua kept on spraying, which hurt the imposter until it made him fall over and drop the mushroom princess. He started squirming on the ground throwing a tantrum like a bratty child. In fact, he even SOUNDS like one.

**?: Ow ow ow OW! Not fair! Completely unfair! You shouldn't be allowed to use tools like that!**

Peach gets up and looks at the impostor enraged.

Peach: That's the person I saw at the airstrip! Now, I know what's going on! The Delfino Police have mistaken Mario for the likes of you! So… where are the rest of your friends that disguised as Luigi and my sisters?! Say something! You fake plumber!

The fake plumber got up.

**?: I'll come back for you later!**

The faker ran away.

Aqua: Sis, are you okay?

Peach: Aqua! That is definitely NOT Mario! I'm sure I saw that person and a few others out on the Airstrip! I'm positive he's responsible for all this! Chase him!

Aqua: Got it!

Aqua ran after the Shadow Man.

FLUDD: He is heading for the square! Go get him!

Aqua ran back to Bianco Square to catch the imposter drawing a rainbow "M" at the base of the statue. He then disintegrate into particles that go inside the "M".

Aqua: What the?!

FLUDD: He escaped into that "M". Try spraying it with water.

She did so and the "M" starts to glow, showing a picture of a windmill. Must be some kind of portal. Aqua jumped in front of it, but instantly regrets it because she felt her body splitting apart.

Aqua: Why did I do THIIIIIIIIII-?!

She split into particles that went into the portal.

* * *

French Narrator: Meanwhile in an unknown location.

The blue faker reassembles himself in an open field in front of a strange looking girl. She looked no older than 6 and had hair that matched the length of Aqua's, had red freckles on her cheeks, and wore a dress that was different shades of pink. She was entirety pink, being made of graffiti, and like the Mario impostor, had a paintbrush of her own. Wait… didn't I just use this description back in Chapter 2? Anyways, she spoke in a voice that sounded like the Mario faker, but even higher pitched.

**?: Oh, you're back, Shadow Mario! Did you get Prin- augh!**

**The blue faker, now known as Shadow Mario, grabbed the pink girl by her neck, and slapped her in the face.**

**?: OW!**

**Shadow Mario: You pink IDIOT! You didn't take that little brat's key! Now she's on the loose ruining our hard work, and it's all your fault! And, if it weren't for her and that dumb pump, I would've gotten the princess! *sarcastic* Great going!**

**?: I'm sorry! I couldn't find the key! I didn't suspect that she'd be locked up someplace else! Plus, I didn't see her as much of a threat. Please! I'll do anything!**

**Shadow Mario: Well then, if you wanna make up for your big screw up, then take good care of her! I bet she's on her way here right now! And don't fail me this time, or you-know-who is gonna kick your sorry butt!**

**?: Yes sir!**

**Shadow Mario: Good! Now, I'm off to Pinna Park to work on my ultimate weapon. And, I want you and others to be there once I'm done. So, I'll see you later!**

Shadow Mario ran away, leaving the pink girl to get down to business.

* * *

**Who is this mysterious person? We shall find out soon enough! Later! Don't forget to review!**

**Edit: Aqua's full name made up by my friend Nintendoscript15**


	7. Road to Petey Piranha

**Before we start, let me go over a couple rules:**

**NO BLUE COINS! I hate those things! They're annoying to find and are very tedious. Some can only be collected in specific episodes, which makes things even WORSE! Sure, the map can tell you how many blue coins you've collected in an area, but it doesn't say which ones you collected and which ones you didn't. So unless you keep track, good luck 100 the game! But the point is that these coins will not affect the story in any way, so what's the point?**

**Aqua will not have the hover nozzle until she rescues Mario. Which means instead, she'll use the long jump, which wasn't even in the original game (in fact, it's the only 3d Mario not to have the long jump due to the hover nozzle replacing it).**

**There may be at least one circumstance in each area where the characters end up getting two Shine Sprites in the same chapter. This'll be the first one.**

* * *

Peach, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth were eating at a restaurant downtown in Delfino Plaza still pondering over what just happened.

Toadette: Poor Aqua, I wish we could help her clean the island. But the authorities are sentencing her to clean the island by herself until Mario and the others are free.

Toad: I know, right? What if that guy that looks like Mario does something to her? Speaking of which, he must be responsible for Mario's false accusation!

Toadsworth: Indeed! And he tried to kidnap you Princess! I'm sure glad your little sister saved you. Who knows where that fiend was taking you!

Peach: What did that creep even want from me?! And why is he masquerading as Mario?!

Toadsworth: That, I wish I could answer, Princess.

Peach: I thought this would be an amazing vacation! I wanted to take walks on the beach, go to the hot springs, ride the Ferris wheel, go fishing, and watch the beautiful sunset I heard they had from the hotel. Which by the way, we can't even get there, because the boats are not working! *sigh* I just wish I could've done better at my defense.

Toadsworth: Calm down, Princess! You did the best you could. If that lousy government had its way, you wouldn't have been given the chance to try! I'm just as disappointed as you are, but I'm sure everything will be solved in due time.

Toadette: That government is just awful! I bet they arrested wrongfully accused people before. I feel bad for those innocent people. I wouldn't hire those Piantas into the Mushroom Kingdom government in a million years!

Toad: Guys, I just came up with a horrible thought!

Toadette: What is it, Toad?

Toad: If Mario's being accused because of an evil fake vandalizing the island, and Luigi, Daisy, and Aqua are being accused, then does that mean there are evil fakes of them as well?

Toadsworth: Oh no! I wish I could say no, but you're probably right! It'll be quadruple trouble!

Toadette: What if they all come back here and attack us?!

Toad: I don't think we'll have to worry about that for awhile. They're probably busy causing havoc elsewhere.

Peach: I just hope Aqua will be okay out there… The poor thing must be scared.

* * *

_Bianco Hills_

_This lush community of villas is located at the foot of Corona Mountain. Its famous windmills spin peacefully in the gentle sea breezes._

A beautiful white village in the meadows near a lake with a huge windmill, this village is known for the peace and tranquility it brings to its people. Some Piantas were walking around minding their own business, feeling the lush green grass on their feet, and enjoying the sea breeze near the edge of the hill. That was until suddenly these colorful looking particles appeared out of nowhere and clumped together to form a little girl with some sort of water pump on her back.

Aqua felt dizzy after that very strange transportation she just had. After shaking her head and getting up, she looked around curiously.

Aqua: FLUDD? Where are we? And where'd that jerk go?!

FLUDD: We are currently in Bianco Hills. It is a location on Isle Delfino known for its lush community, peaceful breeze, and the Big Windmill.

Aqua: What's a windmill?

FLUDD: It is a large structure powered by wind that rotates like a fan to convert wind energy to rotational energy through sails. I'm assuming there are no windmills back in the Lake Kingdom.

Aqua: Nope. Never seen one.

FLUDD: Anyways, we must go look for the criminal.

A Blue Pianta stared at the young girl skeptically.

Pianta: Huh? You're back again, are you?

Aqua: A-again?!

Pianta: You seemed like you were in such a hurry last time I saw you.

Aqua: T-that wasn't me…

Pianta: Whatever you say kid…

As she walked, another Pink Pianta also looked at her curious. But she didn't notice.

Pianta: (Didn't she just come running through here with a big paintbrush? And now she's got that heavy device on her back… strange…)

Aqua walked down a path that had water sprinklers on the side spraying water onto the path, making it spiral downwards, the playful child giggled getting sprayed on and feeling the splashing water on her feet as she walked down it. At the end of the path, Aqua found a river with two ways to get across. Either walk on a tightrope, or a log. But the water-loving princess chose neither of those and just swam to the other side. The gate was blocked.

Aqua: Um… excuse me miss? Why is the door closed.

Orange Pianta: There's a trail here that connects to the Big Windmill. The goop made it too dangerous, so the door's been closed. You might be able to get through at the waterwheel up ahead.

Aqua: Okay, thank you!

She walked down the path only to run in to her first enemy that dealt damage. It was a Goomba-like enemy that was orange, had beady eyes, goop on their heads, red white polka dotted bottoms, and blue feet.

Aqua: Ow! Hey!

FLUDD: That is a Strollin' Stu. Mario has dealt with enemies similar to these in the past. Jump on it to defeat it, or you can spray it and kick it into a wall.

Aqua used the latter method to roll it into other members of its kind to beat them all. A gardener witnessed it and came up to the girl.

Gardener: That's a nice little squirt-tank you got there, little girl!

Aqua: Oh, why thank you!

Gardener: Why don't you water the flowers a bit? They sure need it!

Aqua: I'd love too!

She got right to watering them. She could've sworn she heard them sing as the beautiful pink flowers bloomed. A couple of flowers she sprayed popped up as pokeys which startled her, luckily they were just as easy to beat as Strollin Stus. Aqua was beginning to enjoy Bianco Hills, until she saw graffiti on a building. It was a pink "A" symbol upside down with two "eyes" to make it look like a face.

FLUDD: That doesn't appear to be the work of that impostor you chased earlier.

Aqua: Then, who drew that?

As she sprayed it off, a women yelled at her.

Red Pianta: YOU! You're the little brat who's been writing all over the village!

Aqua: W-WHAT!? ME?!

Red Pianta: YES YOU! You might have fooled the others, but I see right through you!

Aqua: But I didn't-

Red Pianta: Not another word! Now, get out there and clean that mess, you punk!

The woman throws Aqua like a ball back towards the water wheel.

Aqua: AAAAAAHHHHHH! OOF!

After hitting the floor, Aqua started to cry feeling that her day was immediately ruined.

Aqua: These people are so mean! I didn't do this! I would never do this!

FLUDD: There is no need to cry, Aqua. I know that you, Mario, and the rest are not criminals, and we're gonna prove that to everyone. Let's get to cleaning up the goop ahead.

Aqua nodded, still feeling tears falling down her cheeks and went up the water wheel. On the other side was a whole path full of goop all over the place.

Aqua: *gulp* Here goes nothing.

The girl got to cleaning up the goop that covered the fields. A few trees rose out of it. Some goop covered Piranha Plants rose out and started shooting at her, but Aqua just sprayed water in their mouths to make them explode.

FLUDD: There appears to be another goop generator spewing out goop-covered piranha bons. Go spray it!

She went right over to it, sprayed it, and yet another Proto Piranha emerged. Aqua wasn't even scared that time because she expected it and realizing it wasn't that much of a threat since it's too easy to beat. She beat it the same way as the last time and all the goop disappeared. Rumbling started.

Aqua: Not again!

This time the entire platform she was standing on rose to an incline.

Aqua: Oh!

Out of the platform came another Shine Sprite.

Aqua: Ooooooooh!

FLUDD: Another Shine Sprite! This will help us to recover the Shine Gate in Delfino Plaza.

She grabs it.

SHINE!

Aqua: ALRIGHT!

After putting the shine in her pocket, a huge ball of goop fell to the floor and splatted open.

Aqua: What?! How?!

FLUDD: It appears we are not finished just yet.

Both looked up to find the source of the goop. It was a huge Piranha Plant-like monster standing on top of the mindmill.

Aqua: What is that?!

FLUDD: I can not detect it from this distance, but it appears to be highly dangerous. Keep your guard up and be prepared!

Aqua: I-I don't know about this FLUUD. I can't take on that thing! I'm just a kid! A weak, useless, little kid.

FLUDD: That is false, Aqua. Mario could see great potential in you. I can see it too. You must do this for him and the others. And with my help, you cannot lose.

Aqua: You sure?

FLUDD: Positive! Now go on!

She nodded, still feeling rather uneasy about this, but immediately stopped when the bridge had broken apart by another blast of goop.

Aqua: Welp, I tried…

FLUDD: You cannot give up that easily, Aqua. You must do a long jump!

Aqua: Long jump?

FLUDD: It is one of Mario's signature moves. To do it, you must make a running start, duck down, and then quickly leap forward with momentum.

Aqua: I don't think I can do that…

FLUDD: You never truly know unless you try.

Aqua: Well… I'll try…

Aqua closed her eyes, took up a running start, and did a leap of faith. As she did, she imagined Mario in her head cheering her on.

_Mario: You can do it Aqua! This is your time to SHINE!_

Time slowed down as the sun shone light on her less confident self and filled her with hope. Time went back to normal when she made it.

FLUDD: Success!

Aqua opened her eyes and looked back in shock.

Aqua: I-I-I made it…

FLUDD: I told you that all you had to do was give it a shot.

The young Princesses shock turned into happiness.

Aqua: I MADE IT! I ACTUALLY MADE IT! Thank you FLUDD! You're the best!

FLUDD: It is my pleasure!

Aqua: That beast is going down!

Aqua ran towards the windmill more determined than she has in forever, cleaning up whatever goop got in her way. As she climbed the windmill, the tower seemed to be infested with these thorny vines that looked dangerous to touch. After getting past those, she ran into a Pianta dude dancing atop the windmill.

Pianta: Oh, hey there! You made it all the way up here so could I ask you a favor?

Aqua: Uh sure…

Pianta: Could you help out with the big-headed creature up there? You're the only one we can ask to lend a hand. I know you're kinda young but… since you made it all the way up here… you think you can handle it?

Aqua: Don't worry. I'll be fine.

Pianta: Okay. Hitch a ride on one of the windmill's blades to get up.

Aqua did just that and took a look up to see the view. She was truly amazed by it. Usually heights would frighten her, but this majestic view made her forget that fear.

Aqua: Wow!

FLUDD: That is the entirety of Bianco Hills from high up, stunning isn't it?

Aqua: All of this? It's so big! It's so beautiful! What kind of monster would want to ruin such beauty with goop and graffiti? It doesn't make any sense!

FLUDD: Indeed. You've certainly never seen a view quite like this before. And it seems to make total sense to those graffiti artists whom we must capture. Just don't forget your mission.

Aqua: Oh, right!

She looked back and jumped onto the top of the tower. She got a better look at the beast. It was red with white polka dots, had yellow petals, green leaves to represent arms, and unlike normal Piranha Plants, it had LEGS! It also had teeth and looked like it was wearing polka dotted pants. He was Petey Piranha!

Petey noticed the girl land on his perch, and he let out a huge roar that was so loud, it seemed to distort the air around them.

Petey: RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGHHHHH!

Aqua coughed and waved her hand with eyes watering.

FLUDD: And that stench is why you must always brush your teeth.

The force was so strong that the roof started cracking below them.

Aqua: EEK!

They both slowly looked up at each other.

Aqua: Uh oh…

The roof burst open and both Petey and Aqua plummeted into the tower.

Petey: AAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAGH!

Aqua: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

Both landed into the bottom of the tower. The oversized Piranha Plant got up and threw up goop at Aqua.

Aqua: Eew!

FLUDD: Be careful of that sludge! Try spraying water into its mouth.

As Petey opened his mouth to spray more goop, Aqua sprayed water right into his mouth. When his stomach was full, Petey groaned and fell over. His huge belly button also popped out of his belly.

FLUDD: That Belly Button sticking out of his belly is just BEGGING to be squished. Use the ground pound!

Aqua remembers the move she learned from Toad and pound grounded on Petey's belly. Water blasted out of his belly and his stomach deflated.

Petey got up now angry, he tried to vomit more goop but Aqua sprayed water and made him topple over again, and pound grounded his belly button.

Petey let out a dying noise as he melted into the same brown goop that he would throw up, and then dispersed, leaving behind the third Shine Sprite.

Aqua: Was that thing made out of that paint?

FLUDD: It appears to be so. Must've been a drawing made by those perpetrators. Let's grab the Shine Sprite and get out of here!

SHINE!

Aqua: YIPPEE!

* * *

**Fun Fact: It's actually possible to clean up the piranhabons, but they'll still leave goop behind, which makes no sense.**


	8. The Hillside Cave Secret

**Here we go, into the hillside cave! How will our young little friend fare in the dark, and dangerous cave? Will FLUDD prove useful? Let's find out!**

**Review Responses**

**nintendoscript15: I'm glad you're enjoying this story so far! I took the concept of Aqua saving the other three protagonists by finding keys from Super Mario 64 DS (which I also made a fanfic on) where Yoshi did the same thing. And yeah, that's definitely a strange voice to imagine FLUDD speaking in. I guess it might be because of the SMG4 video "Stupid Mario Sunshine" in which FLUDD sounded a lot like GLaDOS from the Portal series. If not then… I guess you think GLaDOS sounds a lot more like an actual robot than FLUDD does, which I pretty much agree on. Anyways, thank you for another review!**

* * *

Out of the "M" symbol, Aqua came back out triumphantly.

Aqua: Phew!

Peach came over and embraced her little sister in a hug.

Peach: Oh Aqua! Welcome back! I was so worried about you! This vacation's just been a whirlwind of bizarre events, huh?

Aqua: So far… yeah. It has.

Peach: And now, the boat to the hotel isn't even running!

Aqua: What?! Then where are we gonna sleep?

Peach: I don't know, but I'm sure we'll figure something out.

Toadsworth: It might be hard though. Cause this island seems to be the victim of a bad turn of fate!

Peach: You think?

Toadsworth: Oh my, yes…

Toad: I saw it with my own eyes! The man who took your sister was using a brush to draw graffiti! I saw it!

Toadette: We all saw it, Toad! Tell us something we don't know.

Toad: Sorry… just trying to be useful.

Toadette: Well you're not doing a very good job at it.

Peach: Have you found the keys to the others' cells yet?

Aqua: *sigh* No…

Peach: Oh… well I'm sure they're out there somewhere. You'll find them soon enough!

Aqua: I hope I do…

_FLUUD: ...D.E.B.S. ALERT...Isle Delfino Police are investigating a possible connection between recent graffiti incidents and the loss of contact with Bianco Hills and Ricco Harbor…_

Aqua: Ricco Harbor?

FLUDD: That is a location in which we have not and cannot explore yet. For now, we should head back to Bianco Hills. For there are still problems occurring there.

Aqua: So, we have to go back in there?

FLUDD: Affirmative.

Aqua: Alright, bye Peach! I'll see you later!

Peach: Alright Aqua. Be safe, okay?

Aqua nodded and went back into the M. Once again dissolving into particles.

**Bianco Hills**

Aqua spawning at the same spot she did last time.

Aqua: So where to now? We already beat that ugly plant thing.

FLUDD: We must go look for the criminals. They are still causing mayhem somewhere. Move out!

Walking along the water pathway once again, Aqua swam in the river and when she got to the other side, she saw a mud covered pianta trying to wash the icky goop off of him.

FLUDD: Why not give him a bath?

Aqua understood what he meant and sprayed the goop off the Pianta. Once he was all squeaky clean, he jumped for joy!

Pianta: You saved me! Thanks a bundle!

Aqua: You're welcome, mister!

FLUDD: Though you could've just jumped in the river to clean yourself off. It's right there!

Aqua: Don't be rude, FLUDD!

FLUDD: It's just common sense.

Pianta: Say, in return for saving me, have you ever heard of the Hillside Cave?

Aqua: Uh… no.

Pianta: You can see it over there, right?

The pianta pointed a large hand over in an unknown direction.

Looking in the direction of the hand, the child and robot duo could see a cave build into the side of a hill, hence its name. There were ropes and platforms leading towards said cave, so it looked like they had to go there.

Aqua: Cool!

Pianta: A guy came out all covered in goop and ran under the bridge, I wonder if something bad was after him…How disturbing.

Aqua started to tremble in fear.

Aqua: A-are there m-m-monsters in there?!

Pianta: Could be. I haven't been in there, so I don't know.

FLUDD: How do we get there?

Pianta: There are some platforms and ropes up there. I think that's the only way you're going to get to the Hillside Cave over there,

Aqua: Do you think I can do that FLUDD?

FLUDD: You successfully performed the long jump last time we were here. So you must have a larger arsenal of moves you can master as well.

Aqua: Alright. Thank you mister!

Pianta: Oh, you're very welcome, young lad!

The Pianta smiled feeling happy to help, but then frowned when he got a better look at Aqua.

Pianta: You do look familiar, however…

Aqua nervously laughed and ran away before the pianta could look any further. She reached the tightropes.

Aqua: Well, here goes. *gulp*

FLUDD: Even if you fall, the water will be there to catch you and you can try again. So don't get too nervous.

She nodded and started slowly walking the tightrope. She'd seen a few cartoons where characters had to walk a tightrope, so she somewhat knew how to do it. She did fall off a few times, but learned from her mistakes, soon making it across.

Aqua: Wow! I did it!

FLUDD: There is still more.

The next tightrope had an electric spinning seashell with spikes moving along it. It made this weird, low pitched chirping noise that sounded like a hermit crab.

Aqua: What is that?

FLUDD: That's a wire trap. They are glowing sparks that travel along tightropes. Highly dangerous! You must jump over them.

The girl, feeling confident with FLUDD on her side, didn't hesitate to jump over them. After that was over, a REAL challenge for her started, as the hill to the hillside cave was VERY steep!

Aqua: So… FLUDD, how do I get through this?

FLUDD: This next move of Mario's I shall teach you may be a bit harder to master. The Triple Jump! You must jump while running, and when you hit the ground, jump again to gain more height, and then jump a third time to reach maximum height. Such height should be enough to reach the cave. You think you can do it?

Aqua: Sounds hard… I guess I'll try.

The first few attempts would end with her falling flat on her face, hitting her head, or tripping over, but soon successfully made it.

Aqua: Yeah! Let's do this!

She started to walk towards the cave, but after noticing how dark it is, she stopped and trembled. Aqua never liked the darkness. She'd always have a bright night light in her royal bedroom to feel nice and safe.

Aqua: Do I have to go in there?

FLUDD: If you want to save your friends, and the island, yes.

Aqua: It's kinda dark in there! Do you have a flashlight or anything?

FLUDD: I was not programmed with a flashlight. Sorry.

Aqua trembled even more.

FLUDD: Just don't be afraid. You have me by your side. Know that you are not alone.

Nodding, Aqua walked inside, ready to face the darkness, only to shortly after, be greeted by a seemingly endless white void. There was absolutely nothing here as Aqua fell down into the nothingness. And the dear child was nervously shaking.

Aqua: Where are we?

Before FLUDD could say something, a pink blur zoomed behind them and Aqua felt something come off her back.

Aqua: FLUDD?

She put her hands on her back to try and feel FLUDD, but there was NOTHING there! Aqua started to panic now!

Aqua: FLUDD?! FLUDD?! WHERE ARE YOU?!

**?: HEHEHE!**

Aqua turned in the direction of the high pitched evil laugh to see a pink child that looked just like her holding FLUDD in her clutches. She instantly got angered by the sight of her.

Aqua: YOU! You're the reason why everyone on this island hates me! Give FLUDD back right now!

The strange girl just winked at her mockingly and disappeared into the whiteness with FLUDD.

**AQUA: FLUUUUUUUUUUUDD!**

Aqua let out that scream which echoed around the void with tears in her eyes and blacked out.

* * *

When she slowly opened her eyes, she let out a relieved gasp, hoping it was just a nightmare of a possible worse-case scenario. But then she looked around…

…

…

No…

She wasn't in Bianco Hills… she didn't even think this was a part of Isle Delfino. She appeared to be in some sort of otherworldly dimension with a night sky filled with stars. However, the sky also had these chalk-like drawings on it, like clouds, planes, train tracks, and trains.

Aqua: What is this place?

**?: Hehehe! Welcome Princess Aquamarine! You're not on Isle Delfino anymore! You're in OUR dimension now! Let's just call it a secret level.**

The person was off screen, but Aqua could tell it was the same person who took FLUDD.

Aqua: What did you do with FLUDD?!

**?: Oh, you mean that water pump? I didn't do anything to it. But I can guarantee that YOU'LL NEVER SEE IT AGAIN!**

Aqua: I'd you don't give him back I'll-!

**?: You'll what? Without that pump, you're NOTHING! But since you love that thing so much, I'll give you a deal. Get the Shine Sprite at the end of this obstacle course I created, and I'll give you your water pump back. Not like you can, though! Your precious Mario is in jail, and isn't here to save you! So, you can either just fall off and get a GAME OVER, or just sit there crying and bawling in here forever. I don't care which one, but either way you'll be out of our way! HAHAHA!**

The voice faded away. Aqua stood there trembling now that FLUDD wasn't here to help her. Looking down into the abyss, there doesn't seem to be a bottom at all. Just nothingness. Inside her head, she heard Mario.

_Mario: Come on Aqua! You can do it! Don't lose faith in yourself!_

Aqua: My friends are counting on me!

The first obstacle was a group of wooden blocks moving back a fourth. They weren't too bad, but the movement made Aqua feel uneasy. Next was another group of blocks. But these were much smaller and we're moving in all sorts of directions. This part taught Aqua about patience, as she had to wait for the perfect time to jump. Third obstacle was a long stretched path with these large cubes spinning around attempting to knock off anyone who dares to cross. Again, patience was used here. Finally, the last part was two spinning star platforms that were easy to get over. Aqua claimed her prize at the end: A beautiful SHINE SPRITE!

SHINE!

Aqua: Alright!

**?: Grr! Alright! You can have your stupid water device back! For now, at least! But just to let you know, this is FAR from over!**

* * *

**When FLUDD gets taken away in the game, you feel almost helpless. So when that happens, you just gotta play the old fashioned way, without guidance. It's a nice test of skill. Also, the catchy music! Can't get enough of that!**


	9. Petey Piranha Strikes Back

**Yeah… I'm gonna skip both of Bianco Hill's red coin missions. I just can't think of anything interesting to do for them. They'd just come out as boring. Anyways, Let's a go!**

**Review Responses:**

***cricket noises***

**Huh… nothing this time… Ah well. Maybe next time.**

**In Jail…**

* * *

The bros and Daisy were just sitting there in their cells doing absolutely nothing, and were bored out of their minds.

Luigi: I'm so bored out of my mind!

Daisy: Agreed! Isn't there anything to do around here?

Mario: This is prison, Daisy. You're not supposed to have any fun. Otherwise, it'd be more like a hotel.

Daisy: Speaking of hotels, I heard the one we were supposed to be staying at had one of the most beautiful sunsets ever seen!

Luigi: I know, right? I doubt they're that great now, since the Shine Sprites fled.

Daisy: Yeah, good point. I just hope that when we get out of here, we could go there to rest for a bit. That rock hard, "bed" I slept on last night was very uncomfortable and now my back aches!

Luigi: Mine too!

Mario: *sigh* (Aqua, please hurry!)

* * *

**Back in Delfino Plaza…**

Aqua and FLUDD spawn back in Bianco Square. Wait… I thought FLUDD was captured!

Aqua: FLUDD! You're back! What happened when you were in the clutches of that… that faker?!

FLUDD: I am unsure. I have no recollection of what took place. I must've shut down when I was taken from you.

Aqua: Well, as long as you're safe, and away from HER, I'm happy!

FLUDD somehow felt a feeling of joy as well. As a robot, he never thought it was possible.

Peach and the others came up to her.

Toadsworth: Hello, young princess! Are you faring well out there?

Aqua: I'm doing okay. I found a faker of ME but she got away!

Peach: Oh no!

Toad: I knew it!

Toadette: Where could she be now?

FLUDD: She is still in Bianco Hills somewhere. We must find her immediately!

Aqua nodded and turned to Peach.

Peach: Stay safe out there, alright?

Aqua: I will! As long as I've got FLUDD!

She jumps back in to the "M" and goes back to Bianco Hills.

* * *

**Bianco Hills**

After reassembling in the same place as the last two times she notices a Blue Pianta running around screaming.

Pianta: Oh! Oh! How horrible! I thought we were done with this stuff! I don't even want to open my eyes to see all the slime!

Aqua: WHAT?!

FLUDD: That is a sign of another problem to solve.

Aqua: Oh no…

After going down the water path again, they saw exactly what the Pianta was talking about. Windmill Village was a complete mess covered in disgusting brown and white goop. The buildings, luckily weren't buried, but it still was a horrible sight to see.

Aqua: You have gotta be kidding me! Why do they keep doing this?!

FLUDD: It appears we have another threat to deal with. Let's get to cleaning.

The child proceeded to clean all the goop in the area, saving a few people along the way. But the last person she saved in the valley threw her up to the hills, without warning, after thanking her. She screamed as she flew into the air and landed on the ground.

Aqua: Hmph! Rude!

FLUDD: Actually, I believe he helped you, because I detect the source of the goop at the top of this hill.

Aqua: Oh. Well, he could've asked first.

She jumped up to the top and when she made it, she grew wide eyes. There was a large Piranha Plant snoozing on a faraway structure she couldn't possibly reach. It was the same Piranha that Aqua faced back in the Big Windmill. It was obvious that he was responsible for the goop.

Aqua: I-I-I thought I got rid of that thing!

FLUDD: Apparently, your impostor redrew it. Bad decision to be honest. Why try the same thing if it already failed?

Aqua: So, how do I get over there and attack while he's asleep?

FLUDD: Maybe you could try-

Before FLUDD could finish, a new enemy called a Poink attached itself to his nozzle, muffling its speakers.

Aqua: FLUDD? Hey! Get off of him!

Aqua tried to whack the balloon with the pig-like face but her arms couldn't reach.

Aqua: Hm… maybe it's just thirsty.

She pulled the trigger and started spraying water in it. Which made the Poink inflate like a water balloon, and shot the poor thing out at Petey Piranha, exploding on impact.

Aqua: Uh oh…

The creature grunted as it woke up, and surprisingly, it started to flap it's two leafy arms as if they were wings and FLEW!

Aqua: It can fly?!

FLUDD: That's illogical! An overgrown plant should not be able to use just two small leaves to fly.

Aqua tried spraying Petey to knock him down, but to no effect.

FLUDD: The pump seems to have no effect while it's moving! Wait until it stops. All that weight it's carrying should tire it out!

Aqua: Got it!

Petey Piranha rampaged all over Bianco Hills, and people started screaming and hiding in their homes. Eventually he stopped moving and started panting heavily.

FLUDD: Now is your chance!

Aqua sprayed him down, and he fell the same way as he did back in the windmill. Furious, he got up and twirled around, summoning a tornado that wrecked the buildings and the people evacuated.

Aqua: THAT'S NEW!

FLUDD: RUN!

Quickly running away from the tornado before getting sucked in, the tornado eventually dispersed, allowing Aqua to spray water into Petey's mouth, and pound grounding his belly as done before. Repeated 2 times. He even died the same way as it before.

Aqua: *breathing heavily* Please, don't come back again…

FLUDD: Look!

Out of Petey's place, rose surprisingly not a Shine Sprite, but rather a large key with a red "M" symbol.

Aqua: Is that?

FLUDD: Must be one of the jail keys. Let's take it back!

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

They were teleported back to Delfino Plaza where Aqua immediately ran over to the jailhouse where she put the key in Mario's cell and unlocked it. Mario smiles and jumped for joy.

Mario: Yahoo! Mario time!

Aqua: Mario!

She was overjoyed to free her new friend that she just had to embrace him in a hug. Mario hugged back.

Mario: Thank you Aqua! You're number one!

Aqua: *giggles* You're welcome Mario!

She takes off FLUDD.

Aqua: Here, we can take turns with FLUDD.

Mario puts it on.

FLUDD: Before we go, break that blue box in the corner. What's inside may prove useful.

Mario: Huh. You know, I always wondered what that was.

Mario punched the box open and out came a pump identical to FLUDD. Except it had two nozzles facing downwards. Aqua picked it up.

Aqua: What's this?

FLUDD: That is one my models, the Hover Nozzle! It cannot speak like I can, but it can lift the user into the air and allow the user to cross large gaps similar to the long jump.

Aqua: Cool! I think I could use this! Long jumps kinda hurt my legs a bit.

She puts it on and both heroes high fived each other.

Mario: Let's a go! Don't worry Luigi and Daisy. We'll find your keys soon.

Luigi and Daisy: Okay!

As they both left, they looked at each other.

Luigi: So, I guess it's just you and me now…

Daisy: Yeah. Wanna talk for a bit?

Luigi: Sure.

* * *

**I guess referring to the Poinks as enemies is a bit of an overstatement. They don't hurt you, they just attach themselves to FLUDD, and make for good weapons. They're probably just thirsty. Makes me feel bad for defeating them. Anyways, see you later!**

**Edit: Decided to make a few changes to the ending of this chapter after feedback from nintendoscript15.**


	10. The Secret of the Dirty Lake

**Now that our favorite Italian plumber is free, it's time for some action from him! Here we go!**

**Review Responses**

**nintendoscript15**

**Thank you! FLUDD actually did have emotion in the original game despite being a robot. Such as when you get eaten by Eely-Mouth, FLUDD will actually show feelings of fear. He'll also teach valuable lessons, such as taking good care of your pets, showing he is a very caring robot as well. Plus, I know he's a robot, but I refer to FLUDD as male. But your opinion. Also I'm sorry for underwhelming you with that ending of the last chapter. I was kinda in a rush to get the chapter out since I procrastinated over the long weekend. But I fixed it, so enjoy! Thanks for yet another review!**

**Jail**

* * *

Luigi and Daisy were talking to each other about their past adventures as they were waiting.

Daisy: Wait, so Mario actually got kidnapped? Never expected that!

Luigi: Yeah! Before me in fact! And I'm known for being one of the most cowardly people he's ever met! And I had to borrow an invention from this crazy scientist named Professor E. Gadd who captures ghosts and turns them into portraits, to capture the ghosts and save my bro. His future self even called and brought back a clone of me made out of ghost goo and surprisingly, coffee, called Gooigi.

Daisy: Ooo! Freaky! You know Luigi, I gotta say. You may say you're a coward, but I actually find you to be pretty brave for going in that mansion and facing all those ghosts. I would've never gone in a place like that! It gives me the creeps!

Luigi: *blushing* Well, I may not be the bravest, but when my bro is in danger, I gotta do what I gotta do. If it weren't for me, Mario would've disappeared along with the mansion, FOREVER! Couldn't you imagine the horrible thought of losing your only family?

Daisy thought deeply about what Luigi just said, and without warning, she started to cry.

Luigi: WH-WHAT'S WRONG?! I didn't mean to scare you! I just-

Daisy: No, no. It's *sniff* n-not that Luigi! I just… *sniff* Peach and I feared the same would happen to Aqua after her depression came! Well… without the mansion part but still!

Luigi could tell what she meant.

Luigi: Let's… talk about that off-screen. We don't want to raise the rating of this fic. Already kinda pushing it with the depression thing.

Daisy: Good point.

Luigi: But it's okay! Mario always foils any evil. And that includes depression. Aqua's gotten so much happier around him that it warms my heart! She's got a bright future ahead of her. Just like Mario!

Luigi tried to reach out to Daisy, but remembered that they were in different cells.

Luigi: If we were in the same cell, I'd give you a hug.

Daisy: *blushes* Thank you Luigi! And I'd kiss you! *wink*

Luigi: *blushing harder* Hehe!

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

Mario: Ah! It's so nice to feel the fresh air again!

Aqua was testing out the hover nozzle and was actually having a lot of fun with it.

Aqua: Would be nicer if it weren't still dark out.

FLUDD: That may be so Aqua, but the few Shine Sprites you've gathered had made to Shine Gate slightly brighter. You two just have to keep it up!

Peach: Mario!

Mario: Princess!

Peach approached them and the two hugged.

Peach: I'm so glad you're out! Things have been crazy since you've been locked up! This was never my idea of a relaxing vacation, Mario. I shouldn't have taken you here. I'm sorry!

Mario: But I WANTED to come, Peach! And so did Luigi, Daisy, and Aqua! You have absolutely NOTHING to blame on yourself, Peach!

Peach: Why? That imposter who framed you is after me! And it happened last time we took a vacation together! Just admit it! I'm just a bad luck charm.

Mario: Well… you're forgetting that I STOPPED them! And I'm gonna do the same here, too! With some help. I promise you, Peach. Everything will turn out in the end. Just trust me!

Mario gives Peach a nice smile to confirm it and Peach couldn't resist smiling back.

Peach: Okay…

Aqua: You two look cute together!

Both of them blushed.

Peach: Uh…

Mario: Um… yeah… so where should we look first?

Aqua: In there!

Aqua pointed her finger towards the "M" portal on the Great Pianta Statue. Mario was confused.

Mario: In… there?

FLUDD: That is a portal to Bianco Hills. My scanning of your past data verifies that you once went into portals in the form of paintings. So, this should be nothing new to you.

Mario: Good point. We should get going, then.

Toadette: Do you guys need any help? I could go with you!

Mario: Thanks Toadette! But, you should stay here and keep Peach out of harm's way. I don't want her to get kidnapped again, as that would stack another problem on top of the one we already have. Sorry.

Toadette: Okay, I understand. (I wish Peach would just learn to defend herself!)

Mario: Let's a go!

Mario was expecting to jump in the portal the same way as the paintings back in Peach's Castle. But instead stopped in place, confusing the plumber. Then he started to feel weird and suddenly, along with Aqua and FLUDD, disintegrated into particles that disappeared into the M.

* * *

**Bianco Hills**

Our heroes reassembled in Bianco Hills. Though Mario was still stunned by what happened in the portal.

Mario: What just happened?

Aqua: I felt the same way the first time I used it. You'll get used to it.

Mario: So anyways, what is this place?

FLUDD: We are in Bianco Hills. A location on Isle Delfino. A doppelgänger that resembles Aqua is causing trouble in this area.

Mario: What?! There's a faker of you too?!

Aqua: Yeah! She was scary! She was so rude and had this creepy voice. And when I went into a cave, she took FLUDD away from me, and forced me to go through this obstacle course without him! I thought I would be game overed!

Mario: That sounds horrible! How'd you get FLUDD back?

Aqua: I… don't know. He just showed up on my back again after I got the Shine Sprite.

FLUDD: Not even I recall what occurred.

Mario: Well, at least you're safe from that creep. We just need to find and stop her before she makes things worse around here.

After he was finished talking, a Pianta was seen running around screaming.

Pianta: NO! I thought we had all this cleaned up, and now this! What in the world is going on in this village?!

FLUDD: Looks like we're too late… What could it be this time?

Aqua: Oh, don't tell me that plant is back again already!

Mario: What plant?

Aqua: I fought this ugly, big Piranha Plant that threw up goop. I don't wanna talk about it.

Mario: Geez! I probably don't wanna see it myself!

FLUDD: We must find out what's causing the problem, and fast! Move out!

They started to head forward, but just as they were about to walk down the water path, Mario sprouted an idea.

Mario: Hey Aqua! You ever tried sliding down that path?

Aqua: You can do that? Never thought of it.

Mario: Well, then let me show you how to make going down a water path a little more fun! Hop on my back!

Mario bent down for Aqua to climb onto his back. After that was done, Mario sprinted and jump-dived into the water slide.

Mario: JURONIMO!

They slid down the slide at high speeds.

Mario: WAHOO!

Aqua: AAAAAAAHHHHHAHAHAHA!

They splashed right in to the river, where they surfaced and laughed for a few seconds.

Aqua: That was so much fun! Makes me wish I had a water slide back in the Lake Kingdom.

Mario: I know, right? Maybe after this whole thing's over, we could try doing this with Luigi and Daisy. Luigi might freak out, but knowing Daisy, she'd love it! But for now, back to adventure!

They crawled out and shook themselves off. Mario immediately noticed the village was in ruins. The buildings were destroyed, there was debris everywhere, and the Piantas were reconstructing it.

Mario: What happened here?

Aqua: Well, the second time I fought that big plant, it created a big twisty-thingy that destroyed the village.

FLUDD: It's called a tornado, Aqua.

Aqua: Oh, thanks.

Mario: Tornadoes? Sheesh! So, is this the problem that the guy back there was talking about?

FLUDD: Unlikely. I sense we may have a bigger problem than that.

Next to them was a dirty Pianta covered in goop. Mario's first course of action was cleaning the goop off of him.

Pianta: Whew! You saved me! Thanks a bundle!

FLUDD: Again, could've just jumped in the water, IT'S RIGHT THERE!

Mario and Aqua: Seriously, FLUDD?!

FLUDD: I guess common sense is not a thing in this world…

Pianta: You know the the Cliff Spring Cave on the far end of the lake?

Aqua: There's ANOTHER one?!

Pianta: Yup! Hillside and Cliff Spring! The two caves! Anyways, some nasty ooze came spilling out of it with no warning at all! Now, our beautiful lake is contaminated it's so yucky!

Mario: What?! Come on! We need to check this out!

Running out, the two were met with a horrible sight. The once clean and clear water of the lake around the Great Windmill was now polluted with all the yucky, disgusting goop. Gross!

Mario: Mamma Mia… I've seen disgusting things out of that faker, but THIS?! This is just too far! How are we even supposed to clean that?

FLUDD: Perhaps we should find the source of this contamination.

Mario: Of course! The Cliff Spring Cave! Come on, Aq- Aqua?

Aqua wasn't moving a bit or listening. She was just staring at what happened to the lake. Tears could be seen coming out of her cerulean eyes. It was clear she was traumatized by this.

Mario: Hey, Aqua. I don't approve of this mess anymore than you do, but we're gonna get to the bottom of this. Please, don't cry!

Aqua: It's not that… it's just… does this happen a lot to lakes?

Mario could only bow his head down in shame and take a deep breath.

Mario: Well… sadly… yes… Not everyone is as caring to the environment as you, me, or the people of this Isle. Some just carelessly litter, and dump their trash into the water, which can result in sea creatures mistaking them for food and eating them, which can kill them. Other incidents involving industrialization can cause pollution to lakes, ponds, and forests with oil. It's a terrible sight to see and is an endangerment to the planet.

Aqua: How… could they?!

Mario: I don't know Aqua… they just don't seem to care…

Aqua: Could this happen to the Lake Kingdom one day?

Mario: Well, I've never been to your kingdom, but you're the princess! You can make it against the law to litter in your kingdom! No littering means no pollution! I mean sure, you're still too young to be in full control, but I think your people would agree with that law.

Aqua: Yeah! You're right!

Mario: You bet! Now let's-a find that cave!

FLUDD: That polluted water is toxic! You must ride one of the dead lily pads to get to your destination!

Nodding, the duo jumped onto the lily pad. Mario pushed it forward by using FLUDD and steered it with him as well. Aqua spotted a large cave spewing out a waterfall of goop into the lake. That was the Cliff Spring Cave.

Aqua: There it is! The cave!

Mario: Good timing! Cause this thing's about to fall apAAAAAAART!

Aqua: AAAAHHHHH!

The lily pad was ripping apart. Mario grabbed Aqua and using the hover nozzle, the girl carried them both over to the cave's entrance.

Mario: That was a close call! Thanks!

Aqua: No problem!

Mario: Well… let's find that faker of you and stop her!

Aqua: Yeah!

However, FLUDD wasn't feeling very confident. He had a bad feeling about this…

FLUDD: (Here we go again…)

Just as before, they were all engulfed in a bright light.

Mario: Huh?! What's going on?!

Aqua: Oh no…

A pink blur dashed behind them and they both felt something come off.

Mario: Huh?! FLUDD?! WHERE'D YOU GO?!

Aqua: NOT AGAIN!

?: **Hehehe!**

The girl that took FLUDD last time was back and at it again!

Aqua: You again?!

Mario: Why you little-!

She just winks and vanishes with FLUDD.

Mario: FLUDD! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**?**

Mario: *gasp* Oh… what a nightmare! I'm just glad it's ov-...

Aqua: Um… Mario? I don't think we're dreaming…

The two were once again in that strange secret dimension separate from Isle Delfino. And without their FLUDD packs. Though now, they were in a new obstacle course featuring flipping platforms colored red and blue.

**?: Welcome back, Aqua! I see you brought your precious "guardian angel" to suffer with you. How cute!**

Aqua: You jerk! You polluted the lake in Bianco Hills! How could you?!

**?: Well, since you keep cleaning up my messes with your stupid pump, I thought I'd take drastic measures. Good luck cleaning that up! Hahaha!**

Mario: What did you do with FLUDD?!

**?: Chill out! I'm just holding on to it. In fact, I'll give it back, and stop the goop leaking, if you can get the Shine Sprite at the end of this obstacle course.**

Mario: Deal!

Mario took a look around the course and felt uneasy about it.

Mario: This might be a little difficult…

Aqua: Um… Mario? Can I get on your back for this one? I don't feel comfortable doing this…

Mario: I don't blame you, my little friend. Hop on!

She hops onto his shoulders.

Aqua: I'm not gonna slow you down or anything, am I?

Mario: I've dealt with worse kiddo. I can handle it! Just hold on tight.

Mario started off by jumping onto a blue platform, then onto a red one. He noticed that the red and blue platforms were alternating between each other when they flipped, and took that to his advantage. After that was over, there was a large block he had to get on in order to get to the other side. It started moving, but then he was caught off guard when it started flipping, twisting a turning.

Mario: Woah!

Aqua: Eek! Be careful, Mario!

Mario: Don't worry! I got this!

Mario kept running in the opposite direction of the flipping in order to keep his balance. Afterwards, he just went through harder versions of both challenges before reaching the goal. Aqua stepped off his back.

Aqua: That was great, Mario! Sorry, I wasn't much help on this.

Mario: It's alright, you did what you could. You did save me from falling into the polluted lake. Thanks again for that!

Aqua: You're welcome!

Mario: Now, let's-a claim our prize!

SHINE!

Mario: YIPEE!

Aqua: YAY!

* * *

**Meanwhile in Isle Delfino…**

Toadette was walking around the still darkened plaza sadly, having nothing better to do.

Toadette: *groan* It's so boring around here! When will those boats start working?

As she leaned against a building to take a rest, she could hear this glimmering nearby.

Toadette: Huh? What's that noise?

Toadette noticed light shining through a window, and was surprised to see that there was a Shine Sprite in there!

Toadette: That's one of those shiny-shinys! I gotta get it!

Toadette tried to get in the door, but it wouldn't budge open.

Toadette: Hmm… I'm gonna have to bust this open… and I know just who to call.

So she went to get Toad and asked him for help.

Toad: So, what's your plan, Toadette?

Toadette: Simple! Use your head!

Toad: Sorry, I don't have any ide-WHAAA!

She suddenly picked him up.

Toadette: I meant it LITERALLY!

She charged right towards the door with Toad's mushroom head facing towards it.

Toad: BUT I DON'T WANNA USE MY HEAAAAAAAAD!

The force was strong enough to break both roads into the room. Toad was dizzy from the impact, while Toadette was excited.

Toadette: Alright! We did it!

SHINE!

Toadette: AW YEAH!

* * *

**Fun Fact: Bianco is Italian for White. So the name of Bianco Hills translated, is "White Hills".**


	11. Shadow Aqua on the Loose

**It's time for the finale of Bianco Hills! And no, I'm not doing Episode 8 because honestly, it'd just come out as boring. Anyways, will Mario and his new best buddies, Princess Aqua and FLUDD, triumph over this mysterious new threat? Without further ado, Let's a go!**

**Review Responses**

**Nintendoscript15**

**I decided to give Toadette her own side story since she wants to help out. So she'll be going after the Delfino Plaza Secret Shines. I don't think she'll get all of them (I doubt she'd be able to figure out the 100 coin Shine, and I don't know how she'd get the timed red coin shine on the airstrip without a turbo nozzle), but I'll make sure she gets as much as possible. And yes, you'll be seeing a lot of teamwork throughout this story. And I love Toy Story! Since 2 is 20 years old at this point and is known for making a LOT of allusions to famous movies, an allusion to the movie itself would make it even funnier!**

**Note: I will make sure that the Shadow impostors do more than just run away. Plus, they will not make any contact with water that's not from FLUDD. It never made sense to me that Shadow Mario would get hurt being sprayed by water, yet nothing happens to him when he goes into water. Sure this is the same universe where you can shoot fireballs underwater, but it still weirds me out.**

* * *

Mario and Aqua came out of the "M" portal feeling relieved.

Aqua: Glad, that's over.

FLUDD: Agreed.

Mario: Yeah I- Wait. FLUDD?! Wha-?! How'd you-?!

Aqua: Do you remember what happened this time?

FLUDD: I cannot recall…

Aqua: Weird… That faker may be a jerk, but at least she kept her promise.

Mario: Hopefully the lake is also clean. We should head back and check.

Toadette: Mario! Aqua!

Mario and Aqua turn to see Toadette approaching.

Aqua: Hi Toadette!

Toadette: Guys! Look what I found!

She takes out the Shine Sprite she got from the building.

Aqua: A SHINE SPRITE?!

Mario: Where'd you get that?!

Toadette: I found it locked up in a building nearby. Don't know why other people didn't do anything about it except me.

Toad: Hey! I helped!

Mario: So, there are Shine Sprites here in the Plaza too? In that case, keep an eye out for more. The more Shine Sprites we get, the better!

Toadette: You can count on me!

Toad: And me, since I didn't BASH MY SKULL breaking into that room!

Toadette: Just get over it already!

Toad: Then don't do it again!

Aqua: Let's go before things get ugly!

Mario: Agreed.

Mario and Aqua head into the "M" one last time.

**Bianco Hills**

The moment the two reappeared, the Blue Pianta came up to them.

Pianta: Hey… do you have a twin or something?

Aqua: No… Why do do ask?

The Pianta pointed a large finger up ahead, towards a pink figure who was standing there with her brush and her back turned. The two immediately freaked.

Mario and Aqua: YOU!

The girl turned around and smirked. She started speaking in her high pitched chipmunk-like voice.

**Shadow Aqua: Well, well, well, if it isn't the man of the hour and his cowardly child who clung on to you throughout the ENTIRE level. I'm very disappointed in you, kid. You make Luigi look like a brave soul, when you don't have that water pack! I expected more from you after before.**

The real Aqua began to cry feeling useless, but Mario wasn't having it.

Mario: SHUT UP! Get outta here, and leave this town, and my friend alone!

**Shadow Aqua: Oh! And what if I don't?**

Mario: Then you'll have to say your prayers to FLUDD!

**Shadow Aqua: … Pffffffff! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

She fell to the floor laughing hysterically like a hyena. After calming down, she got up again.

**Shadow Aqua: You think THAT is gonna hurt me?! You must be just like Aqua, thinking that water solves everything! You don't stand a chance against me, Mario! I will personally destroy both of you with my magic brush, and then my master will be-**

Mario interrupts her monologue by spraying her arm with water, and she screamed in pain.

**Shadow Aqua: OOOOWWWWWWW!**

Mario: You've made too much of a mess around here, kid. You deserve a time out!

Aqua: Yeah!

Shadow Aqua's eyes glowed blue in anger of her humiliation.

**Shadow Aqua: So that's how it's gonna be, huh? Then follow me! We'll fight somewhere bigger!**

She took off towards the village, walking around the water path to avoid touching water, then jump-dived over the river.

FLUDD: She is headed for the lake area. Let's get her!

Mario: Right on it! And Aqua, don't listen to a single one of that bully's lies. If anything, you're the bravest child I've ever met!

Aqua: You… *sniff* you really mean it?

Mario: Of course! No, little kid I've met before would ever have the bravery to fight a mutant plant, or go through a deadly obstacle course on their own. You're amazing! Just like me!

Aqua: Wow! I really am! Thank you!

Mario: You're welcome! Now, Let's a go!

Aqua: Can we slide down again? I really enjoyed that!

Mario: Why not? It's pretty much the best thing in this village!

They slid down the water path again. This time, Mario jumped over the river with Aqua using the hover nozzle, and Mario grabbed her feet to cross. Once they reached a field of trees, Shadow Aqua stood in front of them.

**Shadow Aqua: What took you slowpokes so long?! I don't have all day!**

Mario: It's none of your business! Now bring it on!

**Shadow Aqua: With pleasure!**

She began drawing a bunch of strolling stus Mario and Aqua just stomped on them like they were Goombas. Next the shadow girl drew a Proto Piranha. However, this one was notably weaker, as it only took one spray in the mouth for it to disappear. Shadow Aqua then got angry and summoned Petey Piranha once again.

Petey Piranha: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAR!

Aqua: You have gotta be kidding me!

Mario: So, I'm assuming that's the plant you were facing?

Aqua: Yup!

FLUDD: Aqua took this beast down the last few times by spraying water into its mouth and ground pounding on its belly button.

Mario: Sounds easy.

Mario began to spray water into Petey's mouth as soon as he opened it, and as before, he fell over, exposing his belly button. Mario ground pounded it, and like the Proto Piranha, Petey was weaker as he disappeared in one hit.

Aqua: Is that all you got?! We could do this all day!

**Shadow Aqua: Grrr! I'll take care of you both, myself!**

She started running towards the two, swinging her brush around like crazy and screaming like a banshee.

FLUDD: Now's your chance! FINISH HER!

Mario came up with an idea, and sprayed water all over the floor, which caused Shadow Aqua to slide.

**Shadow Aqua: WOOOOOOOOOOAH!**

Mario: HEEEEEEEEE-YA!

Mario uppercutted Shadow Aqua with his fist and she went flying. The real Aqua went wide eyes in shock as she witnessed it.

**Shadow Aqua: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

As soon as she hit the ground, Mario sprayed water onto her and she screamed and started squirming in pain in a similar way to Shadow Mario's defeat in Delfino Plaza.

**Shadow Aqua: OW OW OW! You meanies! You cheaters! I'll get you for this! JUST YOU WAIT!**

She disappeared and in her place, the final Shine Sprite of Bianco Hills appears. The real Aqua was still wide eyes from what she witnessed.

FLUDD: FATALITY!

Aqua: Wow! That's some strong fist you got!

FLUDD: Mario has hitting blocks for years, so his fists have adapted to hitting such strong material. So now they're almost as tough as rocks!

Aqua: Wow! You're like a superhero, Mario!

Mario: Well, I wouldn't say that. More like a superhuman of some sorts.

Aqua: Close enough!

The heroes looked at the bright, clean, beautiful lake surrounding them.

Aqua: I guess things are back to normal here now.

Mario: Yes, but there are still other places on the Isle in danger. Let's head back to the Plaza to find where to go next. Maybe we'll find our siblings' keys somewhere else.

SHINE!

Mario and Aqua: YAHOO!

**Delfino Plaza**

It was now nighttime on the island. And Mario and Aqua got back just in time for bedtime. They yawned for a moment feeling exhausted.

Mario: Imma beat! Looks like we'll have to find a place to sleep.

Aqua: Yeah, I'm tired too.

Peach: Mario! Aqua! There you are! It's past your bedtime, sweetie!

Aqua: Yeah, but you said the boat to the hotel isn't running yet. Where are we supposed to sleep?

Toadsworth: Well, we did stay in a motel just downtown while you were locked up last night. It's no hotel, but it'll have to do.

**Motel Delfino**

Mario splayed down in his bed with FLUDD on his nightstand while the others slept. He stared out the window looking up to the sky. It was supposed to be a full moon tonight, but he couldn't see it. The sky was filled with dark clouds that covered it up. It made Mario feel sad that not even moonlight could be seen. Even at night, it was still gloomy and dark out without the Shine Sprites.

Mario: *sigh* Well, goodnight FLUDD. We got another day of cleaning in the morning. *sigh* I just wanted a relaxing vacation, but this happens.

FLUDD: Do not worry, Mario. All will be solved in due time, and you will get your wish.

Mario: I hope you're right…

He drifts away to sleep, while FLUDD powers down for the night.


	12. Gooper Blooper Breaks Out

**Well, now that we're done with Bianco Hills, Mario and Co. will now move on to a new area. What new dangers will they face there?**

**Review Responses:**

**ParadiseShores**

**Glad you're enjoying! Feel free to stick around and see what shenanigans Mario and friends will get into. Thank you for the review!**

**nintendoscript15**

**The Petey Piranha replica was weaker because Shadow Aqua was in a rush. And yeah, I like referencing things and you may wanna pay close attention to catch them. Don't feel like you're overdoing it with the reviews. I'm glad to hear from you, and I'm glad you enjoy my adaptation and my character! Review as much as you'd like. Thank you!**

* * *

**Shadow Mario's lair**

Shadow Aqua came back with her face sore from the impact.

**Shadow Mario: You lost, didn't you?**

**Shadow Aqua: Yes… those guys are brutal.**

**Shadow Mario: Of course! Expected as much from a weakling who can't directly fight them.**

**Shadow Aqua: SHUT UP! I'd like to see you do better!**

**Shadow Mario: As much as I'd like to, I gotta work on my weapon. So, I'll just bust out the big guns. Hey, tall one! Get over here!**

Out of the shadows came a man who looked like Shadow Mario, but was a bit taller, and was a mix of orange and yellow. Oh no! It's déjà vu again! Unlike the other two Shadow villains, this one spoke in a rather deep voice.

**?: You called, millord?**

**Shadow Mario: Go to Ricco Harbor and take out that Mario, guy! I have a feeling that's where he's headed next.**

The mysterious man put on an evil grin.

**?: Hehehe! At last! Time for me to destroy that loathsome plumber! And not to worry, master. I won't disappoint, unlike that weakling you sent before.**

**Shadow Aqua: Oh, screw you!**

**?: You'll be the one screwed once I prove my superiority by putting an end to Mario's game. HeheheHAHAHAHAHA!**

The figure jumps off-screen to head towards Ricco Harbor.

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

Mario wakes up, ready to start a new day of cleaning. He grabs FLUDD, eats breakfast, and heads out the door, where he meets up with his friends. Of course, it still felt like nighttime to him because it was still dark out, but he had to take it for now.

Toadsworth: Good morning, Master Mario! Did you sleep well last night?

Mario: For the most part, yes. But I had a hard time getting up this morning since I'm used to the sunlight hitting my skin every morning, and waking me up bright and ready for adventure. Now I've got bags under my eyes.

Toadette: Same with us. We're all still half asleep, and Aqua won't even wake up, we had to carry her out here and feed her in her sleep.

Aqua was still sleeping on the hard floor. Mario decided to spray her with water, and she got up.

Aqua: Huh?! Wha-?! Oh! Good morning everyone.

Mario: There! Water really does solve everything!

FLUDD: It does, indeed!

Aqua: I'll be right back. I'll get my hover pack!

She runs back into her room.

Mario: Hey Peach, since we're done with Bianco Hills, have you seen any strange portals to take us to where we need to go next?

Peach: No, not yet. But Toad went for a walk and said he'd keep an eye out. So maybe he'll find something.

_FLUDD: …D.E.B.S. ALERT… This just in. The boathouse west of town has disappeared. Isle Delfino Police are overwhelmed by the recent epidemic of strange events and note that the investigation of this mystery may take some time…_

Peach: Oh no! Toad could be over there!

Mario: Sounds like trouble going on over there.

Aqua: I'm here! So, what's next, Mario?

Mario: Follow me! There's trouble over by the boathouse.

Aqua: Okay.

Peach: Stay safe, you two.

Aqua: We will, sis!

The two ran over to the west side of town where they find Toad.

Toad: Oh, thank goodness, you guys are here! Just look at this!

They looked up and saw a type of goop they never saw before. It was black, making it resemble ink, and it covered where the boathouse used to be.

Toad: Just what happened to the boathouse? It was there a couple of minutes ago, but now it just vanished!

Mario: Relax! We'll just clean it up!

Mario and Aqua got to cleaning the goop up and spraying the generator, and it pops out a black Proto Piranha.

Aqua: This thing again?

FLUDD: Apparently, yes. You know what to do.

Mario sprayed water into its mouth three times just as before, and it seemingly dies, only to rise up again, and spawn a bunch of strollin stus.

Mario: Oh, come on!

Aqua took care of the strollin stus, while Mario sprayed the Proto Piranha's mouth another three times. Then the Proto Piranha and the goop, dispersed and the boathouse rose out of the ground.

Mario: So this stuff can bury just about anything. That's just terrifying!

Aqua: Yeah, I wouldn't wanna get buried in that! *shivers* I think I'm gonna have nightmares for weeks.

Mario: Hey, don't forget we're there for you, alright?

Aqua: Okay.

FLUDD: There's another M portal, spray it with water!

Mario did that, and they saw in the portal Docks and Ships.

Mario: Looks like we found a new location!

Aqua: Hooray!

Mario: Let's a go!

The two jumped in front of the portal before dispersing into particles.

Mario: Open salami!

* * *

_Ricco Harbor_

_Isle Delfino' port city is home to boats of all sizes and a thriving tourist trade. The fish market has the freshest seafood for miles around._

Mario and Aqua spawned on a stone floor in front of some garages. The moment they did they smelled the scent of fish and the salty sea air. There were a lot of boats in the docks and a huge construction site was ahead of them. The place was smaller than Bianco Hills, but there was still a lot for the duo to explore. More Shine Sprites to get!

Aqua: What is this place?

FLUDD: This is Ricco Harbor. Isle Delfino's trading port.

Aqua: Oh right! You mentioned that in a news report.

Mario: But where's the goop? I don't see anything crazy going on.

They overheard a conversation between two Piantas.

Pianta #1: Hey, did you see all that goop on the far end of the port?

Pianta #2: Yeah, I saw it leaking out of the storage crates. And something weird is sticking out of it.

FLUDD: Sounds like something we should investigate.

Mario: Took the words right out of my mouth, FLUDD. Let's a go!

There was a ramp leading onto a ship, that the heroes climbed into. Inside a huge cage was a bunch of that same black goop encountered earlier.

Aqua: How do we get in there?

Mario: Well, let me show you a trick I learned a year back.

Mario clinged to the wall, climbed over to a panel gate, and then punched it with his fist. To flip him to the other side. Then proceeded to clean the goop.

Aqua: How did you-?!

FLUDD: Mario learned to punch through a gate to get to the other side in a previous adventure.

Aqua: Cool! I wanna do that!

Mario: Aqua, I don't-!

Aqua: OWWWWWW!

Aqua didn't flip the gate, but rather got hurt in between the fingers trying to punch through it. She burst into tears and Mario gasped.

Mario: WHAT HAPPENED?!

Aqua: I got a boo-boo on my hand!

Mario flipped back and gave her a coin.

Mario: There. Better?

Aqua no longer felt her injury.

Aqua: Huh… I feel better.

Mario: Yeah. For some reason, coins can suddenly heal people. But at least you're better. Don't try to do that again, okay? Leave the flipping to my superhuman hands.

Aqua: Okay. Can I ride on your back?

Mario: Sure! I was going to ask you to do that anyways.

She got on his back and Mario got back to work. He flipped into the cage, then climbed onto the ceiling and flipped up. At the top of the ship there was an arrow pointing right, and a guy walking on the stern.

Pianta: Huh?! You think the arrow is pointing that way on purpose? Ruh-Ruh-Really?

Mario: Uh…. Ruh-Ruh-Right.

Pianta: What do you mean by that? That it's pointing right, or you're confirming your answer?

Mario thought about it for a second.

…

…

Mario: ….Yes.

Aqua: Why does "right" have two different meanings anyway?

Mario: I don't know. For all we know, they could be two different words. They just happen to spell and sound the same.

…

…

FLUDD: Let's move on. We're wasting time.

Mario jumped onto a moving crane which led him to a cave maze full of gates to flip through. After a bit of frustration and getting out, Aqua uses the hover nozzle to float Mario to another platform.

Mario: Hey! We make a good team!

Aqua: Tee hee! Thank you!

They take a look around, and notice that the black goop has polluted the water around them, and Mario spotted the crates leaking it.

Aqua: Not again!

Mario: There's the source! We just gotta get over there, somehow.

FLUDD: Well, the gap is too big to hover over, and swimming in it is too dangerous. You'll have to find a platform to use.

Captain: Excuse me! I overheard and I think I have a solution. I heard that you can raise the sub by raising that fan up there. But how in the world are you supposed to do that? You don't happen to know, do you?

Mario: I got this!

He sprayed the fan up above them and the sun slowly raised.

Captain: Wow! You're a natural! Best of luck out there.

Mario: Thanks for the help!

Mario walked over the sub, and Aqua hovered Mario over to a crane that picked them up. They landed into the city area with a fountain. But there were lots of squid-like creatures shooting black ink out their mouths.

Aqua: Eww! What are those?

FLUDD: Those are Bloopers. They are squids that live in and near lakes , oceans, and ponds. They will squirt ink at anyone who gets near them.

Mario: I've seen Bloopers before, but I don't remember them traveling on land, and having long tentacles.

FLUDD: Evolution, perhaps.

Mario: I guess.

They proceeded to stomp on the Bloopers patrolling the area. Once they were done, our brave heroes approached some colorful crates leaking out the black ink into the ocean. They had a long squirming tentacle stocking out that definitely did not belong!

Mario: Well, as much as I don't want to, I think we're gonna have to pull this thing out of those crates.

Mario hesitantly grabbed the tentacle and began tugging on it. Aqua stood there watching, nervous but also curious about what would happen. Eventually the tentacle jerked out of Mario's grasp and slithered back into the crates.

After a moment of silence the crates began to crack, and something massive burst out, flying into the air, screeching. The two heroes watched as it fell back down.

Mario: GET BACK!

It was too late. The massive creature landed with a thud and everything around it, including Mario and Aqua, flew back. The two picked themselves up and confronted the beast (Gooper Blooper).

Mario: Mamma Mia!

Aqua: It's HUGE!

Gooper Blooper was an oversized blooper with four long tentacles, gray spots, and ink all over its face with a cork in its mouth.

FLUDD: That thing is massive! Normal jumps will not work. You must find another way to fight it!

Gooper Blooper proceeded to slam two its tentacles on Mario, which he took damage.

Aqua: Mario!

She remembered what he did before, and tried pulling one of the tentacles, but she was straining, for her little strength wasn't enough.

Mario: Let me help!

Mario grabbed her back and the two used their combined strength to pull the tentacle off of Gooper's body. It squealed in response, and its tentacle kept squirming after coming off, disgusting the duo.

Mario: Okay, three more!

Gooper began to slam another tentacle towards them, which they dodged this time, and pulled that one off as well. Gooper slammed the last two as well, in which Mario flattened them unintentionally.

Mario: Oh…

FLUDD: Clever thinking, Mario! This should make things easier, since you weakened them!

Mario: Ha ha!

The two pulled out both of them individually with no problems since Mario weakened them.

Mario: So, now what? He's defenseless, but still standing.

FLUDD: Try pulling the cork out of its mouth.

Aqua: I'll do it!

Aqua attempted, but her hands slipped off.

Aqua: Huh?

Mario: The goop is too slippery! Let me take care of that!

Mario sprayed the goop off, then they both pulled the cork in the same way as with the tentacles. Gooper started squealing in pain with its eyes turning purple with X's, and once the cork came off, it seemed KO'ed turning flat and purple.

Aqua: Is it dead?

FLUDD: Not yet…

The creature came back, now enraged with its mouth exposed. It sprayed goop all around it, hitting Mario and Aqua.

Mario: My clothes!

Aqua: My hair!

Mario sprayed Aqua off with water, then spun around in the air to wash himself. Now it was time for round two. Mario started by washing off the goop on Gooper's face, this made him angry and slammed all four tentacles at once on the ground, which Mario flattened all of them. They pulled all of its tentacles off one by one.

FLUDD: FINISH HIM! OR HER! OR IT! I cannot identify a gender!

Mario: Eh… we'll just refer to it as male.

Mario and Aqua pulled Gooper Blooper's mouth right off of his nose, and he blasted off into the sky, squealing like a pig, landing into the sea.

In his place, a Shine Sprite appears.

Mario: Okay, NOW he's dead! Better not come back like that plant you fought in Bianco Hills!

Aqua: Agreed!

SHINE!

Both: YIPPEE!

* * *

**Ah! What a nice start to Ricco Harbor! Now to get to…**

**Mario: Hold it right there!**

**Me: How'd you guys get in here?!**

**Luigi: We snuck past your guards!**

**Daisy: Remember those commentary sections you did in SM64DS: The Power of the Stars? You've been forgetting to do that here!**

**Aqua: You decided to wait until now to do it? Only took you 12 Chapters.**

**Me: Look guys, I'm sorry! I forgot about them! I promise we'll do these things every chapter from now on, okay?**

**Mario: Okay. Just try not to forget in your next major story after this, okay?**

**Me: You got it!**

**Aqua: So, since we're here, can I talk about myself so your fans get to know me?**

**Me: Later! I'm running out of time, and I gotta post this, quick!**

**Aqua: But-!**

**Me: Thanks for reading! Fav and review! Later!**


	13. The Caged Shine Sprite Blooper Surfing

**Oh boy! Big Daddy's coming!**

**Let's a go!**

**nintendoscript15**

**I'll admit, i feel bad for making her do that to herself. But we all gotta make mistakes and learn from them. Besides, I got a solution to her weakness in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Mario and Aqua spawned back in front of the boathouse in Delfino Plaza. FLUDD scanned the area around the Shine Gate and detected that it had gotten brighter.

FLUDD: You two are making good progress. The Shine Gate is getting increasingly brighter for each Shine Sprite you collect.

Mario: Really? That's great! Before we know it, we'll be enjoying our relaxing vacation in no time!

Aqua: Yeah! Though, how are we gonna prove that we didn't make the island dirty?

Mario: We'll have to find those impostors and take them in. Though it's probably not gonna be easy.

FLUDD: Agreed. The last two fights we had with them, they got away too easily.

Aqua: Just who are those strange people anyways?

FLUDD: That is currently unknown. But the data I've received from scanning them may hint that those forms that look like you are just disguises, and their true forms lie underneath their masks.

Aqua: True forms?

Mario: No wonder they look like us! These shadows are trying to ruin our lives! We gotta find out who these impostors really are! Let's head back to Ricco Harbor and look for more Shine Sprites.

They jumped into the M portal once again to find more Shines.

* * *

**Ricco Harbor**

The two overheard a conversation going on between two Piantas again.

Pianta #1: You know, there sure are some odd folks out there… Taming little Bloopers is bizarre enough, but riding on their backs? I tell you, some folks are just plain looney!

Mario: What? How is that even possible?

FLUDD: I have no knowledge of such a technique, but it peaks my interest.

Mario: Mine too.

Pianta #2: Well, are you interested in trying it out?

Pianta #1: Me? No way! I am NOT riding one of those things!

Aqua: Riding on bloopers?

Mario: Maybe we should check that out. Where do we find it?

FLUDD: Perhaps you should check that dock over there.

The two looked to their right to see a guy sitting there with colorful bloopers.

Mario: Oh! Good eye, FLUDD.

They start to head over.

FLUDD: I do not have an eye. I have sensors.

Mario: Oh, sorry! I haven't talked to robots before, so I keep forgetting the differences.

FLUDD: You are forgiven. Sensors do have a similar function to eyes, anyways.

When making it to the dock, the Pianta sitting there got excited.

Aqua: Excuse me? Are you in charge here?

Big Daddy: That's right! I'm the Big Daddy of Blooper-surfing! You like surfing? Hop on a Blooper and give it a whirl!

Mario: Surfing?! AWESOME! I used to surf on the waves back in my teenage years! I'll do it! Wait. We don't have to pay for it, do we?

Big Daddy: Nope! It's all free! Oh, but one thing! Big Daddy waives all liability for accidents.

That word made Aqua go wide eyes.

Aqua: A-a-accidents? What accidents?

Big Daddy: Oh, you know. If you don't ride responsibly, you could crash and get yourself seriously injured, or even killed.

Aqua was horrified at the thought. She'd already witnessed her parents' deaths 2 years ago, and didn't want it to happen to herself.

Aqua: You know, Mario, I think I'll pass on this one.

Mario: You sure?

Aqua: Yeah. You go have fun. I'll just wait here.

Mario: I understand. Alright, I'll be right back!

Big Daddy: Now, hang loose, bud!

Mario grabbed a blooper and took off at high speeds.

Mario: YAAAAHOOHOOHOO!

Aqua watched as Mario swifted and swerved across the sparkling waters of Ricco Harbor, jumping in the air performing impressive tricks, up until he surfed into a tunnel on the other side of the harbor, near where they both faced Gooper Blooper. That was when Aqua couldn't see the plumber anymore. She walked away sadly, feeling bad for making her friend leave her behind.

Aqua: That looks like so much fun. Too bad I'm too scared to do it. I don't wanna die!

She wiped away her tears and looked up. She noticed a huge yellow cage-like structure in the middle of the construction site. She didn't remember seeing that.

Aqua: Was that always there?

Aqua looked closer and saw light in the cage. It was without a doubt, a Shine Sprite.

Aqua: Should I go for that? Maybe I should just wait for Mario to get back.

_(C,mon! No need to wait. You're not a damsel in distress. You saved a bunch of Shines by yourself. Go for it!)_

Aqua: Who's there?!

_(It's me, your conscience. I'm sick of you worrying about yourself so much ever since what happened a couple years ago. Step out of Mario's shadow and go for the shine!)_

Aqua: You're right! Though how do I get up there?

_(That's something you'll have to figure out. Cause I don't know either, since I'm technically you. Good luck!)_

Aqua: No! Wait! What to do? What to do?

Pianta: Hey! This is a dangerous place to be clambering around! And hanging off that hook? An accident in the making!

Aqua: What hook?

The Pianta pointed at a hook an a different ship then the one the heroes were on before. This made Aqua hatch an idea.

Aqua: Thanks mister!

Pianta: What?! I didn't say you cou-! *groan* Kids these days.

The young heroine grabbed the pole on the hook and jumped on top of the stern of the ship. But stopped in her tracks after seeing that the next hook led to a gate with a panel to flip, Aqua had traumatizing flashbacks of what happened to her when she tried to flip through before.

Aqua: Well, I tried. I guess I'll have to wait for Mario to come back.

She was about to sit down and wait, when she noticed something weird next to her. It was a strange looking mushroom she'd never seen before. The lower part of its body had small black eyes, and it was entirely gray in color. Aqua curiously picked it up.

Aqua: What's this?

She felt it and tapped on it. It made clanging noises, confirming it to be metal. Without warning, the mushroom vanished in her hands.

Aqua: Huh?

After the mushroom disappeared, Aqua felt weird. She formed her hands into fists and felt heavier all of a sudden.

Aqua: What's happening?!

Aqua's entire body turned into a bluish metallic appearance. After noticing this abrupt change, she freaked. She was now Blue Diamond Aqua.

*insert Metal Cap music from Super Mario 64*

Blue Diamond Aqua: W-W-What is this?! Help!

_(Hey! Calm down!)_

Blue Diamond Aqua: Oh, it's you again. I just touched this weird mushroom, and now I look like this! Do you know what this is?!

_(I told you, I'm you. So I don't know! But maybe this could help you flip that gate. I mean, you are made of metal, so you can't get hurt.)_

Blue Diamond Aqua: Yeah. Maybe this isn't so bad.

Using her new form Aqua used the hover nozzle to get to the other gate. And she managed to flip the gate flawlessly this time.

Blue Diamond Aqua: Yay! It worked!

_(Nice! But you gotta keep going!)_

Aqua kept moving by going on another pole, leading to another gate which she flawlessly flipped through. Then landing on another platform where she gave a few Bloopers a painful memory. The power up then stopped, and she was normal again.

*Metal Cap music stop*

Aqua: Hey! I'm back to normal!

A worker Pianta jumped, seeing her up here.

Pianta: Wow! You made it all the way up here! That's impressive for someone as little as you!

Aqua: Thank you! Do you know how to get into that cage?

Pianta: There's a moving hook in the back of the construction site. It should take you higher up to the cage.

Aqua: Okay! Thanks, mister!

After she ran away, the Pianta looked puzzled.

Pianta: Where have I seen her before?

Aqua used the hover nozzle to spray down a few squids and get another Metal Shroom from a crate. She used it to flip two more gates before the power up stopped again.

Aqua: Wow! Another amazing view! I wish Mario were here to see this.

The view was great, but Aqua was on a mission. She jumped on a few trampolines that led her right into the cage.

Aqua: Wheee!

SHINE!

Aqua: YIPPEE!

* * *

**?**

Mario meanwhile, after surfing into the tunnel, the blooper he was riding on disappeared and Mario landed into the underground sewers of Ricco Harbor. It seemed to be built as a racetrack for Blooper Surfing, judging by the colorful bloopers at the start, waiting for a rider, and the dirty looking banner saying "GOAL" hanging on a pipe to look like a finish line. A Pianta residing down here ran to Mario excitedly.

Pianta: Wahoooo! You wanna go for a ride, bud?

Mario: Sure! I'd love too!

Pianta: Go ahead and jump on the Blooper you like best. Go on! Show me some super Blooper—surfing, and win yourself a prize!

FLUDD: I have a feeling this 'prize' he's talking about is a Shine Sprite, Mario. We should follow his orders.

Mario: Let's a go!

Mario picked the pink blooper and he was off!

First was a left turn with a few orange blocks that were easy to dodge, next left turn was a series of cones that Mario used good reflexes to maneuver. Next was a 180 degree turn, where he dodged a moving block and then met spinning blocks which would knock him off his tail, if he weren't looking.

Mario: This is so much fun! If only everyone else were here. They'd have a blast! I feel guilty for leaving poor Aqua behind.

After dealing with rising platforms, which weren't much of a threat, the plumber's final obstacle was a series of 180 turns. Due to how slow the blooper turns, Mario couldn't possibly do this. So he decided to cheat a little and jump over the barriers. He crossed the finish line triumphantly.

Pianta: You, bud, are what I like to call super-deluxe cool! To commemorate the birth of a Blooper-surfing legend…this is for you!

The Pianta held out not one, but TWO Shine Sprites for Mario. This made him so excited!

Mario: Two for the price of ONE?! Thank you so much! *sniff* Mamma Mia… I promised myself I wouldn't cry…

Pianta: Cry all you want, bud. You earned it! (Besides, there's already a lot of water in this game anyways.)

DOUBLE SHINE!

Mario: YAHOO!

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

Toadette was resting under a tree at the beach, until she received a rude awakening.

Toad: TOADETTE! TOADETTE! TOADETTE!

Toadette: WHAT?! WHAT?! WHAT, TOAD?! I'm trying to get my mind off this whole "polluted island" thing, for at least five minutes!

Toad: There's this new box-breaking minigame on the other side of town! I love it so much, so I thought maybe you'd like to go with me.

Toadette: *groan* Fine! But just to prove I'm better at box-breaking than you.

They walked over to the crate guy's building.

Crate Guy: Hey there! You here for some fun? Break all the crates within 30 seconds to win yourself a prize.

Toadette: Just watch, Toad!

Toadette Karate-kicked and smashed all the crates in the room within 10 seconds. Leaving Toad and the Crate Guy nearly speechless.

Toad and Crate Guy: Wow…

Crate Guy: You're incredible! Take this as a reward!

He holds out a Shine Sprite.

Toadette: Wait. WHAT?! You're handing out Shine Sprites?!

Crate Guy: Yeah. What about- Oof!

Toadette, in a fit of rage, tackled the Crate Guy to the floor.

Toadette: YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT THIS ISLAND IS IN DANGER BECAUSE OF A LACK OF SHINE SPRITES, YET YOU'RE HANDING THEM OUT AS PRIZES?! YOU SHOULD BE IN JAIL! NOT MARIO!

Crate Guy: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I ran out of prizes to give out, so I found a couple of Shine Sprites, and decided to use them instead! I'll give you all my Shine Sprites, just PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!

Toadette took a breather and let him get up. He took out a second Shine Sprite.

Toad: Sheesh!

DOUBLE SHINE!

Toad and Toadette: AW YEAH!

* * *

**That took awhile to write, so I hope you appreciate it.**

**Mario: The Metal Powerup in Super Mario Sunshine? That's just weird…**

**Yeah, I originally wasn't planning powerups, but I thought of a bunch of ideas, and wanted Daisy and Aqua to experience them, so here you go! I will also introduce brand new powerups that I made myself. Most of the new powerups will be tropical themed to fit the style of Sunshine. I so far have a few canon powerups planned as well, but don't know where to put them yet. But some of them will involve FLUDD.**

**Aqua: Cool! I can't wait to see more!**

**Daisy: Yeah! Nintendo never let me use these things, so thank you!**

**Luigi: This will be interesting!**

**See you later! Fav and Review!**


	14. The Secret of Ricco Tower

**Now we're headed to the third secret level. And you know what that means?**

**Luigi: FLUDD's gonna get taken again.**

**Oh come on Luigi! You ruined it!**

**Luigi: It's obvious!**

**Well, I've got something not so obvious coming up! So get ready!**

**nintendoscript15**

**They collected 5 at once since they have a LOT of Shine Sprites to grab. And I mean A WHOLE LOT. I came up with a whole bunch of powerup ideas out of nowhere and decided to put them in the story. So I hope you enjoy my crazy, but awesome ideas. I came up with a made up character, so why not made up powerups?**

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

Mario and Aqua were visiting Luigi and Daisy in jail, talking about their adventures in Ricco Harbor.

Mario: …and then I won not one, but TWO Shine Sprites! I was crowned a Blooper Surfing legend! You guys should've seen me out there. It was awesome!

Luigi: Wow, Mario. In all the years we've spent together, I never knew you loved surfing that much.

Mario: I know, right? By the way, Aqua. Why didn't you go with me? Were you scared?

Aqua: *sigh* Yes I was. I heard the daddy guy mention accidents and I didn't wanna do it. I'm too young to die!

Daisy: Hey, don't cry sis. You're too young for that stuff anyways. But you'll become a legend like Mario one day.

Luigi: Yeah, and we can't be completely brave. Not even Mario. Believe it or not, he's actually afraid of pianos.

Mario: LUIGI! DON'T TELL THEM THAT!

Daisy: Wh-Wh-WHAT?!

Aqua: Pianos?

Mario: *sigh* Yes, surprisingly enough. You see, I went into this ghost house once and came across a piano. I decided to take a break and try to play it, only for it to come to life and try to eat me alive! I wouldn't go near a piano ever since.

Daisy: Well, you should've thought for a second before playing in a HAUNTED HOUSE of all places! You can't trust anything in there.

Luigi: I can speak from experience bro.

Mario: Yeah, I learned that lesson the hard way, but I'm still sensitive about it. Now can we get off the topic?

Luigi: Fine. So what are you doing next?

Mario: We're headed back to Ricco Harbor. More Shine Sprites are waiting for us.

FLUDD: And the perpetrators are still out there.

Mario: That too.

Daisy: Alright, good luck!

As they left, Luigi grew sad.

Daisy: You okay, Luigi?

Luigi: *sigh* Well, I'm glad those two are becoming great friends, but I have a feeling that Aqua is slowly replacing me.

Daisy: Replace?! Don't be ridiculous! You've been Mario's bro for many years, and nothing can replace that! Like Toadsworth said, you're still his sidekick, and if you hadn't have freed him from that mansion he would've been gone forever. Could you imagine how much of a loss the Mushroom Kingdom would've had if Mario was gone? That goes to show that you can't be replaced no matter how many good friends Mario makes.

Luigi: Yo-you're right. I guess when I get free, I'll try to get to know Aqua too.

Daisy: Sounds great Luigi!

* * *

**Ricco Harbor**

Aqua: I still can't believe you're actually afraid of something. I thought you weren't afraid of anything.

Mario: Aqua, we wouldn't exactly be human if we didn't have something to fear.

Aqua: What other things are you afraid of?

Mario: Spiders, Ghosts, Eels. There are no eels in your kingdom, are there?

Aqua: No. There were once. But my daddy captured them and relocated them to the Seaside Kingdom.

Mario: Thank goodness! The eel I encountered in Jolly Roger Bay was terrifying! I hope there are none around here either.

Aqua: If there are, I don't think they'll come near us. I read that eels prefer deep and dark waters. And we're not gonna swim that deep. So don't worry!

Mario: Wow! You know a lot about the sea for someone your age.

Aqua: Well, I am a water princess.

Mario: Good point.

Aqua: Hey, I forgot to tell you. This may sound crazy, but while you were surfing, I grabbed this weird metal mushroom I found, and it made me turn into metal! It was scary, but at least I could flip gates with it.

Mario: Hmm… sounds like you came across a power up.

Aqua: A what?

Mario: You've never heard of powerups?!

Aqua: Nope!

Mario: I guess they're not in your kingdom or something. Alright, I'll explain. Powerups are essentially these special objects that can grant the user powers beyond their normal skills. No one knows how they came to be, or why they even exist. They're just there to help those in need of powers. There are many different types of powerups. I've used a fair number of them in my past adventures

Aqua: That sounds really cool! I wonder what other powerups are on this island.

Mario: Well, this is a new place. So I think there's gonna be a lot of ones I haven't seen before.

Aqua: I can't wait!

The two Piantas that were always at the beginning of the area were now staring at a large tower just to the left of the boat. It was surrounded by large fans and platforms.

Mario: Hey, what are you two looking at?

Pianta #1: Take a look! The ocean is now all dirty around that tower!

Pianta #2: Looks like trouble's a-brewing!

FLUDD: There is an opening at the top of the tower. I suggest you go check it out.

Mario: Agreed. Let's a go!

They went up the ship and climbed the gate as done before. Mario felt something weird crawl into him, but he shrugged it off, thinking it was his imagination. Aqua then used the hover nozzle to bring Mario to the tower.

At the tower, Mario washed off a weird graffiti symbol that was an L turned 45 degrees with eyes above it to look like a smiling face.

Mario: Huh. This is quite a tall tower. How are we gonna get up there?

Aqua: M-M-M-Mario?!

He turned his head over his shoulder to see Aqua with a fearful expression on her face.

Mario: What's wrong?

Aqua: Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-!

Mario: Are you okay?

FLUDD: I can speak for Aqua in this scenario. There's a klamber crawling on your back.

Mario: A what?!

He looked over his other shoulder to see a huge yellow with black striped spider on his back.

Klamber: Well howdy do!

Mario let out a horrified shriek that blasted all over Ricco Harbor. Disrupting the Piantas working. It could even be heard in nearby areas like Bianco Hills, Gelato Beach, and Pinna Park.

The plumber ran around the tower like crazy with Aqua watching in horror.

Mario: **SPIDER! SPIDER! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!**

FLUDD: Don't just stand there, Aqua! Do something! I feel fright!

She began to look around for something to use to get the klamber off without accidentally hitting FLUDD.

A crate that was glowing caught her eye and she ground pounded it to reveal a large pink bubble wand with two eyes similar to those seen on mushrooms and fire flowers. Without hesitation she grabbed it.

Her short blue dress turned pink with bubble like spots all over it. She was now Bubble Aqua.

Bubble Aqua: Ooh!

After a quick moment of being impressed, she decided to test it out. Bubble Aqua swung her wand to shoot a bubble straight at the klamber attacking the poor plumber. It got trapped in the bubble, and when it popped, it turned into a coin.

Mario: Whew! Thanks! I see you found a new powerup.

Bubble Aqua: Yeah! I really like it!

FLUDD: That is the bubble powerup. It allows the user to trap enemies into bubbles, and convert them into items. You can also put yourself into a bubble and can ride wind currents.

Mario: We can use this to get to the top of the tower! Excellent!

Bubble Aqua summoned a bubble, and the two walk inside it. Mario pushes it towards the fan, and they both relaxing as the fans push the bubble up towards the tower's entrance, where it popped. The two high five and walk in.

* * *

**?**

Aqua immediately lost her powerup the moment they entered. The two were once again surrounded by the white void everywhere. But suddenly, a yellow blur zoomed past them and took both FLUDD nozzles.

Mario: Huh?!

Aqua: Oh come on! This again?!

The thief revealed himself to be an orangish yellow man who looks like Luigi. He nods at them and then disappears with the FLUDD nozzles.

Mario and Aqua wake up in their third secret area. Though this one had a different background than the last two. It appeared to be a blue screen with jumping 8-bit Mario sprites. As for the course itself, what lied ahead was these rotating beams with colored blocks protruding from them. There were some other things up ahead, but the duo couldn't see that far.

Mario: This doesn't look too bad. We just gotta keep jumping.

Aqua: Yeah. I won't go on your back this time.

The first part was a breeze. There were a couple of slips, but the two were able to get through it relatively easy. Mario grabbed a 1up mushroom at the end of the first section.

Mario: This is a 1up mushroom. It'll be helpful just in case we die.

Mario pointed to the top of the screen to show an image of Mario and Aqua's heads multiplied by 3. The 3 turned into a four.

Aqua: So wait, does this mean we get revived after dying.

Mario: Yeah. We'll get sent back to the beginning of the stage. If we lose all our lives, though. It's GAME OVER! So be careful!

Aqua: Got it!

The next obstacle was three rotating gears and more beams facing different directions. The gears were a bit nerve wracking but were no problem. The beams were pretty easy. The heroes even got another 1up mushroom, increasing their life counter to 5. After that, the Shine Sprite appeared before them.

SHINE!

Mario: WHA-HA!

Aqua: YAY!

* * *

**Fun Fact! This secret level would later be remastered in Super Mario Galaxy 2 8 years later as Twisty Trials Galaxy. Though it's scaled up in size and is a bit harder since Galaxy 2's physics make it easier to slip off. It even has a double time Prankster Comet to make it even harder!**

**Aqua: Really?! That's awesome!**

**Mario: I would've chosen an actual area from the game rather than a secret course to represent Sunshine, but I'll take it.**


	15. Gooper Blooper Returns

**We return to Ricco Harbor once again. And just so you know, I won't do the red coin mission after this. I don't find any of them to have a contribution to the story, and just consider them to be pointless.**

**Luigi: So, you'll skip right to the next Shadow fight afterwards?**

**Me: Exactly. Now, let's a go!**

**Mario: Hey! That's my line!**

**nintendoscript15**

**Everyone's gotta be afraid of something. Even someone like Mario. In my Super Mario 64 adaptation, Mario was terrified of the Mad Piano and the Unagi. Because that's how most players back in the day felt. Mario's not DEATHLY TERRIFIED of ghosts like Luigi is, but he still feels rather uncomfortable around them. And as for the spider fear… well let's face it, spiders are terrifying! Thanks for reviewing!**

**breath20k**

**Why thank you! It'll get better as we get deeper into the story, trust me! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Arriving back in Delfino Plaza after getting another shine in Ricco Harbor, Mario and Aqua decided to check in on Peach and the Toads.

Peach: Mario! Aqua! You two have been through a lot lately, huh?

Aqua: You're telling me.

Mario: Maybe we should take a break for a little while.

Toadsworth: In that case, we were just about to have lunch. Would you like to join us?

Mario: Mmm mmm! Could use some of that succulent seafood right about now!

Aqua: I have no idea what that word means, but it sounds tasty!

They head down to a restaurant in the plaza, where they had fresh seafood. As Mario was chowing down at a pineapple, Toad was looking at a guidebook of the island.

Toad: According to the guidebook, this area has a… I can't believe it! An amusement park! How incredibly cool!

Toadette: That sounds amazing! Where is it?

Toad: It's on the island visible from the western boathouse!

When Aqua overheard the conversation, she started to grow sad.

Mario: What's wrong _piccolo amico?_

Aqua: What?

Mario: Oh sorry. That's Italian for "little buddy". I forgot to tell you that I'm of Italian descent.

Aqua: Oh cool! I'm just a little sad because… well you may not believe this but…

Mario: What? I trust you. Say it!

Aqua: I've… never… been to an amusement park before.

Mario: Wh-what?! Why not? I used to go to one all the time when I was your age.

Aqua: I never lived near one. So I never got to go to one. But I always heard people talk about it in school, and it sounded like a lot of fun! And it was the only reason I agreed to go on this trip in the first place. I would finally know what it's like to have fun on the amazing rides! But no. Those guys showed up.

Mario: I promise I'll take you there after this whole thing is over. You can count on it.

Aqua: Thanks Mario! You're the best!

Mario: No problem!

Peach: Aw! You really do know how to make her happy.

Mario: Well what can I say? I just want her to enjoy this vacation.

While they talked, FLUDD looked towards Ricco Harbor and saw something huge land on a circular platform in the distance. It looked familiar to him.

FLUDD: Mario! Ricco Harbor is in danger! We must head back immediately!

Mario: Well, duty calls! Let's a go!

Aqua: Bye!

Our two heroes left the table and went into the M portal.

Toad: There they go. Off to save the day again.

Toadette: Well, it's their job, isn't it?

Peach: *sigh* They grow up so fast.

* * *

**Ricco Harbor**

The heroes spawned back in the harbor.

FLUDD: We should start by-

Mario: Lemme guess. -talking to those two Piantas that are always here. I know! They always seem to have the information we need.

FLUDD: Fair point.

Said Piantas appeared to be fuming with rage. Interested in what they were so ticked out about, Mario listened.

Pianta #1: Looks like that huge blooper thing is over at the helipad now!

Pianta #2: I can't see anything from here!

Mario: Wait, WHAT?! That overgrown blooper is still alive?! How?! I thought we got rid of it!

FLUDD: It's that Piranha Plant from Bianco Hills all over again!

Aqua: What's a helipad?

Mario: It's a large circle with an "H" in the middle that helicopters are supposed to land on. But obviously, no helicopter is going to land on one occupied by a large blooper that shoots ink! How'd it even get up there?! Can it fly? Cause that's just weird!

FLUDD: Regardless of how it happened, we must get rid of it before it pollutes the harbor again.

Mario: That I can agree on. Let's a go!

After the conversation was over, Mario used his impressive acrobatics to flip and spin up to the girdles above. Aqua just used the hover nozzle to get up, since she's not as skilled. It took a bit, but the two heroes made it to the helipad on the other side of the harbor. The moment they landed, Gooper Blooper was already sitting there, and he was furious. It was clear he wanted revenge on the adult and kid for what they did to him last time. He made pig-like squeals and immediately started with a new attack which involved him swinging his arms around the helipad.

Mario and Aqua: Woah!

They kept jumping until Aqua tripped over one of his tentacles. Then he stopped.

Mario: You okay?

Aqua: I-I'm fine…

The battle went just as it did last time. The two pulled off all of Gooper's tentacles, sprayed off the ink on his face, and pulled off the cork on his nose.

However Gooper Blooper was now even more angry when he revived, and grabbed Aqua with one of his tentacles. She screamed as he was lifted into the air.

Mario: AQUA!

Aqua: LET… ME… GO!

The poor child struggled to break free, but Gooper Blooper used another tentacle to shut her mouth.

Gooper Blooper: BLOOP BLOOP BLOOP GOOP SHLOOP!

FLUDD: He said, "You dare try to pull my tentacles off, or spray that disgusting fluid in my face, and I'll end your daughter's game!"

Mario: Daughter? She's not my daughter! She's my friend!

Gooper Blooper: BLOOP BLOOP BLOOP BLOOP BLOOP SHLOOP!

FLUDD: Now he said, "I don't care! Now leave me alone, or she dies!"

Mario didn't know what to do. He didn't want this harbor to remain polluted, but he also didn't want his new friend to be strangled to death by this monster. He saw Aqua's petrified face of fear for both her and her friend's safety.

Luckily, Mario spotted another Pink Bubble Wand next to him and grew an idea. He grabbed the wand and his red cap and shirt turned pink, with his overalls turning sky blue. The "M" on his cap was replaced with a picture of a bubble. He was now Bubble Mario.

Gooper Blooper started confused at what Mario was planning. Bubble Mario summoned a bubble and used FLUDD to fill it up with water until it eventually exploded. Gooper was left paralyzed after a wave of water hit him, and his tentacles released Aqua. Bubble Mario caught her just in time.

Aqua: You saved me!

Bubble Mario: It's what I do for a living! Now to finish this thing off!

They both grabbed Gooper Blooper's nose until he was one again sent flying and splashed in the water. The Shine Sprite appeared in his place. Mario Lost his powerup when it appeared. He soon began to cry.

Aqua: Are you alright Mario?

Mario: No! I'm not! I almost lost you to that creature! If that powerup weren't conveniently placed, you would've been a goner!

Aqua: Well, I'm okay now Mario. You saved me like how I saved you! Peach always told me that friends look out for each other, and that's what we did for each other.

Mario: Well yes, but I wasn't about to get killed! You weren't worried about losing me forever!

FLUDD: That may be so Mario, but the way you felt about almost losing Aqua is similar to how your brother felt about almost losing you in that mansion last fall. Yet you never had a situation in which you almost lost him. You gotta appreciate what you do for each other whether the situation is dire or not. It's what friends are for. And I know all of this, because my creator programmed me with these kind of feelings.

Mario swept up a tear for a moment.

Mario: You know, FLUDD. I never thought a robotic water pump of all things would be some sort of therapy for me, but it works! You're a great friend!

FLUDD: Friend? Me?

Aqua: Well, you have been looking out for us, and you'd never let us down no matter what. So yeah. We are friends!

Mario: I wish we could do something to help you in return, though.

If FLUDD has a mouth, it would've smiled. These people were treating him like an actual person, rather than just some cleaning device, or robotic slave. He was glad his creator programmed him with feelings.

FLUDD: Oh no, no! I don't ask for anything in return. My purpose in life is to help others, but I never need it myself. But thank you anyways!

Mario: No problem, buddy! Now let's grab the Shine Sprite!

SHINE!

Mario and Aqua: YAHOO!

* * *

**To think I'd put both a dire situation, and a heartwarming moment in the same chapter.**

**Luigi: That's what happens when you're a creative writer!**

**Mario: Nice job! You really got me to grow closer to FLUDD.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to fav and review! See you next chapter!**


	16. Shadow Luigi pulls in the Dock

**nintendoscript15**

**Friends help each other. They scratch your back, you scratch theirs. That's an important thing to know in life, and that's represented here. And I figured FLUDD's creator (I know who it is, but I'm not gonna directly state it) programmed him with feelings, because he can feel panic and fright. Who's to say he can't feel happiness or sadness as well.**

**breath20k**

**Glad you're enjoying this!**

* * *

It was around 1pm in Delfino Plaza. Mario decided to sit under a palm tree for a few minutes while Aqua started to build a sand castle. However, it didn't last even one minute, cause the Delfino Police walked up to them.

Officer #1: Hey, you two! Are you slacking off?!

Mario: No! We're just taking a short break. That's a-

Officer #2: NOPE! No breaks unless it's for mealtime, or sleeping overnight. Now get back to work!

He shocked Mario with a taser. The scene cuts to an annoyed Mario and Aqua walking towards the boathouse.

Mario: Is it too much to ask for FIVE MINUTES?!

FLUDD: Apparently, yes…

Mario: That was a rhetorical question, FLUDD. I didn't need an answer!

FLUDD: Apologies.

Aqua: So, what now?

Mario: I guess we head back to Ricco Harbor for more work to do.

The plumber and princess entered the "M" portal once again.

* * *

**Ricco Harbor**

Upon arrival, another one of Shadow Mario's minions appeared before the duo's eyes, smirking in anticipation.

Mario: Hey! You're not my brother!

**Shadow Luigi: Well, well, well. It's-a you, Mario! I must admit, I'm quite impressed at what you and your daught-**

Mario: Friend.

**Shadow Luigi: Okay. -FRIEND can do. I only went easy on you in that secret course because I didn't think you had it in you. But I'll have you know, I got some tricks up my sleeve as well.**

Aqua: Just who are you scary people? Why are you ruining our vacation?

**Shadow Luigi: Ha! Sorry kid, but I can't tell you that. You'll have to take it up with my boss. But he ain't here, so tough luck!**

Mario: Spill everything you know, right now, or else!

Mario aims FLUDD at Shadow Luigi, but he isn't fazed.

**Shadow Luigi: I'm not afraid of your dumb machine, plumber! I heard what you did to my sister back in Bianco Hills. She was such a weakling! I mean, defeated by water? Wow! Just wow! I almost feel sorry for her.**

FLUDD: Wait, Shadow Aqua is your sister?

**Shadow Luigi: I said too much.**

Shadow Luigi takes out a Shine Sprite.

**Shadow Luigi: Now, if you want your precious sunshine back, come and get it!**

He puts it back in his pocket and uses Luigi's powerful backflip to get up to the girders.

Mario: GET HIM!

They both jump up to the girders as well, and chase Shadow Luigi across the construction site. The orange faker uses his magic brush to draw bloopers that squirt ink in Mario's face.

Mario: Ack!

Due to a lack of room to move on the girders, Mario slipped and fell off. He felt something touch his leg, and when he wiped off the ink, he saw his dear friend Aqua, grabbing his leg with her two hands.

Mario: Phew! Thanks Aqua!

Aqua: You're welcome, Mario!

She gets him up and Mario goes back into his fighting stance.

Mario: Is that all you got, brother impersonator?!

Shadow Luigi used his brush to summon Gooper Blooper. But he lives a very short life, as his weight crushes the girders the heroes were standing on, causing them to plummet into the water.

**Shadow Luigi: No, but thank you for asking.**

Gooper is destroyed while Mario and Aqua swim to the land surrounding the tower.

**Shadow Luigi: That was just for warm up. Now the REAL battle begins! Feast your eyes on my newest Anti-Mario weapon!**

He takes out a remote control and presses a button. The ground shakes for a few moments, before a giant Luigi head-shaped robot flies out of the water, and Shadow Luigi jumps in it.

**Shadow Luigi: What do you think? The Super L-flyer is a thousand times better than your silly little pump! Now get ready, for I'll make sure you never see the sunshine again!**

Mario: Mamma Mia…

The Super L-Flyer begins to shoot ink out of its cannon-shaped mouth. The two heroes make a run for it.

Aqua: FLUDD! What should we do?

FLUDD: You'll need to try and counter its attacks! Spraying water won't do anything!

Running back to the arena where they had their first battle with Gooper Blooper, Mario spotted a brown leaf just sitting there. Mario smirked because he knew exactly what it was.

Mario: Wahoo!

He jumped over and grabbed it. Nothing changed with the exception of growing raccoon ears on his head, and a raccoon tail. He was Raccoon Mario. Aqua didn't know what to say when she saw it.

Aqua: Uh…

Raccoon Mario: Yeah, I know it looks kinda weird, but it's very useful! Just watch!

The Super L-flyer launched a paintball at Mario, only for him to knock it right back at it with his raccoon tail. The paintball made contact, and damaged the mech.

Aqua: Whoa!

**Shadow Luigi: Oooh! A counterattack, eh? Looks like we're getting somewhere.**

The Super L-flyer then made a thud to the ground, similar to a ground pound. Another shot was made in which Mario knocked back. Now Shadow Luigi was getting annoyed.

**Shadow Luigi: Grr! Stupid tail! I guess I'll have to suck it outta you!**

The mech then started to suck the super leaf out of Mario. He changed back to normal.

Mario: No!

Aqua: Leave it to me!

Aqua jumped to the super leaf and grabbed it before it got sucked in. She grew tanooki ears and a tail as well.

Raccoon Aqua: Take this!

**Shadow Luigi: Eh?**

Aqua used the tail to smash through the front windshield of the mech, and hitting Shadow Luigi as well.

**Shadow Luigi: Oof! NOOOOOOO!**

The Super L-flyer exploded along with Aqua losing her powerup. Shadow Luigi got up and admitted defeat.

**Shadow Luigi: Hmph! I'll admit, the kid has guts. You two put up quite a good fight, so I guess I'll let you off the hook for the rest of the day. But know this! My lord won't take it so easy on you when he comes to face you, so be prepared for the worst! 'Till then, keep grooming that 'stache, Mario!**

He disappears and leaves behind a Shine Sprite.

Mario: You know, he mentioned your Shadow counterpart being his sister. That makes me wonder…

Aqua: Do you know who they might be?

Mario: I can't say I'm 100% sure, but it might be an old enemy. Or it could be a new one. I don't know.

FLUDD: Well, it was definitely a hint on who they might be. Now let's take the Shine Sprite!

SHINE!

Mario and Aqua: YAHOO!

* * *

**Fun Fact: Ricco is Italian for rich. So the name translates to "Rich Harbor".**

**Mario: Okay, we obviously know who Shadow Mario is, but who are the other three?**

**Me: Not telling!**

**Aqua: Oh come on! Please?**

**Daisy: Be patient! We haven't even gotten to MY counterpart yet!**

**Luigi: I'm assuming she's next?**

**Me: You bet! See you next chapter! Fav and review!**


	17. Dune Bud Sand Castle Secret

**nintendoscript15**

**The Brobot is exactly what inspired the Super L-flyer. It's pretty much the same thing, I just gave it a different name because it had a different pilot. I was going to do Yoshi's Fruit Adventure, but I decided against it because the Yoshi's left Isle Delfino long ago, and didn't come back until a later point in the game. So it wouldn't make any sense to meet a Yoshi this early on.**

**breath20k**

**I decided to put the raccoon powerup in this out of nowhere since I wanted something to deflect the ammo. But I'll agree, Aqua may be 6 years old, but when you hurt her friends, she won't be very forgiving.**

* * *

**Shadow Mario's Lair**

**Shadow Luigi: Hmph! Mario is certainly getting stronger. And so is his little brat! I guess I'll just have to hope the boss's weapon can destroy them.**

**?: Hah! Who needs some piece of junk? I AM a weapon! And I feel like destroying something!**

The doppelgänger turned to see a tall slender green woman (or at least she seemed to be a woman. Something about her wasn't exactly feminine.) with short hair, a crown, and a long dress. Oh no! Another awfully familiar description!

**Shadow Luigi: So, you think you have what it takes?**

**?: You bet! Bring it on, and I'll rip it up!**

**Shadow Luigi: Then why don't you prove it by ripping those who apart in Gelato Beach? **

**?: Alright! Bring it on! AHAHAHAHAHA!**

The figure dashed out the door by crashing right through it. Leaving behind a huge hole. Shadow Luigi sweatdropped and put a hand on his head.

**Shadow Luigi: Oh… help me…**

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

A helicopter came and landed in front of the Grand Pianta Statue. Out of it came Mario, Aqua, and Ricco Harbor's captain.

Aqua: Thanks for taking us back!

Captain: It was my pleasure. Thank you for saving Ricco Harbor! We are eternally within your debt.

Mario: No problem! So, what's next for you?

Captain: Well my boy, leisure is a big part of life. But so is work! It's about time for me to head for home in my private helicopter. As for you and your daughter, keep up the good work.

Mario: She's not my daughter. She's my friend.

Captain: Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that she's so young standing next to you, and you both have the same hair color, that I came to that assumption. My bad! Anyway, best of luck for what lies ahead of you. You two are quite spunky ones!

The captain climbed back into his helicopter and took off. Mario and Aqua waved as he flew away.

Mario: I suppose we should be getting back to work as well.

Toadsworth: Oh, thank goodness you're back! The princess has been feeling kinda weird lately.

Aqua: What's wrong with her?

Toadsworth: I don't know. She kept saying that she had a bad feeling. I tried taking her for a walk to get her mind off of it, but it didn't work. Go and talk to her.

They went over to Peach. She seemed to be shivering behind her umbrella.

Mario: Peach, are you okay?

Peach: Oh, I'm getting that feeling again. This is not good…

Mario: Did something bad happen?

Peach: It feels like it! Plus, I haven't seen the toads in a while. Mario, Aqua, please check it out for me…

Mario: Don't worry, we'll go look.

Aqua: Will you be okay?

Peach: I-I'll be fine! J-Just go!

The heroes turned to go look for the problem. Aqua turned back briefly out of worry for her big sister.

Aqua: Mario, what's wrong with Peach?

Mario: I don't know. All this darkness and chaos going on is making her act a little off. I just hope she'll be okay.

Aqua: Me too.

_FLUDD: ...D.E.B.S. ALERT...According to new information, the lighthouse on the eastern coast has disappeared. Investigations are now underway…_

Mario: Another one? So that's what made her worried. Here we go!

They head to the eastern coast in front of the fruit market, where people would lay to get themselves a nice tan. But obviously, no one can do that with all the Shine Sprites running away. Then they saw it: BLACK GOOP! And a generator. They knew where this was going.

FLUDD: Looks like another Proto Piranha to take care of.

Mario: Of course.

He sprayed the generator and out came the Proto Piranha.

Aqua: I'm getting tired of this thing…

Mario: You said it.

He beat it by spraying water into its mouth three times. It seemed to be defeated, but then it came back while summoning lots of Goobles. Aqua took care of those while Mario did his thing a second time. After the Proto Piranha was defeated, the goop disappeared and a lighthouse rose out of the ground with the third "M" symbol. Along came Toad and Toadette!

Mario: There you guys are! Peach was worried about you!

He washed them off with FLUDD and they jumped for joy.

Toad: Thanks guys! I thought we were goners!

Toadette: You won't believe what I learned before getting buried! A long time ago, Yoshis lived on this island as well.

Aqua: Yoshis?! You mean REAL ones?!

Toadette: Uh huh!

Aqua: I've always wanted to meet one! I've seen them in books and on TV! They're so cute!

Mario: Well, you're in luck! I happen to have a friend who's a Yoshi back in the Mushroom Kingdom. And believe it or not, if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be where I am today. We have a pretty special bond, and anyone who's a friend of mine, is a friend of his.

Aqua squealed in delight.

Aqua: EEEEEEE! I can't wait to meet him!

Mario couldn't help but giggle a little.

Mario: Yeah, I wish Peach had invited him. He definitely would've loved this place with all the sea food.

Aqua: That's how Yoshi's are.

FLUDD: I hate to interrupt this Yoshi talk, but we gotta get going.

Mario: Oh, right! See you later, Toad and Toadette! Don't forget to keep an eye out for Shine Sprites!

Toadette: We will!

Mario sprayed the M to reveal the image of a beautiful, sandy beach.

Mario: Open salami!

They turned into particles that went inside of the M.

* * *

_Gelato Beach_

_The isle's largest beach sprawls under perfect blue skies. Have a swim, enjoy a famous smoothie, and bask in the glow of the Shine Tower._

The duo was introduced to one of the most beautiful places on the isle!

Mario: Mamma Mia…

Aqua: Wow!

FLUDD: Welcome to Gelato Beach! A sunny beach resort located next to Ricco Harbor and is at the stomach part of the dolphin shape of Isle Delfino. It also happens to be the largest and sunniest beach on the isle as well!

Mario: Amazing! Looks like a lot to do here. I don't even know where to start!

FLUDD: Let me explain as you explore.

Before they could start though, a brown, dancing Pianta stopped them.

Pianta: Hey, you! Don't get the water dirty here! And don't step on the Dune Buds!

Mario: We weren't planning to! Why would anyone wanna ruin a place like this?

Pianta: Sorry, I've been hearing about graffiti artists on other parts of the isle, and I don't want them ruining this poor beach. Thanks for your cooperation!

Aqua: You're welcome!

They got to exploring and FLUDD acted as a tour guide.

FLUDD: Now to get started, do you see those creatures walking all over the beach?

Mario and Aqua looked around and noticed blue spherical creatures with duck-like beaks and two large green spots with yellow surrounding them on both sides (possibly their eyes).

Aqua: What are those?

FLUDD: Those large-billed Cataquacks tend to be very territorial. So, when they spot outsiders such as us, they go wild! They'll run up and hurl you into the air, but they mean no harm.

As if on cue, one of the Cataquacks spotted them and ran towards the two.

Mario: No! No! No! No!

Aqua: No thank you!

But the duck-billed creature didn't listen to them and used its large beak to hurl them high up into the air.

Mario and Aqua: WHAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!

Mario landed first on the soft white sand and Aqua landed on top of them. They didn't get hurt one bit. Both laughed for a bit and got up.

Mario: Okay, that was fun!

FLUDD: Just stay away from red ones! Their sharp beaks will hurt!

Mario: Thanks. We'll keep that in mind.

Their next stop was a sprout sticking out of the sand.

FLUDD: Now, this here is what we call a Dune Bud. Dune Buds are odd plants that appear only on this beach. If you water them, strange things will happen. Observe.

A shelled creature called a Noki walked over and watered the dune bud. Without warning, a large mound popped out of the ground and shot the Noki into the air before the mound sank back into sand.

Mario: Interesting…

Aqua: That looks like fun, too!

Right here we have the Sand Cabana. It's a small market where you can buy fruit and surf boards.

They continued walking to the west side of the beach where another cabana was found on the water.

FLUDD: This is the Surf Cabana. This is where you can get some of the most famous juice smoothies! Yummers!

Mario and Aqua: Mmm! Mmm!

Their mouths both watered just thinking about them and ran towards the store. A single Pianta employee was there.

Mario: Hello! Two watermelon smoothies, please!

Pianta: Oh, customers! Sorry, we're all out! I'm still waiting for the next delivery of watermelon. They probably won't come until the Watermelon Festival.

Aqua: Aw man!

Mario: Wait…

He noticed a Shine Sprite in the glass behind him.

Mario: What's that doing in there?!

Pianta: Oh, you mean the Shine Sprite? Don't know. It's been in there for a couple days. Probably won't come out until I can get a watermelon to blend. Come back by then, and you can have it.

Mario: Alright, we'll remember.

They walked back out and traveled farther inland to look at the large tower surrounded by three mirrors.

Mario: Guess we'll have to come back to that one later.

FLUDD: This tower enshrines the egg of the legendary Sand Bird. The three mirrors surrounding the tower gather the sun's rays and keep the egg warm until the day it hatches. They've been doing that for over 100 years, and the egg is almost ready to hatch!

Mario and Aqua: Woah!

Mario: Does this mean we could actually see the Sand Bird hatch?!

Aqua: I hope so!

Mario: I wonder what this "Sand Bird" will look like…

Getting it off their minds for now, Mario sprayed a dune bud near the wall to reveal stairs that took them up to the highest point of the hills in the back, where their were spectating seats giving off a view of the whole beach.

Mario: Would you look at that! You can see everything from here!

Aqua: I love it! I know we've only been here for a few minutes, but I think this might be my favorite spot on the island.

Mario: You think? I'm kinda leaning towards that too, but I'm not gonna decide just yet, because we haven't been to the hotel or amusement park yet.

Aqua: Oh right! I can't wait until we see that!

Mario: You bet!

They sat down in the spectating seats for awhile to take a short break without any police coming to interrupt them. Mario started to tear up a bit.

Aqua: You okay, Mario?

Mario: I'm fine, Aqua. I just wish the others were here. Peach definitely would love this place.

Aqua: Yeah, I agree. Speaking of my sister… are you two… Are you…

Mario: Huh?

Aqua: Are you two… together in a… mommy and daddy… way?

Mario blushed and thought she was just messing with him, but the look in her adorable, cerulean eyes made him tell that she was serious.

Mario: Well… sort of…?

FLUDD suddenly joined in and spoke for Mario.

FLUDD: Mario does happen to have romantic feelings for Princess Peach. He's just too shy to admit it!

Mario: FLUDD!

FLUDD: Someone had to say it!

Mario: Okay, fine! I do like your sister, okay?! I just don't know how to tell her. I may have saved her in the past, and she gave me a kiss in appreciation, and I enjoy her cake. But in the long line, she's royalty, and I'm just a lowly plumber. What if she doesn't like me in that way?

Aqua: Don't worry. I think she likes you! Last night, she told me you were kinda cute.

Mario: Cute?

Mario's face turned as red as his own clothes.

Aqua: Is that sunburn?!

Mario: What?! No! No! It's just… Let's just go look for a Shine Sprite.

Aqua: Okay… You sure you're okay?

Mario: I'm fine! I'm fine!

They head back down to the beach. A purple Pianta approached them.

Pianta: Hey, have you ever heard of the Sand Portal?

Mario and Aqua: Sand Portal?

Pianta: It's a sand castle that appears, then crumbles away quickly. It's summoned by a dune bud.

Mario: Must not have a very good foundation. Let's look for it!

Mario used FLUDD to try and find said Sand Portal. After a few throws in the air by dune buds, he finally found it. A sand castle rises into the air, and immediately starts to crumble.

Mario: Quick! Before it crumbles!

They dashed into the castle's 'entrance' and vanished.

* * *

**?**

They appear again in the white void.

Mario: Alright, be on your guard! We're not gonna let them take-

Before he could finish, a green blur swiped FLUDD and the hover nozzle off their backs. She revealed herself to be a Daisy look-alike, blew a raspberry at them, and vanished.

Mario: -FLUDD…

Aqua: Aw...

* * *

They entered a new secret stage that had the same background as the ones in Bianco Hills. It is composed of these platforms made of sand, leading up to a large structure at the end.

**?: Good luck on this one, chumps! Bahaha!**

Aqua: Looks easy! I'll just-

She steps on a sand block, only for it to sink and disappear. She screamed and hugged Mario.

Mario: Aqua, if you want to go on my back for this, it's totally fi-

Aqua: No, no, no! I gotta… try to be brave… as hard as it is…

The two made a run for it on the sand blocks. Even having near death experiences at certain points. Soon making it to the top where they got to the Shine Sprite.

Mario: That was a close call.

Aqua: True… but we made it!

SHINE!

Mario: WHA-HA!

Aqua: YEAH!

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this introduction to Gelato Beach!**

**Aqua: I loved the part when you made me think Mario's blush was sunburn!**

**It was clever, I know! Thanks for reading! See you later!**


	18. Wiggler Ahoy! Tilt, Slam, Bam!

**nintendoscript15**

**I think I did an excellent start for Gelato Beach, but the best is yet to come!**

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

Toad was digging through the sand on the eastern coast of the beach.

Toad: I'm not gonna let this darkness ruin my vacation! This the one time I can play in peace without the "Bowser kidnapped the princess!" nonsense! Hmph!

As he was digging, the shovel stopped as if it hit a rock.

Toad: Huh?

He started to see gold underneath the sand.

Toad: Oooooooooooh!

He excitedly dug all around the golden spot to reveal the shape of a Shine Sprite. Then an actual Shine Sprite rose out of it.

Toad: Huh… neat!

SHINE!

Toad: YAHOO!

Just as he grabbed it, Mario and Aqua came out of the 'M' on the lighthouse.

Toad: Oh, there you guys are! Look at this! I got a Shine Sprite just by digging through the sand!

Aqua: Oh, cool!

Mario: That must've been easy. Why don't you go check that green pipe behind the lighthouse next?

Toad looked the the direction Mario was pointing, and saw a series of tiny, circular islands leading up to one with said green pipe.

Toad: Err… uh… I don't know what's in there… Toadette?

Toadette, who was sitting on a beach recliner, grunted and got up, incredibly annoyed.

Toadette: Another relaxing moment ruined by my cowardly brother! Must I do everything myself?

She muttered as she used the spin jump to get from platform to platform before going into the green pipe.

Aqua: Poor Toadette…

Toad: Well, I guess I'll see you guys later.

He runs off. FLUDD gets another news update.

_FLUDD: ...D.E.B.S. ALERT...The fruit freighter, formerly unable to leave port, has now temporarily resumed service…_

Mario: Well, that's good news! It means we're making progress!

Aqua: Great! Does this mean we'll get to the hotel?

Mario: They said it resumed "temporarily" which means it may not last for long. So, we're still gonna have to sleep in the motel. Sorry.

Aqua: Aww!

Mario: But I'm sure it'll be worth the wait once we do get there.

Aqua: I hope so.

Mario: For now, let's go back to Gelato Beach.

They disappeared into the 'M' portal.

* * *

**Gelato Beach**

Immediately after appearing, the same Pianta that warned them before about stepping on dune buds, alerted our heroes.

Pianta: Alert! Alert! Just look at the top of the tower!

They looked up to see a giant green caterpillar sleeping at the top of the tower, and cataquack-like creatures tilting the mirrors. They looked like Cataquacks, except having parrot-like beaks, plunger-like feet, two big yellow spots with orange on the outside, and a sprout on their heads.

Pianta: Some weird thing has curled up on the tower to take a nap! This could endanger the legendary Sand Bird egg!

Mario: Oh no! If that thing stays on top of the tower, the egg won't get the heat it needs, and the Sand Bird will never hatch!

Aqua: That's terrible! What are we gonna do?!

FLUDD: Calm down! I have a solution! You see those creatures walking all over the mirrors? Those are called Plungelos. They are relatives of Cataquacks who use plunger-like feet to keep their balance. What you'll have to do is get the Plungelos to upset their balance and pound ground the other side to throw them off the mirrors. If we do this correctly, we should get the mirrors back in balance and knock the Wiggler off the tower.

Mario: Good plan, FLUDD! Let's get to work!

Aqua: One question. How do we get up there?

Mario: Simple! We'll climb the trees!

They climbed up the trees and got on the first mirror, which had a single Plungelo. Mario sprayed the creature to the edge of the mirror to make it lose its balance, then he and Aqua pound grounded the opposite side to make the Plungelo fly off the mirror. The mirror then aimed itself towards the light the caterpillar was sleeping on, and it started to glow a little, but not quite enough to keep the egg warm.

FLUDD: Good job! Two areas left!

Aqua: Nice!

After hopping from tree to tree, Aqua hover nozzled Mario over to the next mirror. This one had two Plungelos. It was a little harder for Mario to upset the balance of both of them, but Aqua helped out. Her hover nozzle was meant more for traveling convenience than it is for combat. But it works when it's needed to. After disbalancing both Plungelos, Mario and Aqua pound grounded to knock both Plungelos off the mirror. The mirror once again aimed at the light, and it flowed even brighter. The caterpillar even started flinching a bit.

FLUDD: Excellent! Only one area now remains!

This time they used a large trampoline nearby to get to the third mirror occupied by three Plungelos. However these Plungelos were aggressive, as they used their combined weight to make the two heroes lose their balance and slip of the mirror.

Mario and Aqua: Woooooooooah! Aaaaaaah!

They fell head first into the sand and dig themselves up.

Mario: Great! Just when I thought this would be a piece of cake!

Aqua: Now what?

FLUDD: The Plungelos use their plunger-like feet to stay balanced on the mirrors. You might want to find a way to stick to the mirrors as well.

Aqua: But we don't have plungers for feet.

Mario was about to think about how to do it, until spotting two plungers with eyes.

Mario: Now we do!

Mario grabbed one and Aqua grabbed the other. Mario didn't change much besides his shoes turning into plungers and FLUDD having a plunger inside his nozzle. Aqua however, had her dress be replaced by a blue shirt with dark blue overalls, and had a cap with an A insignia. Her shoes were replaced with plungers, and the hover nozzle also had plungers in it. They were now Plunger Mario and Plunger Aqua.

Plunger Mario: Not a bad cosplay if I do say so myself.

Aqua giggled and the two of them got back on the mirror.

Plunger Mario: Ready for round two?

The Plungelos tried to knock them off again, but to no avail.

Plunger Mario: That's not gonna work this time!

Mario shot a plunger tied by a rope out of FLUDD, which landed on one of the Plungelos and used to slam into the other two before disappearing. Aqua used two plungers to slam the other two. When the Plungelos were defeated, the mirror aimed at the light and it reached full grow. The caterpillar toppled off of the tower and a Shine Sprite appeared. The two heroes turned back to normal.

Aqua: We did it!

Mario: Now the Sand Bird will live!

FLUDD: Nice work, you two!

SHINE!

Mario and Aqua: YIPPEE!

* * *

Before they could be sent back to the plaza, they heard angry stomping.

**?: Ow! Who woke me up?!**

An angry green caterpillar (Wiggler!) ran from the tower onto the beach, looking like it woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

**Wiggler: Which one of you beach dwellers disturbed my nap?!**

Without hesitation, everyone on the beach pointed right at Mario and Aqua, who sweatdropped.

Mario and Aqua: Uh oh…

**Wiggler: You! Just what is your problem?! Don't you know how hard it is to find a good spot to sleep during the day without all the noise?!**

Aqua: We're really sorry, Mister Caterpillar, sir! But you were sleeping on top of the Sand Bird's tower.

Mario: You were keeping the egg from getting the heat it needed to survive! Don't you know how much of a tragedy it would be to the people of this beach if the Sand Bird died before hatching, especially since they've been waiting for over 100 years?!

**Wiggler: I don't care about some dumb bird! You beach people make me sick! And you just made me really… really… MAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!**

Steam shot out of his nostrils and he dashed towards the duo.

Mario: Aqua, quick! Get everybody on this beach to safety in the Sand Cabana! I'll take care of this!

Aqua: Okay! Everyone follow me!

As Aqua ran off to guide everyone to safety, Mario prepared for battle. But seeing the creature dash at him with all his fury, Mario realized this might not be easy. He dashed out of the way.

Mario: FLUDD, what's the plan?

FLUDD: You'll have to figure out a way to trip it over. Just DON'T LET IT STEP ON THE DUNE BUDS!

Mario: Dune Buds…

Mario remembered FLUDD's introduction to the Dune Buds with that one Noki flying into the air.

Mario: The Dune Buds! That's it, FLUDD! You're a genius!

Mario ran over to a Dune Bud.

Mario: Hey! Over here!

Urged to come over, Wiggler ran towards Mario as he watered the dune bud. Unexpectedly to him, the dune bud pops up and flips him over.

**Wiggler: YEOOOOOW! My foot!**

FLUDD: Now's your chance! Attack the segment that is swelling with a ground pound.

Mario hopped on and spotted one of the segments shaking, he pound grounded that segment and got off.

**Wiggler: OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!**

Wiggler gets up and makes a train noise with his nostrils again as he starts running faster.

**Wiggler: You're gonna regret that, punk!**

Mario dashed to another dune bud to repeat the process a second time. After pound grounding his segment again, Wiggler got even more angry.

**Wiggler: THAT'S IT! NO MORE MR. NICE WIGGLER! NOW I'M GONNA SEND YOU TO YOUR SANDY GRAVE!**

Wiggler ran so fast that Mario didn't have time to react.

Mario: WHAAAAAAAAAHAHAHA!

He was sent flying all the way to the peninsula next to a dune bud where he got stuck in the sand.

Mario: Mmph mmph!

Aqua: MAAAAAAARIOOOOOOOOO!

Aqua let out that scream in a similar manner to how Peach would scream when Bowser kidnaps her. Not taking it, she dashed out of the Sand Cabana ignoring the people's warnings.

Pianta: No! Get back here! It's too dangerous!

Noki: I can't watch!

**Wiggler: ANY LAST WORDS BEFORE I SQUISH YOU INTO THE GROUND, TWERP?!**

Aqua ran right in front of the Dune Bud to protect Mario.

**Wiggler: OH LOOK! YOUR FRIEND WANTS TO DIE WITH YOU? I'D BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO MAKE THAT HAPPEN! TIME TO SHIFT INTO MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!**

Wiggler blew the steam out of his nose again before dashing towards them at full throttle. Little did he know that Aqua watered the Dune Bud behind her back.

Aqua: No thanks! I'm too young for that.

The Dune Bud popped up, sending Mario into the air, and catching Wiggler off guard as he tripped over and slid into the ocean. Mario gained consciousness and pound grounded right onto a segment.

**Wiggler: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo**ooooooooooooow…

As his voice lowered, Wiggler's entire body turned into sand and dissolved, becoming a part of the ocean floor. The music also lowered and faded away. Another Shine Sprite appeared as well.

Mario walked back onto shore and breathed heavily from the near-death experience. Aqua ran right to Mario and embraced him in a hug, crying all her tears away.

Mario: Y-you saved my life. T-Thank you!

Aqua: *sniff* I-I didn't want to l-lose someone so sp-special to me like how I lost m-my mommy and d-daddy!

Mario thought back to the flashback Peach told him. He started to tear up himself.

Mario: I-It's okay… I'm here for you… Aqua…

The Piantas and Nokis were going to cheer at the two for saving their beautiful beach, but decided not to because they looked like they didn't want to be disturbed. After a few moments, the two got over it and grabbed the Shine Sprite.

SHINE!

Mario: Phew…

* * *

**?**

Toadette landed on a platform in the middle of nothing but endless sky. She started sliding down a huge slide with holes, ramps, and narrow pathways, but it was easy for her.

Toadette: Well, that was easy.

SHINE!

Toadette: AW YEAH!


	19. The Sand Bird is born

**nintendoscript15**

**Well, of course that Wiggler is stronger. It's a lot bigger than the last one. Maybe it's his less friendly cousin.**

**breath20k**

**I'm kinda surprised Mario didn't get a powerup like this yet, since he's a PLUMBER! At least we got that move in Luigi's Mansion 3.**

**Delfino Plaza**

* * *

Mario: To think that thing almost killed the poor bird by sleeping on top of its heat source.

Aqua: And it almost killed you!

Mario: Well, yes that too. Thanks again for the save! I honestly don't know what I'd do without you or FLUDD.

Aqua: Why, thank you! I always got your back!

Mario: I just hope the Sand Bird is doing alright.

Aqua: Speaking of which, I wanna go back! I wanna see the Sand Bird hatch!

FLUDD: Good idea! It could hatch any minute now, for all we know. Let's head back to Gelato Beach!

They go into the "M" again to transport to the beautiful Gelato Beach.

* * *

**Gelato Beach**

The moment they arrived, the brown Pianta ran over excited.

Pianta: Hey! Guess what!

Mario: What is it?

Pianta: The Sand Bird… it finally hatched!

The wonderful news made Mario and Aqua grow wide grins on their faces, FLUDD would've done so as well if he had a mouth.

Mario: Yahoo!

Aqua: Yay! The Sand Bird! Where is it?

The Pianta then frowned.

Pianta: Don't bother looking for it though. It flew off right away.

Their excitement turned into disappointment.

Mario and Aqua: Oh…

Mario: Did anyone at least take pictures of it?

Pianta: Nope. The people were too awestruck to take out their cameras.

Mario: Well, that's a shame. I really wanted to see it.

Aqua: Yeah, me too.

FLUDD: Well, look at the bright side. At least it's safe from angry wigglers, and demented plungelos.

Mario: Good point. And you know, one event we missed isn't the end of the world.

Aqua: I guess you're right.

Mario: We might as well go look for another Shine.

The duo made their way up to the hills in the back of the beach. There, there were two mothers with their kids. But what was most noticeable was that there was a hole broken in the back of the tower.

Aqua: Where'd that hole come from?

FLUDD: It must've been from the Sand Bird breaking out.

Pianta kid: I wanna slide down and dive onto that platform down there. I think I might be able to bounce from there right into that hole!

Mario: Wow! Talk about going extreme.

Noki Kid: Sliding down the patch of odd-colored sand there is tons of fun. But I think sitting here and enjoying the view is nice, too.

Mario: Well, can't argue with that. *turns to mother* Kids say quite the stuff am I right? And before you come to assumptions, the girl with me is NOT my daughter. I'm her babysitter.

Noki Mother: Must be a bit of a handful for you. You know, I was a pretty wild child back in my day. Even so, I find myself yelling at the kids to QUIET DOWN!

Mario's ears rang at the Noki mother's sudden outburst.

Mario: Well, that stress has certainly lead you to be quite the yeller.

Mario then talked to the Pianta mother.

Pianta mother: This kid keeps talking about jumping into that hole down there. It isn't just unsafe; it's impossible!

Mario: Tsk! Tsk! You're over exaggerating! I can totally do that.

Pianta mother: You CAN?!

Mario: Yes! And I'll prove it! Hey Aqua, wanna show these guys what we can do?

Aqua: Yeah!

She hopped onto his back. Mario slid down the hill, jumped off the trampoline, and Aqua hovered him in the hole, where they fell into the cracked egg and disappeared.

Noki Kid: Wow!

Pianta Kid: See mom? If they can do it, so can I!

Pianta Mother: No! NO! **NO!**

Noki Mother: Well, I'm definitely not hiring him for babysitting.

* * *

**?**

Mario slowly woke up to see the bright blue sky as he knows it. He felt sand beneath him, making him think he was back on the beach. But when he got up, he noticed towers everywhere, almost reminding him of the Tower of the Wing Cap from his last major adventure. And the sand beneath him was separated in tiles, and appeared to be moving. Wherever he was, it certainly wasn't Gelato Beach.

As he got up, Aqua did too. And she was terrified.

Aqua: Where are we?!

Mario: I don't know, Aqua. Just don't look down.

A loud eagle-like screech filled the air.

FLUDD: The legendary Sand Bird! It is climbing around the tower. Watch your feet!

This brought surprise to the duo, on one hand, they were surprised FLUDD wasn't taken away this time. But we're more surprised that they actually found the Sand Bird.

Aqua: You mean, we're ON the Sand Bird?!

Mario: This is the Sand Bird? And it's actually MADE of sand?!

FLUDD: Indeed! There are some Red Coins on the bird's back. I believe we should collect them all to get a Shine Sprite.

Mario: Good idea.

They grabbed the first one above their heads and split up. Aqua grabbed two Red Coins on the left wing and one on the head. Mario grabbed two Red Coins on the right wing and one on the tail.

Mario: Well, we got 'em all. Where's the Shine?

FLUDD: My sensors detect an eighth Red Coin at the top of the tower. Luckily, the Sand Bird is on its way up there.

Aqua: Oh, okay. Then this should be easy.

Suddenly, the Sand Bird began to flap its wings rapidly.

Aqua: What's it doing?

FLUDD: I have a bad feeling about this…

Then the Sand Bird slowly tilted over to the left, Mario and Aqua began to lose their traction on the ground.

Aqua: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Mario: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! IT'S TILTING! IT'S TILTING!

Mario grabbed a ledge as the Sand Bird tilted and grabbed Aqua's hand before she could fall.

Mario: (*sigh* The things we go through for the sake of this island… I feel bad that the poor kid has to go through this.)

After the Sand Bird tilted 90 degrees, it quickly went back to normal. After a few seconds, Mario and Aqua jumped on top of the tower where the last red coin awaited them.

Aqua: Thank you Sand Bird!

Mario: Buh Bye!

The Sand Bird screeched one last time before flying away.

Mario: Well, I'm glad we got to see the Sand Bird, even if we almost fell off of it.

Aqua: Yeah, it was scary riding on it, but also cool!

They grabbed the last Red Coin, and claimed their Shine.

SHINE!

Mario and Aqua: YAHOO!

* * *

**Disclaimer: I know I said I didn't want to include Red Coin missions. But this one is story relevant, so it's an exception.**


	20. Il Piantissimo's Sand Sprint

**nintendoscript15**

**Aqua does it for the sake of her friends. What encourages her is having brave Mario and trusty FLUDD by her side, and knowing that with them, she can do great things. Even if she's only six.**

**breath20k**

**It may sound cool, but it's also terrifying. Cause when the Sand Bird turns, you could fall off.**

* * *

It was all black for Mario, until hearing a voice.

?: Hey. Hey, you! Wake up! Sir!

Mario groaned as he opened his eyes. He saw the brown Pianta from the beginning of Gelato Beach staring down at him.

Pianta: Oh, you're awake! You two just fell out of the sky all of a sudden.

Mario: Wh-where's… m-my friend?

Pianta: Oh, you mean the girl with the jet pack? She's on top of you.

Mario raised his head to see he was back on Gelato Beach, and had an unconscious body laying on him.

Mario: Hello? Wake up! Princess!

Aqua wakes up and gets up slowly.

Aqua: Mario? Are you okay?

Mario quickly picks himself up.

Mario: Phew… couldn't be better. How about you, FLUDD?

FLUDD turns his head over to Mario's.

FLUDD: I am unharmed. We seem to have fallen out of the sky after grabbing that Shine Sprite.

Pianta: Well, now that you're awake, there's this weird looking Pianta that's been standing on the beach waiting for you guys. He says he wants to race you.

Mario: Uh… why?

Pianta: I don't know. But he did say he had a prize waiting if you beat him.

FLUDD: Sounds like a Shine Sprite. We should accept his challenge.

The two heroes nodded in agreement. They walked over to this strange man in a Pianta cosplay who bobbed his head up and down while laughing.

Mario: (Yeah… that's NOT a Pianta.) Hey, that guy back there said you were looking for us, right?

The man in the Pianta getup laughed as he noticed the heroes approach him.

Il Piantissimo: I am Il Piantissimo! And now, we shall race to that flag!

He pointed up to the top of the hill where a crowd of people surrounded a huge flag.

Mario: That flag?

Il Piantissimo: It is a race to the finish flag! And only one can triumph!

Mario: Alright! Challenge accepted!

Aqua: Can I go on your back for this one, Mario? I'm not very fast, but I'd like to watch.

Mario: Sure thing! Just hold on tight.

Aqua got onto Mario's shoulders once again. Then both Mario and Il Piantissimo prepare themselves as if they were warming up for a marathon.

Il Piantissimo: By the way, the current record is 00:35:00.

Mario: Not bad. But I can do better. Let me prove it.

Il Piantissimo: Are you at the ready? Then get set… and GOOOOOOOOO!

Both took off as he said "GOOOOOOOOO!". Piantissimo dashed around as fast as how Mario would normally run, but Mario upped the ante by spraying water in front of him and diving on it.

Aqua: Wheeeeeeee! You got this Mario! Piano doesn't stand a chance.

Il Piantissimo: It's **IL PIANTISSIMO**!

Aqua: Sorry!

Mario: Aw yeah!

Mario got up and spin jumped up to the tower area. The dune bud that would summon the stairs was gone. So, Mario improvised and triple jumped up there with Aqua using the hover nozzle to land Mario safely. Mario then took a left turn, dived, and then propelled himself onto a steep hill which he ran really fast on.

Aqua: Woah! You're FAST!

Mario: I'm surprised myself!

He got back to normal speed after reaching the top and grabbed the flagpole. After which, Aqua got off Mario's back.

Mario: Yahoo!

Aqua: Yes! You did it!

Mario: Now to wait for how-do-you-say-his-name.

Speak of the devil. Il Piantissimo reaches the flag just as Mario says that and pants as if he's finished a marathon.

Il Piantissimo: Phew whew haaah… You are pretty good! You have some speed! You have grown ever so slightly in my esteem! Slightly!

Mario: Maybe a little more than slightly, but thanks for the race! If you ever want a rematch, just let me know.

Il Piantissimo: Oh yes! We will meet again! And… goodbye!

Il Piantissimo left the scene, leaving behind a Shine Sprite. The crowd cheered for Mario.

Aqua: That was great, Mario! You're the best!

Mario: Thanks! It was a pretty good workout too. I could use some water after that run.

FLUDD turned his head towards Mario.

Mario: No thanks. I mean from a bottle. Not from oceans.

He turned back.

SHINE!

Mario: WHA HA!

* * *

**Meanwhile in Delfino Plaza…**

Toadette laid on the roof of Delfino Plaza's boat, the Fruit Freighter as it drifted in the river in front of the Shine Gate. She noticed a shining light coming out of a hole the boat went under, and jumped in it.

* * *

**?**

Inside was another sky backdrop, but this time with a giant Pachinko machine.

Toadette: Woah! Cool! Where's the ball? I wanna play!

She walks inside the launcher. There were three red coins above her.

Toadette: C'mon! Give me the ball!

The machine bounced Toadette into the air, collecting the three blue coins and knocking her into a pocket with a fourth one.

Toadette: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Ow!

She then slid to the bottom.

Toadette: What the heck was tha- wait a sec… I'M THE BALL!

She then looked back at the machine in fear.

Toadette: Well… if it's to get a Shine…

She got back in and got into four other pockets with red coins. The Shine Sprite appears inside the middle pocket.

Toadette: WHAT?! WHY IN THERE?! Why can't it be at the start?! I hate this stage!

She then calms down and gets in the machine one last time, hoping for the best.

Toadette: This one's for my friends.

She launched herself, and out of pure luck, landed right on the Shine Sprite.

SHINE!

Toadette: Aw Yeah!

* * *

**Aqua: You made my best friend go through the Pachinko machine all alone?! Are you crazy?!**

**Mario: I hate that stage! It's pure evil! More so than Bowser!**

**Luigi: Agree with you there!**

**Me: Toadette made it out alive, and that's what matters. Later!**

**Fun Fact: If you go back to an Il Piantissimo mission, he'll be harder to beat. If you go back after getting 120 Shines, he'll beat the race in your best time. So good luck trying to beat him by then.**


	21. It's Shadow Daisy! After her!

**nintendoscript**

**Yeah, I know the Sand Bird chapter was boring. I just lacked any ideas. And this chapter would've had the same fate if it weren't for your help. There's not any other stars for Aqua to go after, so she stays with Mario. Plus, you and I both established that Mario's a superhuman, so he should totally be able to handle her weight. Toadette had extreme luck on that Pachinko level. We all LOATHE that level!**

**breath20k**

**First off, it's pachinko. Not pinball. There's a difference. Second, have you ever played the original game? Cause the way you typed that review makes it sound like you haven't.**

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

Aqua: You know Mario, I was wondering. How did you run so fast when we were racing Piano, or whatever his name is?

Mario: Well, it's another advanced trick that I learned from a few toads. It's called the Front Somersault. Let me demonstrate.

Mario took a running start, dived, and flipped up onto a sloped surface. He ran super fast all over the slope.

Mario: Pretty cool, huh?

Aqua: Wow! Awesome! Can I try?

Mario: Well, it's kinda hard to master. Plus you could hit your head if done wrong.

Aqua: Well, I could try.

FLUDD: You can practice later. Right now we gotta head back to Gelato Beach. There's still that Shine in the Surf Cabana. Remember?

Mario: Oh right! I forgot about that one. We still need to figure out how to get it.

Aqua: I think the Watermelon Festival is starting soon. Maybe we'll get it by then.

Mario: Then let's a go!

They head back to the lighthouse and jump in the "M".

* * *

**Gelato Beach**

Back at the beautiful beach, chaos ensued. The residents were running for their lives.

Mario: What's going on?!

FLUDD: Looks like trouble.

Brown Pianta: Oh thank goodness you two are here! Some psycho woman is threatening our beach! You saved us before, so please stop her!

Aqua: Who is it this time? Oh no… don't tell me…

Just she predicted, the fourth shadow faker was none other than Shadow Daisy. A green-gooed resemblance of Daisy. Like Shadow Luigi, her voice was noticeably deeper, almost sounding male.

Aqua: DAISY?!

Mario: Not another one…

Shadow Daisy noticed their presence and jumped right over to the duo, who in turn went into their battle stances.

* * *

**Shadow Daisy: AH HA HA! If it isn't the so-called "Super" Mario and his backpack in the form of a helpless little girl!**

Aqua was extremely offended by this. When her shadow counterpart insulted her back in Bianco Hills, she cried. But she just about had enough of these creeps treating her like a verbal punching bag.

Aqua: I'm NOT helpless, okay?! I can do just as good as Mario can!

**Shadow Daisy: Not from what me and my master have seen. All you do is leech onto Mario and rely on him to do everything. You seriously think that'll ever make you as good as the fat plumber? If anything, it's just making you more of a burden to him. How sad!**

Mario: Save it! She's only six years old for crying out loud, and she wasn't born a superhuman to begin with!

**Shadow Daisy: That's my point! She's not "super" like you; therefore, she should resort to-**

Aqua: SHUT UP! Just shut up! Don't you dare tell me what to do! And we've had it with not knowing who's behind all this mess!

Mario: Yeah! So unless you decide to spill the beans on who you guys are, how about I wash down your dress with this?

Mario aims FLUDD at Shadow Daisy, but she remains calm.

**Shadow Daisy: Go right ahead. Spray me all you want, but that's not gonna stop me from giving back this sun thing, or whatever you call it!**

Shadow Daisy pulls out a Shine Sprite and replaces her crown with it; the Shine Sprite merges with Shadow Daisy's head, resembling a large tiara.

Mario: Oh, so THAT'S the game you wanna play. You want us to-

Shadow Daisy starts running away before Mario can finish teasing her.

Mario: HEY! I'm not done with you!

Aqua: Me neither! After her!

Both Mario and Aqua chase after Shadow Daisy, who does a double jump (the second one is in midair) onto one of the trees, prompting Mario and Aqua to climb up and pursue her on the treetops. While running from Mario and Aqua, Shadow Daisy throws her brush at them like a boomerang.

Mario and Aqua: Woah!

Mario dodges the first throw before the second one nearly hits Aqua in the face.

Aqua: Eep!

Mario tosses her up before side-kicking Shadow Daisy's brush to the side and catching Aqua at nearly the same time.

Aqua: That was close.

Shadow Daisy jumps off the treetops to get her brush before drawing several red Cataquacks to try and stop Mario and Aqua. Before one could attack Mario, he sprayed it with FLUDD, hoping the water would stun the Cataquack, but it instantly dissolved. The chase continued until they reached the place where the race with Il Piantissimo ended.

**Shadow Daisy: All right! No more playing nice! You better stand still while I make my next big move!**

Aqua: Uh oh… I don't like the sound of that.

Mario: Do your worst! We're ready for it!

Shadow Daisy snapped her fingers and a large Chain Chomp with a chariot behind it came down the hill barking. The Daisy faker jumped onto the chariot.

Aqua: What is that thing?!

Mario: That's a Chain Chomp! I've had a bad history with these guys before.

**Shadow Daisy: AH HA HA! Well look at you with your knowledge of Bowser's minions! Anyways, Jaws here has been hungry all day. Heard there was a Watermelon Festival starting here soon, but Jaws isn't into Fruits and Veggies. He's more into meat. And his favorite? Plumber with a side of Princess!**

Mario and Aqua gulped in fear.

**Shadow Daisy: I can tell by the looks on your faces that you know where this is going. So let's just get this over with. Bon appetit!**

Jaws: Grr! Arf! Arf!

The two heroes ran away screaming as Jaws persued them.

Aqua: No! I don't wanna get eaten! I'm too young to die!

Mario: We don't taste very good!

FLUDD: Mario, you've faced these beasts before! You should know how to beat them.

Mario: Yeah, but it's hard! The only way to beat a Chain Chomp is with an invincibility star! But I don't see any around here!

FLUDD scans his surroundings to find any powerups and surely enough, he spots an invincibility star atop Il Piantissimo's flagpole (yes, it's still there).

FLUDD: Mario! Aqua! There's a star on top of the flagpole where you ended the race. You guys can use that to beat the Chain Chomp.

Mario: Time to turn back!

Mario grabbed Aqua with one arm, surprising her, and did a triple jump over Jaws and Shadow Daisy.

**Shadow Daisy: Get back here!**

Jaws turned back to chase after the duo. They grabbed the pole and started climbing.

**Shadow Daisy: You think that's gonna help you get away? Jaws, chew 'em down!**

Jaws: Arf! Arf!

Jaws began chewing down at the pole. Aqua screamed the moment she noticed it.

Aqua: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! FASTER!

The two now in panic, climbed the pole as fast as they could.

FLUDD: Almost there!

Mario reaches the top, but the pole sunk too low for Mario to reach the star.

Mario: No!

Aqua: C'mon Mario! You can do it! I believe in you!

Mario did a handstand on the pole, and jumped up to get the star. His entire body turned rainbow.

*cue Mario Kart: Double Dash star theme*

Aqua: Yes!

Rainbow Mario: Yahoo!

Mario reaches out his hand to Aqua. She nods and takes it, turning her rainbow as well.

Rainbow Aqua: Wow!

Rainbow Mario: Let's a go!

Both jump off the pole and land on Jaws, completely destroying him.

**Shadow Daisy: JAWS!**

Rainbow Mario: Not so tough without your pet, are you faker?

**Shadow Daisy: Grr! That was just cheap!**

Rainbow Aqua: Zip it, my NOT SIS!

She punched Shadow Daisy high up into the air with her now invincible hand which would normally be weak.

Rainbow Aqua: That felt so good!

Rainbow Mario: I felt good just watching you do that!

Shadow Daisy landed back on the ground with a thud destroying her chariot. She picked herself up feeling dizzy.

**Shadow Daisy: Augh! I don't believe this! I've never lost to a plumber and princess like you two! You're lucky my master isn't here with me; otherwise, he would punish you harder than I tried to! Even if you do face him, I have all the doubt in the world that you'll take him out! Just take this stupid sun for now! I'm outta here!**

As Shadow Daisy disappears, the Shine Sprite turns back to normal and hovers in the air in front of Mario and Aqua.

FLUDD: Good job, Mario and Aqua. We are one step closer to finding the main perpetrator.

Aqua: Do you know where he might be?

FLUDD: I have no idea right now. The more we explore the island, the more likely we'll come across him and stop his evildoing like we did with the other impostors.

Mario: So, what do you say we take the Shine Sprite?

FLUDD: We shall.

SHINE!

Mario and Aqua: WEEHEE!

* * *

**A very special thanks to my most loyal fan, ****nintendoscript15** **for giving me the ideas for Shadow Daisy's battle! I owe ya one, bud!**


	22. The Watermelon Festival

**I was originally going to have Toad and Toadette break the block on top of the lighthouse to get a Shine Sprite, but then I realized "how do they get up there?" Anyways, this might be my last chapter of 2019. New Year is coming!**

**Review Responses**

**nintendoscript15**

**Thanks again buddy. If I end up running out of ideas again, I'll be sure to reach out to you. You can ask me for help too, if you need it.**

* * *

Still on Gelato Beach, Mario and Aqua noticed some people rolling watermelons toward the surf cabana. The brown Pianta ran to them with exciting news.

Pianta: Hey, guess what! The Watermelon Festival is now OOOOOOOOOOOPEN!

Aqua: REALLY?! YES! Mario! Can we participate PLEEEEEEEEEEASE?!

Mario couldn't help but giggle at Aqua's eagerness.

Mario: Well, it is for a Shine Sprite, so why not?

Aqua: Yay!

Pianta: Why must I stand here? I'd rather be drinking a smoothie!

The Pianta ran off to have a smoothie.

FLUDD: We're gonna need to find a watermelon first.

Mario: Oh yeah, right. Let's go check out the watermelons that the others got.

They went to the surf cabana to check out the watermelons.

Pink Pianta: The guy next to me forced a coin on me, and then… We'll, he made me switch watermelons with him. Yeah! Mine was so much bigger than his! What a meanie!

Aqua: I'm sorry that happened.

Mario: Jerk!

The guy who did it just so happened to be the captain from Ricco Harbor.

Captain: Hey! Didn't expect to see you guys here! So, how about it? Mine's the biggest, right? I mean right? This thing is in the bag, man! In the bag! Wah ha ha har!

Aqua: That was that lady's watermelon, you big jerk!

Mario: Yeah, that wasn't very nice! Plus, it's cheating! You should be disqualified!

Captain: Pffh! Oh yeah? I'd like to see you two get a bigger watermelon.

Mario: Oh Ho Ho! You'll see!

Noki: I think I have the biggest watermelon right now… But what'll I do if somebody brings a bigger one?! Oh no!

Mario: Well, you better brace yourself…

They walked away.

Noki: …What?

The duo found a watermelon nearby.

Mario: Well, that was easy.

Aqua: Let's bring it over.

Mario and Aqua rolled the watermelon over while Mario whistled Gelato Beach's theme. They received laughs from other contestants.

Captain: You call that bigger?! That's puny!

Mario: Ignore them.

Aqua: Uh huh.

They rolled their watermelon across the pier and to the judge, who used a needle to pop the watermelon, splashing them in the face.

Mario: Hey! What's the big idea?!

Judge: Oh, no, no, NO! That's too small. Tiny, really. I guess I'll have to choose one of those three over there…

Aqua: Nonononono! Give us a second chance! Please!

Judge: Alright. Go get me a bigger one.

Aqua: Thanks!

Mario: I guess we'll have to travel farther.

Farther ahead. There was a bigger watermelon next to the sand cabana.

Aqua: This should be good.

FLUDD: You might wanna take mind of the Cataquacks on the beach. They may try to eat your watermelon.

Mario: Good point. Aqua, you roll the watermelon while I defend it from Cataquacks.

Aqua: Okay! Teamwork!

It was harder getting the watermelon to the surf cabana, because it was farther away, plus Mario had to defend it from hungry Cataquacks. Once they got there, the judge was skeptical.

Judge: Hmmmmmmm… Well, that's not bad. But not great, either. It's not bigger than any of those three over there…

He pops it.

Aqua: How big does it have to be?

Judge: Humongous!

Aqua: Third time's the charm?

Judge: Not a chance, ki-!

Aqua stared at the judge with a pair of puppy dog eyes. He couldn't resist.

Judge: Grr! Alright, fine!

Mario: You want a humongous watermelon? We'll give you one!

They checked inside the store for hints.

Orange Pianta: People who eat watermelon with salt sprinkled on it are not allowed in the contest. No. Strictly forbidden.

Mario: Uh… why?

Orange Pianta: I don't know, that's just a rule we've always had…

Mario: Weird…

Aqua *whispering*: Hey, Mario? Could you not tell anyone here that I actually eat watermelons with salt?

Mario *whispering*: Really? Why?

Aqua *whispering*: I don't know. I just find them to taste better that way.

Mario *whispering*: Makes sense, I guess.

Mario: Has anyone seen a humongous watermelon anywhere?

Purple Pianta: Have you looked up in the hills yet?

Mario: Okay thanks.

The three walked up to the highest point of the mountain where there stood an abnormally sized watermelon.

Mario: Mamma Mia…

Aqua: Yes! This is perfect! Let's bring it over!

Mario: Well, exactly how are we supposed to bring this all the way down?

Both realized just how high up they were and how difficult bringing this watermelon over would be.

Aqua: Maybe if we're gentle?

Mario: Well, I guess we'll try it.

They tried slowly pushing the watermelon down, only for it to start rolling really fast.

Both: NOOOOO!

They slid after it and Mario tried to slow it down. Only to get stuck to the watermelon and began rolling and bouncing along with it.

Aqua: Oh dear…

Mario: HEEEEELP MEEEEEEEE!

The Gelato Beach citizens began running for their lives. The three other contestants were horrified by the sheer size of the melon. The Noki even fainted.

Mario and the watermelon bounced all the way to the cabana where the judge was mind blown.

Mario: Ta da…

Judge: Whoa! Now, that's a big ol' watermelon like I've never seen! I don't even need to get out the caliper for this one! Congratulations! You win!

He tossed the watermelon right into the blender. It shredded to pieces and the Shine Sprite came right out.

Judge: Now, I can make the best watermelon juice for the Shine Sprites! The yearly tradition is safe, thanks to you!

Aqua came over to Mario.

Aqua: Mario! Are you okay?!

Mario: I'm fine… But great news! We won! And the Shine Sprite is ready to be claimed!

Aqua: Yippee!

FLUDD: Congratulations, you two! Why don't you grab some watermelon smoothies before getting the Shine?

Mario: Good idea. Two watermelon smoothies please!

Aqua: Actually three. I want Toadette to try one of these, since she's been missing out.

Mario: That's nice of you!

Judge: You can have them for free since you won the contest. Here you go!

Mario took one and Aqua took two. One for her, and one for Toadette.

Mario: Thanks!

Both: To the Shine Sprites!

They took a sip of their smoothies and grabbed the Shine Sprite.

SHINE!

Both: YIPPEE!

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

They arrived back in the Plaza at sunset. Toadette was waiting for them.

Toadette: There you guys are! I couldn't find any more Shines, but I did notice the sky got a LITTLE bit brighter. You two are doing great!

Mario: Thanks Toadette! I think that's it for Gelato Beach though. Tomorrow, we should go find somewhere new.

Aqua: By the way, Toadette. We got some free watermelon smoothies at this festival and I got one for you, too.

Toadette: Oh really? Thanks!

She took hers and sipped it.

Toadette: I love it!

Aqua and Toadette: Cheers!

They clinked their smoothies and took more sips.

Mario: Well, I'll see you two later. I'm gonna take a walk.

Aqua and Toadette: Okay!

Mario drinks his smoothie as he walks down the peaceful streets of Delfino Plaza. He was a bit nervous of the Delfino Police catching him "slacking off" but was trying not to think about it. Peach was right there in front of the Grand Pianta Statue.

Mario: Hey, Peach!

Peach: Mario!

The two hugged in front of the sunset and sat down next to each other.

Peach: Where's Aqua?

Mario: She's hanging out with Toadette. The best buds they are.

Peach: Yeah… so tell me what crazy stuff you two have been doing.

Mario: Alright… so…

* * *

**Later after the sunset…**

Peach: Wow! You actually found a watermelon that big?!

Mario: Yep! It was HUGE! And I ended up rolling it all the way down and was EXTREMELY lucky it didn't pop!

Peach: *giggles* Sounds like you two have been through quite a lot.

Mario: Yeah. And I'm still thinking about what possible shenanigans we could get into next. We still need to find Luigi and Daisy's keys. You know Peach, I really like your little sister. She's a very sweet and cute kid, who's selfless and was very brave to rescue me. Kind of like Yoshi, in a way. I used to be a lot like her when I was her age, and it really takes me back to those good old days.

Peach: Oh, Mario! It warms my heart to know how great you two get along! You really are Aqua's Sprite of Light. And honestly, *blushes* I think of you as mine as well.

Mario blushes as well, having a feeling of where this might be going.

Mario: Peach…

The two started to get closer to each other, and slowly began to close their eyes. Just as they were about to touch, Toadsworth intervened.

Toadsworth: Master Mario! Princess!

Mario and Peach opened their eyes and blushed at how close they were.

Toadsworth: Err… Was I interrupting something?

Mario: Uh… no, no! You're fine. What's up? (Please tell me it's important!)

Toadsworth: I just came to let you know that it's almost bedtime, and Toad and the girls are waiting back at the motel.

Peach: Okay, thanks. We'll be there in a minute.

Toadsworth walked away.

Mario: Bedtime already? I must've lost track of time. I planned on visiting Luigi and Daisy in jail. I guess not.

Peach: Hey, maybe you'll find one of their keys tomorrow.

Mario: Good point. I had a great night with you, Peach.

Peach kisses Mario on the cheek in response.

Peach: You two, Mario.

Mario giggles and both walk back to the motel.

* * *

**Later that night in Motel Delfino…**

Mario slept soundly in his bed with his cap off and just wore a grey shirt with his M logo and a pair of pajama pants. He felt a tap on his shoulder and woke up. He saw Aqua standing awake wearing a blue pajama shirt and white pajama pants.

Mario: Oh, hey-a kiddo. Whatcha doing up?

Aqua: Mario, can I sleep with you tonight? I had a nightmare.

Mario: A nightmare? What was in it?

Aqua: I don't wanna talk about it.

Mario: Aw… Come on in. I won't let any harm come to you.

Aqua: Thanks Mario.

She crawls into bed.

Mario: Goodnight _piccolo amico_.

Aqua: Goodnight… *yawn* …papa…

Mario: What was that?

Aqua: Um… I said goodnight.

Mario: Oh…

As they fall asleep, Aqua wondered.

Aqua: (Papa? Where'd that come from?)

* * *

**Aqua: D-did I just call Mario "papa"?!**

**Mario: What?!**

**Luigi: So, does that make me her uncle?**

**Daisy: Luigi!**

**Luigi: Just saying.**

**I'm just gonna leave them to wonder. Happy new year!**


	23. Mecha-Bowser Appears!

**I can tell you guys have been waiting for THIS chapter. What a way to start the new decade!**

**Luigi: This'll be interesting.**

* * *

**Review Responses:**

**nintendoscript15**

**I didn't intend a reference to Shrek. I was just establishing Aqua as cute and innocent. I also didn't intended a Peanuts reference. That was just a coincidence. But good comparisons. And yeah, Aqua is starting to see Mario like a father figure of some sorts. But she might not be fully aware of it.**

**breath20k**

**They are delicious indeed! Happy New Year to you too!**

* * *

**6am at Motel Delfino**

…

…

Peach: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Mario woke up in a panic, hoping that scream was just a nightmare. But he turned to see Aqua scared, informing him that she heard it too.

Aqua: What was that?!

Mario: It must be Peach!

Just after he said that, Toadsworth burst in the door having a hard time catching his breath.

Toadsworth: Princess… danger… kidnapped… imposter… SAVE HER!

Aqua: PEACH?!

Mario: OH NO!

The two quickly put on new clothes. Mario put on another red cap with a blue shirt and red overalls, while Aqua put on a shirt depicting a sky with a few clouds and a Shine Sprite in the center, and a white pair of shorts. Peach got them for her at a souvenir shop. The two grabbed their respective FLUDD nozzles and ran out the door. The sun was just beginning to rise and FLUDD spring to life.

Mario: FLUDD! Any news about Peach's whereabouts?

FLUDD: _...D.E.B.S. ALERT...Princess Peach of the Mushroom Kingdom has apparently been kidnapped...AGAIN. The suspect was last seen escaping to the west, with the princess in tow…_

Mario: Got it!

As Aqua hovered Mario in front of the Shine Gate to travel west, FLUDD received ANOTHER news report.

FLUDD: _...D.E.B.S. ALERT...According to witnesses, a mysterious "turtle" has appeared in the area near the western cannon. Police suspect a link with the recent kidnapping and are investigating thoroughly…_

Aqua: Turtle?

Mario: Sounds like something we should check out.

* * *

Reaching the western cannon area, the group slowly investigated the area, keeping their guard up in case of trap. As said in the news, there was a strange turtle shaped vehicle. Mario somehow grew familiar vibes when seeing it. Bad ones. A familiar voice called out to them.

Peach: Mario!

Peach was standing right in the middle of the boat, terrified to even move. Right in front of her was the faker himself, Shadow Mario!

Mario: You!

Aqua: Let her go, you meanie!

Shadow Mario only responded by sticking out a very long tongue at the duo, disgusting and angering them even more.

Aqua: Gross!

Mario: Hasn't anyone ever taught you manners?!

The boat lowered Peach in. Shadow Mario laughed and jumped in the driver's seat. The water from the engine blasted the plumber and young princess in the face before taking off and leaving them in the dust.

Mario: NOOOOOOOOO!

They watched as the turtle boat took off to an island nearby. Mario couldn't tell what it was. But he did see a Ferris Wheel. So maybe this is the amusement park he heard about.

Aqua: Where are they going?

FLUDD: That is Pinna Island. The villain's secret hideout must be there.

Aqua: Pinna Island?

Mario stood there in grief. He broke down in tears and put his head down.

Mario: How could I let this happen?! Me and Luigi promised to stay by Peach's side! And now she's kidnapped AGAIN for like the thousandth time!

Aqua: Thousandth?! What?! I thought it was just a few times!

FLUDD: It's called a hyperbole. It wasn't actually a thousand times, but she does get kidnapped very often. More than you've heard.

Aqua: How often?

Mario: *sigh* This happens a lot. You see, whenever Bowser comes to kidnap her, it's usually at some of the worst possible times. Like trying to have a party. And now those creeps come to kidnap her when we're trying to have a vacation. *sniff* Just why?!

The little princess got confused.

Aqua: Um… who's Bowser?

Mario instantly grew Vietnam War style flashbacks of what Peach told him back on the airplane.

_Bowser: Long live the king._

_George: __**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!**_

_Peach, Daisy, and Aqua: __**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

Mario was trying to hold it back, he wanted to stay positive for his friend, but the tears, hatred, and anger boiled up inside him like hot water in a cooking pot.

Not taking it anymore, Mario forcefully took off FLUDD and shoved him in Aqua's hands. Surprising her with this sudden burst.

Aqua: Mario! What are you-?!

Mario: LET FLUDD EXPLAIN IT TO YOU! HE'S OBVIOUSLY THE KNOW-IT-ALL OF THE GROUP! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO STAY POSITIVE FOR YOU FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS! BUT THANKS TO MY BIG MOUTH, THIS STUPID CRIME WE'VE BEEN ACCUSED FOR, OUR PROMISING VACATION BEING RUINED BY THOSE SHADOW FREAKS, AND PEACH GETTING KIDNAPPED **AGAIN**, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

The upset red plumber ran to a street corner to let the tears flow. Aqua watched sad and still confused.

Aqua: Mari-

Mario: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Aqua was brought into shock and horror. She'd never seen Mario act like this before. She always thought he was a happy-go-lucky, funny, and caring person who only wishes the best for others. But this behavior he was showing clearly meant there was more to him than that.

FLUDD: He's currently fuming with anger, Aqua. Let him cool off for at least 5 minutes.

Aqua: What's he so angry about? What did I do to him?

FLUDD: It has absolutely nothing to do with you, Aqua. You see, back when you guys were on the plane, Peach took Mario into the restroom for a private conversation. She told him everything. About how your parents met their demise two years ago during an attack upon the Mushroom Kingdom, and how it changed you forever.

Aqua: My… parents…? S-So that's what they were talking about.

She was starting to tear up. FLUDD used the same projector he used back in Mario's jail cell to show a slide show projection of Bowser, and the many cruel things he's done.

FLUDD: Indeed. The killer of your parents, and kidnapper of your older sister is known as King Mortimus "Morton" Koopa I. More commonly referred to as Bowser. Bowser is a cruel, cunning, and malicious being of pure evil who wishes to make the Mushroom Kingdom, and then the entire world his very own. He possesses this black magic which he used to turn the residents of the kingdom into bricks. He also convinced some of the Goombas in the kingdom to betray their leaders and join Bowser's forces. He attempted to marry Princess Peach in order to achieve his goals, only to be stopped by the brotherly duo, Mario and Luigi.

The projection showed Mario and Luigi defeating Bowser, and Mario getting a kiss from Peach. The girl smiled hearing their names. She knew this would be the good part.

FLUDD: These two saved the Princess and everything in the kingdom was brought back to normal. But Bowser wasn't done. Far from done.

Aqua stopped smiling and got nervous. The next projection was a video of an angry Bowser with a fire background.

FLUDD: Ever since his defeat, he's hated the Mario bros. with a burning passion, and has vowed to destroy them at all costs.

Bowser in the projection, roars and shoots a stream of fire upward. Aqua gets scared of this and screams.

FLUDD: Sorry if that scared you.

Aqua: It's fine…

She was still shuddering though. The next projection shows footage of past Mario games such as _Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World,_ the previous fanfic: Super Mario 64 DS: The Power of the Stars, and a non paper version of _Paper Mario_. All of which show Bowser's defeats at the hands of the plumber.

FLUDD: Since then, Bowser has tried numerous attempts at defeating Mario and marrying Princess Peach. And sadly, it's unlikely that he'll give up anytime soon.

The projection ended. And Aqua took a few moments to process everything she was just told.

Aqua: Wow… I-I-I didn't know…

FLUDD: So, you see, Mario's life is an endless struggle. He puts said life in danger all the time just to keep your sister and the world safe. If not for him and his bro. Everything you know and love would fall into Bowser's cruel, dark, claws.

Aqua took out a photo of her with her family before the attack. It made her shed a tear on the photo.

Aqua: I see… I never knew there was that much to him. Was he trying to hide it?

FLUDD: He was. He was trying to put his own issues behind him just to focus on yours and make your life better. But it appears to have resulted in his hidden emotions bursting out of him like water bursting through a dam that was holding it for so long. I'm so sorry that he took it out on you.

Aqua: No! Don't be. I understand now. And I'm gonna talk to him.

FLUDD: I guess he's better now. So go ahead.

Aqua walked over to Mario who had just shed his last tears.

Aqua: Mario?

Mario: A-Aqua? What is it?

Aqua: FLUDD told me everything. About what Peach told you, about Bowser, and about all the times you've beaten him.

Mario: He shouldn't have. I didn't want to mention that stupid turtle! I didn't want to make you worried. I wanted you to be happy.

Aqua: It's okay. I understand everything now. And, I really should thank you for everything you've done for me and my sisters. Even though my parents are gone and that you never met them, I like to think that they're smiling down at you, really proud of what you're doing for us. I owe you a whole lot, Mario. Besides Toadette and FLUDD, you're the bestest friend I could've ever asked for! I really mean it! These last two days have been the best of my entire life. And there's still more to come! And I'm glad I get to spend them with you. I will NEVER forget you for this, Mario! EVER!

Mario teared up even more and hugged her. Aqua comforted him to let the tears flow.

Mario: I-I-I'm so sorry!

Aqua: For what?

Mario: For y-yelling at you! I s-shouldn't have put that on you! Especially w-when it had absolutely n-nothing to do with you!

Aqua: Don't worry about it, Mario. What matters most is that I'm happy to be your friend.

Mario: M-Me too.

Mario got up and stretched for a bit, feeling better. He put FLUDD on his back and had a sigh of relief.

FLUDD: Well, now that this is all cleared up, we should go after the criminals. Who knows what they're doing to the poor princess.

Mario: How are we going to do that? They speedboated all the way to Pineapple er-

FLUDD: Pinna Island.

Mario: Thank you. Pinna Island. Swimming there would take forever!

?: Hahaha! Swim?! You guys must be joking!

A blue Pianta behind them was operating a red dome with a hole in the center.

Pianta: If you wanna go out to that island, just hop in the cannon and cover your ears!

Aqua: Cannon?!

Mario: A-Are you sure it's safe?

Pianta: Perfectly safe. As long as you cover your ears.

Mario: Okay then.

They obeyed, the cannon took aim and,

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Mario and Aqua were shot out of the cannon at high speeds. So fast that all that could be seen from them were clouds of smoke.

Mario and Aqua: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**Delfino Jail**

Luigi and Daisy heard the explosion from their cells and woke up abruptly.

Luigi: What was that?!

Daisy: Maybe fireworks?

Luigi: At this time?! No way!

Daisy: Well, whatever it was, I hope it wasn't anything dangerous.

* * *

**Shadow Mario's hideout**

Shadow Mario arrived with the Princess. The others stood there waiting for him.

**Shadow Mario: You're all incredibly useless! What do I pay you for?**

**Shadow Aqua: You don't pay us!**

**Shadow Luigi: Yeah, our boss forced us to work with you!**

**Shadow Daisy: Yeah! Now that we got what we're here for, can I PLEASE take off this stupid disguise?! It's slowing me down, and I would've won if it weren't for this!**

**Shadow Luigi: Excuse me?! Are you nitpicking on my brilliant design?!**

**Shadow Daisy: Wow! So "brilliant"! Maybe I am! You got a problem with that?**

**Shadow Luigi: Yeah, I have a problem! I'll have you know, I had to take DNA samples from each of our enemies in order to make these bibs! Don't you know how hard that is to do without getting caught?!**

**Shadow Aqua: Well, you got their strengths, but you also got their weaknesses! I can't do so much as punch something without getting badly injured! This body sucks!**

**Shadow Luigi: Well, what do you want me to do? "Edit out" their weaknesses? It's not that simple because strength without weakness is like the earth without the sun.**

**Shadow Mario: Would you idiots just shut up and get out of my sight?! I wanna spend time with the Princess alone! And don't take off the disguises until I say so!**

**Shadow Aqua: Fine loser! Let's go!**

The other three Shadow impostors left. Leaving Shadow Mario and Peach alone.

**Shadow Mario: Sorry you had to see that.**

Peach wasn't taking it and just slapped him.

**Shadow Mario: Ow!**

Peach: What do you creeps want with me?!

**Shadow Mario: Calm down! I came all the way to this island to rescue you, and this is how you thank me?**

Peach: RESCUE?! Are you out of your mind?! I'm the one who needs rescuing from YOU! Not to mention, what you and your gang have been doing to this island is just horrible! My friends and family were ARRESTED because of you!

**Shadow Mario: GOOD! Serves them right for holding you hostage!**

Peach: You're insane!

Shadow Luigi came in to report.

**Shadow Luigi: M'lord, we've got company! Mario's coming!**

Peach: Mario!

**Shadow Mario: Get the weapon ready! I'll stall them! Don't worry, Princess. I'll explain later.**

Shadow Mario jumps out to leap into action.

Peach: Wait!

* * *

**Pinna Park**

Now 7am, Mario and Aqua had their heads in the sand. Mario pulled his out and then pulled his friends out. They were still a bit dizzy from that event.

Mario: Yeah, I prefer entering through a portal rather than a cannon.

Aqua: Me… too…

After shaking their heads and coming back to their senses, the two high fived.

Mario: Phew… so far so good!

Aqua: Yeah!

But just as they were about to enter the park which just opened for the day, a familiar foe stood in front of them.

Mario: Hey, that's-!

**Shadow Mario: That red plumber again, of all places!**

Mario: We found you, faker!

Mario heinously pointed a finger at him. Shadow Mario just smirked.

**Shadow Mario: FAKER?! I think YOU'RE the fake plumber around here. YOU'RE comparing yourself to ME?! HA! You're not even good enough to be by fake!**

Mario: We'll make you eat those words!

**Shadow Mario: There's no time to play games! You won't even get the chance!**

The faker ran into the entrance to Pinna Park.

Aqua: Get him!

They ran in pursuit. Inside the park Mario and Shadow Mario duked it out. Mario tried squirting Shadow Mario with FLUDD, only for him to duck under it. Then the faker tried to hit Mario with his brush, only for Mario to grab it and swipe it out of his hands.

**Shadow Mario: Hey! No fair! Give it back!**

Aqua: Only if you tell us where my sister is.

**Shadow Mario: What if I don't? What are you gonna do with my brush? You don't even know how to use it.**

Mario: Oh nothing… EXCEPT THIS!

He throws it all the way on top of a Yoshi Go Round.

**Shadow Mario: NO!**

He tries to run for it, only for Aqua to grab him by his clothes.

Aqua: Oh no, you don't!

**Shadow Mario: Grrr!**

**?: Hey Shadow Mario! We're ready!**

Shadow Mario smirked and kicked Aqua off of him, and luckily, Mario caught her. Then the impostor used some sort of force to bring the brush back to him, and went running through the park.

Aqua: Huh? Why'd he try to run after it if he could've just done that?

Mario: He must've been stalling us for something. Follow him!

The duo ran after him, but as they were running, a blue shell came out of nowhere and electrocuted them.

Mario and Aqua: **PBPBPBPBPBPB!**

Mario: What the?!

They turned to see the source of the shell. A koopa walking on all fours with a pink tuft of hair, and a blue shell with veins of electricity surging through it.

FLUDD: That's an Electrokoopa. A subspecies of Koopa Troopas that throw their electric shells like boomerangs at those who pass them.

The electrokoopa throwed its shell at both heroes again, only for them to step back and Mario sprays the koopa with water, throwing it off balance and getting it electrocuted by its own shell.

Aqua: Serves them right!

They were stopped again by an old Noki.

Park Director: Oh ho! Guests! How fabulous! Welcome indeed! I am the director of Pinna Park! It's truly my pleasure! Because of these blasted Koopas, we get few visitors… Sadly, our park has become more than a bit run-down. We don't have a single star attraction to speak of!

Mario: Sorry, but can we talk later? We're kinda in a hurry.

Park Director: Oh, sure thing!

Shadow Mario floated over a shallow pool. The other three Shadow fakers were there as well. Both groups stared each other down, waiting for one of them to make a move. Suddenly, the water in the pool started shaking, until the bottom of the pool opened up, clearing out the water, with the Shadow group still floating. A large orange object lifted them up into the air, the screen zoomed out to reveal a more complex object with orange, white, and green features.

Mario and Aqua stood still with mouths gaped open. Too startled to even say a word.

FLUDD: What happened? Did the perpetrator get away?

The object finished rising to reveal it was a giant robot mech. Mario didn't know what it was, but he noticed something familiar about the structure. The four impostors' eyes glowed as the mech activated itself, and breathed fire all over the screen.

* * *

Aqua: How do we even fight that?!

Mario: I-I really don't know!

The Park Director was absolutely thrilled about this.

Park Director; Amazing! What a spectacle! Is this a new show of ours?!

Aqua: What?! Show?!

Park Director: You guys are great! Whoever hired you needs a raise! I love how you two play the fearless hero and his heroic sidekick, and he's like… a bad version of you, but you both look the same and stuff!

Mario: This isn't a show! This is serious business! You and your staff need to evacuate immediately!

The director couldn't hear Mario over the noise.

Park Director: Well, as director of this park, I want to ensure your success. So, how about I provide you two with a hero's vehicle?

Mario: (Wait! Maybe he can help us!) Alright, you want a show, we'll give you one! Lead the way!

Park Director: Great! Follow me!

* * *

The Director took the two up to the entrance to the Roller Coaster.

Aqua: Mario, what's going on?

Mario: Well Aqua, you've never been to an amusement park. So you're about to ride your first roller coaster!

Aqua: What's a roller coaster?

Mario: Only the best ride ever! You're gonna love it!

Park Director: Alright, here's your hero's vehicle. And take these too!

He gives them flowers that look like firework explosions. Mario transforms into a USA color palette (his outfit from NES Open Tournament Golf) with FLUDD getting an overhaul as well, and Aqua gets a shirt resembling the American flag, as well as an arm cannon. They were now Firework Mario and Firework Aqua.

Both: Oooh!

Park Director: Now, give us a true spectacle!

They hopped in and prepped themselves.

Firework Mario: Hold on tight!

As they prepped, the mech shot bullet bills out of its "belly".

The ride began its decent and performed loop de loops.

Firework Mario: WAAAAAHOOOOOOO!

Firework Aqua: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

FLUDD: A Bullet Bill approaches from behind!

Firework Aqua: WHA WHA WHA WHAT'S A BULLET BILL?!

Mario heard a screeching firework-like noise coming from behind, and saw a black bullet coming at high speed.

Firework Mario: That's a Bullet Bill!

He shot a firework out of FLUDD and the Bullet Bill exploded in a puff of smoke.

Firework Aqua: Woah!

Firework Mario: You protect us from Bullet Bills! I'll aim for the mech!

Firework Aqua: Got it!

Mario aimed for the mech and shot it with a firework, causing it up spin its head and give off electricity.

FLUDD: A direct hit!

Firework Mario: Yeah!

As they got closer, Mario got a better look at the mech.

Firework Mario: (Bowser! I should have known he'd be behind this!)

Mario shot another firework at Mecha-Bowser. The mech breathed fire at an area and Mario shot it again before it hit them. Mecha-Bowser went haywire and broke the track in front of the heroes with its arms.

Both: Uh oh…

Both heroes fell off the track screaming. When they hit the ground they lost their powerups, but were otherwise okay.

Mario: Well, that was quite a first roller coaster ride for you.

Aqua: Yeah. But it was a lot of fun! I'm definitely not gonna forget it.

* * *

The two laughed together for a moment before confronting the broken down Mecha Bowser. It's head popped open, revealing the Shadow quartet and Princess Peach.

Peach: Mario! Aqua!

Shadow Mario moved his brush in front of Peach to silence her and keep her from moving a step.

Mario: Alright you fakers! We beat your dumb toy! Now, we got a couple of questions for you, and we want answers! Who are you guys? And why are you pretending to be us?

The impostor took glances at each other and nodded. They all jumped into the air and flipped several times before landing back in the mech. They looked different. They were no longer in their human shaped forms, but rather were shaped like koopas. Three of them looked familiar to Mario, while the blue one did not.

The pink one took off a bib depicting waves in the ocean to reveal a koopa with a pink bow, blues eyes, thick pink lipstick, a red necklace, two ring shaped bracelets, a pink shell, and high heels.

Mario and Peach: WENDY?!

The orange one took off a bib depicting a nose with Luigi's mustache underneath to reveal a koopa with large, wild blue hair, black eyes, a single fang in his mouth, a blue shell, and spiked bracelets.

Mario and Peac: LUDWIG?!

The green one took off a bib depicting a flower to reveal a tall koopa with green hair resembling a tree, glasses with multiple lens, a green shell, and spiked bracelets.

Mario and Peach: IGGY?!

Wendy: Surprised to see us, Mario?

Iggy: It's been awhile, old 'pal'.

Aqua: You know these guys, Mario?

Mario: But how?! I beat you guys and the rest of your siblings back in Dinosaur Land! I thought you were done for!

Ludwig: We can't die, fool! We had magic wands, so we escaped our castles before they could crumble. Since that's out of the way, we have a friend here who's been wanting to meet you for a LONG time. Show 'em Junior!

Mario, Peach, and Aqua: Junior?

Finally, the blue one took of a bib depicting Mario's nose and mustache to reveal a new face that Mario and Peach have never seen before. This koopa looked like a younger version of Bowser. He had a tuft of red hair, beady eyes, gray bracelets without spikes, and a green shell. He also appeared to be around Aqua's age.

?: Leave my mama alone, you bad people! I won't let you take Mama Peach away!

Mario, Peach, and Aqua went wide eyes after hearing what that kid just said.

Peach: Wh-WHAT?!

Aqua had no words to say other than rapidly shaking her head back and forth saying no.

Mario: WHA?! Y-YOU?! H-HER?! NO! NO! JUST NO!

FLUDD: That can't be true! It's illogical!

?: Oh, it IS true! Papa told me all about it. He told me my mama got kidnapped by a bad man named Mario, and his group of baddies. They brainwashed her into thinking that Mario was his hero, and that two princesses were her sisters. That's just weird! A kid around my age as my aunt? That's just dumb! So I came here to rescue her!

Aqua: Hey! It's true! She is my sister! How could you be her son?!

Mario: Agreed! You look nothing like her!

Peach: Wait, your Papa told you that… are you Bowser's son?!

Bowser Jr.: You guessed that right, Mama! My name is Bowser Jr., and I came here to stop those kidnappers and bring you back with our family.

Peach: And you're doing it by vandalizing the island?

Bowser Jr. held up his brush. It showed a familiar logo on it.

Bowser Jr.: This is my magic brush. When I draw with this, all my wishes come true. A strange old man in a white coat gave it to me.

FLUDD: A strange old man… in a white coat?

Mario: Do you happen to know this person, FLUDD?

FLUDD: I think I might. That brush looks familiar. Hold on a sec.

FLUDD scanned the brush from afar and came to a sudden realization.

FLUDD: Mario! Aqua! That brush was made by the same company that created me! Gadd Science, Inc.!

Mario: What?!

Aqua: Really?!

FLUDD: Indeed. This is interesting to say the least.

Mario: But that still doesn't answer our other question. Why did you pretend to be us?

Bowser Jr.: Papa told me everything. He said "Mario is a bully! He never fights fair!" He said "Junior, you gotta try to outsmart Mario!" So I hired these guys so we could get you bullies sent to prison.

He then angrily pointed a finger at Wendy.

Bowser Jr.: But then YOU had to screw up everything! Thanks to you, that girl broke Mario out! And now he came to steal Mama Peach again!

Wendy: I told you! I couldn't find the key!

Ludwig: To be fair, Wendy. You did screw up BIG TIME!

Iggy: Agreed!

Wendy: Thanks for nothing!

Peach: Your father was lying to you! I can't be your mother! That's impossible!

Mario: And we came here to RESCUE her! You're the one stealing her!

Bowser Jr.: My Papa is NOT a liar! He's the most honest person I've ever met. And as for you… You pests! Stop following us!

They all jumped back into the cockpit as it began to take off.

Peach: No! MARIO! AQUA!

Mario and Aqua: PEACH!

The lid closed and Mecha Bowser's head popped off its body, sprouting a large red and ugly balloon.

FLUDD: No! Not again!

The head flew away towards a volcano near Delfino Plaza.

FLUDD: It appears to be heading towards Corona Mountain!

Mario: Well, then that's where we're going next!

The Park Director walked up to them, excited.

Park Director: Outstanding! Breathtaking! What a tour de force! Perhaps it'll inspire word-of-mouth to draw more visitors!

Mario: Glad you enjoyed it, but we gotta go now!

Park Director: Oh sure! Come back anytime!

In the center of the pool revealed not a Shine Sprite, but rather a large key with an L logo on it.

Aqua: Is that?

Mario: Luigi! Yahoo! And just in time!

They grabbed the key and were teleported to jail.

* * *

**In Jail**

Mario used the key to unlock Luigi's cell.

Luigi: Huh?

Mario: Hey there bro!

Luigi grew a big smile on his face and jumped out of his cell.

Luigi: Aw yeah! Weegie time!

Mario: Luigi!

Luigi: Mario!

The two hugged and cried together for a minute since they've been separate for a few days.

Luigi: Now we can finally venture again like good times!

Aqua: Hi Luigi!

Luigi: Oh… uh… hi! Aqua, right?

Aqua: Yep! It's-a me!

Mario and Luigi: Wha?!

Aqua: Let's just say Mario's been rubbing off on me. Tee hee!

Luigi: Hmm… yeah…

Mario: Anyways, Luigi. Since you're now with us, we've got quite a story to tell you. Just so that we're on the same page.

FLUDD: Before you do that, Luigi, before you forget, break that red box behind you.

Luigi: Huh? Oh right! I forgot about that.

He broke the box to reveal a new FLUDD model. This one looked to be in the shape of a rocket.

Luigi: Wowie zowie!

Aqua: That one looks cool! Put it on!

Luigi strapped on the new nozzle.

FLUDD: Scanning user information…

FLUDD scanned Luigi's brain just as he did with the two subjects before.

FLUDD: …subject identified as Luigi Franco Mario, resident of the Mushroom Kingdom. Data storage complete. That is another one of my nozzles, the Rocket Nozzle. This allows the user to get shot up in the air like a rocket. Think of it as a high jump.

Luigi: Jumping high? Now that sounds like my kind of thing! Let's-a do this! Uh… how do I start this?

FLUDD: To use the Rocket Nozzle, rapidly pull the trigger back and forth to charge it. Once it reaches full power, blast off!

Luigi: Alright!

Luigi did as FLUDD said, but he ended up hitting his head on the ceiling.

Luigi: OW!

Mario: MAMMA MIA! LUIGI!

Aqua: Are you okay?!

Luigi: I-I'm fine…

FLUDD: Maybe, we should've done this outside.

Luigi: Gee, you think? So, Mario. That story?

Mario: Oh yeah! Well, it began a few hours ago…

* * *

**Luigi: Wow… must've taken you all day to write this chapter.**

**Me: It did… thanks for reading! Review and fav!**

**Edit: Luigi's full name made up by my friend Nintendoscript15.**


	24. The Beach Cannon's Secret

**nintendoscript15**

**I could tell, you knew Wendy was Shadow Aqua. I guess the other two were less obvious, but I still tried my best to hint at who they were.**

**And yes, Aqua did put Mario back on his feet with that heartwarming speech. She couldn't just leave him there! And they are starting to show a father-daughter bond.**

**Luigi will be getting some action in this chapter and future chapters. I got great things planned for him!**

* * *

Luigi and Daisy: WHAT?!

Daisy: So, you're saying that Bowser's bratty child thinks that Peach is his MOTHER?!

Mario: *sigh* Yes…

Daisy: Then that would basically make me and Aqua his AUNTS! I swear, if he calls me or her that, I'm gonna kick him in the face!

Aqua: Actually, he said that us being his aunts sounds weird.

Mario: Bowser told Jr. that we "brainwashed" her into thinking I was her hero, and that you two were his sisters. So, he thinks that you guys are not her family at all.

Luigi: Well, that's even worse! Trying to separate someone from their family both physically AND mentally! How dare they?! And just how can a human have a koopa for a child? That makes zero sense!

FLUDD: We're all asking that same question, Luigi. But now that you're in on the information, we should head into Corona Mountain and stop Bowser Jr.

Aqua: Wait, you mean we have to go inside a volcano? I don't know about this…

FLUDD: I understand if you're uncomfortable with such an idea, but if you want to save your sister, we have no choice.

Mario: It's okay buddy. Luigi and I have been in a volcano before. It's nothing new to us. We'll be fine.

Aqua: If you say so. See you later, Daisy!

Daisy: Bye!

As they left, Luigi took one last look back at the beautiful flower princess.

Luigi: I'll come back for you, my flower.

Daisy: I know you will, my knight in shining green armor.

Luigi nodded and blushed as he departed with the other two.

Outside, Luigi couldn't be happier to finally be free. Sure, it was still quite dark, but that didn't matter as long as there was fresh air.

Luigi: Ah! Fresh air! At last! You two mind if I take a shower real quick? I've been stuck in these clothes for two days straight!

Mario: Sure thing bro. We'll get some breakfast reservations in the meantime. I'm starving after the fight with that robot.

Luigi: Great! See you then!

* * *

**Later…**

Mario, Aqua, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth sat at a table at an outdoor restaurant waiting for Luigi.

Luigi: Imma back!

Luigi entered the scene and sat down wearing a retro outfit similar to Mario's, being a blue shirt with green overalls.

Toadette: Nice outfit!

Luigi: Thanks! This was what Mario and I used to wear when we were plumbers in New Donk City.

Mario: Yeah. We should wear these more often.

Luigi: Agree with you there!

The two bros laughed. As they did, Aqua noticed Toadsworth with a worried expression on his face.

Aqua: Toadsworth?

Toadsworth: What do you need?

Aqua: Toadsworth, I know you're worried about Peach. I am too. But please don't stress yourself about it!

Toadsworth: I can't help myself, young princess! It is my sworn duty to have concern for her. I'm sure you have a steward of your own who watches over you back in your own kingdom.

Aqua: Well, yes. But she was left in charge of the kingdom, so she couldn't make it.

Toadette: Aqua's got a point, Toadsworth. Stressing about the princess over yourself can be bad for your health. Try doing something you enjoy to get your mind off of her.

Toadsworth: Well, I guess you're right. I'll try to get my mind off of it. Even if just for a little while.

Aqua: That's the spirit!

Later, everyone received their breakfast. Toadsworth got a ham and cheese omelet, Toad got fried eggs, while Toadette got bacon, Aqua got two buttermilk pancakes as big as her own plate, and the Mario Bros each got buttered french toast.

Mario: Mamma Mia. Those are some big pancakes.

Aqua: Well, I figured that since we're going inside a volcano, and fighting those fakers, I'm gonna need a BIG breakfast.

Mario: If you get full before finishing, could I have the leftovers?

Aqua: Sure!

Luigi felt like a third wheel left out and tried to join in.

Luigi: Hey, uh, Mario. So, did you hear about that casino in the hotel?

Mario: Can we talk about that some other time, bro? I don't wanna talk about adult-only things in front of a little girl.

That made Luigi a little mad, but he held it in.

Luigi: Fine…

Aqua: Hey Mario, you know, I still can't believe my first roller coaster had us fighting a giant robot. When we go back to Pinna Park, what should we ride next?

Luigi: Mario, do you think we should go back to Ricco Harbor? I wanna try out that Blooper Surfing thing you told me about.

Aqua: Mario!

Luigi: Mario!

Aqua: Mario!

Luigi: Mario!

Then the two began to get a little ticked off at each other.

Aqua: Hey! I asked him first! Wait your turn!

Luigi: Well, I'm his BROTHER! Therefore, I'm way more important to him!

Mario: Hey! Guys! I appreciate the attention, but please! One at a time! Now, I have to go to the bathroom, so you two can talk and get to know each other. And I better not catch you fighting when I get back! Do you understand me?

Both nodded. Obeying as if they were the kids and Mario was their father. Mario stood up and left the scene. Luigi and Aqua just blankly stared at each other for a few moments before Luigi finally decided to break the silence.

Luigi: So… I was just wondering. What kingdom are you from?

Aqua: The Lake Kingdom.

Luigi: Never heard of it.

Aqua: Oh, you'd love it! It's the most beautiful place in the world! The most relaxing waters, the nicest people, and my castle is an underwater air dome.

Luigi: Oh, it sounds pretty peaceful. The Mushroom Kingdom is pretty great too! It-

Aqua: I know. I was born there. And I've been there like a million times. It's a beautiful kingdom too. It's how I met Toad and Toadette. We've been the best of friends ever since!

Toadette: We sure have!

Aqua: What about you? Since you're Mario's brother, what have you done for him?

Luigi: Well…

Toad: He saved him from a haunted mansion by using this vacuum cleaner to take out the ghosts.

Aqua: HAUNTED?! What's a mansion?

Toad: It's basically a big house.

Luigi: Oh yeah! I went through a haunted mansion once to save my bro. It was scary, yes, but I barely pulled through and saved Mario before it was too late. (Something a kid like you could never do. Which is why you can't replace me.)

Aqua: Wow! Must've been terrifying for you. Well, I'm glad you and Mario came here with us, cause you must really deserve a vacation.

Luigi: Well, it's not really a vacation thanks to THOSE guys, but yeah. Thanks for the invite.

Aqua: Don't thank me. Thank Peach when we save her.

Luigi: Okay. I heard that Mario and Professor E. Gadd, the guy who gave me the vacuum I used, were preparing a huge surprise for me using all the gold I collected in the mansion. I don't know what it could be, but I hope it's special.

Aqua: I'm sure it will be.

Mario came back and they finished their breakfast.

Aqua: See you later, Toadette!

Toadette: Good luck!

Mario and friends go behind the Shine Gate in order to enter Corona Mountain. Luigi rocketed them up to the entrance, only to be met by a gate blocking the entrance.

Mario: Huh?

A sign in front read "DANGER! DO NOT ENTER!"

Luigi: Well, this is just great! How are we gonna get in there?

Mario thought about it for a second and he sighed.

Mario: I hate to say this, but Peach will have to wait. We could get in big trouble if we tried breaking through. Let's just continue cleaning the island.

Luigi agreed with his bro.

Luigi: You're right. Let's a go.

Aqua looked back before departing with the bros.

Aqua: Don't worry sis. We'll come soon. Just hang in there.

The trio made it over to the cannon.

Luigi: Wait, we're going in THAT?!

Mario: Yup! It's the fastest way to get to Pinna Park.

Luigi: Can't we just swim there?!

Aqua: That would take all day! Even at my swimming speed!

Mario: I promise you, bro. It's 100 percent safe. Just cover your ears.

Luigi: Fine! But you're holding on to me!

Mario: Fine by me! (You little baby…)

All three jumped into the cannon. The cannon took aim and,

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

All: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

* * *

**Pinna Park**

The three heroes landed in the sand at the Park's beach. An explosion immediately knocked them out of the sand.

All: WOAH!

Luigi: What was that?!

They looked ahead to see billet bills that sounded like shooting fireworks heading right towards them at full speed.

Mario: RUN!

The heroes fled the beach with the explosions behind them. They hid behind a rock where a Pianta was also hiding.

Mario: What's going on out there?!

Pianta: Out of nowhere, some weird thing took over my place! And now, these explosives are flying everywhere! Please! You have to help me!

Aqua: We're on it!

Luigi: Aqua, NO! It's too dangerous! Let Mario and I handle it!

Mario: Come on bro! I've seen her do great things. We're in this together! No need to doubt her.

Luigi: Fine! But she better be careful!

They trekked across the beach. The bullet bills locked on the three and made homing missile sounds as they home in on the heroes. However, these bullet bills weren't waterproof, as Mario used FLUDD to destroy them instantly. Luigi used his torpedo backflip to jump on some Bullet Bills and then use the Rocket nozzle to gain a lot of height. He then tried to punch the Monty Mole hijacking the cannon from above, but it hid inside the lid before Luigi could attack.

Luigi: Dammit!

The Monty Mole opened up the lid as he was standing on it, sending him flying.

Luigi: YAAAAAAAAH!

Aqua noticed the bullet bills heading toward a group of sentient sunflowers called the Sunflower Kids.

Sunflower Kid: Are those…fireworks? Are they?!

Great Sunflower: What is that? What a horrible racket!

Aqua: *gasp* NO!

She ran in front and used her hover nozzle to take out the bullets.

Aqua: You leave them alone!

The Sunflower Kids cheered for Aqua since she saved them.

Great Sunflower: Thank you so much, good friend! What's your name?

Aqua: It's-a me, Aqua!

Meanwhile, Mario reaches the cannon and confronts the Monty Mole.

Mario: You've gotta go! You're disrupting the peace around here!

Monty Mole: Ha! No way, loser! I can do whatever the heck I want! Take this!

He throws a Bob-Omb at Mario.

Mario: Is that all you got.

Mario sprayed the Bob Omb to shut it down, pick it up, and throw it at the mole. He did this two more times before the mole let out one last scream, fainted, and then the cannon blew up. Leaving behind a colorful aura shining out the open hatch.

Aqua: What's that?

Luigi: Looks like some dimensional hole.

Mario: Let's go in.

The three jumped in.

* * *

**?**

Luigi: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

That was the first thing Luigi screamed when he opened his eyes to see himself and his friends in the white endless void. Mario and Aqua have been in this situation before, but this was Luigi's first time.

Luigi: **WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE DEAD! WE'RE DEAD!**

Mario: Calm down, Luigi! We're not dead! This is just a rift into another dimension.

Luigi: **DIMENSION?!**

Aqua: Right! Though we should keep an eye out for-

A blue blur sped behind all three of them and stole their nozzles.

Luigi: Huh?! **WHERE'S MY ROCKET?!**

Mario and Aqua: Oh no…

Shadow Mario appeared in front of them with the FLUDD nozzles and mockingly waved at the three heroes before disappearing.

Luigi: **NOOOOOOOOOO**!

* * *

The trio were in yet another secret stage. But this time the background was a crayon-drawn forest, and the gimmick was a huge group of green blocks that would appear and disappear over and over again.

Aqua: This looks scary!

Mario: You can go on my back if you're uncomfortable with this.

Aqua hesitated for a moment, then came to realization.

Aqua: No! Not anymore!

Mario was surprised of this sudden change in her.

Mario: Really?!

Aqua: If I keep riding on your back and letting you do all the hard work, I'll never learn to take risks and be brave like you and Luigi. I wanna be tough! I wanna be helpful to you guys. So no more piggyback rides.

Mario: That's the spirit! I'm proud of you, buddy! I'm sure your parents would be proud too!

Aqua: Thanks Pap-!

She covered her mouth realizing what she was about to say. Mario and Luigi gave her weird looks.

Aqua: Um… I mean pa… rtner. He he!

Mario: Um… okay?

Luigi: That was weird. Anyways, watch this!

Luigi used his torpedo backflip to reach a white platform with green spots, resembling a Yoshi Egg.

Luigi: Aw yeah!

Aqua: Cool! I wish I could do that.

Mario: (Showoff…) Alright, our turn!

Aqua went first, going on the platforms that immediately appear so that she has time on them before they disappear. Next was Mario, who just jump dived to the platform.

Luigi: Nice, bro!

Mario: It's far from over, though!

They jumped their way over more disappearing platforms before jumping on bouncy platforms to get to a higher level.

Aqua: Wheeeeeeeee!

The two bros couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's cute and playful behavior.

Next, a group of red platforms appeared and the three characters sprinted across as if they were in a running marathon. Good thing they did, because said platforms began disappearing, one after the other.

They had to sprit across another series of red platforms, but this time had to take a sharp left turn. The platforms were disappearing so fast, that the heroes panicked and SKIPPED across. Aqua nearly fell into the dark abyss below until Luigi caught her with his arm.

Luigi: Don't worry. I've got you!

Aqua: Thanks Luigi!

Luigi: No problem kiddo! (Still jealous of you though…)

Mario: That was tough, but we pulled through! As a team!

Aqua: Yeah!

Luigi stared at the Shine Sprite in front of them for a moment.

Luigi: So, this is a Shine Sprite.

Mario: Indeed!

Luigi: WOW! It's so… shiny!

Aqua: Well, they don't call it a SHINE Sprite for nothing.

Mario: Agree with you there. Let's claim our prize!

SHINE!

All: AW YEAH!


	25. Buried Treasure Under the Pirate Ships

**nintendoscript15**

**You know, coincidentally, Luigi's also wearing his outfit from Super Show as well. So it matches up with his behavior.**

* * *

After having got the Shine Sprite from that Secret Area, the Mario Bros and Aqua spent time on Pinna Park's beach for awhile. Luigi was wondering how FLUDD and his nozzles came back after that experience. Aqua was making a sand replica of Peach's Castle.

Aqua: What do you guys think?

Sunflower Kids: Wow! That looks amazing!

Great Sunflower: It is very lovely, Aqua! You are quite talented.

Aqua: Thank you!

Mario: That's a nice sand castle, Aqua! It looks just like your big sister's.

Aqua: Thanks! I was born there, and have visited a lot. So it always felt like a second home to me.

Mario: That's funny, because I actually felt the same way about that castle ever since I first stepped foot in it. It's very relaxing and comfy!

Aqua: I know, right? When did you first go to Peach's Castle?

Mario: Just last spring. I was invited there for some cake. I took Luigi and my cousin Wario there. However, when we got there, Peach was nowhere to be found. So we went our separate ways to try and find her. Unfortunately, we were ambushed and got locked up inside doors. Luckily, my good 'ol pal, Yoshi came to rescue us. We learned that Bowser stole the castle's Power Stars and sealed Peach and all her Toad servants inside the castle walls. So together, the four of us rescued the Power Stars from each of the worlds inside these portals disguised as paintings. And put a stop to Bowser's evil plans.

Aqua was astonished by the story, but also felt a bit of déjà vu from it as well.

Aqua: Wait a minute. Four heroes, three of them got locked up with the fourth one trying to save them, gathering shiny stars, painting portals… Aren't those things kinda what we're doing now?

Mario: What? How could you say tha-?

Mario interrupted himself to think about it, then comes to a realization.

Mario: You're right! I mean, except for the water pumps, and the evil doppelgängers that got us sent to jail… Mamma mia, these adventures keep getting crazier and crazier. What's next? Am I gonna go into outer space?

Aqua: Mario, what does "mamma mia" mean anyways?

Mario: It's a commonly used Italian phrase to express surprise, shock, fear, rejection, or joy. Also one of the many catchphrases Luigi and I are known for using. Others being "It's a me!" "Let's a go!" "Wahoo!" "Number one!"

Aqua: *giggles* Well, I kinda like it! It suits you both pretty well!

Mario: Aw thanks!

Meanwhile, Luigi was making something of his own with the sand.

Luigi: (Hmph! "Sand Castle". How cliché! Wait until they see this!) Hey Mario! Look what I made!

Mario and Aqua look up at Luigi's creation: a lump of sand in the shape of a ball.

Aqua: What is that?

Mario: That's sand, Luigi. You didn't make it.

Luigi: It's a volleyball. I shaped it.

Aqua: Oh boy! Volleyball! My favorite! Can we play with it?

Luigi: Sure! You can have the first serve.

Luigi gives it to Aqua and she tries to serve it, but the ball falls apart and hits Luigi in the face.

Luigi: Ow! MY EYES!

Mario, without hesitation, sprayed Luigi in the face with FLUDD to wash the sand off.

Aqua: Oh my! I'm so sorry, Luigi!

Luigi: No, no. It's not you. It was me for thinking this was a good idea.

Mario: And that's why we make balls with snow. Not sand.

Luigi: I'm getting bored out here. Can we go inside the park? I haven't seen it yet.

Mario: Aqua and I were in there earlier to take down the impostors. But we were so focused on it that we never actually got to look around. So let's-a go!

Aqua: Yippee! See you later, sunflowers!

Sunflower Kids: Bye Princess!

Great Sunflower: What a lovely young girl!

Mario and the gang made their way to the entrance to Pinna Park.

* * *

_Pinna Park_

_The park boasts everything from a Roller Coaster to the Clam Cups. The view from the Ferris Wheel is magnificent._

Since Shadow Mario was no longer around, Mario and Co. actually got to look around and admire the place. The park hosted a variety of rides, including a large Ferris Wheel with yet another break taking view from the top, the roller coaster Mario and Aqua used to defeat Mecha-Bowser, the Clam Cups, swinging Pirate Ships, and the Yoshi-Go-Round.

Mario and Luigi were impressed at the beauty of this amusement park. They could tell that they would've loved this place as kids, and could also tell that Aqua looked to be enjoying it as well.

Luigi: Well, I can certainly see why you guys went all "googly eyes" back on the plane. This place looks epic! Everyone and their brother is gonna wanna come here.

Mario: Yeah, and your brother is right here.

Luigi: Exactly!

Aqua: Can we go on that pirate ship ride first? It looks like fun!

Mario looked in the direction his little friend was pointing. The ride was a pair of two pirate ships swinging back and forth. Every three swings, the ships make a full 360 rotation. Thankfully, there was a body of water below the ships in case anyone fell off. So Luigi wasn't intimidated.

Mario: I guess we can kill some time before looking for that Shine Sprite.

The three entered the ride and held onto the mast. They were screaming and laughing and having fun. Meanwhile, an electro koopa was walking around and spotted Mario on the ride. With an evil grin, the enemy knocked out the staff member in charge, and used its electric powers on the control panel. Luigi took notice of this and grew a bad feeling about this.

Luigi: Um… guys? I think we should get off now!

Mario: What's wrong bro?

The ride came to a sudden halt.

Mario: Huh?

Aqua: Is the ride over already? That was short.

Luigi: No…

The electro koopa set the ride's speed settings from "Stop" to "Slow" to "Normal" to "Fast" to "Very Fast" to "EXTREMELY FAST" to "WOAH!" to "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" to "YOU'RE INSANE!" to "WHY IS THIS EVEN AN OPTION!?" to "Bye bye!".

The pirate ships swinged exponentially faster to the point where it seemed like just a blur. Mario and Aqua screamed in terror, holding on for dear life. Luigi's motion sickness got to him very quickly and because of the ride swinging 360 degrees, he got hit in the face with his own vomit. The staff and guests of the park watched in horror as both ships broke off their masts and flew high up into the air, Mario and friends screaming along the way. The two ships fell back down and crashed through the floor of the pool below them and landed into a secret underground cave.

The Park Director witnessed the destruction of his favorite ride in the park, and fainted as a result. The electro koopa responsible for this went over to Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: NICE! That oughta teach them for messing with my mama!

He tried to high five the koopa, only to get shocked.

Bowser Jr.: Let's go with a thumbs up instead.

* * *

Back in the cave, Mario dug himself out of the rubble of the ship and immediately grew panic.

Mario: LUIIIIIIIIIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! AQUAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The plumber feared the worst, before spotting a shoe in the rubble. He quickly pulled it out and Luigi was okay.

Mario: LUIGI!

LUIGI: MARIO!

The brotherly pair embraced themselves, relieved they had survived. After they were done, Mario went back into his panicked state.

Mario: Have you seen Aqua!?

Luigi: No! I haven't! It went all black to me!

Mario: We gotta find her! You search over there! I'll search here!

They both searched through the rubble, and Luigi found Aqua lying unconscious.

Luigi: Found her!

Mario hurried over and saw the poor girl hurt. Tears developed in the red plumber's eyes.

Mario: AQUA! Please be okay! PLEASE! SPEAK TO ME!

No response…

Mario: No… No! No! No! NO! **PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!**

Mario tried to feel her heartbeat. Nothing. Feel her pulse. Nothing. Listen to her breathing. Nothing. FLUDD even tried scanning her, but all he received was a flatline.

FLUDD: I'm afraid her game is over.

Mario felt his happy world, and his heart shatter to pieces. And let out a large scream.

**Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Mario let his tears run out of him uncontrollably. Luigi watched Mario in sorrow. He didn't know Aqua nearly as much as his brother, but he could tell how much she meant to him. If this was how Mario reacted to Aqua dying, he couldn't imagine how Peach and Daisy would take this news. Soon he remembered a 1up mushroom he was saving for an emergency and took it out.

Luigi: Hey, bro? Maybe this could help?

Mario looked up to see Luigi holding a green mushroom, but he didn't grow any hope.

Mario: It's too late, Luigi. She's already gone.

FLUDD: It's worth at least trying.

Mario decided to take FLUDD's advice and give it a shot, despite his doubts that it would work. He pressed the mushroom against the girl's body and it dissolved into dust that spread all over her body. The bros then prayed to God that it would work.

After a silent moment, the two bros heard grunts come from the body, then saw movement. Aqua opened her beautiful cerulean eyes once again and had a blurry vision of her father for a moment before her eyes came into focus and saw Mario.

Aqua: M-M-Mario?

Mario embraced Aqua in a hug crying again. But this time they were tears of joy.

Mario: You're Alive! Oh thank God you're okay! I thought I'd lose you!

Aqua: What happened?

Mario: You died when the ship ride went haywire and we crashed. But Luigi had a spare 1up mushroom, and I used it to revive you.

Aqua: L-Luigi?

Luigi: Uh huh! It was-a me!

Aqua hugged Luigi in response. The green plumber was surprised by this.

Aqua: Thank you Luigi! You're a lifesaver! Literally!

Luigi: Um… It was nothing…

Mario: Don't be modest, bro! You just saved her life! If not for that mushroom she'd be gone for good. I'm proud of you, Luigi! You're number one!

Luigi: Thanks… Mario.

Luigi blushes, feeling a little embarrassed. But he still felt accomplished deep inside.

Luigi: So, where are we?

FLUDD: Unknown. But it appears we've fallen too deep for even the Rocket Nozzle to get us out of here.

Luigi: Well, it can't be all bad. Maybe there's something useful down here.

Aqua: Like a Shine Sprite?

FLUDD: According to my scanners, a Shine Sprite is located… underneath this X.

There was a red graffiti drawn X on the floor.

Mario: Oh! I get it! X marks the spot. Clever!

Luigi: But there's no sand to dig in…

Mario: Aqua, care to do the honors?

Aqua: With pleasure!

She stood over the X and used the hover nozzle to clean up the graffiti. A Shine Sprite popped out of the ground.

SHINE!

Before Mario could finish his pose, a hand swiped the Shine. Along with the music dying down.

?: YOINK!

All: ?

A sword was held up really close to Mario's nose.

Mario: Eek!

?: Who dares to dig up me treasure?!

Stepping out of the shadows were two men who looked all too familiar to the Mario Bros. Except they were wearing pirate outfits.

Waluigi: You mean OUR treasure, right?

Wario: Well, well, well. If it isn't the Super LOSER Bros!

Mario: Wario?! Waluigi?! What are you guys doing here?!

Aqua: Wario? Waluigi?

Luigi: They're our mean cousins who only care about money and gold.

Wario: Oh, we've been traveling all over the place these days, looking for treasures of all shapes and sizes. This treasure right here is coming with us.

Luigi: Go find something else! We need that!

Waluigi: Too bad! So sad! It's OURS now! So tough luck!

Wario: That is unless you want to fight for it.

He draws his sword. Waluigi draws his as well.

Mario: Fight, we will!

Wario takes out two black mushrooms with a skull and crossbones, and an eyepatch, and gave them to the bros.

Wario: Just for a fair fight.

Mario and Luigi were given pirate outfits of their own. They were now Pirate Mario and Pirate Luigi.

Pirate Mario: Ahoy!

Pirate Luigi: Swazzy! I mean, uh, shiver me timbers.

Aqua: Um… what about me?

Wario: Eh?

The Wario Bros. apparently didn't notice Aqua until now.

Wario: Who's this?

Pirate Luigi: Oh, this is our new friend, and Princess Peach's little sister, Princess Aqua.

Aqua: Nice to meet you? I guess…?

Wario and Waluigi just stood silent for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

Wario and Waluigi: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

This ticked the girl off.

Aqua: And what's so funny?!

Wario: Oh, we're not laughing at YOU. We're laughing at THEM!

Waluigi: Real smooth, Mario and Luigi. You love that princess so much that you decided to become her family's personal babysitting service.

Wario: SUPER BABYSITTER BROS!

Wario and Waluigi: WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Waluigi: Not so manly anymore, aren't you?

Wario: You love her so much that you kiss her forehead when you tuck her in to bed!

Waluigi: And you sing her a lullaby!

That really did it for Mario and Luigi. They drew their swords.

Pirate Luigi: Alright! That does it!

Pirate Mario: You're going down!

Aqua: Wait! What about me?

Wario: Step aside kid! This is a man's battle!

Waluigi: Yeah! Your babysitters wouldn't approve! Step aside!

Aqua: But…

FLUDD: It's probably for the best. You need a break after that death experience.

Aqua: *sigh* Okay, FLUDD.

She stepped aside to watch the battle. She really wanted to help. But moral support was all she could do.

Aqua: Good luck.

Pirate Mario: En garde!

Both pairs of bros engaged in sword duels with Mario against Wario, and Luigi against Waluigi.

Luigi tried to hit Waluigi, but he kept dodging with his good reflexes and hit the sword out of his hand.

Waluigi: Wahahaha!

Luigi punched Waluigi in the face and knocked him out. Wario then took Waluigi's sword and had two swords.

Pirate Mario: Hey! That's not fair!

Wario: Snooze you lose!

Wario tried to strike Mario with both swords with Mario blocking with just one.

Wario: Prepare to walk the plank, cuz! Wahahaha!

Aqua got nervous watching and felt like she had to do something. Growing an idea, Aqua ran over to Wario and kicked him in the groin.

Wario: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

This gave Mario the chance to overpower his greedy money loving cousin, and knock him over. Both of the Wario Bros. pirate outfits turned back into their regular outfits, revealing they had the pirate powerups as well.

Wario: D'oh, I missed!

Mario held his sword up to Wario's nose.

Pirate Mario: Give us the Shine and leave!

Wario: Fine! Fine! Take it! Let's get out of here, bro!

Wario left behind the Shine Sprite and Wario farted away while holding Waluigi's unconscious body. Mario and Luigi turned back to normal as well.

Luigi: Man, those two are annoying!

Mario: Thanks for helping me out with Wario, Aqua.

Aqua: You're welcome! Though I thought you said Wario helped you before.

Mario: He did, but he was just in it for the cake. He didn't actually care about Peach.

FLUDD: Nevertheless, now that those two are gone, let's grab the Shine Sprite. Hopefully no one will take it this time.

SHINE!

All: YAHOO!


	26. The Wilted Sunflowers

**nintendoscript15**

**I wanted the Pirate Ships to play a role since I wasn't doing red coin missions. Also I knew Wario and Waluigi would be quite a surprise. Now be prepared for another surprise in this chapter!**

**StarlitDuck**

**Most Sunshine adaptations I've read don't add much new stuff other than Mario and other characters tagging along with him trying to humor the reader with their dialogue. I wanted to do more than just that. (Come to think of it, that's kinda what I did with my 64 adaptation. What a jump in quality!) And yes, I'm glad you enjoy Aqua. I made sure to give her a big role in this story rather than seeming like she was shoehorned in here for the sake of it.**

* * *

In Pinna Park, Aqua was riding the Yoshi-Go-Round on a Pink Yoshi with a bubbly mood, daydreaming that she was actually riding on a real live Yoshi. Mario watched with a fatherly smile, seeing the girl happy. However Luigi seemed puzzled over a missing Orange Yoshi. Only the bar where it used to be was there.

Mario: Ah! Childhood. Really takes you back, doesn't it bro?

Luigi: Well… yeah, but… What's with the missing Yoshi?

Mario: Huh. Don't know. I guess it broke off and it's being fixed.

Luigi: I guess that could be it. But still, something seems… off about it.

Luigi's thoughts and Aqua's daydreams came to a halt when a scream was heard.

?: AAAAHHHHH!

Mario: Mamma Mia! What was that?!

FLUDD: It came from outside the park! Quick! To the entrance!

Mario and Co. hurried over to Pinna Park's beach where a Noki was looking to the east end of the beach in horror.

Mario: Hey, we heard a scream! Are you okay?

Noki: Th-that wasn't me… I-I don't wanna talk about it… Go… see it for yourselves.

Aqua: Oh no…

Luigi: This sounds bad…

The three looked around the beach and let their eyes roam for a bit until Aqua spotted a horrific sight that made her shriek.

Aqua: **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Mario: Aqua! What's wro-

Mario and Luigi: **WAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**

The normally cheery and sun-loving sunflowers that inhabited the beach were all wilting and sagging forward. They were no longer happy. Now they were sad and gloomy. The sight of this made all of the heroes, especially Aqua, cry. What was really odd about this though, were the abnormally large Yoshi eggs near the dying sunflowers.

Aqua, refusing to take this, ran over to one of the sunflowers with tears running all over her face.

Aqua: SUNFLOWERS!

The Sunflower Kid slowly raised her head to see her friend extremely worried.

Sunflower Kid: A-A-Aqua…

The Sunflower Kid sounded very weak and fragile.

Aqua: What happened to you?! Who did this?! TELL ME!

Sunflower Kid: That egg… just hatched… on the beach…

Aqua: What?

Sunflower Kid: These eggs… are trying… to eat us… from below… the surface… Now our little friends… are few… in numbers…

Aqua: The… eggs?

Luigi: Wait a second… these are Yoshi eggs! You don't think…

Aqua: B-But… I thought Yoshis were nice…

Luigi: Mario, do you think…

Mario didn't know what to think. Would Yoshis really do something like this? Then he came to a conclusion.

Mario: (Something isn't right about these eggs…) No! NO! I REFUSE to believe this! Yoshis are sweet and sensible creatures! Sure, they eat a lot, but they would NEVER do something as evil as this! FLUDD, what do you suggest we do?

FLUDD: Well, spraying the sunflowers probably won't do much, so try spraying the eggs.

Mario: Got it!

Mario sprayed one of the large eggs inhabiting the beach. Soon the egg popped up to reveal it was actually the shell of a giant turtle that yawned when it woke up.

Aqua: Uh…

Luigi: Wow. This Yoshi REALLY let itself go.

Mario: FLUDD, what is that? Because it is definitely NOT a Yoshi!

FLUDD: That is a Snooza Koopa. They are a subspecies of Koopa Troopas that feed upon the roots of plants and are predators of Yoshis. They're the reason why the Yoshi's left the Isle in the first place. As their name suggests, they are usually found asleep. When they're awake, they are very aggressive and will try to ram you from above with its egg-like shell. When it does that, you must pound ground it's stomach.

Mario: Got it!

The angry Snooza Koopa jumped into the air and tried to ram them from above. Only to get stuck in the sand. Aqua used her hover nozzle to get up to it belly and ground pound on it. The Snooza Koopa disappeared, and in its place, several sunflowers grew and one of the sunflower kids turned back to normal. The largest egg in the center, which was a lighter shade of green, cracked a bit.

Aqua: Yay! It's working!

Luigi: Four more to go!

The trio took care of three more Snooza Koopas, with Mario spraying them and Aqua pound grounding them. Allowing each of the Sunflower Kids' strength to be restored.

Mario: Alright! Just one more! This one looks bigger than the rest.

The large egg hatched to reveal a much larger Snooza Koopa (Momma Koopa), and she was mad!

Momma Koopa: **RAWWWWWWWWR!**

Aqua: EEK!

Luigi: Mamma Mia!

FLUDD: She seems to be angry that we killed her kids.

Mario: Let's a go!

Luigi: Okie Dokie!

Aqua: Bring it on!

Momma Koopa tried to bite at Mario, only for him to jump on her head. She then tried attacking like her kids his by ramming on them. This time Luigi used the rocket nozzle to pound ground on the beast. When he did, surprisingly an Orange Yoshi came out of her mouth.

Aqua: *gasp* A Yoshi!

Orange Yoshi: Finally! FREEDOM! Thanks, strangers! My buddies are still trapped in there, though. Free them, and we'll do our best to help.

Mario: You can count on us!

The three heroes attacked the angry mother and freed three more Yoshi's. Black, blue, and pink ones.

Orange Yoshi: Alright, you monster! Prepare yourself!

Black Yoshi: This is for our tribe!

Blue Yoshi: Yeah!

Pink Yoshi: Yeah!

The four Yoshi's pushed a boulder down a hill that landed right on Momma Koopa's stomach. Making her screech in pain, and spit out one last Yoshi. This one was lime green and wore a bow that looked similar to Birdo's, except it was green with white polka dots.

Lime-Green Yoshi: Yay! I'm free!

Momma Koopa died. Many sunflowers grew in her place, and the Great Sunflower regained her strength. Everyone on Pinna Park's beach celebrated.

Aqua: We did it!

Mario: Wahoo!

Luigi: Oh yeah!

Sunflower Kids: Thanks! You saved us!

Great Sunflower: Thanks for helping us! Now the Yoshi's are back!

Orange Yoshi: Thank you guys so much! We've been trapped in that thing's belly for God knows how long, feeding on nothing but plant remains. Now I want some FRUIT!

Black, Blue, and Pink Yoshis: FRUIT!

They all ran off to find fruit, except for the Lime-Green Yoshi.

Lime-Green Yoshi: I really owe you guys one. You saved both my race and those sunflowers. My name's Melon, Melon the Yoshi. What are your names?

Mario: The name's-a Mario. And this is my brother Luigi, and my new friend, Aqua.

Luigi: Hello!

Aqua: YOSHI!

Aqua came over and hugged Melon.

Melon: Woah!

Mario: Sorry! She's never seen a real Yoshi before and is really excited about it.

Melon: That's okay. Nice to meet you, Aqua! Wait… Mario… Luigi… where have I heard those names?

Melon then came to a sudden realization.

Melon: Hey! My cousin Yoshi told me about you guys! The Super Mario Brothers, right?

This caught the bros by surprise.

Mario: What?!

Luigi: You're Yoshi's cousin?!

Melon: Yup! He told me about how he saved you two as babies, and then saved his island years later from some koopa named Bowser, and then how you worked together to recover the stars from a castle. I don't even know what a castle is, but it sounds pretty grand! But man! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you guys!

Mario: Well, this was quite a nice surprise.

Luigi: We should definitely tell Yoshi about this next time we see him.

Melon: So, what brings you to this island?

Mario: Well… it's a long story.

The three told Melon all about what's been happening the past few days, with the graffiti, getting arrested, the impostors, and Bowser Jr. kidnapping Peach.

Melon: Gee! That sounds horrible! I'm so sorry you fellows have to go through all this. You deserve the vacation you came here for! Since I owe you for saving me from those Snooza Koopas, if you ever need my help, just grab a fruit and take it to my egg. I'll be there. I also change color depending on what fruit I eat, so be aware of that.

Mario: We will! See you later!

Melon: Bye!

Melon ran off. A Shine Sprite appeared in front of the Great Sunflower.

Aqua: I can't believe I met a real Yoshi!

Luigi: Yeah! And she's our friend's cousin for that matter. That was unexpected.

Mario: Now to claim our Shine Sprite!

SHINE!

All: YIPPEE!


	27. Runaway Ferris WheelYoshiGoRound Secret

**nintendoscript15**

**Apparently, they said the Yoshi's ran away because of the Snooza Koopas, making me think they're predators to Yoshis. I made Melon Yoshi's cousin in order for them to have some sort of connection. Melon will show up in future chapters that require Yoshi.**

* * *

After successfully saving the sunflowers from wilting away, Aqua went back to riding the Yoshi-Go-Round, though the missing Orange Yoshi still bothers Luigi.

Mario: Where to look next…

Luigi: Maybe it has something to do with the missing Yoshi?

Mario: Maybe… but I'm not sure about that bro. If anything, I think- **MAMMA FLIPPIN' MIA!**

Luigi: What's wrong bro- **YAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

Aqua: OH… MY… GOODNESS!

The reason they freaked out was because of the Ferris Wheel. What was wrong with it? Oh nothing, except that it was moving at a VERY ABNORMAL SPEED! Way faster than any normal Ferris Wheel.

Luigi: Wh-Wh-WHY IS IT MOVING SO FAST?!

Mario: I-I don't know Luigi.

Aqua: That looks scary!

Mario: That's more than scary, Aqua. That's dangerous! Someone could get seriously hurt! Something must've malfunctioned that Ferris Wheel.

Luigi: I think it was an electro koopa.

Mario: What makes you say that, bro?

Luigi: Well, remember what happened on the pirate ships? Just before they started going extremely fast, I saw an electro koopa take control of the control panel. The overdose of electricity must've caused the ride to go at insanely fast speeds, and resulted in massive damage. The same thing could happen to the Ferris Wheel if we don't do something!

Mario: In that case, I'm going.

Luigi: Just you?

Aqua: What about us?

Mario: I don't want you two getting seriously hurt on that ride! Especially after what happened to Aqua with the Pirate Ships. Plus Luigi, you were concerned about the missing Yoshi, so try doing something about that.

Luigi: Okay.

Mario walked behind the Ferris wheel where just as he predicted, a whole group of red electro koopas were climbing all over the gates.

Noki: Those electro koopas are up to no good!

Mario: Are they behind the Ferris Wheel going haywire?

The Noki nodded in response.

Noki: Could you flush them out from back there? Thanks!

Mario: No problem!

Mario started climbing up the gates. He used FLUDD to flip a few gates he needed to walk on before reaching the climbable gates occupied by red electro koopas. They were bigger and less aggressive than their blue variants, but their massive size was indeed a hindrance to Mario. To defeat them, the Mushroom Kingdom superstar had to use his superhuman strength to pound the koopa from the opposite side of the fence, just as he did to climbing koopas back in Dinosaur Land. This sent the enemy flying while screaming.

Mario: Wow! That was even more satisfying than it was back then.

Mario continued to make his way up the grates and flush out each of the electro koopas. On his way he thought of the Ferris Wheel going so fast that it broke off and destroyed the park. Mario shuddered at such a horrible thought and it motivated him to move faster. He reached a tightrope which took him to a grate with a sleeping green electro koopa sleeping on top of it.

Mario: Well, Luigi was right. Hey! Do this park a favor and find a better spot to sleep!

Mario flipped the gate and sent the green electro koopa falling down into the ocean, screaming as it did so. A Shine Sprite appeared in the place where it splashed and flew to the top of the Ferris Wheel. At the same time, the Ferris Wheel slowed down back to it's normal speed.

Mario: A job well done!

The rest was a piece of cake. Mario hitched a ride on the Ferris Wheel to reach the top and claim his prize.

SHINE!

Mario: YIPEE!

* * *

**Meanwhile at the Yoshi-Go-Round**

While Mario was fixing the Ferris Wheel, Luigi was talking to the Park Director.

Luigi: Um, excuse me sir? Are you the director of this establishment?

Park Director: Why yes, indeed! How may I help you?

Luigi: Well, I noticed there's not enough Yoshis on the Yoshi-Go-Round.

Park Director: What do you…? Oh yeah! The orange one broke! I forgot about that! We lacked the funds to fix it, so we just took it off…

Luigi: Oh, okay. I'm just saying because it's been bothering me for awhile. Thanks!

Luigi went back to Aqua and helped her off the ride.

Aqua: Did you find out about that missing Yoshi?

Luigi: The Director said they didn't have the money to fix it, so they just took it off.

Aqua: Really?

Luigi: Yup!

Aqua thought about it for a moment before a lightbulb appeared over her head.

Aqua: Hey! Why don't we try to fix it?

Luigi: Us?! Aqua, fixing a ride can cost millions of dollars. There's no WAY we could afford that!

Aqua: Who needs money? We've got something even better!

She whispered in the green plumber's ears and he caught on with the idea.

Luigi: Oh! I see where this is going! You're a smart kid, I'll give you that.

Aqua: Then let's get to it!

They walked to the back to the park behind a Pianta-shaped tree to find a shaking Yoshi egg.

Aqua: A Yoshi egg! A real one! Amazing!

Luigi: It seems to be acting weird.

Egg: ...Pear...Pear.

Aqua: I think it's hungry.

Luigi: Where are we gonna find a pear?

Just above their heads, a pair was dangling from the "nose" of the Pianta tree. Aqua couldn't help but snicker a little.

Aqua: It looks like a runny nose!

Luigi: Seriously? Is this what the people of this island find funny?

Aqua: Oh come on! Don't be a party pooper! This is funny and you know it!

Luigi: Okay, I guess it's a little funny…

Luigi grabs the pear and gives it to the egg. It hatched into Marlin who was now orange thanks to the pear.

Melon: Mmm, Mmm! Thanks for the pear guys! That was delicious.

Luigi: Hi Melon! We need your help with something.

Aqua: Can I ride you?

Melon: Sure thing! Hop on!

Aqua jumped on to Melon and got really excited.

Luigi: Follow me!

Luigi led Melon over to the Yoshi-Go-Round.

Melon: So, this is how the people of this island pay tribute to us? Looks really nice.

Luigi: Alright, so see that empty bar. I want you to stand right under it.

Melon tried to get a good position.

Melon: Like this?

Luigi: A little to the left… aaaaaaaaand perfect!

The moment she got the perfect position, Luigi and Aqua vanished.

Melon: Huh? Where'd you go?

Park Director: He he! Finally a replacement!

Melon: Oh boy…

* * *

**?**

The two heroes appeared in the endless white void once again.

Luigi: Not this again!

Aqua: In 3, 2, 1…

Shadow Mario swiped the hover and rocket nozzles, mockingly waved, and disappeared.

Luigi: NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

This secret course had a background resembling sunflowers under a sunny sky. The course itself looked a lot harder than past secret courses. It consisted of rotating blocks at the beginning which were only the easy part for the two. Next were dozens of moving blocks with a Yoshi-like pattern.

Luigi: Oh boy… How are we going to do this without our nozzles? If you had your hover nozzle, we could just glide over the gaps no problem. Now, if we make one mistake, GAME OVER!

Aqua: But Luigi, you went through a haunted house. Why are you still scared?

Luigi: As scary as that mansion was, at least it didn't have bottomless gaps.

Aqua: Okay, but still! I used to be scared of everything like you, but Mario taught me to be brave and… what's the word?

Luigi: Independent?

Aqua: Yeah, that! But anyways, why haven't you gotten over your fears?

Luigi: I don't know! I was born like this, okay?! And I don't know why?! It's just that I would always be the one getting scared, and Mario would somehow be able to stand scary things! It's not fair! Why can't I be as brave as my bro?! It's even more embarrassing that a CHILD has gotten more brave than me!

Aqua: Luigi! Pull yourself together! Mario wouldn't wanna see you like this! I get that you're scared. I understand the feeling. Just… follow my lead.

Luigi: O-okay…

The duo jumped from block to block and tried their best not to miscalculate any jumps. At the end of the section was an orange block that took the heroes to their final destination where they did a couple of wall jumps before claiming yet another Shine Sprite.

SHINE!

Luigi and Aqua: AW YEAH!


	28. Shadow Mario in the Park

**nintendoscript15**

**Sorry if that chapter wasn't much to you. This is the finale to Pinna Park, so Sirena Beach will hopefully make up for it.**

* * *

Mario had successfully fixed the Ferris Wheel that went haywire because of an electro koopa sleeping on it. While he did so, Luigi and Aqua discovered another secret course and got the Shine Sprite from there. Somehow, Shadow Mario and the others still gave FLUDD back whether the heroes beat the secret courses, which is a dumb move on their part. But Mario and friends don't even bother questioning it anymore.

They met up at the Clam Cups. However, Luigi and Aqua noticed Mario lost in thought.

Aqua: Are you okay, Mario?

Luigi: Something wrong, bro?

Mario: Well Luigi, you weren't there. But Aqua, remember when FLUDD found out that Bowser Jr.'s paintbrush was made by the same company that created him?

Luigi: You mentioned that in your explanation, so I know what you're talking about.

Aqua: Oh yeah! That's weird, I mean they're very different. What about it, though?

Mario: I mean. I've been thinking about it ever since. Junior mentioned that "a strange old man in a white coat" gave it to him, and FLUDD acted as if he knew that person. So, that makes me wonder. Why would this guy give Junior a weapon that causes destruction, but then send me a weapon that undoes the damage done? It doesn't make any sense!

The little princess had no idea what to think, while the green plumber pondered for a few moments.

Luigi: I think this guy doesn't care whether his inventions are used for good or evil. He's just in it for the money!

FLUDD: Luigi! Let's not come to conclusions. I think my creator had no idea that Jr. would use the brush for evil. I'm sure he had good intentions with both me and it.

Luigi: You're just saying that because he's your creator! You don't even know who he is!

FLUDD: Wouldn't you defend your father if he were accused of something wrong?

Luigi: Don't bring up my dad in something like this! He was a great person!

Mario: Hey! Hey! Let's not start another argument! This isn't getting us anywhere!

**?: Yeah, Green Mario! Stop yelling at a piece of junk!**

Hearing someone call him that made Luigi really angry as many people have called him that before. Treating him as a mere extension of Mario, rather than an individual.

Luigi: Alright! Who said that!? Cause now I wanna punch 'em real bad!

A giant paintbrush was held up to his chin, jumpscaring him. The holder was revealed to be none other than Shadow Mario.

**Shadow Mario: You really think your threats are gonna scare me? Papa told me how much of a pathetic loser you are! I can definitely see why, cause that's obviously what the "L" on your cap stands for.**

Mario: Leave my brother alone, faker! Luigi is a great brother! He saved my life once!

Luigi: (He's still defending me like he used to. Maybe I'm not getting replaced after all.)

**Shadow Mario: Yeah… he's cowering in fear… shivering… a face that clearly screams "I am a wimp!"... I don't see it. See? You're the liar! Not my papa!**

Mario: There's more than what meets the eye Junior!

Aqua: Yeah! Stop bullying him!

Luigi: You guys…

Luigi sheds a few tears knowing that his bro still cares.

**Shadow Mario: Then prove it! The green guy will be fighting me 1 on 1.**

Luigi: Wait, WHAT?!

Mario: Do it, bro! Show him that you be pushed around no longer!

Luigi: I… I don't think I c-can.

**Shadow Mario: Ha! See? He is a loser!**

Aqua: Please do it, Luigi! I've seen Mario do great things. You can be great too. I see it in you!

FLUDD: You can do it Luigi!

Luigi was uneasy for a moment, but thought about Daisy and her bringing words of encouragement to him as well.

_Daisy: Please, Luigi! My knight in shining armor!_

This was enough for Luigi to roll his hands into fists and look at Shadow Mario with a determined glare.

Luigi: Let's a go!

**Shadow Mario: So, encouragement makes you finally move? This should be a piece of cake!**

Luigi and Shadow Mario duked it out. Luigi tried to grab the magic paintbrush to take it from his brother's impostor, but Shadow Mario used his long tongue to smack Luigi in the face and knock him down.

Luigi: Oof!

Shadow Mario used his brush to shoot light blue colored goop at Luigi. But the younger Mario brother dodged it barely, feeling cold in the face as it zoomed past him, and the blast hit Mario and Aqua, freezing them solid.

Luigi: *gasp* NO!

As if it couldn't get any worse, Shadow Mario kicked the frozen figures toward Luigi, making squeaking sounds on the ground as they slid towards the green clad.

Luigi: (I'm sorry to do this, guys.)

Luigi used his strong fists to hit both of the frozen figures back at the blue faker who screamed before getting hit. Both of Luigi's friends were unfrozen and got dizzy for a moment. Shadow Mario went mad and tackled Luigi. Both of them rolled into the Yoshi-Go-Round, where an electro koopa hijacked the control panel and made the ride spin at uncontrollable speeds. Luigi screamed in terror while Shadow Mario laughed triumphantly, about to finish him off.

**Shadow Mario: Any last words, Green Mario?**

His paintbrush charged, ready to freeze Luigi with Ice Goop. Luigi couldn't get words to come out of his mouth as he felt something coming up his throat. His cheeks turned green yet again and he vomited from motion sickness again.

**Shadow Mario: What kind of last word is that?**

Unexpectedly to Shadow Mario, he got hit in the face with Luigi's vomit, making him scream, lose his grip and go flying off the ride and landing into the ocean.

Meanwhile Mario got out of his dizziness and defeated the electro koopa hijacking the Yoshi-Go-Round to bring it back to normal speed. Both he and Aqua grab a dizzy Luigi by the shoulders.

Mario: Wow, Luigi. He must've put it rough on you. But you still pulled through like a champ!

Luigi: Yeah… yeah I did.

They walked over to the beach where Bowser Jr. now in his true form crawls out of the ocean.

Bowser Jr.: Stupid Green Mario!

Luigi: So you're Bowser's kid? I can definitely see your father, but I don't see a single TRACE of Peach in you.

Bowser Jr.: Shut up! Peach IS my mama!

Mario: Your father tells nothing but LIES kid. Trust me, I've dealt with them before.

Bowser Jr.: Oh PLEASE! He would never lie to his own son. You guys are just crazy!

Mario: You're the crazy one! If Peach were your mother, then this kid next to me who's YOUR AGE would be your aunt. Don't you think that's kinda strange?

Bowser Jr.: Yeah, because she's NOT her sister!

Aqua: YES, I AM!

Bowser Jr.: Liar liar plants for hire!

Aqua: ...What?

Luigi: It's "pants on fire".

Bowser Jr.: Whatever! I'm outta here! Later suckers!

He disappeared, leaving behind a Shine Sprite.

FLUDD: He really is confused.

Mario: You're telling me.

Luigi: Bowser is a terrible father.

Aqua: Can we take a break and go back to the Plaza? I'm feeling a little tired.

Mario looked into the horizon to see the sun was almost starting to set.

Mario: Yeah, we should go back. This whole amusement park craze is starting to give me a migraine.

SHINE!

All: Phew…

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Toadette was standing by the cannon that took our heroes to Pinna Park, staring at a group of Palm Trees growing out of a cliffside, which is a rare thing to see. She somehow felt suspicious about them.

Toad: What are you looking at?

Toadette: Toad, could you throw me at those trees?

Toad: Uh, why?

Toadette: I think there could be a Shine Sprite there.

Toad: Okay then.

Toad used strength to throw his sister to the trees. She jumped from tree to tree until going into a green pipe. Inside, she landed in a field where she got two red coins on a brown structure, two from Sanbo Heads, two from Seedy Pods, one from a secret alcove under watermelon blocks, and the last one from tackling a red bird. Allowing Toadette to claim another Shine Sprite.

SHINE!

Toadette: AW YEAH!


	29. The Manta Storm

**nintendoscript15**

**He didn't eat anything bad. It was motion sickness.**

**I just really like that joke so I brought it up again.**

**Luigi loves Daisy so much, that a part of her has resonated within him.**

**JoeyHensonInteractiveMedia**

**If you want to get to know Aqua, check out Chapters 2 and 3. Toad and Toadette are just side characters helping out our main heroes. They will show up from time to time.**

* * *

Mario was back in Delfino Plaza taking a short nap on a bench after having dinner. There was a noticeable string of spaghetti on his shoulder. A policeman grabbed the string and ate it before tapping Mario's shoulder.

Mario: Huh? Night already?

Police Pianta: You can't sleep here sir. Hey, wait a minute! You're Mario! Are you slacking off!? And where are your lackeys?

Mario: I was just taking a nap. And I don't know where they are.

Police Pianta: Well, you better go find them, and get back to work. Or else you can say hello to your old friend, Mr. Tasey!

He takes out his taser, making Mario scream and run away.

The plumber slows down as soon as he gets in front of the Grand Pianta statue and takes a few deep breaths.

Mario: Why is ALWAYS me!?

FLUDD: Maybe it's because your impostor is the leader.

Mario: I didn't ask for an answer FLUDD.

FLUDD: Sorry.

Mario heard Luigi straining and looked on the rooftop to see his brother pulling on the leaves of a pineapple jammed inside a red pipe. Aqua was standing next to him as well. Mario climbed up as Luigi was giving up.

Mario: Luigi, what are you doing?

Luigi: Well, Mario. I don't know how it happened, but I theorize that an undersea sponge got his house jammed in here while trying to move it, and now we can't access the next area!

Aqua: Why not try eating it?

Luigi: You're kidding, right? Something that big after we JUST had dinner? No way! Plus, I hate pineapple!

Aqua: It was just an idea…

Mario: I'll see if I can find someway to yank that pineapple out. Be right back!

Luigi: Okay, bro.

Mario explored the rooftops to see if he can find a way to get rid of the pineapple.

_FLUDD: ...D.E.B.S. ALERT...It's been reported that a lone Yoshi egg has been spotted on a local rooftop. This news is unconfirmed…_

Mario: Hey! That's it! Yoshis have a huge appetite. Melon oughta gobble that thing down.

Mario found the egg just southwest of the jammed pipe. He gave it the fruit it desired and Melon hatched.

Melon: Oh, hey Mario! What's up?

Mario: I need your help again, Melon. And in return, I've got a special surprise for you.

Melon: YOU DO?!

Mario: Yup! And I know you'll love it!

Melon: Well, what are we waiting for?! Hop on!

Mario hops on to Melon and he directs her towards the rooftops where the jammed pipe was.

Luigi: Mario, you're a genius!

Aqua: Hi Melon!

Melon: Hey, guys! So what's the problem here?

Mario: Take a look.

Luigi and Aqua step out of the way to reveal the giant pineapple. The moment Melon sees it, her eyes go wide and she begins to drool.

Melon: Oh my god! That is the biggest pineapple I've ever seen!

Mario: This thing is blocking our path, but I know you can chow it down for us. I know how much the Yoshis on this island love fruit after all.

Melon: You bet I can!

Melon grabbed the pineapple with her tongue and gulped it down in one bite effortlessly.

Aqua: Wow. That's a strong tongue.

Luigi: Yoshis are known for their long and strong tongues.

Melon: Mmm… thanks for the pineapple!

Mario: No, thank you! We can now move on to the next world thanks to you. You're a great asset to the team, Melon.

Melon: Aw, thanks! Well, I'll see you fellas later. I'm feeling kinda full after eating that thing whole.

Aqua: Okay, bye Melon!

The heroic trio jumped into the now cleared red pipe, ready for a new location to explore.

* * *

_Sirena Beach_

_The gentle lapping of the sea accompanies spectacular sunsets and romantic dinners beneath starry skies. The four-star Hotel Delfino has it all._

Sirena Beach… oh the sheer beauty of it. It was located on the South Coast of the island, just behind Pinna Park. And while it may not have been quite as big as Gelato Beach, it still had its own perks that made some people prefer it over that other beach. Such as not being as noisy as Gelato a Beach, and not having Cataquacks, or Dune Buds to disturb the peace. The word 'Sirena' was similar to the word 'sirene' which complemented this place very nicely. It had the best view of the sunset on the entire island, which is one thing Sirena Beach was well known for.

But it was also known for being home to the four-star hotel and seaside resort, Hotel Delfino. This was the hotel Mario and friends were supposed to stay at before Bowser Jr. and his henchmen came and ruined everything. Thus, they had to stay at Motel Delfino instead.

Mario and co. arrived at the beach and were immediately breathtaked by the spectacular beauty of the setting sun on the horizon.

Aqua: It's… it's… it's so… beautiful.

Mario: Mamma Mia… I've never seen a sunset this… serene before.

They both felt tears come out from their eyes from the beautiful sight. However, while he could admit the place was indeed beautiful, Luigi felt that something was off about it the moment he and the others arrived. He didn't know what this feeling could've been, but it felt very sinister and eerily familiar, as if he had experienced something like it before.

Luigi shuddered in fear that this may foreshadow something terrible happening soon, perhaps even worse than that Pirate Ship accident back in Pinna Park, but he tried not to think about it, believing it could just be his imagination thinking up the worst case scenario, as usual.

Aqua: You okay, Luigi?

Luigi: Me? I'm just f-fine.

Aqua: You look worried. Is something bothering you?

Luigi: No, I promise you, I'm fine! Don't worry!

Mario: Okay, but don't be afraid to tell us your issues, bro. We're all with you.

FLUDD: He seems to be worried about-

Luigi: SHUSH! FLUDD, you're a great companion, but there are some moments where you need to keep your mouth-er nozzle shut! Understand?

FLUDD: Sorry…

Luigi: Good! Now don't worry about me! I am fine!

He turned his back and looked around.

Aqua: *whispering* I'm really worried about him. What's wrong?

Mario: *whispering* I don't know. This place is beautiful. Why would it suddenly make him act so strange?

Luigi: Something fishy is going on around here. Follow me!

Luigi led the way across the shallow pools and the huts across the beach. It all looked normal up until reaching the east side of the beach. There was a huge trail of this yellowish greenish turquoise colored goop leading up to a square pool at the north side of the beach.

Aqua: What is that stuff?

Mario: Must be a new type of goop.

Luigi was curious and took out his finger, slowly moving it towards the goop. Mario saw sparks of electricity sparking out of the goop and grew horrible flashbacks of the taser and the electro koopas.

Mario: Luigi, DON'T!

Too late! Luigi touched the goop and instantly regretted it. He felt veins of electricity circuiting throughout his entire body, so much so that his skeleton could be seen for a split second.

**Luigi: PBPBPBPBPBPBPB!**

Luigi dashed away from it and hid behind Mario in fear.

FLUDD: It appears that goop is more dangerous than the goop we've seen before. Be careful!

Mario: Why did you do that?!

Luigi: I was just… curious.

Mario: Luigi, have you ever heard the phrase "curiosity killed the cat"?

Luigi: I… okay, good point…

Aqua: What does that mean? Luigi's not a cat.

FLUDD: It's a metaphor to represent how dangerous curiosity can be sometimes. If you end up discovering something that could be potentially dangerous, like that electric goop, sometimes it's better to just leave your curiosity a mystery, cause it may cost you your life.

Aqua: Oooooookay then…

Mario: Where did this goop even come from? I don't think Bowser Jr. did this.

Luigi: Perhaps we should talk to some witnesses.

They walked up to the square area where the goop ended. It felt like something was missing there, but a Mario and the others couldn't tell what it was. A very distressed Pianta stood in front of it.

Mario: Excuse me, sir? What happened here?

Luigi: Are you okay?

Pianta: Oh, please tell me my nightmare is over! You can save me!

Luigi: Woah! Hey! What makes you think that?! You don't even know us!

Aqua: Of course we can help him, Luigi!

Pianta: I don't know why, but you three just look very…capable to me. Even the little one.

Aqua: Oh, why thank you!

Mario: So what happened here? What caused all of this?

Pianta: Listen…it all started around noon. This giant manta-shaped…thing showed up. It was this paper-thin…floating silhouette.

Mario and friends were confused by the description. It was hard to even process it.

Mario: A manta-shaped… paper-thin… floating silhouette?

Aqua: I'm… confused.

Luigi: I don't even wanna know.

Pianta: Look, I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of a better description to describe that… thing. For all I know it could be thinner than paper, if it's even made of anything AT ALL! But anyways, it came and covered the hotel grounds in this electric goop. Then…Oh, the horror! My beautiful hotel! My poor building!

Mario: Wait… the HOTEL?!

Pianta: Yes! It sank in the middle of that awful ooze! Why me?! WHY?!

This Pianta was the manager of the hotel, and he broke down on his knees sobbing. Meanwhile, the trio realized that this was the very hotel they were meant to stay in.

Luigi: It sunk an ENTIRE hotel?! Better yet, the one we were supposed to stay in?!

The manager slowly nodded.

Mario: No wonder the boats couldn't come here…

Hotel Manager: Now I've got the staff cleaning up, but where's my hotel? What am I supposed to do? I can't just sit back and…

The manager just trailed off and began muttering. Meanwhile, a strange sound entered everyone's ears.

It sounded like some sort of deep moaning. Whatever it was, it sounded truly horrifying to listen to. The three heroes turned around to see the source of the noise. How exactly do you describe this? This… thing emerged from the beach and slowly approached the heroes. It was huge and was manta-shaped just like the manager described. But it was also as thin as a silhouette, appearing to be made out of absolutely NOTHING! It looked sort of like a phantom and appeared to be highly dangerous! It left behind a large trail of electric goop as it moved across the beach. It was Phantamanta!

Hotel Manager: AIIIIGH! It's back! That gossamer ghoul! Don't just stand there! Do something!

The manager ran away screaming while the three protagonists were horrified by what they were seeing.

Luigi: W-W-W-W-W-What… IS that thing?!

Mario: I-I-I don't know, Luigi. And I really don't want to answer it.

Aqua didn't say anything. She just grabbed Luigi's leg and held it for comfort.

FLUDD: That thing is responsible for the sinking of the hotel. Whoever created it must've read _The Shining_.

Mario: How do we even fight that thing?! It's thinner than a piece of paper!

FLUDD: I'd try spraying it with water.

Mario didn't even bother questioning since Phantamanta was coming right towards them. He began spraying it with water. The creature reacted by jiggling around while making weird noises and sprouting lots of electricity everywhere. After 10 seconds of spraying it, Phantamanta split into two.

FLUDD: Spraying it with water causes it to divide!

Luigi: You're kidding right? Now there's two of them!

Mario: *sarcastic* Great advice FLUDD!

FLUDD: Actually, it appears that both copies are smaller and slightly weaker than the original. So I suggest you keep spraying them.

Mario: If you say so…

The three kept spraying Phantamanta's copies, while going around the entire beach. For each time they split into four, their gurgling noises got lighter, they moved faster, they left behind shorter trails, and took less water to split. They were using so much water that there were a few times where they had to refill in either the ocean or one of the pools.

FLUDD: They are dividing into smaller units!

It was clear to the heroes that they were getting weaker. But once all of the Phantamantas got to their weakest point in which they could die with just a single drop of water, they all turned into a hot pink color and started gurgling angrily.

Luigi: What's happening?!

Aqua: Um… guys? I think we made them mad.

FLUDD: Now they are all after you! Beware!

Luigi: Oh no!

The Phantamanta's rushes towards the heroes. They climbed up the tree for safety.

Aqua: What are we gonna do?!

Mario: We have to stop them! If we don't, they'll cover up this entire beach in electric goop!

The tree wasn't actually a safe place for them. For one of the Phantamantas came on top of the tree and tossed the Mario Brosoff of it.

Mario and Luigi: WAAAAAAHHAHAHA!

The Phantamantas tossed the bros around like they were beach balls, terrifying Aqua, but also started building up something fiery and fierce inside of her. As this feeling built up in her, the waters of the ocean in front of the shore started acting funny. They began to build up. Meanwhile Aqua started to feel rage at seeing these creatures hurt her friends, and jumped off the tree as the water built up to mountainous size. As big as a Tsunami.

Aqua: YOU… LEAVE… MY… FRIENDS… **ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNE!**

Her scream pierced the ears of everyone on the beach. Even Gelato Beach nearby could faintly hear it. Phantamanta was disrupted by the scream and stopped tossing the bros. After she finished screaming, everyone came to complete and utter shock to see a TSUNAMI come out of nowhere to hit Sirena Beach.

Hotel Manager: **OH SWEET LORD!**

Mario: **TSUNAAAAAAAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

Luigi: **YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

The Phantamantas were also terrified at the sight of the wave and could just tell they were done for. The Tsunami crashed into the entire area, with everyone on it except for Aqua screaming for their lives. Phantamanta's distorted screams could be heard as well as they along with their electric goop were completely destroyed.

Once the water was clear, Hotel Delfino rose out of where it was buried in the electric goop. Aqua had calmed down and noticed what happened. Phantamanta and the electric goop were gone, the hotel was back, some property on the beach was damaged such as the trees and the huts, and everyone on the beach was awestruck and shocked about what just happened. A Shine Sprite also appeared in the center of the area. Luckily, no one died (except for Phantamanta). She turned to Mario and Luigi, who stared at her with shocked expressions on their faces.

Aqua: D-did I do this?

The bros couldn't answer. They were still trying to process what had just happened. FLUDD turned his head to the girl and slowly nodded.

FLUDD: This is quite interesting to say the least. I should scan you to see what this mysterious power is that was just discovered.

The Hotel Manager walked towards the young princess.

Hotel Manager: That… was… fantastic! You're amazing! You're my hero! I was just flapping my gums about getting rid of that thing… I didn't believe you'd actually do it! You did cause a little damage, but that's no biggy. We can fix it. Thank you so much!

Aqua: You're… welcome…

Mario and Luigi walked to Aqua, now out of their trance.

Luigi: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Aqua: UH…?!

Luigi: Seriously, WHAT… WAS… THAT?! YOU COULD'VE KILLED US!

Mario: Luigi! Take it easy on her! She looks just as shocked about this as we are. We'll figure this out. Let's just get the Shine first.

SHINE!

All: YIPPEE!


	30. The Hotel Lobby's Secret

**nintendoscript15**

**That awesome finisher will be explained in this chapter.**

**I'm not a Pokémon fan either, but I like your comparison.**

**I thought the reference to Spongebob would be clever.**

**And finally, there will be no daytime, but night will come later.**

**James Birdstrong**

**Why thank you! Feel free to stick around!**

**StarlitDuck**

**I thought of handling depression in this to bring on a dark theme in an otherwise lighthearted story. I'm glad you admire how I respectfully deal with this issue.**

* * *

**Corona Mountain**

Peach was trapped in a cage, having been kidnapped once again. She was crying her tears away, having her vacation ruined by Bowser once again.

Peach: Why Bowser? Just why?! I just wanted a vacation with my family and friends.

As Peach was sobbing a mysterious drone flew into her cage with an envelope.

Peach: What's this?

She opens it up and reads the letter.

"_Dear Princess Peach,_

_Greetings, your highness! I am the founder of Gadd Science Incorporated. I cannot reveal my name for privacy reasons, but I will tell you that I once helped a certain man in green rescue someone who I know means very dear to you._

_Anyways, the reason I am writing you this letter is because I want to apologize. This was all my fault for thinking that imposter was Mario, and giving him the Gadd Brush. He even made copies of it for his friends to cause mayhem and chaos around Isle Delfino. That was never what the Gadd Brush was designed for! It was made to bring the user's imagination and creativity to life! Fortunately, I created the Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device (or FLUDD if you're short of mind) to counter the effects in case something were to go wrong. That's why I sent him (yes, it has a gender) and his nozzles over to the Isle to help out Mario and friends._

_Unfortunately, they cannot save you from Bowser's clutches at the moment. There is a gate prohibiting anyone from entering Corona Mountain for public safety. So, you'll just have to wait until they're done cleaning up the island for them to rescue you. In the meantime, you can send your friends and family a message via Holo-Peach. An invention that will allow you to send holographic messages. Try it out!_

_Sincerely, Gadd Sciences Inc."_

Peach wondered if she could trust this mysterious person or not. But then again, she didn't want her friends to be too worried about her, so she took out the Holo-Peach from the drone. It appeared in the form of a greeting card resembling Peach herself.

The Princess overheard Ludwig in a fit of rage.

Ludwig: Phantamanta LOST!?

Koopa Troopa: I'm afraid so, sire.

Ludwig: Grrrrrr!

The koopa ran away in fear and Ludwig took out his book, _The Shining_.

Ludwig: Stupid book! You failed me!

He tosses the book into the lava and watched it disintegrate.

Ludwig: If I'm going to defeat Mario and his gang, I'm gonna need something more fierce. Something that'll give those Mario losers a run for their money.

Ludwig put on an evil grin, having grown an idea.

Ludwig: And knowing that green nobody with them, I think I have the perfect idea.

He transformed into Shadow Luigi and took off. Peach gasped and without hesitation, she recorded her message and then put the Holo-Peach back in the drone in hopes of it reaching Mario and Co.

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

It was still sunset. The group was in jail with Daisy still in her cell. FLUDD was scanning Aqua's body to try and figure out the power she did back in Sirena Beach. Meanwhile, Mario and Luigi explained everything.

Toadette: She summoned a GIANT WAVE when she got super angry?!

Toad: Well, I definitely don't want to make her mad…

Toadsworth: Well, this is certainly something I never knew about the young princess.

Daisy: Me neither… and that's embarrassing since she's my own sister. I wonder if Peach knows about it.

Aqua: So, FLUDD. What have you found? What's wrong with me?

FLUDD: There's nothing "wrong" with you, Aqua. This power is actually something you were born with.

Aqua: Really?

FLUDD: Well, everyone in your family has some sort of magic power. You parents had sealing power which they used to protect the kingdom from koopas, Peach has healing power, Daisy has the power to double jump, and you happen to have hydrokinesis.

Aqua: Hydroka-what?

Mario: You mean she can control water?!

FLUDD: Well, sort of. She's still at a young age, so her power is underdeveloped. Therefore, it can get out of control if her emotions are too extreme. This includes temper tantrums, anger outbursts, and extreme crying.

Toadsworth: Wait a second! I believe I remember an incident like this happen back when Princess Aqua was only one.

* * *

_5 years ago_

_The Toadstool Family were having dinner at Mushroom Castle (Peach's Castle before the King and Queen's deaths). King George and Queen Rosemary sat on one end of the table, while the princesses Peach (then 18), Daisy (then 17), and Aqua (then 1) sat on the other. Aqua sat in a baby recliner anticipatingly waiting for dessert after having finished dinner, only for her smile to fade when one of the Toad chefs serves her some sort of green stuff. They looked like tiny trees only they were entirely green._

_Rosemary: Aqua, this is something that I'm sure you'll love._

_Aqua: ?_

_George: It's called broccoli. It's a vegetable!_

_Daisy: It's very good for you!_

_Peach: Come on! Try it!_

_Aqua stared at this "broccoli" stuff they gave her. However, she didn't see the appeal. It was just green. It didn't smell good, nor did it look like it tasted good. It looked disgusting! The baby expected to get strawberry shortcake for dessert, only to get this! Aqua responded by pushing the food off her recliner._

_Aqua: Blegh!_

_Peach and Daisy: *gasp*_

_George: Now now girls. Don't panic._

_Rosemary: This was just how you both reacted when you were her age. You two were tough cookies!_

_George: Especially you, Daisy._

_Daisy: I know. I get that a lot._

_Toadsworth: Your majesty, might I suggest giving her a little encouragement?_

_Peach: Way ahead of you on that, Toadsworth. Aqua, here comes the choo choo train!_

_Peach slowly moved the spoon of broccoli towards Aqua's mouth, only for her to close it and move it away from the spoon._

_Peach: Open the tunnel sweetie! The train needs to make its way through._

_Rosemary: Honey, if you eat your broccoli, you'll get strawberry shortcake right after._

_The baby's eyes widened, only for her father to intervene._

_George: No Rosie! Feeding her unhealthy food after healthy food defeats the whole purpose!_

_Daisy: Relax guys. I've got this! Broccoli airlines will be landing at Aqua's mouth airstrip in exactly 5 seconds!_

_Daisy makes plane noises as she moves the spon towards Aqua's mouth, only for her finger to imitate a missile shooting the plane down._

_Daisy: Oh, you think you're so tough, do ya?_

_Aqua blew a raspberry at her in response, making her very mad._

_Daisy: Okay, THAT'S IT!_

_This made Aqua start crying and slap the food out of Daisy's hand._

_George: Woah! Daisy, that's enough! Let me handle i-_

_But Daisy didn't listen as she had lost her patience with her crying sister._

_Daisy: __**JUST EAT THE DAMN FOOD, YOU LITTLE BRAT!**_

_Peach, Toadsworth, George, and Rosemary: __**DAISY!**_

_That outburst made Aqua cry even more and water from the castle's moat burst through the windows._

_Toadsworth: OH NO!_

_George: HOLY-!_

_The water caused much collateral damage to the whole castle. After it was over, Daisy walked around feeling dizzy when a brick hit her on the head and gave her a concussion. Aqua laughed in response._

* * *

Present day

Toadsworth: You got amnesia after that experience, Daisy, so that's why you don't remember it.

Daisy: I knew something was missing…

Luigi: To think someone who looks so cute and harmless would cause such destruction…

Aqua cried in the corner in response to Toadsworth's flashback.

Daisy: Aqua, sweetie? Are you okay?

Aqua: I'm a- I'm a monster…

Toadette: What?! Don't be ridiculous! You're anything but that!

Aqua: I destroyed the castle… I destroyed Sirena Beach…

Luigi: You also destroyed those freakish manta things that attacked the beach. That was heroic. Plus you brought back the hotel.

That didn't make her feel better. Then Mario stepped in.

Mario: Listen, buddy. You didn't mean what you did. I know you didn't. Like FLUDD said, it was out of control. You only have good intentions with your powers, and once they do become under your control, you'll become someone truly amazing! I know it!

Aqua turned to Mario, still crying.

Aqua: You… s-sure?

Mario: Am I ever wrong?

Aqua looked down to herself and thought about it. She did want to be a hero like Mario when she grew up, and she did want to be able to protect her kingdom and those she loves from any evil out there, whether it be Bowser, or some other threat. She was freaked out about her powers at first, but considering how it finished off Phantamanta, it can be used for good.

Aqua: No. I-I think you're right.

Mario: That's the spirit!

Daisy: Aqua, our powers were gifts from our ancestors. And they only wish for the best with their use. So what Mario says is definitely true.

Aqua grew lost in thought thinking about it.

Mario: Well, we should probably get back to finding shines.

Luigi: Let's a go!

Daisy: See you later!

Mario and Co. left, leaving Daisy alone.

Daisy: I'll be waiting here… in jail… all alone…

Daisy frowned.

Daisy: (Please hurry up with that key!)

They went back into the pipe to Sirena Beach. But before they jumped in, a card fell down from the sky.

Luigi and Aqua: Huh?

Mario: What's this?

Mario opened up the card and jumped when it emitted a glow and showed a holographic image of Princess Peach.

All: PEACH?!

FLUDD: Impressive! It's a hologram in full 3D! It looks so real, as if she was actually standing here.

_Holo-Peach: Mario! If you and the others can see this message, this Holo-Peach I've received from an unknown entity is allowing me to send this message. I just want you to know that I am unharmed and you don't need to worry about me at the moment. As much as I'd appreciate that you save me ASAP like you always do, it doesn't look like you can do anything as long as that gate is blocking the mountain's entrance. So just focus on cleaning the island for now. I'll be ok. Also, keep an eye out for Shadow Luigi/Ludwig! He seems to be up to something terrible. I'll send you more of these regularly so you know how I'm doing._

_-Peach_

The hologram vanished, and Mario put the Holo-Peach in his pocket for safekeeping.

Luigi: Well, that's strange. I wonder who gave her that?

Aqua: I don't know, but it looks cool!

Mario: At least we know she's alright. Let's a go!

They jump into the pipe.

* * *

**Sirena Beach**

The damage that Aqua accidentally caused had been fixed, and new trees were planted. Mario and Aqua got to enjoy the sunset without the electric goop ruining the place. Luigi however, still sensed a sinister presence on this beach even after defeating Phantamanta. Was the manta not the source of Luigi's fears after all, or was it just the beginning?

Mario: Luigi, you look like you've seen a ghost. Are you sure you're okay?

Luigi: I told you I'm FINE!

Mario: Alright, geez!

Aqua: No need to be rude!

Luigi: And who are you to tell me what to-?!

Luigi stopped when he noticed the Hotel Manager from earlier approached them.

Hotel Manager: Um… is this a bad time?

Luigi: Uh… no. We were just… uh… talking about whether the view of the sunset is better on this beach or in her kingdom.

Aqua: But my kingdom doesn't have a-

Luigi: *whisper* Just play along.

Hotel Manager: Um… sure. You're the heroes who saved our beach earlier, right?

Mario: That's us. You need something?

Hotel Manager: Listen, I, uh, have a feeling you can help me out again…

Aqua: Sure, we'll help. What do you need help with?

Hotel Manager: See, the hotel, it's…Well, it's full of… It's full of…

Luigi: Full of… what?

Hotel Manager: It's full of ghosts!

The trio gasped in horror at what he just said. Luigi was especially scared.

Mario: Ghosts!?

Aqua: G-GHOSTS!?

Luigi: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hotel Manager: Indeed. So, well, could you maybe… Look, just come inside, please.

Mario: We're on it!

Aqua: Y-Y-Yeah… we g-got this… (To Mario) Please don't let the ghosts eat me!

Mario: Don't worry. They won't lay a finger on you as long as me and Luigi are around. Haunted houses are nothing new to us, right bro?

Luigi however, was hiding under his recliner paralyzed in fear.

Mario: Luigi?

Luigi: No! No! I'm n-not going i-in th-th-there!

Mario: Luigi, you went through an entire haunted mansion way bigger than this hotel with just a vacuum and some freakish green clone of you from the future. How are you still terrified of these ghosts?

Luigi didn't respond. He was still shaking.

Aqua: Poor Luigi…

Hotel Manager: Come on, pal. I can tell you're a miracle worker. Don't be modest.

That urged Luigi to get out from under the recliner and grab the manager by the neck.

Hotel Manager: ACK!

Mario and Aqua: LUIGI!

Luigi: Modest?! MODEST?! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! You don't understand the TORMENT, the PAIN, the AGONY, the SUFFERING I had to go through last fall when I went through a haunted mansion. Ghosts jumpscaring me every turn I make, annoying boos taunting me and going into other rooms when I'm trying to capture them, the fear of losing my brother forever, blackouts making me feel unsafe 24/7, TERRIFYING GHOSTLY BABIES, BOWSER'S HEAD DETACHING FROM HIS BODY! Not to mention I felt completely alone throughout that entire experience! Even when I had Gooigi tagging along! That clone of me was entirely lacking in personality, that it didn't feel like someone was there to comfort me in those rough times!

Mario pulled Luigi off.

Mario: I am SO SORRY sir! I don't know what has gotten INTO him?! What the heck Luigi?!

Luigi: I'm sorry, bro! I just haven't been feeling myself lately! This beach just gives me terrible vibes and I end up putting myself on edge as a result. I can't control myself!

Luigi collapses to the floor crying. Mario picks him up and pats him on the back.

Mario: Luigi, it's okay. It's okay. How about this? Just stay behind me and follow my lead. And know that you're not alone this time. Me, Aqua, and FLUDD are here for you.

Luigi calmed down a bit but was still shivering.

Luigi: O-O-Okay. Y-You lead the w-way.

* * *

**Hotel Delfino**

The hotel manager took them inside the Hotel Delfino. What immediately caught our heroes' attention were the hordes of boos swarming the lobby. However, they looked different from the typical boo. They had half closed blue eyes, curly tails, and were drooling from their mouths. They came in two colors, white and pink. They looked more disgusting than scary, but people were still terrified, as some staff members were running around screaming. Mario and Friends shivered at the sight of them as well. Luigi and Aqua even hid behind Mario for comfort.

Hotel Manager: At this rate, I'll never get back home… Can't you do something? Please, guys!

Mario: Uh… y-yeah! Y-you can count o-on us.

Aqua: Even you're a l-little scared, aren't you M-Mario?

Mario: I'm not gonna lie, I kinda am.

Luigi: H-How can there b-be so m-m-m-m-many?!

FLUDD: I have a hypothesis. All of the customers of the hotel who were inside when it sank under the electric goop perished, and these ghosts are their spirits.

Mario: … Dear God, I hope not…

Luckily, Luigi and Aqua didn't hear it as they were running away from a couple of boos and were cornered.

Aqua: Stay back! I'm warning you! You're dealing with royalty here!

The boos weren't threatened as Aqua looked helpless and scared.

Aqua: OKAY! I WARNED YOU! LUIGI!

Luigi: What am I supposed to do?! Suck 'em up with a vacuum?!

Aqua: I don't know what, just something!

Boo: BOO!

Luigi: **YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**

Luigi jumped into the air and landed on a boo, unexpectedly defeating it.

Luigi: I-I didn't know you could do that…

Mario: Alrighty team! Let's-a bust some boos!

Mario and Co. proceeded to jump on every white boo in the room. Mario then tried to stomp on the pink boos, but they didn't die (well technically, ghosts can't die but you know what I mean).

Mario: Huh?

FLUDD: Interesting. It appears that the pink variations are made up of an indestructible material that expands when absorbing water. In fact, I can detect the source of these boos at the top of this totem pole.

Aqua: Expands? Hm… Mario, try spraying it.

Mario did so, and the boo transformed into a platform safe to walk on.

Mario and Aqua: Alright!

They high five.

Luigi: I'm not sure if I feel comfortable walking on a ghost.

Mario: It's the only way, Luigi. The stairs are closed off.

Luigi: *groan* Fine.

Mario kept spraying boos so the trio could make it up to the third floor where a boo statue stood on top of the totem pole with a Portal in its mouth. The trio entered.

* * *

**?**

Once again in the white void.

Mario: Oh boy, it's that time again, isn't it?

On cue, Shadow Luigi swiped the nozzles, nodded his head and left.

* * *

**?**

This Secret Stage had the same background as Ricco Harbor's Secret Stage. It started off with a path of brick blocks.

Mario: Alright, let's just get this one over with.

The heroes jumped up to a higher set of bricks where a watermelon block sat.

Aqua: Mmm! Watermelon!

She takes a bite.

Aqua: Could use some salt.

Mario: Let's a go!

Aqua: Sorry!

Next Mario used soarin stus to get across while Luigi held onto Aqua using his backflip. Then they wall jumped up a series of walls blocked by brick blocks which Mario destroyed, and then dashed across lots of sand blocks. The rest of the level was a cakewalk. At the end awaited the Shine Sprite and a strollin Stu, which Luigi took down with a single stomp and they claimed the shine.

SHINE!

All: YAHOO!


	31. Mysterious secrets of Hotel Delfino

**nintendoscript15**

**That sounds like a great idea! Though Mario should comfort him so he doesn't run off.**

**breath20k**

**Well, yeah. The Luigi's Mansion series proves that.**

**StarlitDuck**

**I really should thank you for the support you're giving this story! You can tell I'm putting a lot of love and care into this.**

* * *

Thanks to Mario and friends getting rid of the ghosts swarming the hotel hobby, the hotel was now safe and hospitable. Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth also came, hearing that they could now access the hotel. They were all sitting at a table by the fruit stand.

Toadsworth: I must say Masters Mario and Luigi and young Princess Aqua. You've truly outdone yourselves now. The only thing that would make this better…

He starts to cry.

Mario: Try not to think about her, Toadsworth. We'll rescue her soon, I promise!

Toadsworth: Fine…

Aqua: So, what now?

Toadette: Maybe something will come up.

Then they all heard a speaker nearby announce something.

Speaker: I've come to make an announcement. Casino Delfino is now open for business. Repeat. Casino Delfino is now open for business.

Luigi got excited to hear this news.

Luigi: Yippee! Finally, the casino's open! Mario, let's a go! I can't wait to make some cash!

Mario: But Luigi-

Luigi: Mario, come on! Can't we spend some bro time together? Just the two of us? (No "new little buddy" to get in the way?) Just let Toadsworth take care of 'em.

Aqua: Uh… what's a casino?

Mario got really nervous when she asked. Toadette also looked a bit curious. Mario looked at Toadsworth and he was a bit panicked as well and shaked his head at Mario back and forth saying "No! No! No!"

Mario: Well… let's just say it's not a place for kids like you two. Adults only.

Toadette: Why?

Toadsworth: Look, this is not the time for you to be learning this stuff! Wait until you're older! Go on ahead, Master Mario. I'll watch the kids.

Mario: You sure you can handle them? I'd keep an eye on Toad especially if I were you.

Toadsworth: Trust me, Master Mario. I'm the best babysitter there is. Why, I've been watching Princess Peach since she was born. And the same goes to the other two Toadstool sisters. I even babysitted you and Master Luigi a few times back when you originally lived in the Mushroom Kingdom as babies. This career has spanned over 20 years mind you, so you can guarantee that I will NOT let the kids outta my sight.

As he was saying this however, Toad pulled a prank on a pianta employee by making him slip over pineapple juice.

Mario: If you say so…

Luigi: Come on, bro!

Mario: I'm coming!

As Mario walked towards the casino's entrance, he saw Aqua looking at him with tears in her eyes, sad to see him go without her. Mario frowned back at her and a tear flowed down his cheek with the guilt already building up in him before turning back towards the casino. Luigi however, did not look back as he was too excited.

After watching them go, Aqua ran into the girls restroom, crying.

Toadsworth: Aquamarine? Are you al-?!

Aqua: DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!

Toadsworth jumped back at the outburst. Toadette ran in the restroom after her. Aqua was crying in the sink. Luckily, no one else was in there.

Toadette: Aqua, I know you're upset about Mario leaving you, but he's just being a good brother and making Luigi happy. He'll be back.

Aqua: It's not that, Toadette. It's Luigi. I-I-I think he hates me.

Toadette: WHAT?! Hates you?! What makes you think that?

Aqua: He doesn't seem to care about me as much as his brother does. You were there when I argued with him when he butted on my talk with Mario about Pinna Park, and he seemed to be a bit angry with me sometimes. Not to mention, he didn't look back at me when he went into the casino, unlike Mario. He did protect me, and even brought me back to life, but I think he just did it to make Mario happy. He hates me!

Toadette: Aqua, I don't think Luigi outright HATES you. Hate is a strong word. I don't think it's you personally at all. He's probably just jealous of your friendship with Mario. I mean, I've known these two as long as you have, which is only a few days. But I heard stories about them beforehand, and they have a really strong relationship. Mario was always the more appreciated of the bros, with Luigi being stuck in his shadow. Yet they still loved each other very much, alway supporting each other, even in the darkest of times. Sure, they may argue sometimes, but that's just what brothers do. Considering how long they've been together, when you two did that high five in Peach's Castle, I felt really bad for Luigi because he seemed to fear that you would replace him.

Aqua: R-replace him? I would never do that!

Toadette: But if he really went out of his way to protect you, and revive you. Then there must be a soft spot for you underneath that cold shell of jealousy. So how about this? After Mario and Luigi come out, you could work things out with Luigi and spend some time together. Then maybe he'll warm up to you. In the meantime, why don't we go take a walk around the hotel to make you feel better? And who knows? Maybe we'll find a Shine Sprite!

Aqua got up and wiped her tears away, smiling at the thought of finding a Shine Sprite.

Aqua: You know, after how sad I've felt, finding a Shine Sprite is just what would make me feel better.

Toadette: Great! Then let's go!

They walk out of the bathroom and Toadsworth smiles.

Toadsworth: Ah! Toadette! I see you've made the princess smile again.

Toadette: Yeah. We're gonna take a walk around the hotel for a bit. So, we'll see you later!

Toadsworth: Not so fast, girls! I am obligated to take care of you, so I'm going with you.

The girls looked at each other.

Toadette: *whispering* Yeah, no. This old geezer's just gonna slow us down.

Aqua: *whispering* But we'd get in trouble if we didn't obey him.

Toad: Don't worry girls. I got this!

Toad jumped onto Toadsworth's head.

Toadsworth: Hey! Toad! Get off of me!

Toad pulled out a watch attached to a chain and swung it back and forth in front of the old toad's eyes. He couldn't get his eyes off of it.

Toad: That's right. Keep your eyes on the watch. On the count of three, I'll snap my fingers and you'll fall into a deep sleep. A-one, a-two, a-three. *snaps fingers*

Just like that, Toadsworth falls flat to the floor snoring. Toad then drags him to a chair where he can be comfortable.

Toadette: WOW, Toad! I didn't know you were into hypnosis!

Toad: Well, TV does things to you. Now, you girls go on ahead. I'll say here in case the old man wakes up again.

Aqua: Okay. Thanks Toad!

The girls walk upstairs to the 3rd floor. What immediately caught their eyes was the glowing Shine Sprite inside the Indoor Pool surrounded by glass.

Both: *gasp* SHINE!

Toadette: Wait a second. Is it just me, or is this a little too… easy?

Aqua: So what? We got the Shine Sprite, and that's what matters. Come on!

Aqua opens the door and Toadette follows. A lady Pianta sat in the changing room just before the entrance to the pool.

Pianta: Heg! That sparkle! Could it be a Shine Sprite?

Aqua: You bet it is!

Toadette: And we'll take it back to the Shine Gate!

The girls attempted to get in to the pool room, but a male Pianta standing right in the doorway stopped them.

Aqua: Excuse us, sir.

Pianta: Hey, you two! No one in the pool without proper swimwear!

Toadette: What?! But sir, we need to get in there! It's important!

Pianta: Ahem! I said, no one is allowed in here without the proper swimwear! And you two are in your normal clothes!

Aqua: Please! We're not here to swim! There's a Shine Sprite in there and we need it! Please sir? It'll only be a few seconds.

Pianta: I DON'T CARE! Either you two come back with proper swimwear, or don't come back at all!

The kids were frightened by the Pianta's outburst and ran out of the room.

Toadette: (Looks like it's more than just the government on this island that's horrible.) Should've known it wouldn't be as easy as it looked! The Shine Sprite is RIGHT THERE, yet that idiot won't let us in!

Aqua: Do you think we can just break the glass?

Toadette: NO! Do you want to go back to juvenile hall?!

Aqua: Okay, good point. What do you think we should do?

Toadette: Well, we got two options. Number one, go all the way back to Delfino Plaza and get our swimsuits so the guy could let us in, or, and I like this option better, number two, find another way in.

Aqua: Isn't number two kinda sneaky?

Toadette: Ohohoho! It's sneaky alright. Really sneaky. Come on! Haven't you always wanted to be a little mischievous?

Aqua: No, but I do now. Let's do it!

The duo searched in the room through the glass. Aqua spotted an opening on the ceiling.

Aqua: Found it!

Toadette: Perfect! Now, we just need to find a vent to climb through.

Aqua: Maybe there's one in one of these rooms.

Aqua walked to a door and tried to turn the knob, but she just jiggled it for a bit before shrugging.

Aqua: Hmm…

Toadette: Well, I wouldn't want people barging into my room without permission, so everyone would obviously lock their doors.

Aqua looked around for a bit and saw an open door to the left of the pool.

Aqua: Except for that one.

Toadette: What?! Aqua, you can't just walk into someone else's room!

Aqua: Well, no one's here to stop us. Besides, you're the one who suggested we should find another way in the pool.

Toadette: *sigh* Touché.

They walked in the room and nobody was in there. Though there was a flower on the bed as clear as glass.

Aqua: What's this?

Toadette: I don't know. I've never seen this powerup before. Let's give it a try.

They both touched the flower and became transparent in a similar way to how Mario became transparent when he used the Vanish Cap. Aqua screams in response.

Aqua: W-W-WHAT'S HAPPENING!?

Toadette: Hey! This is pretty cool! I'M GOING GHOST!

Toadette jumps onto the bed and bounce up to the vent, which she goes through.

Aqua: Okay… going ghost.

She does the same thing. Both end up in the vents of the attic. It was a giant maze filled to the brim with boos. There was a single employee working in the vents of the hotel, but he didn't seem to notice the two young heroines. Since they were still under the effects of the vanish flower.

Toadette: W-W-Why are there ghosts in here!? I thought you got rid of them!

Aqua: I-I-I thought that too!

Then they saw a big ghost sleeping in the path. It was in the girls' way.

Aqua: Um… excuse me Mr. Ghost? Could you please scooch over a little?

Sleepy Boo: Zzz…

Aqua and Toadette: …

Toadette: **WAKE UP!**

Not even that scream woke the sleepy boo up.

Toadette: Well, this one's a heavy sleeper.

Aqua: How are we going to find a way to get to the pool? This place looks very confusing.

Toadette: We'll have to find a way to get rid of these ghosts. If only someone could come along and suck 'em up with a vacuum.

Aqua remembered seeing a Yoshi Egg in the lobby and grew an idea.

Aqua: Or maybe someone could eat them!

Toadette: What!? NO WAY! I am not laying my tongue on those things! Those ghosts are disgusting!

Aqua: No, not us. I know someone who will eat anything! Follow me!

They exited the vents where they turned back to normal and went back down to the lobby where Toadsworth was still snoozing. To the left of the casino's entrance was a Yoshi Egg shaking and just waiting to be hatched. Toadette gasped at the sight of it.

Toadette: Is that a REAL Yoshi Egg!?

Aqua nodded in response.

Toadette: Oh my god! Let's hatch it!

Aqua: We gotta give it the fruit it wants first.

Aqua puts her ear to the egg and hears, "Pineapple… Mmm…"

Aqua: One pineapple coming right up!

Toad overheard and approached.

Toad: Oh, sorry guys. But the fruit bar is all out of pineapples

Toadette: What!?

Aqua: But we need one!

Toad: I heard there was a room where fruit is stored in crates on the third floor. You could check up there.

Toadette: How do we get in though? The doors are locked.

Aqua: I felt something was strange about the floor in the pool room. Let's check there.

The girls walk up to the pool room.

Toadette: What's so strange about this room.

Aqua: Hmm… I'm sure I felt something.

The moment she stepped on a loose tile, she fell through it screaming.

Aqua: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Toadette: AQUA!

Toadette jumped down where she fell and both landed in a bathroom. A female Pianta was in there when it happened and they stared at each other for a moment in awkward silence.

Toadette and Aqua: Uh…

The Pianta screams and the heroines scream back before Toadette punches her in the face, knocking her out.

Aqua: Why did you do that?!

Toadette: I don't want her getting us in trouble for accidentally breaking in her room. Now, help me drag her to her bed. She'll eventually wake up and think this was all some crazy dream.

They drag the unconscious lady to her bed and tuck her in. After which, they hear strange noises coming from where they were just at. Walking over, the two kids saw Toad's head pop out of the bathtub.

Toad: Oh, hi girls! Didn't expect to see you here.

Aqua and Toadette: Toad?

They pull him out of the drain.

Aqua: How'd you get in there?

Well, I was going to the bathroom when I saw water leaking from the ceiling above my stall. I could've called Mario and Luigi, but I didn't want to ruin their fun at the casino, so I went up to investigate myself. So, here I am now.

Toadette: First a loose floorboard, and now a leaky bathroom? It's no wonder this is only a FOUR star hotel.

Aqua: It's still a really nice hotel, though.

Toad: Can't argue with that.

Toadette: Anyways, we should get out of here before the lady wakes up.

Toad: Say, this is the floor where that room I mentioned is. The door to it is locked. So we'll have to find another way in. I've seen movies where a secret passage would be found whenever something looks suspicious.

Toadette: This isn't a movie, Toad. This is real life!

Aqua: We should at least try. Your brother might be onto something.

Toadette: *sigh* Alright, but I doubt it will work.

They looked around, but Aqua looked at a painting that depicted the sun setting, with the moon rising and silhouette trees. Aqua couldn't tell why, but something about the painting made her shiver in fear.

Toadette: What's wrong, Aqua?

Aqua: I don't know why, but that painting scares me!

Toad: What's so scary about it? It's just a beautiful sunset painting with palm trees, and-

He got a better look at the painting and looking at it closely, he could see what made Aqua so frightened.

Toad: Wait a sec…

He turned the hover nozzle towards the painting.

Toad: Spray that.

Toadette: I don't see how this will-

Toad: Just watch!

Aqua sprayed the painting and it all made sense. The objects in the painting were traced to show a hidden image, and the water revealed it by turning the spaces around them white. They formed the image of a boo and the painting cackled like a boo the moment it was revealed. The three kids screamed and hid behind the bed.

Toadette: Well, I guess you were right, Toad.

Toad: Told ya. Now, let's go in. Maybe we'll find that room I told you about.

They got up and jumped through the painting to find another room where two nokis were running from boos. Toadette stopped one of them.

Toadette: Hey, what's wrong?

Noki #1: S-S-Suddenly a g-g-ghost came out of the c-c-closet!

Noki #2: Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeek!

After that, boos appear out of thin air. Mouth's drooling which honestly made them more disgusting than scary. But the kids were still terrified of them.

Aqua: H-how are ghosts still here!? I thought Mario, Luigi and I got rid of them!

Toadette: My guess is that you got the ghosts in the lobby, but not the rooms and the attic.

Aqua: Good point.

Aqua took care of the boos just like how she did with the Mario Bros previously. After which the gang continued to travel through what appeared to be a closet door but actually led into another room. Toad then thought;

Toad: Wait a minute, so why exactly are we doing this anyways? We're just barging into people's rooms uninvited, which could get us in serious trouble, all for a pineapple. Why? What's the point of all this?

Toadette: Oh yeah, that's right. Well, you see, Aqua and I found a Shine Sprite inside the glass room with the indoor pool. But we couldn't get to it because some jerk wouldn't let us in the pool without bathing suits.

Aqua: Why would we need bathing suits anyways? The pool doesn't look very deep.

Toadette: So, Aqua and I went into the vents to try and sneak our way into the room, only for these huge Sleepy Boos to be blocking the way.

Aqua: So, we need a pineapple in order to feed the Yoshi trapped in the egg so we can free it and have it eat those ghosts for us.

Toad was speechless at what they explained to him.

Toad: Why not just… you know… put on bathing suits so he'd let you in?

Toadette: Cause our bathing suits are all the way back in Delfino Plaza, and we figured this would be quicker than swimming all the way there and all the way back.

Toad: Well, maybe it's quicker, but it's also more risky! Like I said, we could get in big trouble!

Aqua: Not if we're fast. Come on, Toad. Don't ruin the fun!

Toad: Whatever you say.

They bounced on pink boos to get up to a room on the third floor. A Noki was on the third floor and she screamed seeing the three kids barge into her room.

Noki: Wait a minute! Where'd you come from?! Where are your parents?!

Toadette: Calm down, miss! We'll be out in just a second!

The three searched the room and Toad found a secret passage via a bookshelf, leading the trio into an empty room with a Pianta walking around.

Pianta: Now, where did I put that thing… Hey, you three, have you seen a pineapple anywhere around here?

Aqua: That's what we're looking for too.

Toad: Aren't they stored up here?

Pianta: They were, but the employees started cleaning this room earlier, and now I can't find any pineapples anywhere.

Toadette saw a tile that was brighter than the others. Remembering what happened with Aqua earlier, she flipped through it and the other two followed. The room below was filled with crates.

Toadette: This must be it.

Toad: Say, Aqua. Remember when I taught you the box-breaker?

Toadette: "box-breaker"?

Toad: It's what people on this Isle call the ground pound.

Aqua: Oh yeah! I do remember!

Toad: Then let's put your training to the test! It's box breaking time!

Toadette and Aqua: Yahoo!

They used their pound ground ability to smash every box. Inside the boxes were pineapples.

Aqua: Yes! We found em! Let's take it to the Yoshi egg!

Toad grabbed one of the pineapples and they all walked downstairs to the Yoshi Egg's location. Toad fed the pineapple to the egg and Melon hatched out of it.

Aqua: Hi Melon! What's up?

Melon: Nothing much. Where are Mario and Luigi?

Aqua: They're in this "casino" thing. Don't ask me. I don't know. By the way, these are my friends Toad and Toadette.

Toadette: You know her, Aqua?

Aqua: Mario, Luigi and I saved her from some hungry turtles.

Melon: It's nice to meet you!

Toadette: You too! Anyways, Aqua saidyou Yoshis will eat anything. Right?

Melon: You bet!

Then can you perhaps eat the ghosts invading the attic so we can get to a Shine Sprite?

Melon: Eat… ghosts…? I've never done that before… but I'll try.

Aqua: Great! Then let's go!

They hop on Melon and walk upstairs into the open room. The Vanish Flower was still sitting there.

Melon: What is that?

Toadette:Just our way of getting in the attic.

They all touched the flower and Toad and Melon freaked out for a moment before the other two led them in.

Aqua: You think you can eat that ghost, Melon?

Melon stared at the Sleepy Boo a little nervous.

Melon: I'll… *gulp* try…

She closed her eyes trying to think of the boo as a cupcake or something and stuck out her tongue at it. She wrapped it up with her tongue and gulped it down in one bite. After a few moments of silence, she smiled.

Melon: Mmm… that ghost was delish!

Aqua, Toad, and Toadette: WHAT?!

Aqua: You… LIKED it?!

Melon: Yeah! It tasted like marshmallows. And now I want MORE!

They walked through the maze with Melon devouring every boo they came across. Toadette however, was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Toad: You okay, sis?

Toadette: No, I'm not! Why does the attic have to be a maze? Someone could get lost in here! Plus the walls are so close and tight. It's making me feel claustrophobic.

Melon: What does 'claustrophobic' mean?

Aqua: It means she's afraid of Santa Claus!

Toadette: No it doesn't!

Toad: Ho ho ho!

Aqua: Stop it, Toad! You're scaring her!

Toad: Ho ho ho!

Toadette: It's not working, Toad.

Toad: Oh…

Eventually they find a crack on the floor and ground pounding it led them right inside the pool room.

All: Yippee! We made it!

The Pianta that was guarding the entrance turned around in shock and surprise!

Pianta: What the-?! How'd you get in here?!

Toadette: Relax, sir. We're just here to get a Shine. Not to swim.

SHINE!

All: YAHOO!

After obtaining the Shine Sprite, the Pianta approaches the quartet angrily. His shadow looming over them ominously.

Pianta: I thought I made my rule clear! No one, and I mean NO ONE in the pool without the PROPER SWIMWEAR!

Toadette: Okay, listen pal! You're not making any sense! All we were here for was to get this Shine Sprite in order to bring the light back to your land. And we would've done that easily, but NOPE! You just had to stand in our way and yell at us, forcing us to go through a lot more, and thus making our mission harder than it needed to be. Don't you want to feel the sunshine again?

Then all of a sudden the Pianta starts laughing hysterically, almost like a total maniac that belongs in a mental hospital. And this scared the four.

Pianta: You think I want this island to get its light back? NO WAY, HO ZAY! I only crave darkness! And since you kiddies broke the rules…

The Pianta's eyes turned red and he spoke in a demonic voice. Making the quartet scream.

"Pianta": **Then it looks like I have a suitable punishment in order for you!**

He reaches out his hand at them and the screen fades to black.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the casino…**

Luigi: Come on… Come on!

Luigi is playing on the slot machine and hopes for the triple 7. However, he gets bankrupt again and bangs his fists on the panel. Meanwhile, Mario is bored nearly to death.

Luigi: Raagh! These stupid games are rigged! Where's the manager?! I want my coins back!

Mario: Luigi, the games are not rigged! It just isn't your lucky night.

Luigi: Oh, yeah?! Well, I would like to see you do better!

Mario: No way! I hate gambling!

Luigi: WHAT?! WHY?!

Mario: It's a waste of both time and money! There's no guarantee that you're gonna win big! You're more than likely to just end up emptying your wallet with no reward at all! This is pointless!

Luigi: Come on, Mario! Can't you learn to find some fun in this? Please?

Mario: No! I don't want to!

Luigi: PLEEEEAAASE?

Announcer: Attention casino patrons! Introducing our brand new water-powered slots! Whoever can get triple 7s on BOTH slots will win a fantabulous prize!

FLUDD: Hey! That sounds right up our alley, Mario! Perhaps that prize is a Shine Sprite.

Mario: Well, if it's for a Shine Sprite, then fine. I'll do it.

Luigi: Go, big bro! You can do it!

The first slots machine was easy since he could spray them individually until he got triple 7s.

Luigi: Aw yeah! See bro? You're winning BIG!

The second machine was more tricky since spraying it started all three slots at once. He kept getting coins or boos constantly, which was frustrating him.

Mario: Why are boos even on this slot machine?

FLUDD: Don't ask me.

At one point, Mario got two 7s and was begging to get a third one.

Mario: C'mon… c'mon… C'MON!

As it was about to hit 7, the third slot went one more over to boo. Awarding Mario with nothing since it was a mismatch.

…

…

…

Mario: **AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHH!**

Mario screamed out a string of profanity (censored by dolphin noises) throughout the casino, gaining the attention of everybody almost immediately. After that was over, Mario took a few deep breaths.

FLUDD: Mario… do you kiss your mother with that mouth?

Luigi: What was that all about?

Mario: I'm so sorry you had to hear that, guys. At least there's no kids in here.

Mario tried the slots again, and this time he won. The bros cheered victoriously for Mario's big win.

Announcer: Congratulations! You are just moments away from earning your prize!

A curtain rose to reveal many ? panels.

Announcer: Reveal the puzzle to claim your reward!

Mario: Alright!

Mario used FLUDD to flip all the panels to reveal a picture of a Shine Sprite.

Luigi: Cool!

The panels flipped upwards to reveal a green warp pipe.

Mario: Looks like another secret level. *sigh* A shame Aqua's gonna miss out on this one.

Luigi: She'll be fine, bro. We could tell her about it.

Mario: Well, I don't wanna make her feel bad for missing it. Luigi, there's something you should know about her. It's hard to say.

Luigi noticed Mario shedding tears. Telling him that this was serious.

Luigi: W-what is it?

Mario told him the exact story that Peach told him on the plane, bringing tears to the younger brother's eyes.

Luigi: Th-that actually happened? (Gee, I never even thought about Peach's parents.)

Mario: Yes. The poor kid was in DEPRESSION for two years because of that! And I've been getting rid of that depression ever since, which is why I feel bad for leaving her behind.

Luigi felt terrible for his jealousy towards the kid now. He now understood why Mario seemed more attached to her than his own brother over the course of this vacation and wanted to set things right.

Luigi: Mario, why don't you go on without me? I just remembered something important I needed to take care of.

Mario: Oh, okay.

Luigi ran out of the casino and Mario went into the pipe. As expected, Shadow Luigi took away FLUDD. Mario didn't even react that time since he was so used to it.

* * *

**?**

This secret stage was nothing special, really. The background was a sunset sky similar to that of Sirena Beach's sunset, and there were oddly, seagulls flying around. The level itself was easy. The first part consisted of moving blocks that seemed harmless, but could crush Mario if he wasn't careful. The next was long platforms moving back and forth in between two walls. The last was a giant rotating block that moved in all angles. Mario almost slipped in a few parts of this but managed to get to the Shine Sprite.

SHINE!

Mario: WHA HA!

After getting the Shine, though. Everything unexpectedly went dark for him. Though he did hear creepy laughter before passing out.


	32. King Boo Down Below

**Nintendoscript15**

**It was hard work, but hard work pays off in the end. Who said this adventure would be easy?**

**StarlitDuck**

**Congratulations for catching up. It's gonna get better from here!**

* * *

Luigi exits the casino and started looking for the others. However, the lobby was oddly empty.

Luigi: Hello? Hello?

No answer. All Luigi could hear was the sound of the rushing water in the lobby.

Luigi: Hmm… It's quiet in here… Too quiet…

Luigi went upstairs to try and find somebody, but all the doors in the hotel were strangely open and nobody could be found.

Luigi: Toadsworth? Toad? Toadette? Aqua? Anybody?

Luigi kept searching the hotel, but there was no sign of… anybody! The quietness of the hotel and the loneliness was starting to creep the younger Mario brother out. He could tell something wasn't right. He ran back downstairs and tried to get back into the casino to find Mario, only to find that the door was locked.

Luigi: No! No! NO! Help me, Mario!

As he was panicking, all the lights in the hotel went out. Shrouding the poor green man in darkness.

Luigi: NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!

Luigi begins to run around like a crazed madman. Until he trips over something and a light comes on, on the thing he tripped over. Luigi grabs it and hugs it, realizing it's a flashlight.

Luigi: Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm still scared, but at least you can help me see!

?: Hi Luigi!

Luigi: Ahh!

Luigi quickly turned around and saw Mario and Aqua standing behind him. They looked a little concerned.

Mario: You okay bro?

Luigi: Mario! Aqua! Oh, thank goodness!

He hugged them, but then realized something.

Luigi: Wait… Mario. Weren't you just in the casino?

Mario: Well, I was, but it got shut down because of an accident in the casino. So I left, and now it's closed.

Luigi: Oh, I guess that might have caused this. Say, um, Aqua? There's something I wanna talk to you about.

Aqua: Can we talk about it after we get out of here, Luigi? This place is scary!

Luigi: What? This is our hotel. We can't just leave. We should probably go down stairs and find the breaker switch.

Aqua: Really? Last time I checked, Mario told me you two were plumbers, not electricians.

Mario: Yeah, Luigi. Let the employees handle it. We'll just say at the Motel tonight.

Luigi felt that something wasn't right. He's known Mario since birth and as far as he'd known, he'd never back down trying to solve an issue such as this one. Aqua was even stranger. How does a little girl even know what an electrician is?

Luigi: Well, why don't you take Aqua outside so she doesn't get scared of the dark, while I go find the breaker switch.

Then out of nowhere, Mario grabbed Luigi's arm in a very aggressive manner.

Mario: No! We're leaving this hotel right now! Together!

Luigi: Hey! What are you do- OW! OW! OW! Not so hard! You're crushing my arm!

Mario: Come with us, or the arm comes off!

While Luigi was struggling to get out of Mario's grip, which was getting tighter. 'Aqua' put on an evil grin and held out a bat with spikes on it, preparing to strike Luigi from behind. Meanwhile, Luigi was straining and remembered the Rocket Nozzle on his back. So, he used the one arm he had free to charge it up.

Luigi: GET AWAY!

Luigi rocketed up to the ceiling, it did hurt his head, but it was worth it since the blast made 'Mario' lose his grip on Luigi's arm and go flying towards one wall, while 'Aqua' flew towards the other one.

Luigi fell down to the floor. His arm was sore since 'Mario' nearly crushed it.

Luigi: What the hell has gotten into you, Ma-?!

He looked behind and saw 'Aqua' with the club she was going to hit Luigi with.

Luigi: W-w-w-WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!

'Aqua': Oh, where did this come from?

Luigi wasn't buying the act. 'Mario' stood up, now furious.

'Mario': Oh, now you asked for it, twerp!

Luigi was horrified seeing Mario act like he wanted to strangle him. Was this even Mario? Mario's look alike ran towards him with rage in his eyes. While Aqua's doppelgänger held out the club again. Luigi bolted for the stairs, holding the flashlight up to hopefully avoid tripping when running so fast. Cause we knew that if he tripped he'd be done for.

'Mario': Where are you going, bro? The fun is just getting started.

'Aqua': Yeah. Don't run! We just want to play with you!

Luigi heard the loud thumping of their footsteps ganging up on him. But he didn't dare turn back. When he reached the second floor, he used the rocket nozzle to take a shortcut to the 3rd floor. Luigi looked quickly and went into the room next to the indoor pool (the one where the real Aqua and her friends used a vent to get to the pool room).

The green plumber locked the door and barricaded it with wood and nails. After which, he looked for something to defend himself with.

'Aqua': Hide and Seek, eh? That game is boring! Play something fun with us!

'Mario': Yeah, bro. Come out, come out wherever you are!

Luigi spotted the Vanish Flower that Aqua and her friends used earlier. He was about to grab it when he heard the smashing of glass outside. It must've been the two imposters smashing the glass surrounding the pool. The poor guy hid in a corner of the room whimpering in fear for his life.

'Mario': *sigh* You really are such a pathetic excuse for a brother. All you ever do is run away from your problems and hope to God that I will come save you. You bring nothing but shame upon the Mario family.

'Aqua': Agreed. Just accept it, you green, envious loser! I'm Mario's new sidekick now!

Luigi heard 'Aqua''s maniacal laughter and began to cry feeling discouraged.

_(Don't listen to them, Luigi! Those are not Mario and Aqua! They're fakes! They must've done something to the real ones.)_

Luigi: YAAAAAAAAH!

Luigi quickly covered his mouth.

_(Don't scream! They'll hear you! Look, I'm your conscience. You can't see me. My point here is: Stop being a coward! Don't you remember the time you saved your brother from a haunted mansion? This is a very similar scenario. Your brother and friend are counting on you. Look for a way to outsmart those fakers.)_

Luigi: I'll… I'll… I'll…

Luigi put on a serious face.

Luigi: You're right. They are counting on me. Those guys may be scary, but I doubt they're too bright. By the way, conscience, you sound familiar. Are you sure you're my conscience?

_(That's not important right now! Just focus!)_

Luigi: Okay, okay!

He grabbed the Vanish Flower, but just as he was about to use it. Something banged against the door, making him jump and drop the flower.

Luigi: AHH!

The flower rolled under the bed. The green plumber tried to reach for it.

'Mario': I know you're in there Weegee!

'Aqua': Come on out! I have a game we can all have fun with!

As the door kept being banged against, it started to break and Luigi kept screaming.

'Aqua': Little Weegee, little Weegee, let us come in!

'Mario': Not by the hair on your lippy lip lip? THEN I'LL-A HUFF, AND I'LL-A PUFF, AND I'LL-A BLOW YOUR DOOR DOWN!

'Mario' holding 'Aqua''s club smashed down the door and Luigi screamed even harder. As if it weren't scary enough for him 'Mario' peaked his head through the crack with a demented smile.

'Mario': IIIIIIIIT'S-A ME, MARIO!

Luigi screamed even harder and used the Vanish Flower to turn invisible.

'Mario': What the-?! Where'd you go?!

'Aqua': What happened?

'Mario': He just vanished!

'Aqua': What?! The king will punish us if we don't get him and have him join his friends inside the painting! I hope he doesn't sneak up on us and take the keys to the casino.

While they were talking, Luigi turned intangible and snuck out of the room and past the two. Also taking the keys attached to 'Aqua''s dress. Then he turned visible again.

'Mario': Zip it, you idiot! He might hear us!

Luigi: Too late! Heard it all.

Both impostors: What?!

He held out the keys and jumped down.

Both impostors: NO!

Luigi: (Maybe jumping all the way down, instead of taking the stairs was a bad idea.)

But unexpectedly, Luigi flipped through a floor panel to what looked like a basement.

Luigi: Huh!? Where am I?

The two impostors flipped through as well.

'Mario': That's it, pal! No more messing around!

Luigi: What have you done to my friends, you monsters!?

'Aqua': I thought you said you heard us.

'Mario': It doesn't matter. Cause you'll be with them soon.

The batteries in Luigi's flashlight die.

Luigi: NO! NO! NOT NOW!

He chucks the flashlight back and it hits the breaker switch.

Both impostors: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The lights turned back on and the disguises disappeared. The impostors turned out to be duplighosts. They're creatures that are known for taking on the appearance, voice, and abilities of other people.

Luigi: Wh-what?! Duplighosts?!

Duplighost #1: Damnit! We've been exposed!

Duplighost #2: Let's get out of here!

They both ran away.

Luigi: That's right! Get out of here! You can't fool me! Now to save my bro and friends.

Luigi used his rocket nozzle to get back up to the first floor, which was now lit up again, but still empty. He unlocked the casino's door and walked in.

The casino was empty, but the spotlights in the ceiling were still shining. It creeped him out since no one was there to operate them. There was definitely something up in this room. Luigi looked around a bit and walked onto the large wheel in the middle of the room. He always wondered when it would start spinning since he first stepped foot in here. The wheel had a golden center, as well as a bunch of green and red tiles. But what caught his eye was a single purple tile on the wheel. He did not notice that tile there before, and it looked very out of place on the wheel.

Luigi: What the-?

Out of curiosity, Luigi pound grounded the tiles and the whole wheel shaked and tipped him over.

Luigi: Woahwoahwoahwoah! Ow!

The wheel began descending into the ground.

Luigi: What's happening?!

* * *

**?**

Reaching into another part of the basement, the wheel connected himself to another wheel. Luigi was now in a round room. The walls were purple and decorated in a starry pattern with colored spotlights shining on them.

Luigi: Where am I?

The golden center of the wheel inverted itself as tiles began spinning around at a mild place, making the green guy jump. Soon, he heard the horrifying cackling of a boo surrounding him. His eyes widened in horror, as it was all too familiar to him.

Luigi: No… no, it can't be!

**?: Hello, Luigi. It sure is nice to see you again.**

Luigi: NO! NO! NO! NO!

Right on cue, the humongous king of all Boos appeared right before them in the center part of the moving roulette. He looked bigger than ever before and he had a gigantic tongue hanging out of his drooling mouth. A big slot machine appeared in front of the king and it portrayed pictures on each of its slots.

Luigi: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!

**King Boo: So, we meet again, Luigi.**

Luigi: K-K-K-K-King Boo! I… see you gained a couple of pounds!

**King Boo: QUIET! I have been waiting for us to clash again ever since you defeated me and foiled my plans! My foolish duplighost minions failed to capture you, but no matter. I'm going to enjoy bringing you the pain and misery you rightfully deserve!**

Luigi: No! I may be a-afraid, but that won't stop me from de-defeating you!

**King Boo: Ha! Good luck doing that without your dumb little house cleaning device! Once I beat you, I'll let you join your brother and his friends.**

A painting appeared next to him and Luigi was horrified. The painting showed Mario with FLUDD, Aqua, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth, and Melon trapped inside looking scared. Aqua even looked like she was crying.

Luigi: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Let them go!**

**King Boo: Never! Now, let's play a little game of slots, shall we?**

The painting disappeared, and the battle commenced. King Boo used his long slobbery tongue to spin the slots. The slots landed on pineapple and he spat out a bunch of fruits. A coconut hit Luigi in the face.

Luigi: OW!

Luigi picked it up and threw it back.

Luigi: Take this!

But it didn't hurt the king. It just splattered all over his face and he licked it off.

**King Boo: Hehehehe! Thanks for the refreshment! Now, it'll be more satisfying when I defeat you.**

Luigi: Damnit!

King Boo spun the slots again. This time it landed on an enemy symbol.

**King Boo: Allow some of Mario's past foes to break you down!**

The king summoned bloopers, electro-koopas, and cataquacks. They kept tossing Luigi around until he was only at 3 health. Then they disappeared.

Luigi: Ow…

**King Boo: Hehehe! How was that for torture?**

He spun the slots again. This time they landed on coins, summoning a bunch of coins and allowing Luigi to regain his health.

Luigi: Phew! Much better!

**King Boo: Grr! No fair! You got lucky that time, Luigi, but that luck of yours will not last for long! Let's see what you have against THIS!**

King Boo spun the slots again and it landed on pineapple. This time Luigi was hit in the forehead by a spicy pepper.

Luigi: OUCH! Take this!

He threw it at him. Unlike last time though, his tongue caught on fire and started shaking it everywhere.

**King Boo: YEOOOOOOOOOW! I HATE SPICY FOOD! IT BURNS! IT BUUUUUUUUUUUURNS!**

A light bulb appeared over Luigi's head. He grabs another fruit.

Luigi: Take this, you filthy animal!

He threw it at the king and it actually hurt him this time.

**King Boo: OW! Why you little-?!**

King Boo spun the slots and this time it was a mismatch.

Luigi: So… what happens when they don't match? Nothing?

**King Boo: No. Just this.**

The King spat out a bunch of bubbles. One of them hit Luigi and hurt him.

Luigi: Oof!

He proceeded to jump on all the bubbles. They had bottles of water he could use to refill his rocket nozzle, but he didn't need them.

The battle continued on. Sometimes, the slots hit a ? symbol which just choose a random event, but other than that, Luigi used a spicy pepper and another fruit to hit King Boo two more times. The third time, he spun around and screeched before exploding.

With King Boo gone, the portrait Mario and friends were trapped in reappeared along with a key that had Daisy's emblem on it. Luigi smiled knowing he was finally gonna free the love of his life. But first he ran over to the painting.

Luigi: Mario! Guys!

Everyone in the portrait looked to be sleeping. Luigi giggled a little. He remembered how Mario fell asleep inside his painting after Luigi defeated King Boo possessing an illusion of Bowser. E. Gadd assumed that he must've collapsed with relief and exhaustion when he saw his brother arrive. What was even funnier was when Mario came out of the painting and had a vent stuck around his neck. Luigi couldn't help but laugh at it. And it felt so good after all that misery he went through.

Seeing the portrait now, everyone in the painting looked absolutely adorable sleeping. Bbut then the thought struck him.

Luigi: How am I gonna get them out? I don't have a ghost portrima-whatchamacallit to free them like I did with Mario before.

Luigi looked around and saw a flashlight. It looked different from the one he used earlier. Plus, there was a note on it.

"Dear, Luigi

Introducing the latest in paranormal technology. I call it the Dark-Light Device. It's no longer complicated in freeing objects from portraits. Just shine it on the painting to see how it works.

Sincerely, Gadd Science Inc."

Luigi: Hmm… Dark-Light Device?

He pressed a button on the flashlight, and it emitted a rainbow colored light.

Luigi: Oooooooooooh… Cool! Whoever invented this is a genius!

He shined it on the painting and everyone trapped inside fell out of the painting. Much to Luigi's surprise.

Luigi: It… worked.

Mario was the first to get up.

Mario: Oh… What happened? Huh? Luigi!

Mario was thrilled to see his bro and hugged him, really happy to be free.

Mario: You saved me… again! And everyone else too!

Luigi blushed a little.

Luigi: I-it was nothing, bro. I was just worried… and…

Aqua, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth came to hug him as well Melon even licked Luigi on the cheek.

Aqua: Thank you Luigi!

Toadsworth: Master Luigi, you really deserve more credit than you get.

Toadette: Yeah, even if you didn't save me, I'd still think that.

Toad: Me too.

Mario: You're number one, bro!

Luigi: Y-you guys…

The poor plumber broke into tears. The others look concerned.

Melon: What's wrong Luigi? You saved us all. What's there to be sad about?

Luigi: Well… I-I-I-I'm glad you're all f-free but… but… but…

Mario: Deep breaths, Luigi. Deep breaths.

He took a few deep breaths and sighed.

Luigi: I'm glad I was able to save you all, but that doesn't make up for the guilt I feel deep inside.

Melon: Guilt?

Toad: What guilt?

Mario: What are you guilty about?

Luigi: Well, Mario. The reason I left the casino before you entered the pipe, was because after you told me that story, I needed to tell Aqua something. Something important. But I couldn't find her anywhere. All I found were evil doppelgängers of you and her that tried to kill me. And no, they're not our Shadow fakers, they were duplighosts in disguise.

Toadsworth: Gee, that sounds terrible!

Luigi: It was!

Aqua: Well… I'm here now, Luigi. What did you want to tell me?

Luigi: *sigh* Well, Aqua. You see. Mario and I have been family since birth. We did everything together, such as going to school, playing sports, video games, you name it throughout our lives. And even after Mario took most of the credit the first time we saved your sister, Peach, he was still nice enough to value me for being such a great brother. I mean, we did fight sometimes, but that's just a part of life. We still loved each other as family. So, when I saw you meet Mario and do that high five, I felt empty inside. It was like the guy who I spent my entire life, was giving me the cold shoulder, replacing me with you. You two had such a good friendship that I felt as if I had to let go, that I had to move on. I've been jealous of your relationship for the past couple of days, to the point that I just couldn't stand seeing you two together. That's why I forced Mario to come with me into the casino. So we could spend some time alone together. Just like old times. But then Mario told me about how you were traumatized a couple years ago by your parents' deaths to Bowser. At that point I felt absolutely terrible for how selfish I've been. I realized what a huge favor Mario was doing for you and… I should've done that too. So what I'm trying to say is…

Luigi hugged Aqua, much to her surprise.

Luigi: I'm sorry…

Aqua hugged back to Luigi's surprise.

Aqua: Luigi, you did plenty for me, you tried to protect me, and you even saved my life. I thought you hated me, but… now I understand. And I forgive you.

Luigi: I would never hate anybody like you, Aqua.

Mario: You thought she was replacing you? Luigi, Aqua's my FRIEND. And so are Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Melon, Peach, Daisy, and I even consider Wario as a friend to an extent. They're all good friends who've done many great things for me. But no matter how close I get to them, they will NEVER replace you! Because out of all the nice people I've ever met, you're the only one I can call my brother. And nothing will ever change that.

Luigi was touched by his words and felt like crying, but he tried to hold it in.

Luigi: Yeah, I knew that.

He hugged him. Toad took a picture of it. The group then grabbed the key and teleported back to Delfino Plaza.


	33. Scrubbing while Shadow Luigi Checks In

**StarlitDuck**

**I included Duplighosts out of inspiration of the fact that Nintendoscript15 is writing a Paper Mario fanfic. And I'm really glad you enjoy the wholesome moments in this story! Thank you for your enjoyment in reading this. I enjoy writing this story as much as you enjoy reading it!**

**Nintendoscript15**

**Indeed, Luigi realized his mistakes. We all make them and will eventually correct them in the end. I know the King Boo in Sunshine wasn't the real one, but just think of that King Boo as a messed up clone with the same mindset as the original. The Shining and Home Alone references were intentional. Thanks for pointing them out. I was worried no one would.**

**Herooftheages200**

**1: Thanks for pointing out the obvious. And I read my reviews by tapping the button next to the title that says reviews. If only appears if there are any reviews at all.**

**2: Why would they frame Peach? She's the one that the villains are after! Did you not play or at least know the story of the original game? And as for how Bowser Jr knows about Aqua, he probably saw her alongside the other two princesses, asked his dad about her, and he considered her a possible threat.**

**3: Did you not read the whole chapter? The police officer explained that the keys to the cells were stolen! They can't let them out until Aqua finds the keys.**

* * *

**Thanks for over 12,000 views, and 78 reviews! You guys are amazing, and I'm glad this story is getting the support it deserves.**

* * *

It's around 6:30am the next day. Just a couple of minutes ago, Mario and friends arrived back in Delfino Plaza and headed to the police station where Daisy had been cooped up in her cell for the last several days.

Mario: Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette, and Melon, I know you want to meet Daisy right now, but I think it'll be too much company for her after we unlock her cell.

Toadsworth: Not a problem. We'll wait just outside the front door and cheer her on when she walks out.

While Toadsworth tells Toad, Toadette, and Melon to wait with him, Mario, Luigi, and Aqua enter the station and Luigi runs ahead to unlock Daisy's cell. Mario smirks right when Luigi takes off.

Mario: I know what's gonna happen next.

Aqua: What is it?

Mario: Let's just say it's like me and Peach falling in love. Luigi was embarrassed at me hinting it before we got on the plane.

Meanwhile, Daisy was sitting by herself with her breakfast splattered on the floor. She immediately rejected the gruel she was given by the officers and literally threw it away. Suddenly, she heard quick footsteps coming close to her cell.

Daisy: Who's that?

Daisy turns to see who's coming; it was Luigi. She smiled big, knowing she was gonna be freed in a few seconds.

Daisy: LUIGI! FINALLY!

Luigi didn't hesitate and unlocked the door before pulling it open. Daisy immediately went and kissed Luigi on the lips. Luigi did not expect it and blushed with surprise, but kissed Daisy back after a couple seconds.

Meanwhile, Aqua and Mario watched from the doorway. Mario shed a couple tears of joy while Aqua giggled a bit.

Mario: Wow... That's lovely...

Aqua: I knew Luigi was gonna kiss Daisy.

After Luigi and Daisy finished kissing, they approached Mario and Aqua. Daisy hugged both Mario and Aqua at the same time.

Aqua: Daisy! You're freed!

Mario: I'm so happy to see you again!

Daisy: Me too, guys. Let's get out of here before the officers catch us.

Just before the group can leave the station, Mario notices a purple box to his right.

Mario: Wait. Daisy, break that box over here.

Daisy breaks the box to reveal a new FLUDD model, which resembled a motorboat propeller.

Daisy: What do I do with this thing?

Aqua: Put it on first!

After Daisy strapped on the new nozzle, FLUDD began scanning her brain just like the other three subjects before.

FLUDD: Scanning user information... Subject identified as Daisy Jennifer Toadstool, princess of Sarasaland. Data storage complete.

While FLUDD announced Daisy's full name, she got irritated for a brief moment.

Daisy: Wha- Did he just say my middle name?!

Aqua: It's not that big of a deal, Daisy.

Daisy: Fine…

FLUDD: This is another one of my nozzles, the Turbo Nozzle. This allows the user to run at very high speeds. But be very careful, for-

Daisy: Come on! Rules suck! Just tell me how to use the nozzle!

FLUDD: Very well. Push the trigger down to charge it. You'll then take off immediately.

Daisy: You mean like this?

Mario, Luigi, and Aqua gasp with shock, knowing Daisy will hurt herself.

Mario, Aqua, Luigi: DON'T PUSH IT!

But Daisy didn't listen and did as FLUDD said, inadvertently sending herself flying through the front door, breaking the glass in the process. Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette, and Melon watch in awe as Daisy shot forward like a bullet.

Daisy: OH MY GOD! HEEEEEEEEEELP!

Toadsworth: Ruddy heck...

Melon: Is that...?

Within seconds, Daisy rams into the wall of a bell tower in front, knocking herself unconscious. Mario, Luigi, and Aqua come running out of the station, only to see Daisy crash into the wall.

Luigi: NOOO!

Mario & Aqua: DAISY!

It took about ten seconds for Daisy to get her bearings straight again, and saw Mario, Luigi, and Aqua standing in front.

Luigi: You okay, my flower?

Daisy: I think so... My head's killing me...

FLUDD: You should've listened, Daisy. It's just like what Luigi did with the Rocket Nozzle.

Everyone laughed at FLUDD's comment before meeting up with Toadsworth, Toad, Toadette, and Melon.

Toadsworth: All right! Everyone's here! Great job-

Toad: Except Peach.

Toadsworth: Oh, sorry. I forgot the princess is still gone…

Toadette: Forget he mentioned her.

Daisy notices Melon out the corner of her eye.

Daisy: Yoshi! How did you-

Melon: I'm not Yoshi. That's my cousin. My name's Melon. It's nice to meet you, Daisy.

Melon and Daisy shake hands.

Daisy: Can I clean myself up, guys? I can't be in this dress for the whole vacation.

Mario: Have at it. We'll get changed too.

About 15 minutes later, everyone was back at the outdoor restaurant having breakfast. This time, Mario was wearing a green shirt and cap with brown overalls. Luigi was wearing a pink shirt and cap with red overalls. Finally, Aqua was wearing a dark blue V-neck shirt with cerulean shorts. She had been giggling at Mario and Luigi's outfits since they finished getting ready.

Luigi: Aqua, can you quit laughing?

Mario: Luigi, she can't help it. But you could've told me to wear that pink outfit before I went for my suitcase.

Luigi: Whatever.

Seconds later, Daisy entered the scene and sat down wearing a yellow T-shirt with orange shorts. Upon seeing Mario and Luigi, she started laughing harder than Aqua.

Daisy: W-What d-did y-you...

Mario: Yes. We sometimes wear opposite colors, Daisy. It's a thing we do sometimes.

Luigi frowned.

Luigi: But it's not without everyone laughing at us. So embarrassing.

Mario: Bro, it's okay. They'll get used to it.

Later, breakfast was served for the whole group. Toad and Toadette each got a breakfast patty melt, Melon had a fruit salad, Toadsworth had a small sirloin steak, Daisy got an omelet with jalapenos and Pepper Jack cheese, Aqua got a giant cinnamon roll with cream cheese icing, and Mario and Luigi each got a cheese quiche.

Daisy: Aqua, what's with you having carbs every breakfast?

Aqua: Oh yeah? What's with you begging me to eat broccoli all the time?

Daisy: That was a long time ago, Aqua. You know I made changes.

Aqua: Such as what? Eating spicy foods that burn your mouth?

Daisy: They're not spicy. I love hot peppers.

Aqua sighed before digging into her cinnamon roll.

Aqua: Typical Daisy...

After breakfast, Mario led Luigi, Daisy, Melon, and Aqua to the Warp Pipe leading to Sirena Beach.

Toad: Can we come with you?

Toadette: Please?

Mario: Not this time. Sorry.

Luigi: You might get in bigger trouble than being stuck in the painting.

Aqua: He's right.

Toad: Fine. We'll just try to find more Shines in the plaza.

Mario: Good call.

Without further ado, the quartet hopped into the Warp Pipe to go to Sirena Beach one more time. What new danger will await them upon arrival?

* * *

**Sirena Beach**

The sun had arisen, and immediately upon arriving, everybody noticed the electric goop all over the beach. Luckily, the hotel wasn't buried this time. The hotel manager approached in panic.

Hotel Manager: Mario! We've got trouble!

Mario: Yeah, we see! The electric goop is back! But HOW?!

Hotel Manager: I don't know! But please get rid of it!

Daisy: Electric goop?

Luigi: The name speaks for itself. Don't touch it!

Aqua: We're on it, sir!

Hotel Manager: Okay, you have three minutes to clean this up.

All but the Hotel Manager: WHAT?!

Luigi: Why are you timing us?!

Hotel Manager: 'Cause I want this stuff gone ASAP! Now, get rolling, 'cause the timer already started.

The heroes scattered in all directions. Mario and Aqua used their respective nozzles to clean up the goo as fast as they could, while Luigi and Daisy used barrels filled with water. They were doing well, until Luigi spotted his Shadow counterpart entering the hotel.

Luigi: Daisy, look!

Daisy: That must be your faker! We gotta stop him!

Both Luigi and Daisy followed Shadow Luigi into the hotel lobby.

Daisy: Hey, you!

Shadow Luigi turned around to confront the heroes.

Luigi: So, you think you can distract us with that goop while you cause trouble in here? Well then, _prendilo_ (bring it on)!

Shadow Luigi just stared at his good counterpart before bursting into laughter. Luigi was confused for a moment before remembering that he was wearing pink.

**Shadow Luigi: Is that how you show up to a battle? Wearing PINK?! What, did you accidentally put on Mario's clothes after they got mixed in the washing machine with white socks? 'Cause that's what it looks like. And you even brought your girlfriend with you to defend you from the humiliation. You really are pathetic!**

Luigi: Sh-Sh-Shut up! REAL MEN wear pink!

Daisy: You tell him, Luigi! Now, TAKE THIS!

Daisy tried to kick Shadow Luigi, but he turned into a boo and disappeared.

Daisy: Wha-?! How?! Where?!

**Shadow Luigi: Hey! Over here, idiots!**

The heroes looked to see Shadow Luigi near the fruit stand. Luigi tried to strike but it disappeared as well.

**Shadow Luigi: Nevermind, I'm over here!**

Daisy tried charging towards the doppelgänger near the casino, but that one disappeared too.

Daisy: What kind of sick, twisted magic is this?

As she said that, several Shadow Luigis surrounded them.

**Shadow Luigis: Oh, only the best kind. The kind that will lead you to your doom! Just try and find the real me, Pink Mario, and Fat Peach!**

Daisy: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?! YOU ARE SO **DEAD** NOW!

Both heroes started kicking the clones as they all laughed in mockery. Soon, the clones began striking as well with their magical paint brushes which shot out electric goop that knocked out Daisy.

Luigi: DAISY!

**Shadow Luigi: Not so tough without your girlfriend, are you, Pink Mario? She must be as big of a loser as you are if she could ever fall for you of all people.**

This filled Luigi with rage. He looked closely at each of the clones to see if he could spot something different about them. Then he noticed that one of them was a slightly darker shade of orange than the others. Luigi immediately kicked this one, making the others disappear, and surprising the real one. Luigi pinned his doppelgänger to the floor.

**Shadow Luigi: What?! How did you-**

Luigi: Shut the freak up! I may not be the bravest of the bunch, but if you DARE insult the love of my life, or anyone else in my life I care about, you have to hear it from me! And to answer your question, I was playing a game of 'spot the difference'. Ever heard of it? I'm actually quite the master at-

Before he could finish, Shadow Luigi kicked Luigi in the crotch, making him scream and fall to the floor, whilst the faker gets up.

**Shadow Luigi: So, you wanna play it dirty, huh? I'll show you dirty! Follow, if you dare. And bring your girlfriend, if you wish for her to live.**

Shadow Luigi walked upstairs. Luigi got up and went to wake up his beloved.

Luigi: Daisy! DAISY! My flower! Wake up!

Daisy groaned before getting up.

Daisy: Luigi… did we beat him?

Luigi: No, not yet. He went upstairs.

Daisy: Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go kick his butt!

Luigi: With you there!

They walked up to the third floor. On the third floor, they witnessed Shadow Luigi performing a super jump to break through the ceiling. Daisy used her double jump to get in while Luigi used the rocket nozzle. They were now on the roof of the hotel. Shadow Luigi pressed a button on a remote control, and a giant robot resembling the Super L-flyer rose out from behind the hotel and landed next to him. The only difference was that this robot now had detached arms and feet.

Daisy: Woah! That thing's huge!

Luigi: Well, it's a better resemblance to me than that poster.

**Shadow Luigi: Whaddaya think? The L-flyer I fought your siblings with earlier was just a prototype. Introducing the new and improved Super L-stomper!**

He jumped in the machine.

**Shadow Luigi: Prepare to be crushed!**

Daisy: First off, stupid name. Second, you're going down, faker!

The Super L-stomper used it's rocket boots to fly up into the air and perform a ground pound, creating a shockwave that Luigi and Daisy avoided. It then used its fists to attempt to grab the two. Luigi dodged, but Daisy wasn't so lucky as the hand grabbed her.

Luigi: DAISY!

Daisy: Put me down, you creep!

**Shadow Luigi: Oh, I'll put you down, all right!**

The robot threw Daisy right at Luigi. Making them roll for a bit before going face to face in almost kissing range. Making the two blush very hard before getting up to dodge a blast of electric goop coming out of the L-stomper's cannon like mouth.

**Shadow Luigi: Aw! What a lovely couple! Too bad I gotta break your hearts!**

The Super L-stomper then sucked Daisy inside it.

Daisy: LUIIIIIGIIIIIII!

Luigi: DAIIIIISYYYYYY!

**Shadow Luigi: There! Now she's outta my way!**

* * *

Meanwhile, on the beach, Mario and Aqua were running out of time.

Hotel Manager: One minute left!

Mario: Oh no!

Aqua: We're not even close to done!

Mario: There's gotta be a way to finish quickly. C'mon Mario! Think, think, think!

The screen shows a view of Mario's brain showing memories of what happened yesterday.

_Aqua: YOU… LEAVE… MY… FRIENDS… __**ALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNE!**_

_Toadette: She summoned a GIANT WAVE when she got super angry?!_

_FLUDD: Well, sort of. She's still at a young age, so her power is underdeveloped. Therefore, it can get out of control if her emotions are too extreme. This includes temper tantrums, anger outbursts, and extreme crying._

_Daisy: __**JUST EAT THE DAMN FOOD, YOU LITTLE BRAT!**_

The view goes back outside as Mario hatches an idea.

Mario: BRAIN-A BLAST! Aqua, get angry!

Aqua: Huh?

Mario: Remember what happened last time when you got super mad and unleashed that huge wave? Do that again!

Aqua: But… but… I don't know how to…

Mario: Well, think about something you hate. Something you DESPISE! You get mad just thinking about it!

Hotel Manager: Fourty seconds!

* * *

Back on the roof, Daisy was stuck inside the Super L-stomper. She was hoping Luigi could beat it on her own, until she spotted something glowing inside. It was the lightning item from the _Mario Kart_ series.

Daisy: So, that's what's powering this thing.

She grabbed it and her dress turned yellow, and her hair resembled volts of electricity with a lightning emblem on her forehead. She was now Volt Daisy and began charging up an electric shield which grew larger and started damaging the inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the machine, the robot suddenly stopped working.

**Shadow Luigi: Huh? Wh-What's going on? Computer! Status report!**

**Computer: I AM ERROR. PRESS ANY KEY TO RESTART.** **...SYSTEM NOT FOUND. INSERT INSTALL DISC. DISC NOT FOUND. PLEASE CONFIRM DISC COVER IS CLOSED. READ ERROR. INSERT BOOT DISC AND PRESS ENTER. NO RESPONSE. SYSTEM MAY BE BUSY OR MELTING INTO SLAG. APPLICATION ERROR. SAVE YOUR WORK AND QUIT. YOU LOST EVERYTHING. WAY TO GO, GENIUS.**

**Shadow Luigi: Stupid thing! WORK!**

Luigi is starring in confusion the entire time.

**Computer: WAITING FOR PROCESSORS.**

"**404 computer hamsters not found."**

**THREAT LEVEL UPGRADED TO JELLY ROLL 1. DETONATION IMMINENT.**

**Shadow Luigi: What the heck, computer?! You're not making any sense! Why is this happening?!**

* * *

Back on the beach, Mario was trying to make Aqua angry.

Mario: Think about broccoli. Yuck! That stuff is disgusting! And Daisy keeps trying to feed you yucky stuff like that. And spicy stuff! Is Daisy trying to burn off your taste buds, or something?

Aqua: Grr! It's working! Give me something else!

Mario: Well, think about those impostors. Don't you wanna get revenge on them for ruining our vacation?

Aqua: YES! YES I DO! GIVE ME MORE!

Hotel Manager: Twenty seconds!

* * *

Back on the roof, the Super L-stomper was spazzing out of control.

**Computer: BEEBLEBLIP!**

**C:/ run query identification**

**C:/ run insult generator**

**C:/ results: go away yeti-lip!**

**CTRL ALT DEL!**

**Shadow Luigi: Oh… crap.**

* * *

Hotel Manager: Ten seconds!

On the beach, Mario was pushing it even harder.

Mario: Think about how that lake was polluted back in Bianco Hills! Think about the kidnapping of your sister! Think about BOWSER!

That last word did it for her and she screamed all over the beach. Unleashing a huge wave that approaches the beach.

Hotel Manager: DEAR LORD, NOT AGAIN!

At the same time, the Super L-stomper exploded, freeing Daisy and sending Shadow Luigi flying and landed on the beach right in front of the wave.

**Shadow Luigi: HOLY MOTHER OF PEARL!**

The wave washed all over the beach. Cleaning all the goop and turning Shadow Luigi into Ludwig. Aqua breathed heavily as she calmed down, and smiled seeing the beach clean.

Aqua: We did it!

Mario: Oh yeah! I knew you could do it, buddy!

Aqua: High five!

They did a high five. Meanwhile, Ludwig got up. Luigi and Daisy came down from the roof with the latter turning back to normal.

Mario: Alright, Ludwig! You better turn yourself and the rest into the police, or else!

Ludwig: You think I'm gonna give in that easily? Ha! They'll never believe you, Mario! You fight good, but until you finish cleaning that island, we ain't letting you have your precious vacation. Bye for now!

Ludwig disappeared and left behind a Shine Sprite.

Daisy: So, you say you faced these guys before?

Mario: Yeah, except for Bowser Jr. He's new.

Aqua: Since we're done here, I wonder where we'll go next. I hope it's a place with lots of water!

Daisy: What is it with you and water?

Aqua: What is it with you and flowers?

Mario: She got you there.

Hotel Manager: Well, thanks for cleaning the whole beach up in time. Even though it's not how I intended. Here's your reward.

He takes out another Shine Sprite.

Luigi: Yeah! Two Shines for the price of one!

DOUBLE SHINE!

All: YAHOO!

* * *

Meanwhile in Delfino Plaza, Toad and Toadette cleaned your two dirty bells covered in ink using cleaning supplies. They begun ringing again and each got a Shine Sprite.

DOUBLE SHINE!

Toad and Toadette: ALL RIGHT!

* * *

**Special thanks once again to my friend NintendoScript15 for helping me with the writing for the first part of the chapter! Thanks again, buddy!**


	34. Uncork the Waterfall

**StarlitDuck**

**Glad you enjoy Daisy in this! I plan on giving her the spotlight like I did with the other three characters in a future chapter, so stay tuned.**

**nintendoscript15**

**Thanks again for the collab! I intended all of those takeaways you mentioned.**

**breath20k**

**Thank you for your compliment! It means a lot!**

* * *

**Corona Mountain**

Peach was sitting in her cell, extremely bored. That was until Shadow Mario showed up in front of her cell. She facepalmed in response.

Peach: Please, take off the facade, Junior! I know who you are!

Shadow Mario transforms back into Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr.: Sorry, Mama Peach.

Peach: And quit calling me that! Your father is nothing but a dirty liar!

Bowser Jr.: He is NOT! My papa is the most honest person I've ever met! It's that bad Mario dude, and his gang who are lying to you.

Peach: You do realize that Daisy and Aqua are a part of his "gang". And if I really was your mother, then you'd be fighting against your aunts.

Bowser Jr.: They are not my aunts! Papa said that Mario brainwashed you into THINKING that!

Junior then calmed down.

Bowser Jr.: I don't want to yell at you, mama. Can we please have a nice talk? Please? I want to get to know you.

Peach groaned and sighed.

Peach: Fine. I guess it's better than just sitting in here doing nothing.

Bowser Jr.: Yay! Thanks, Mama Peach! So, questions: What's your favorite color? Do you like long, romantic walks on the beach? How did you meet papa? What's your favorite food?

Before he could continue, Ludwig ran into the room.

Ludwig: Lord Junior!

Bowser Jr.: What do you want?! Can't you see I'm trying to have a nice conversation with mama?

Ludwig: Those fools beat me and my robot. I don't understand. How are they so tough?

Bowser Jr.: Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because you SUCK!

?: Lord Junior!

Iggy ran into the room, panting.

Bowser Jr.: Oh, WHAT NOW?!

Iggy: Sorry to interrupt, prince, but you may want to have a look at this.

Iggy took out a small tablet and it showed a news report.

Report: ...D.E.B.S. ALERT...Witnesses have reported that the perpetrators responsible for polluting the island, and scattering our sacred Shine Sprites, have been seen in two different locations at the exact same time on numerous occasions. On a related note, the perpetrators would sometimes be seen fighting each other for reasons unknown. This paint pandemic has gotten us more suspicious. We will leave news updates as we study this further…

Junior and Ludwig were stunned by this report. This wasn't in their plan.

Bowser Jr. and Ludwig: Oh… crap…

Iggy: They're starting time see through us, Junior! If we don't do something about this, the government will eventually find out who we really are! Mario and friends will no longer be held accountable for our crimes, and WE'LL be arrested! We have to get rid of Mario and the others, RIGHT NOW!

Bowser Jr.: How do we stop them?

Ludwig: Hmm… you know. Now that I think about it. I do remember hearing Aqua scream as I was washed up by a huge wave. That could be useful for defeating Mario and co.

Iggy suddenly lit up a lightbulb over his head.

Iggy: That's it! Each of our Shadow selves have the same genetic makeup and abilities as the originals. So, if Aqua can use that power, SHADOW Aqua can use it too! I guess she's not so weak after all.

Ludwig: Iggy, you rival my own genius. I like what you're thinking!

Bowser Jr.: Where is Wendy now?

Iggy: She's in Noki Bay. I heard that she lured an eel with bad hygiene out of it's hole to pollute the entire bay.

Bowser Jr.: Ludwig, go contact her and tell her about our plan.

Ludwig: Got it!

Little did they know that Peach sent another holo-Peach having heard the entire thing.

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

In Delfino Plaza, it was noon and Luigi and Aqua were taking a walk whilst having Ice Cream. Luigi had pistachio and Aqua had strawberry.

Aqua: So, this Polter… thing you used captured all those ghosts?

Luigi: You bet! I couldn't have saved my bro without it.

Aqua: Could I see it some time?

Luigi: Sure! Maybe Professor E. Gadd could show you how it works along with some of his other inventions. He is a bit crazy, I admit, and is a bit TOO obsessed with ghosts. But I still consider him a good friend for helping me out.

Mario, Daisy and Melon came towards them.

Mario: Hey guys, FLUDD has another news report, and I think it might help us find the next area.

Luigi: Alright, let's hear it.

_FLUDD: __...D.E.B.S. ALERT...A mysterious band of light has appeared in the area of the city's central dock. Local residents have been spotted gazing curiously up into the sky…_

Aqua: Band of light?

Daisy: Don't ask. We don't know, either.

Mario: Maybe this is where we'll find the next area.

Melon: If you're going to Noki Bay next, then count me out!

Luigi: Noki Bay?

Aqua: Why, Melon?

Melon got really nervous and started scratching the back of her head.

Melon: Well… I have a confession to make… Please don't laugh, but us Yoshis on Isle Delfino… we can't swim.

All except Melon: WHAT?!

FLUDD: It's true. The native Yoshis on this island cannot enter deep water without disintegrating into particles and turning back into an egg. It's very unfortunate for them.

Aqua: Aw. That's so sad. If you could go into deep water, I could teach you.

Melon: Thanks Aqua, but I can't. So, if you're going to Noki Bay, there's a lot of water there, so you're on your own. Sorry.

Mario: It's okay, Melon. We all have our weaknesses.

Luigi: So, where is this 'band of light'?

Mario: Follow us!

They made their way to the central dock. In front of a fountain was a painting of a big Shine Sprite on the ground emitting a large aurora rising into the sky.

Melon and Daisy: Oooooh!

Aqua: It's so pretty!

Mario: So majestic… I'm gonna try and touch it.

Luigi: Uh… Mario? I don't think that's a good idea.

Mario didn't listen and stepped into the light. The others assumed it was safe and stepped in as well, except Melon, who stayed out of it.

Daisy: Well, we're in. What now?

Mario: Hmm…

* * *

_*flashback*_

_Luigi noticed a spotlight on the sun image on the floor._

_Luigi: Uh guys? Was that light always there?_

_Mario: No, it wasn't. Let's-a check it out!_

_Yoshi: Wait! What if it's dangerous?_

_Mario: Oh relax Yoshi! What could go wrong?_

_Mario walked down the stairs and onto the sun image. He knew it had to mean something. So he tried running around in circles, pound grounding on it, and even tried looking at the symbol for perhaps a hint, but nothing._

_Mario: Oh come on! This has gotta mean something!_

_Mario then looked up in frustration. But when he looked up at the ceiling he started to notice himself fading._

_Mario: Huh?! Wha!_

_Luigi and Yoshi: MARIO!_

_They tried to grab him before he disappeared, but it was too late._

_Luigi: NOOOOOOOOO! MARIO!_

_Yoshi: Luigi! Stop! Don't look into the light!_

_But it was too late. Luigi saw the light and faded as well. Yoshi accidentally looked too and was the last to disappear._

_Yoshi: NOOOOOooooooo-_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Mario: Ah ha! That's it! Luigi, remember when we used that warp in Peach's Castle to teleport to the Tower of the Wing Cap?

Luigi: Oh, yeah! That brings back some crazy memories. But, what does that have to do with this?

Mario: It seems to be a similar scenario here. Only this time, we have to stare at the real sun rather than a sun painting on the ceiling.

Luigi: Good thinking, bro.

Daisy: What are you talking about?

Luigi: You'll see.

Mario and Luigi looked up with eyes gazing directly at the sun. Daisy's eyes widened and she screamed.

Daisy: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! YOU SHOULD NEVER **EVER** STARE AT THE SUN! ARE YOU TRYING TO GO BLIND?!

Aqua covered her ears and clenched her teeth while Daisy was yelling.

Aqua: (Typical Daisy…)

Just then both bros vanished before her very eyes, leaving the girls speechless.

Aqua: I think they're onto something.

She stared at the sun as well.

Daisy: AQUA, **NO!**

She vanished as well. Daisy screamed at the top of her lungs, attracting the attention of several bystanders. Then she calms down and breathes in and out.

Daisy: Why… Why doesn't anyone ever listen to me?!

She eventually gave in and looked up at the sun, being the last one to vanish. Melon then came and saw that Luigi and Aqua dropped their Ice Cream cones.

Melon: Welp, more for me!

She ate them off the floor.

* * *

_Noki Bay_

_Steep cliffs and sea beds are what the Nokis call home. The huge waterfall and three soaring towers resonate with mystic history._

Mario and Co. reappeared on one of the many floating platforms in the waters of Noki Bay.

Mario: Mamma Mia…

Luigi: Wowie zowie!

Aqua: This… place… is… AMAZING!

Daisy: There you are!

Daisy slapped both of the bros on the cheeks.

Luigi: OW!

Mario: What was that for?!

Daisy: For scaring the crap out of me! That's what it's for! Next time, let me in on your idea, first!

Luigi: Okay, sheesh!

Daisy: So, where are we? Some kind of ancient ruins, or something? It looks pretty nice.

FLUDD: We are now in Noki Bay. This is an area where the Nokis reside. It was once ruled by an ancient Noki King.

Daisy: Uh, we came here for a vacation, not to learn like I'm back in high school history class.

Aqua: I'm gonna go for a swim! JURONIM-!

Before she could jump, an Old Noki stopped her.

Noki Elder: Don't jump in there! It's too dangerous!

Mario: Oh, hello. Are you in charge here?

Noki Elder: Ahhh, welcome! Masters Mario and Luigi, and Princesses Aqua and Daisy, I presume?

Luigi: You… know us?

Noki Elder: We have heard much about you!

Daisy: Uh, they're good things, right? Right?

Noki Elder: Yes, all of it good! As for me, I am just an old man who loves nothing but fishing. But lately, I have had a terrible problem…Please look up there.

The man pointed his fishing rod up towards the cliffside, and the heroes saw a horrible sight. There was a Monty Mole in a cannon sitting atop of a giant cork, blocking the waterfall, and it was shooting out balls of goop all over the place, making a mess everywhere! Pink and yellowish goop just like the goop back on Delfino Airstrip was now decorating the side of the ruins that they were beside. It was just one big, sticky mess!

Noki Elder: I don't know who did it, but someone corked our waterfall! This, no doubt, is why our lovely bay has become polluted! And I can't even fish!

Aqua: Polluted?! NO!

Daisy: I don't know. I don't think a waterfall could keep an entire bay from getting polluted. Something just doesn't feel right…

Luigi: Well, whether this is the cause of the pollution or not, we still have to put a stop to this!

Noki Elder: And so, I ask for your help. Yank that cork! Please fulfill this old man's wish…COUGH! HACKPTH! HACKPTH!

Mario: Woah! Are you okay, sir?

Noki Elder: I'm… fine… So, will you do it?

Mario: Yes, we will. You can count on us!

Noki Elder: Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I knew I could count on you. Just beware that guy on the cork!

Luigi: Got it!

They jumped across some platforms and climbed up the nearest tower. Up there was a platform connected by a large pulley to a pot.

Daisy: What are we supposed to do with this?

Mario: I got it!

Mario sprayed water into the pot to fill it up. The added weight made the platform they were standing on, lift up. They then jumped onto the cliffside.

Daisy: What gave you that idea?

I figured that pot was too light, so I sprayed water in it to make it heavy enough to lift us up. I know how scales work.

Luigi: Great! Let's continue on.

Walking down a path, the heroes ran by a brown inscription on the wall. Out of curiosity, Mario sprayed it and the wall around it moved inward to reveal a coin. The others were impressed.

Luigi: Oooooooooh!

Aqua: It's like MAGIC!

Daisy: Well, magic is pretty common around here.

Mario grabbed the coin for kicks and they traveled on. As they did, they cleaned up graffiti symbols on the walls to reveal platforms. Luigi even used his Rocket Nozzle to take a few shortcuts. When they were almost at the top, they ran into another Noki.

Noki: Oh, are you the Mario gang? That guy down there's my teacher...I mean, my grandpa! Heh heh!

Daisy looked perplexed by this Noki's choice of words.

Daisy: Which is he? Your teacher or your grandpa?

Noki: Err… that doesn't matter. Anyways, that cork is farther up ahead… Be careful, though! There's a weird guy perched on top of it. He'll start tossing explosives at you if you get too close!

Luigi: That sounds familiar…

Noki: I thought you might need help, so I got you this springboard. If you spray it, it'll shrink and be easy to carry. Please use it!

Mario: Thank you! This should come in handy.

Mario sprayed the spring and it retracted. He picked it up and put it in a good spot to spring up into action. Luigi didn't need it since he had the Rocket Nozzle, and Aqua just hovered over to the cliffside, but Mario and Daisy usedit.

Finally reaching the top, the Monty Mole noticed Mario's presence.

Mario: Hey! Get out of here! You're causing a ruckus!

Monty Mole: You again?! I'm not losing to you this time! Taste bomb!

Mario and friends did the same thing as they did last time. Monty Mole throws a bomb, Mario sprays it, then they throw it back. This repeated three times before the Monty Mole fainted and the cannons exploded. But instead of the cannon emitting an aura like last time, the cork it was sitting on came loose and went flying into the distance, leaving the water from the waterfall spraying out of the hole. A Shine Sprite appeared as well, and the heroes celebrated before grabbing it.

SHINE!

All: YIPPEE!


	35. The Boss of Tricky Ruins

**Noki Bay**

Upon getting the first Shine Sprite in this area. The waterfall was running normally again. However, it did not fix the pollution in the bay. Mario and friends went back down. But they realized that it would be hard to reach the Noki Elder with the pollution still around.

Luigi: How are we gonna make it across the bay? There's no way we are swimming in that!

Everyone tried to think of a solution. Aqua spotted what looked like a fire flower, except it was blue rather than orange. In curiosity, she picked it up and her body became entirely made of ice, as if she were an ice sculpture. Mario, Luigi, and Daisy jumped at the sight of it.

Daisy: WHAT THE-!?

Mario: Calm down Daisy! It's probably another new powerup.

Luigi: What does that one do?

Ice Aqua: I don't know.

She tried swinging her arms to see if she'd do something. But nothing happened until she tripped over and landed face first onto the water's surface. But instead of falling in, a tile of ice formed under her body. She got up impressed. Mario and the others were also impressed.

Luigi: Aqua, you… are… a… GENIUS! Now we can get across the bay!

Daisy: Nice one, sis!

Mario: You're number one!

Aqua was so flattered by the praise, that she shed a tear that froze solid because of her form, and fell to the floor. If she didn't have this ice form, a blush would be visible on her face.

Ice Aqua: Th-Thank you guys.

Mario: Lead the way, buddy!

Aqua nodded and ran across the water, leaving behind a trail so the adults could follow. Once they reached a shoreline where the Noki Elder was waiting for them, Aqua turned back to normal.

Noki Elder: Excellent! Way to go, my friends! You have returned our waterfall to normal! Bravo!

Aqua: Yeah… but the water's still dirty…

Noki Elder: Strange… It looks like my theory was way off! Hyo ho ho HACKPTH!

Aqua: Sir, are you sure you're okay?

Noki Elder: I'm okay. I think I've got a lead on the real cause.

Daisy: Well, don't keep us in suspense. What is it?

Noki Elder: I need time before I find said cause. Until then, I should reward you for uncorking our waterfall. It may not seem like much, but I'm going to reveal to you one of Noki Bay's deepest secrets.

He points his fishing rod towards an open chasm behind the waterfall.

Mario: I see light in there. Could it be a Shine Sprite?

Luigi: Probably.

Noki Elder: This bay actually contains the tomb of an ancient Noki king!

Mario, Luigi, and Aqua: A king?!

Daisy: I didn't come to this island to learn social studies. YAWN!

Mario: Don't be rude, Daisy! He might be telling us something important. Sorry about her. Go on.

Noki Elder: Yes, yes… Anyways, When you spray water on the wall paintings, a path usually opens. It's almost like magic! And one path leads to a hidden Shine Sprite!

Mario: Knew it!

Luigi: Is it true?

Noki Elder: Honest! This is all

true! Maybe…

Silence followed.

Daisy: Maybe… what?

Just then they heard snoring and realized that the elder has fallen asleep.

Daisy: Are you serious? He chose now of all times to take a nap?

Mario: Let's leave him be and just try to find that Shine. He said to spray water on the wall paintings to reveal the path.

Mario looked up and saw said painting up on the cliff's wall. Without hesitation he sprayed it, and to the groups amazement, parts of the wall pushed itself within to reveal a maze.

All: WOAH!

Aqua: COOL!

Luigi: How is that even possible?!

Daisy: Who knows? Let's climb it!

They used wall jumps to reach the top of the maze where they reached a cliffside featuring bloopers and wall paintings that were just BEGGING to be sprayed. Luigi took care of the bloopers.

Luigi: What are bloopers doing on land? Better yet on a cliffside?

Mario: I don't know. Aqua and I ran into these things back in Ricco Harbor, and FLUDD suggested it was evolution.

Daisy: That makes sense. I think…

Mario sprayed the next wall painting, revealing more paths to take. This one led them to the very top of the cliffside. Up there was a familiar face which Mario and Aqua were not very happy to see again.

Aqua: No…!

Mario: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

It was Gooper Blooper, and he wasn't too happy to see them either. The look on his face clearly showed that he craved revenge.

Daisy: What the heck is that thing?!

Luigi: I-It's s-so big!

Gooper Blooper proceeded to attack Luigi and Daisy first assuming they were enemies as well.

Aqua: Luigi, Daisy! Pull on it's tentacles!

Daisy: EWW! NO! I'M NOT TOUCHING THAT SLIMY THING!

Luigi: Me neither!

FLUDD: Just trust her! It's how they beat him the last two times.

Daisy: I am going to seriously regret this.

Luigi: Agreed.

Luigi and Daisy grabbed two of Gooper's tentacles. He squealed when they pulled them off. Mario squished the other two with his feet, and he and Aqua pulled those two off as well. Then Mario sprayed the ink off of Gooper's face and pulled the cork off.

Gooper Blooper squealed and fell over flat as last time, but when he revived he grabbed all four of the heroes with his tentacles, which they screamed in response. Gooper proceeded to tighten his grip around the heroes in order to strangle them. That was until Daisy unexpectedly broke out with her Turbo Nozzle and kicked Gooper Blooper out of the bay, beating him for the good and freeing her friends.

Daisy: Take that, you slimy cephalopod!

Mario, Luigi and Aqua cheered for Daisy and hugged her.

Mario: You saved us, Daisy! We would've been goners if it weren't for you!

Aqua: You're our hero!

Daisy: Hey, no need to thank me. If anyone messes with my friends and family, they gotta get through me! I ain't the damsel in distress I once was.

Luigi then unexpectedly kissed Daisy on the cheek, making Daisy's face flush red and Luigi's as well.

Luigi: Err… I don't know why I did that. Maybe it was just you saving us that urged me to…

Aqua: Um… do you guys need some time alone? I don't mind.

Before Daisy could kiss back, the floor broke underneath everyone's feet.

All: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Once they hit the bottom, everyone got up, slightly hurt, but then Mario looked around and saw the Shine Sprite.

Mario: We did it! We did it, guys! We're in the tomb of the ancient Noki king!

Luigi, Daisy, and Aqua: Oooooooooooooh!

Daisy: This actually looks pretty cool! Maybe history isn't so bad after all.

Mario: Just don't touch anything. If we break something, we could get in serious trouble! And we're already in a bad situation on this island as it is.

Luigi: It looks nice and all, but we should probably just take the Shine Sprite and move on.

Mario: Good call.

SHINE!

All: YAHOO!

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

Melon was shown with her face petrified with fear. The screen zoomed out to show that she was on a boat with Toad and Toadette.

Melon: Why did you make me agree with this?!

Toadette: So that we can get into the pipe on that island.

Melon: But I can't go into the water!

Toad: You're not gonna get in the water! That's why we're using this boat. Just jump when we reach the island. You'll be fine.

Melon: I'll… try…

After like 5 minutes, they jumped over to an island where a green pipe was blocked off by an orange juice generator. Melon spat out juice at it to make it dissolve. Then they all jumped in.

* * *

**?**

They reached another secret area with a huge river and a lily pad. Toadette immediately noticed the skull and crossbow signs.

Toadette: We'll have to collect all those red coins without touching the water.

Melon: Not to worry. I'll steer the lilypad with my juice, while you collect the coins.

Melon did just that while Toad and Toadette collected the red coins. Upon getting the last one, a Shine Sprite appeared.

SHINE!

All: YEAH!


	36. Eely-Mouth's Dentist

**nintendoscript15**

**I added the Ice Flower out of love for Super Mario Galaxy. And yeah, the Noki Elder might be on his last breaths.**

**StarlitDuck**

**To me the only hard part about the lily pad ride is actually getting there. Though I guess growing up with this game made me experienced enough to make it hard to challenge me.**

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

The heroes arrived back in the plaza. But the moment they did, they were met by Toad and Toadette who were in panic.

Toad and Toadette: MARIO! MARIO!

Mario: Hey, calm down! What's wrong?

Toad: We got this letter from the Princess!

He put the letter down. It opened automatically, and displayed a hologram of Peach.

Daisy: PEACH?!

FLUDD: Another Holo-Peach! Let's see what message she sent this time.

_Holo-Peach: Mario, I've got good news and bad news. The good news is that recent reports have shown you and your Shadow selves being caught on camera in different places at the same time. The government is getting suspicious, so I believe you're getting closer to being found innocent._

Luigi: Well, that's good to know!

_Holo-Peach: But the bad news is that Wendy has polluted Noki Bay. She's also discovered Aqua's "secret power". Please, be careful! I hope you'll be able to rescue me soon._

The hologram vanished. Mario put the letter in his pocket for safekeeping.

Toad: "Secret power"? What's she talking about?

Aqua: Oh no! She must be talking about my… my…!

Luigi: Hydrokinesis?

Aqua: Yeah, what he just said.

Daisy: Well, that's not good.

Mario: Yeah. We gotta be careful when we face Wendy. She might have some new tricks up her sleeves. But for now, let's get rid of the pollution and turn the bay back to normal.

Aqua: Yeah! So that I can have fun there once this is all over.

Toadette: Best of luck!

The heroes looked at the sun again and they vanished.

* * *

**Noki Bay**

The moment they arrived, the Noki Elder's grandson spoke to them.

Noki: Mario! Good news! Grandpa found out how to solve our pollution problem! The answer is, you must go to the ocean floor!

Daisy: Yeah… one problem with that. The ocean's POISONED!

Noki: Don't worry. Grandpa's thought of everything. He's waiting for you up top. But before you go…

The Noki takes out four helmets with oxygen tanks and radio speakers.

Noki: Put these on. You'll need them.

Mario and Co. put their diving gear on.

Mario: Thanks, kid!

Noki: You're welcome! And good luck!

Mario and Friends climbed up to the top of the cliff where the Noki Elder was waiting for them.

Noki Elder: You look like you're ready! The gunk in the ocean is caused by… A giant eel! It's moved into our ancestral home at the sea floor, and it's nursing some nasty cavities there.

Luigi: Mamma Mia!

Aqua and Daisy: An eel?!

Mario: …

_*flashback*_

_In Jolly Roger Bay_

_Mario: Alright, so where do you think that star is?_

_Yoshi: Probably underwater._

_Mario: Alright. Let's a go!_

_Mario and Yoshi took a breath and dived into the water. They swam past clams, fish, rocks, and reached a large deep area with some holes in the walls. They swam down, only to get spotted by a large eel known as a Unagi. The two were freaked out as it emerged from it's hole and started chasing them. They tried swimming for their lives, until Mario spotted the star on his tail. He carefully swam over and grabbed it. Mario and Yoshi then swam for the surface._

_Mario: Phew, that was scary._

_Yoshi: At least we got the star._

_*end of flashback*_

Mario shivered just thinking about that scary eel he encountered.

Aqua: How do we stop it?

Daisy: Better yet, how do we even get in the ocean with all the poison?

Noki Elder: Let's take a look…

The Noki Elder looked down at the waterfall's bottom.

Noki Elder: The newly uncorked waterfall created a gap in the pollution that you can use as an entrance! Jump right in there! Dive to the bottom of the ocean and clean that eel's teeth! Doing so will ease his pain, and he'll return from whence he came!

Luigi: You think that will work?

Noki Elder: No doubt about it! Now, gather your courage and DIVE!

Luigi, Aqua, and Daisy: Yes sir!

They then heard Mario whimpering behind them.

Luigi: Mario?

Noki Elder: Master Mario, are you okay?

Mario: Y-You guys go on ahead. I-I'll just stay here. Where it's safe…

Daisy: What's got him cracked up?

Luigi: Well, Mario told me about an incident that he and Yoshi were caught in several months ago with a scary looking eel. They had to get close to it in order to get a Star, and it tried to eat them alive. It must've been a scary situation! I'm glad I wasn't there.

Aqua: Oh yeah, he told me about that too…

She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

Mario: No! I'm n-not g-going d-down there!

Aqua: Calm down, Mario! I know you're scared, but you taught me to face my fears. Why can't you do the same?

Mario: Well, have you ever been so close to an eel that you thought for a moment that your game would be over? Nope! You're lucky your father got them out of your kingdom. If he didn't, you wouldn't enjoy the water as much as you do, now.

Daisy: He did it for safety reasons, Mario. If he didn't do it, Aqua's kingdom probably would never have existed.

Mario: That's not my point! I'm just saying that those eels, along with the piano will always be mental scars to my memory.

Luigi: Well, ghosts are mental scars to me as well, but I was able to face them. If I didn't even try to face my fears, I would never have saved you from King Boo.

Daisy: He's got a good point, Mario.

Aqua: Come on, Mario! Please? If that eel tries to eat you, I'll save you. I'm a fast swimmer!

Mario got up groaning with a hint of annoyance.

Mario: Fine! But I'm not gonna like a single minute of it.

They all dived down to the opening the waterfall was making and swam down.

* * *

**Deep Sea of Mare**

The Mario group was awed at their surroundings. They were now in the Noki's ancestral home. An underground city. They were speaking through their radios so they could hear each other.

Luigi: Wowie zowie! Look at this place!

Daisy: Gorgeous!

Aqua: It kinda reminds me of my own kingdom.

Mario: Well, yeah. It looks nice, but… where's the eel?

FLUDD: My sensors show highly toxic materials approaching.

Mario: Huh?

They looked down and saw giant purple bubbles rising toward them. They looked highly dangerous, so they dodged them.

Luigi: Where are they coming from?

Aqua: Look!

At the bottom were four glowing yellow eyes. Aqua grabbed the other two and swam down to get the better look. It was a large black eel with four eyes, and teeth hosting really bad cavities.

Aqua grabs the other three and swims down to get a better look at the creature. There was no telling whether it was male or female, because it appeared to be both. With one side being male, and the other side being female. It had 8 teeth covered in plaque and bacteria. It was clear that this eel hadn't been brushing or flossing its teeth. It's name was Eely-Mouth.

Mario: Huh. Compared to the eel I saw in Jolly Roger Bay, this one doesn't look nearly as scary.

Daisy: It still looks disgusting, though! Hey, pal! There's this new product called toothpaste! Maybe you should consider trying it out!

Eely-Mouth saw the heroes approaching, and thought they were food. It spun around rapidly before raising it's head up and opening its mouth, revealing it's plaque covered teeth.

FLUDD: It seems we are being attacked by plaque-forming bacteria. My nozzles still work underwater. Use them to clean the eel's teeth.

Luigi: So, we're basically dentists, now?

Mario: I… guess so.

Daisy: *sarcastic* Fun. Because everyone LOVES the dentist.

Aqua: This is weird…

The quartet used their FLUDD nozzles to clean three teeth. Before they could clean more, Eely-Mouth started sucking them up while they tried to escape. Then Eely-Mouth closed its mouth.

All: **NONONONONONONONO!**

Once it closed its mouth, everything went pitch black for them. Even FLUDD was terrified.

FLUDD: It is dark… I feel fright…

Eely-Mouth didn't like the taste of them, though and it spat them out. They were shaken by the events that just took place.

FLUDD: Are you all okay?

Aqua was crying and Mario comforted her.

Luigi: NO, YOU IDIOT! WE'RE NOT OKAY! WE ALMOST GOT EATEN ALIVE BY A GIANT FLIPPING EEL! DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE OKAY?!

FLUDD: Calm down! At least it didn't eat you. Next time, try using your Rocket Nozzle to escape the eel!

Daisy: YOU COULD'VE TOLD HIM THAT THE FIRST TIME!

FLUDD: I know. My apologies. Now, let's get back to cleaning up the teeth.

They noticed they were having a hard time breathing and saw that their air tanks were almost empty.

Mario: Let's… get some… air first.

They went over to the side and collected coins scattered among the building to refill their air tanks. Then went back to Eely-Mouth to clean three more teeth. One of the teeth fell out of its mouth which made Mario frown. This time, Luigi used the Rocket Nozzle to help his friends escape from being eaten.

Mario: Thanks bro! You're a lifesaver!

Luigi: Just doing my part.

After gathering more coins, Mario and Friends cleaned up the last two teeth. One of which was golden. After cleaning all the teeth, Eely-Mouth slowly lowered itself into its hole and smiled as a sign of thanks, spitting out its golden tooth and smiling before departing. As this happened, FLUDD taught everyone a valuable lesson.

FLUDD: Remember to take proper care of your teeth.

Mario: Agreed! Always keep your teeth shiny, and you'll have a bright smile!

Aqua smiled, showing that she always brushed her teeth. The golden tooth exploded leaving behind a Shine Sprite, as well as 20 coins in the eel's hole taking the form of a heart. Mario and Friends sunk down to to ocean floor and grabbed the Shine Sprite.

SHINE!

All: YAHOO!


	37. Il Piantissimo's Surf Swim

**StarlitDuck**

**Eely-Mouth was never evil, it just had hygiene problems. Mario only conquered his fear because Eely-Mouth wasn't nearly as scary as the Unagi.**

**nintendoscript15**

**Eely-Mouth is my favorite boss in the game! Mario's still a bit afraid, but he'll try to stay brave next time. And you can guarantee Aqua's gonna have lots of fun!**

**breath20k**

**It teaches a good lesson to kids. Remember kids, brush and floss your teeth every day!**

* * *

**Noki Bay**

After cleaning Eely-Mouth's teeth. The water in Noki Bay was pure again and safe to swim in again. Aqua was shown playing in the water with Toad and Toadette, splashing each other, laughing and having fun. Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were watching them, smiling with satisfaction.

Mario: Ah! The carefree days of being young.

Daisy: You can say that again.

Luigi: We may have cleaned the bay, but I still think there's more Shine Sprites to get.

Mario: You're probably right, bro. But let's go get them ourselves. Let the kids have fun for a little while.

The Noki Elder and his grandson approached.

Noki: Thanks to you, our bay is clean again! Thank you!

Luigi: No problem!

Noki Elder: Now, hopefully all of our people will return home again! We owe it all to you! Thanks! And say, do you know that guy? He's been waiting up there for you for quite a while...

Mario: What guy?

The Noki Elder pointed his fishing rod up to a man standing on the cliff. He had a pink Pianta mask as well as gloves that look like Pianta hands. Mario recognized him.

Noki Elder: That Pianta on the cliff. He said he wanted to race you. Must be important since Piantas don't often show up around here.

Daisy: Who's that weirdo?

Mario: Him again?

Luigi: You know him bro?

Mario: Yeah. Pianta? Piano? Whatever his name is! I ran into him in Gelato Beach, and he raced me for a Shine Sprite. But I beat him easily. To describe it to you, Luigi, he's basically the "Koopa the Quick" of Isle Delfino.

Luigi: Really, huh? If he wants a race, let's give him one!

They used a tightrope to climb up to the cliffside where Il Piantissimo was waiting.

Mario: Hey, Piano! Remember me?

Il Piantissimo: Ho HO, foolish man! And I see you brought some friends this time. I am Il Piantissimo! Yes, that is me!

Daisy: (What kind of name is that?)

Il Piantissimo: And now, I challenge you three to a race to that flag!

The strange man pointed down to a flag sitting on the other side of the bay.

Luigi: That doesn't look too hard.

Il Piantissimo: It is a race to the finish! And whoever beats me will earn a special prize!

Daisy smirked and looked at the odd man with confidence.

Daisy: Alright, weird dude. We accept your little challenge. But I must warn you. You're dealing with a speedy one, here!

As the dour prepared for their race, Il Piantissimo reminded them of his best time.

Il Piantissimo: Also, the best time I got is 00:40:00.

Daisy: (Hmph. Amateur hour.)

Il Piantissimo: Are you at the ready? Then get set… and GOOOOOOOOO!

Mario, Luigi, and Il Piantissimo dived off the cliff in style. But Daisy didn't move at all. She just stood there with a determined smile.

Daisy: (Suckers.)

She took out her watch and looked at it, waiting.

Meanwhile, the bros were swimming as fast as they could, going neck to neck with Il Piantissimo.

Mario: Hey, where's Daisy?

Luigi: I don't know. I thought she was racing with us.

Il Piantissimo: Ha! She must've been intimidated by my time, that she backed off. What a coward!

Luigi: How dare you diss my flower like that! I'm so gonna beat you!

Il Piantissimo: Not on my watch!

Meanwhile, back on the cliff, Daisy was staring at her watch, waiting for the moment.

Daisy: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnd… now.

She charged up her Turbo Nozzle and blasted off.

Meanwhile, in the water. Aqua, Toad, and Toadette were having fun splashing each other, when Il Piantissimo cut through their playing area.

Il Piantissimo: Out of the way!

Toadette: Rude!

Mario and Luigi swam past them.

Mario: Sorry kids! We're racing.

Aqua: Good luck, Mario!

Toad: Um… guys?

Aqua and Toadette looked in the direction Toad was pointing to see something speeding towards them. The three of them screamed, and Aqua grabbed the others and swam out of the way before the object could hit them.

Aqua: Was that Daisy?!

Meanwhile, Il Piantissimo was almost at the finish flag.

Mario: Oh no! He's gonna make it!

?: Not on my watch!

Luigi: Huh? Daisy?!

Daisy came zooming past the bros, leaving them in awe. When Daisy passed Il Piantissimo, he had a shocked look on his eyes while Daisy winked. She hit the flagpole, officially winning the race. Il Piantissimo approached her, impressed.

Il Piantissimo: Whoo...haah...wheeze! You are quite speedy! You are like a fish! No, FASTER than a fish! You may not be the slow clam-chomper I took you for!

Daisy: Yeah, I know. The prize?

Il Piantissimo: Yes, indeed! May we race again! Watch for me!

He took out a Shine Sprite and left. Mario and Luigi were astonished by Daisy's unexpected victory.

Luigi: That was amazing! You were amazing! The way you beat that guy, AMAZING!

FLUDD: Good thinking, using the Turbo Nozzle!

Mario: Yeah, and waiting for the right moment to start to catch your opponent off guard. Clever!

Daisy: Thanks, guys! Now, why don't we claim our prize?

Mario: With pleasure!

SHINE!

All: YAHOO!


	38. The Shell's Secret

**StarlitDuck**

**Daisy's personality here is kind of inspired by Sonic, given the fact that she has the Turbo nozzle, and is a speed character in the Olympic Games. Of course she is a bit different, given that she's prone to anger more easily, and actually tolerates water, unlike that blue hedgehog. (Sheesh, Aqua and Sonic probably wouldn't get along if they met.)**

**nintendoscript15**

**It's the element of surprise. Daisy obviously wanted to catch her opponent off guard to fool them into thinking they stood a chance. Aqua would've gotten second place if she had participated, but I figured she needed a break given that all this Shine collecting is hard work.**

**Breath20k**

**She is indeed.**

**Herooftheages200**

**Some games such as Super Mario 3d World, have shown that other characters can do moves like ground pounding just as well as Mario and Luigi. You don't need to be superhuman to be strong and athletic. What makes Mario and Luigi special, is that they can recover from an injury quickly as long as it's not too serious, as my friend nintendoscript15 established. They can also communicate telepathically by staring at each other, and be able to go out with normal clothes in the winter (however, if a snowstorm or blizzard happens, they have to wear winter clothes to survive, which is why they had winter clothes in the first chapter).**

* * *

**Noki Bay**

Daisy had just beaten Il Piantissimo at his own game, and was telling Aqua, Toad, and Toadette about it.

Toadette: So, you were racing that rude guy who cut through us?

Daisy: You bet! He was arrogant, but was no match against me! I totally caught him off guard.

Aqua: Congratulations for beating him, Daisy! I doubt it was hard for you, though. You always love a good race.

Daisy: You can say that again.

The Noki Elder approached Mario and the gang once again. He seemed a bit worried.

Noki Elder: Master Mario, you and your friends have become tied to our destiny, I'm afraid.

Mario: What is it this time?

Noki Elder: A pathway to another world has opened above our fair land.

Luigi: WHAT?! No way!

Noki Elder: It's true! Surely you will go there? Of course! You must go there!

Daisy: Okay, dude! We'll go! No need to push us.

Aqua: Another world? Sounds cool!

Luigi: Might be dangerous though.

Noki Elder: Yes, that is possible. I apologize for involving you in all of this!

Mario: Don't be sorry. You can always count on us!

Noki Elder: Then good luck! We'll cheer you on from here! Farewell!

Toad: You four go on ahead. Toadette and I are gonna head back to the plaza to see if Toadsworth is doing alright. He seems rather lonely without Peach around.

Aqua: Okay. See you guys later!

Toad and Toadette took a boat back to Delfino Plaza. Meanwhile the quartet looked up to see a strange light coming out of a giant seashell on one of the three towers.

Luigi: That must be the entrance to this "other world". Luckily, I have my Rocket Nozzle, so I could get us up there.

Daisy: We'll have to use those tightropes to get close enough though.

Aqua looked up at the tightropes leading up to the tops of the towers. They had wire traps clinging all over them colored red and blue, giving the child flashbacks of the wire traps she encountered in Bianco Hills. The fact they were so high up made it look scarier, but she knew she had her sister and her new friends by her side this time, and there was still a body of water below in case she were to fall off, so she had the bravery to trek on.

Aqua: Alright, let's do this.

The four worked their way up, traveling across ropes and avoiding those annoying wire traps that would electrocute and badly burn them. When they got to the top, they walked into the opening on the seashell.

* * *

**?**

Daisy: Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! **WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!**

Aqua: Calm down Daisy! We're going to a secret course.

Daisy: Secret course?! What are you talking about?! Get me out of here!

Just then, Shadow Aqua showed up and swapped all the FLUDD nozzles, including Daisy's.

Daisy: What the-?! **HEY! GIVE THOSE BACK!**

Shadow Aqua just winked and disappeared into the whitenness.

Daisy: **GET BACK HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE!**

The screaming made Daisy faint along with everyone else.

* * *

**?**

They were finally tackling another secret stage. The first one with Daisy, in fact! However, this secret stage was a lot bigger, taller, and complex than previous ones. The four heroes started out in a glass tank with an opening at the top. Daisy was frightened.

Daisy: W-Wh-Where are we?

Luigi: Okay, Daisy. Calm down! I was freaked out myself. This is one of those "secret stages" that Mario and Aqua have been exploring the past few days.

Mario: Yeah, the premise is that one of our Shadow fakers steals our FLUDD nozzles, and we don't get them back until we get the Shine Sprite at the end of this course. It's an obstacle course that tests our core abilities. Just follow our lead, and we'll get out of this.

Daisy: If you say so.

They started by wall jumping out of the glass tank, which was as easy as the course could get. Then it started to become a bit of a challenge. Next they went on a spinning rectangle shaped platform. On the other side of it was a flipping square block which they had to get the right timing for, and then they made it to the other side.

That was just the beginning. Next our heroes had tp time their wall jumps to get on platforms that were moving in and out of the wall. Or at least Mario and Aqua had to. Daisy just used her double jump, and Luigi used his OP backflip (from _Super Mario 64 DS_). At the end of that section was a pole they climbed to reach the next part of the course, which had a very heavy reliance on wall jumps. Luigi also started snapping his fingers for some reason.

Mario: Uh… bro? What are you doing?

Luigi: I don't know. I just felt a rhythm and felt the need to follow it.

The others suddenly started snapping their fingers as well.

Daisy: Hey, I'm doing it too!

Mario: So am I!

Aqua: Even I'm doing it! And I thought I didn't know how to snap my fingers.

Mario: But… why?

The four started to sink into their rhythm, with their feet tapping and their heads shaking.

Daisy: Say, I'm getting into the groove!

Aqua: I like this!

Luigi: Oh yeah!

Mario: Huh… you know…

After a moment of getting into the rhythm, all four of them broke into song, singing a familiar tune.

_All: Doo doo doo doo doo doo, DOOOOOOOOOO!_

Throughout the rest of the secret course, the quartet sang an acapella version of a nostalgia inducing theme (Listen to Platforms A Plenty from Super Mario Sunshine) with Mario as the main melody, Aqua and Daisy as backup singers, and Luigi as bass.

They got up the wall jumps with no issues. Next part had rotating beams with colored blocks, which Mario and Aqua recognized from Ricco Harbor's secret course. They were easy, but then there was a whole tower of spinning rectangular platforms, which the quartet had to backflip to get up. During this segment, Luigi sung a brief solo part of the acapella theme.

Finally after scaling up one last beam, the quartet finished their song and grabbed the Shine Sprite.

SHINE!

All: YAHOO!


	39. Hold it, Shadow Aqua!

**StarlitDuck**

**I just took that line from the Noki Elder from the game. But I'll agree it's good writing, so props to the writers. I'm glad you enjoyed that acapella segment.**

**breath20k**

**Indeed.**

**nintendoscript15**

**It was technically a spell casted on them by me, the author. I made them do that because I felt like the singing had to come from somewhere. I like myself a good fourth wall break.**

**Herooftheages200**

**Well, he was simply jealous because he thought a little girl was replacing him as Mario's sidekick. Plus, him being a bit of a clumsy goofball is what people like about him. It's why he's often preferred over Mario, because he shows more personality like this.**

* * *

Having gone through a catchy song-and-dance number Super Mario Bros. style to get the Shine Sprite in the seashell's secret, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and Aqua found themselves standing where they were previously watching Toad and Toadette play in the water. Aqua and Mario were still humming and scatting the nostalgic theme while Luigi and Daisy had stopped immediately.

Daisy: Okay. I think we've sung enough, guys.

Mario and Aqua don't listen to Daisy.

Luigi: Bro? Aqua? Are you listening?

Luigi taps Mario's shoulder, but Mario still doesn't listen. However, Aqua overheard Luigi trying to get their attention and stopped singing. Mario is still going on.

Aqua: Sorry, Luigi. That song was so cool, I couldn't stop singing.

Luigi: It's okay. I understand-

Daisy: MARIO! I SAID, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

Out of rage, Daisy shoves Mario into the water, causing Aqua and Luigi to hold her back. Mario immediately swims to the surface.

Mario: What the heck, Daisy?! You just ruined my nostalgic moment!

Daisy: There's no time for singing, Mario!

Aqua: Daisy, calm down. Yelling isn't gonna make things better.

Luigi: She's right. Just because something's annoying you, it doesn't mean you have to throw a fit.

Daisy takes a deep breath while Mario climbs out of the water.

Mario: When are you gonna learn, Daisy?

Daisy: I'll learn when you all go easy on me.

**?: Did somebody say "Go easy on me?"**

Aqua and Mario recognize the familiar voice.

Mario: Is that...?

Everyone looks ahead to see Shadow Aqua standing on a tall platform. She is holding a dark-pink bucket filled with rainbow colored paint.

Aqua: You again?

**Shadow Aqua: What does it look like, kiddie?**

Mario: She's not a kid anymore, you fraud! I mean, back then, she was, but look how much she's matured!

Luigi: Yeah! Aqua could go save Princess Peach by herself without our help if she needed to!

**Shadow Aqua: Is that so? Words aren't going to convince me she's 100% capable!**

Daisy: What's the bucket for?

Shadow Aqua begins to tip the bucket over the water, shocking the quartet.

Mario, Aqua, Luigi and Daisy: NO!

**Shadow Aqua: "No" what? Don't color the water?**

Mario: We just cleaned it not too long ago! Not to mention we had to clean this giant eel's teeth!

**Shadow Aqua: A giant eel, huh?**

Shadow Aqua thinks for a couple seconds.

**Shadow Aqua: Oh, I remember now. I used this very bucket with purplish-pink paint to feed the eel down below. It looked hungry, so I thought what better way than to give its teeth a makeover while he snacked on the paint.**

Aqua: But you could've killed that eel! Or even all the animals underwater!

**Shadow Aqua: No, I wasn't. I was just trying to make this sea my masterpiece. But it looks so bland right now. That's why I've come to repaint it.**

Shadow Aqua tips the bucket slowly again, dropping a big blob of rainbow paint, but Mario acted quick and used FLUDD to wash it away.

Mario: Don't you dare! Please!

**Shadow Aqua: Not listening.**

Before everyone knew it, Shadow Aqua tossed all the paint toward Mario, who dodged it but accidentally exposed FLUDD to the paint. Mario only got a few small splotches on his overalls. Shadow Aqua's bucket refilled quickly.

**Shadow Aqua: Might as well upgrade that pump to my liking!**

Shadow Aqua turns the bucket's bottom toward FLUDD and a pink tractor beam pulls FLUDD in. All the nozzles Aqua, Luigi, and Daisy were holding shut down.

Aqua, Daisy, Luigi: What happened?!

**Shadow Aqua: I made it hard for you! I won't fight you like before as suggested by the master!**

FLUDD fuses to Shadow Aqua's bucket, which replaces his water tank. FLUDD is unable to speak at this point.

**Shadow Aqua: Try following me now! Hehehe!**

Shadow Aqua straps FLUDD to her back and blasts off toward the cliffside where the waterfall was located. Aqua, Luigi, and Daisy don't know what to do right now.

Aqua: How are we gonna go after my clone?

Mario: I know you didn't want to ride on my back while at Pinna Park, but you might need to this time. I swear.

Luigi: Good idea. I can jump high enough to get to her.

Daisy: What about me?

Luigi: I'll figure something out.

Aqua: But I wanted to be tough!

Mario: You are, but FLUDD's nozzles don't work right now. Please, Aqua. I insist.

Aqua sighs and climbs onto Mario's shoulders.

Aqua: Okay. But no more after this. Okay?

Mario: Okey-dokey.

Luigi and Daisy swim ahead toward the platform Shadow Aqua was standing on while Mario with Aqua on top catches up.

Mario: Follow me.

Mario hops out of the water and wall-jumps toward the cliffside. Luigi and Daisy stay behind to come up with a plan.

Luigi: I got it. Daisy, stand on my hands.

Daisy carefully climbs onto Luigi's palms.

Luigi: Hold on.

Luigi wall-jumps up with Daisy helping by pushing off the walls with her hands.

Luigi: Good job!

Eventually, Luigi and Daisy meet up with Aqua and Mario. Mario has a concerned look on his face.

Mario: Before you ask, look ahead.

Mario points to the path and upper platforms covered with rainbow paint.

Mario: I don't know how we're gonna climb the cliff without slipping.

Aqua: The best we can do is try until we reach the top.

Luigi: But where is she?

Mario thinks for a few seconds.

Mario: Hold on. I think I know where she's lurking.

Before anyone could ask, Mario with Aqua attempts to wall-jump higher, but slips and falls to the ground due to the paint. Aqua falls off Mario's back.

Aqua: Is there another way?

Mario hurries back to the walls and scrapes the paint off with his hands. The paint is wet enough to drip off the walls. Aqua, Luigi, and Daisy join in until all the paint was gone. Aqua climbs on Mario's shoulders again before everyone wall jumps higher. Upon reaching the main path leading to the ancient Noki King's tomb, they had to maneuver carefully down so as to not slip on the paint that covered the path. In the end, they reach the tomb where Shadow Aqua was located.

**Shadow Aqua: Oh, there you are! I almost thought that you wouldn't make it. You must be awfully tired after all that climbing. But before you rest, why don't you dance with me for a bit?**

Luigi: What kind of 'dance'?

**Shadow Aqua: Just watch!**

Shadow Aqua spins around like a ballerina while using FLUDD to spray rainbow paint all over the walls. Mario and friends were blasted by the paint as well.

**Shadow Aqua: This cave is so dull and boring. Time for a makeover!**

Shadow Aqua used FLUDD to paint the entire room with rainbow paint from the floor to ceiling. Mario and Co. were almost entirely covered in paint and were having a hard time keeping their footing due to how slippery the floor was now.

**Shadow Aqua: There! Now doesn't this look better? It's so beautiful… So… elegant. And you can't ruin it because now your little water pump is mine!**

Daisy: You sick, twisted, little monster!

Mario: You may think you're so prim and pretty and elegant, but you have no sense of environmental decency whatsoever!

Aqua: Yeah! What would your parents think?!

**Shadow Aqua: Why, I'm sure they'd be very proud of me! I was always their favorite. Now, I'm sure you're tired, but I'm still not done playing with you.**

Daisy: Oh, what now?! Are you gonna sparkle your glitter all over us like confetti?

**Shadow Aqua: No. I overheard you singing a nostalgic song while you were jumping around in my secret course. So since you love nostalgia so much, perhaps you'd like to play with some old friends of yours.**

The heroes were confused of what she meant by that when suddenly, a blob of paint started bulging out of the floor.

**Shadow Aqua: I'll give you some time to enjoy the reunion and have him meet your friends. Bye!**

She disappeared from sight.

Aqua: Hey! Where did you go?!

The paint began to take the form of a familiar figure. He had an orange head with black eyes, angry eyebrows, and a peach colored muzzle, as well as yellow arms and legs, and a red spiked shell. Mario and Luigi recognized him.

Mario: BOOM BOOM!?

Luigi: I thought he was just a character from a play!

Daisy and Aqua: Boom Boom?

Boom Boom: RAAAAAAAAAAGH!

Boom Boom began flailing his arms running toward the gang, just as he did in the play. Even though the ground was slippery, Mario had no problems jumping on Boom Boom's head, which causing him to retract into his shell for a second before coming out more angry. Mario slipped over after landing and fell over.

Mario: Woah woah woah woah woah!

Boom Boom: BOOM BOOM NO LIKE BEING STOMPED! BOOM BOOM NOW REALLY MAD!

This time Boom Boom attacked Luigi and Daisy while Aqua helped Mario up. This time, he executed a brand new move which invoked him spinning around like a top with his arms spread out.

Luigi: That's new!

Luigi and Daisy tried to run, but that was not easy given how slippery the floor is. Daisy then noticed Boom Boom's head didn't look as deadly as his spinning arms and jumped on it to make him stop. He retracted into his shell and got out again feeling a little dizzy.

Daisy: BOOM BOOM HAVE BRAWN BUT NO BRAINS!

Luigi: Ha! Nice one!

Boom Boom: BOOM BOOM NO LIKE MOCKERY! NOW FACE WRATH OF BOOM BOOM!

Boom Boom's arms turn into wings and he flies up into the air.

Aqua: That doesn't look good!

Mario: Don't worry. Luigi and I have fought him before. Even in this form, he's too easy.

Boom Boom tried to strike from above, but Mario laid the finishing blow. Boom Boom fainted and exploded into paint. A small portion of the paint on the floor cleared up, so it was slightly easier to move around, but not by much. Shadow Aqua appeared again. The bucket that she fused with FLUDD shakes a little and a crack was visible. She was rather annoyed, but kept her cool.

**Shadow Aqua: Okay. I'll admit that one was easy, but this next one outta blow you away.**

She disappeared again and another figure rose out of the goop. This one was an anthropomorphic mouse with sunglasses, purple gloves, and purple shoes. Only Mario recognized him this time.

Mouser: Here, have some bombs!

Mario: Mouser?!

Luigi: You know this guy?!

Mario: He was from this dream I had! How did Wendy know about my dreams?!

Daisy: Well, better to leave that unanswered and just take him down! Do you remember how you beat him in your dream?

Mario: Take the bombs he throws and throw them back!

Aqua: Got it!

Mouser takes out a bunch of bombs and starts throwing them at the quartet. Luigi throws one back and it hits him.

Mouser: Aggh!

Mario tried throwing one but Mouser dodges it. Luigi then gets blown up by a bomb.

Luigi: OUCH! Mamma Mia…

Daisy: LUIGI! You'll pay for that!

Aqua and Daisy each throw two bombs at Mouser to finish him.

Mouser: No way!

He exploded just like Boom Boom did. Some more paint disappeared. Shadow Aqua's bucket shakes and cracks some more.

**Shadow Aqua: *groan* Can't ANYONE be competent enough? Let see how you handle this one, hailing from Sarasaland.**

Daisy: Sarasaland?! That's my kingdom! Or rather… group of kingdoms but… you know what I mean!

This time, what rose from the goop was what resembled a sphinx, but it was the size of a normal lion, and was alive.

Daisy: King Totomesu!

Mario: I forgot about him until now.

Aqua: Gee, the things in your kingdom have the weirdest names that I can't even pronounce.

King Totomesu roared and breathed streams of fire at the heroes in a similar fashion to Bowser. Aqua was burned by the king's flames.

Aqua: OW! Hot! Hot! Hot!

Mario jumped on King Totomesu and made him ram into a wall, before sending him falling out of the Noki Kong's Tomb into the water where he disintegrated. Half the paint was gone now and Shadow Aqua's bucket looked like it was about to burst.

**Shadow Aqua: Alright! No more messing around! This one will be sure to crush you harder than a thwomp would!**

She used FLUDD to create what appeared to be a group of stone blocks.

Mario, Aqua, Luigi and Daisy: Uhh…

Suddenly, the pile shaked and split into two, taking the form of stone golem hands each with a blue eye on their palm. They growled when they came to life. Mario and Luigi remembered them from their adventure with Yoshi and Wario.

Mario and Luigi: Eyerok!

Daisy: You guys have some weird enemies.

Aqua: I agree.

Eyerok battled the heroes the exact same way as they did in Mario's past adventure. The left hand tried to crush them, but Luigi punched the right hand's eye as it did so.

Luigi: Guys! Punch them in the eye when they expose it!

Daisy and Aqua: Got it!

Mario punched the left hand as the right hand was attacking and both turned into fists and pounded the ground, shaking the whole room. Daisy kicked both eyes a second time. Eyerok was now mad and tried to push the heroes out of the tomb. But that proves to be its downfall as Daisy and Aqua kicked the left eye while Mario and Luigi punched the right eye. Both groaned and exploded. All of the paint disappeared now. Shadow Aqua's bucket had lights shining out of it.

**Shadow Aqua: No no no no no NOOOOO!**

The bucket exploded and FLUDD came off of Shadow Aqua's back, now back to normal.

Mario: FLUDD! Oh thank goodness! Are you okay! Shadow Aqua didn't hurt you with that fusion, did she?!

FLUDD: I have no recollection of what had just occurred, but I am unharmed.

Mario: Thank god!

Mario strapped FLUDD back onto him, and the others' nozzles started working again.

Luigi: Alright!

Daisy: Yeah!

Aqua: Yay!

Mario and his friend aimed their nozzles at Shadow Aqua, who held her hands up in the air.

Aqua: Say your prayers, faker!

**Shadow Aqua: *sarcastic* Oh, boo boo! You stole your thing back and have cornered me. Little did you saps know, however, that I still have one last trick up my sleeve!**

Mario: And what would that be?

**Shadow Aqua: Let me show you! Yah!**

She tried to do a pose to hopefully activate the power, but nothing happened.

All: …

**Shadow Aqua: Err… J-Just… give me a moment. Grr! Agh! Arrrrh!**

She tried flailing her arms around or doing certain poses but nothing happened.

**Shadow Aqua: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HOW DO YOU WORK THIS STUPID THING?!**

Suddenly they all heard water rushing and the four heroes' eyes widened in horror seeing a tsunami approach them.

**Shadow Aqua: Oh. There we go! Now YOU say YOUR prayers!**

She summoned a shield around her that prevented her from moving, but would protect her from the rushing water.

Mario, Aqua and Daisy: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Luigi: WHATAREWEGONNADO?! WHATAREWEGONNADO?! WHATAREWEGONNADO?!

Before they could think of something, the wave crashed in and washed them away. They screamed for a while, thinking it was the end. Aqua thought so too until hearing a familiar voice.

_Come on Aqua, my dear! You can do it! Pump those strong legs of yours!_

Aqua: D-Daddy…?

Aqua realized that she couldn't give up and started swimming through the waves currents as fast as she could. She saw Mario, Luigi, and Daisy unconscious and grabbed them before swimming out of the wave and landing on a strip of land. Aqua laid her friends and sister down. She saw they were brightly bruised and were unconscious.

Aqua: Mario? Luigi? Sis?

She tried shaking them, but no response.

Aqua: Guys?

She began to cry fearing the worst.

Aqua: NO! NO! Your game can't end! Not like this! Come on Aqua, think, think think!

_Toad: Hey Aqua! You know, if you wanna be as heroic as Mario, you should totally learn how to use the ground pound, or as everyone on this isle likes to call it, the "box-breaker"! Just jump up and press the L button! Ka-BLAM! Why don't you give it a try?_

Aqua: Got it! Toad, I definitely owe you one.

She used the ground pound on each of their stomachs to plow the water out of them. They coughed and got up. Daisy hugged her, but maybe a little too hard.

Daisy: Oh, thank you thank you thank you, Aqua! You're a lifesaver!

Aqua: Hnngh! You're welcome Daisy. Could you let me go now?

Daisy: Sorry.

Mario: Thank you so much, Aqua! You're the best!

Luigi: Yeah! We owe you one!

Aqua: Actually, I think we're even since Luigi, you gave me an extra life after that Pirate Ship accident, and Mario, you saved me from that giant Blooper.

Mario: Oh, you're right! We are even!

FLUDD: Thanks for saving me as well! I don't remember it, but it must've been a horrible inconvenience for you all.

Mario: It was. Glad to have you back, buddy!

**Shadow Aqua: HOW?!**

They turned to see Shadow Aqua looking surprised and angry.

**Shadow Aqua: How did you survive that?! That's impossible! You must've cheated, didn't you?! Cause I used a SUPERPOWER against you!**

Aqua then grabbed her shadow double by the neck since they were both equal in terms of strength.

**Shadow Aqua: Hey! Put me down!**

Aqua: Hold it! 'Superpower' huh? You know, Shadow me, I may not be a superhuman like Mario or Luigi, but compared to you, I'm more 'super' than you'll ever be!

She kicked Shadow Aqua in the water, stripping her of her disguise and changing back into Wendy. She climbed out of the water soaking wet.

Wendy: You little brat! Look what you've done! Now my makeup's all messed up!

Aqua: Well, it serves you right for being such a horrible person!

Mario: Yeah! And just you wait until the police find out the truth and put you and your pals in jail!

Wendy: Like that's ever gonna happen! Because of you, this place is so dull and boring now. I'm outta here! You're no fun!

Wendy disappeared, leaving behind a Shine Sprite.

Daisy: Wow, Aqua! The way you faced her like that was so amazing!

Aqua: Thank you! I have changed quite a bit ever since I came to this island. And it's all thanks to Mario and FLUDD.

FLUDD: I appreciate your thanks, Aqua!

Mario felt tears come down his face.

Aqua: Mario, are you… crying?

Mario: I'm sorry… w-words c-can't describe how so p-p-proud I am of y-you.

Mario gave his new friend a soft hug. Aqua hugged back, it felt so warm and heartfelt. Luigi and Daisy joined in as well. After they all let go, they claimed the Shine.

SHINE!

All: YAHOO!

* * *

**Special thanks to Nintendoscript15 for once again helping me out with the first half of this chapter! You're the best!**


	40. Shine on the Ocean Floor

**breath20k**

**She can. It's almost hard to believe that she used to be cowardly and shy like Luigi at the beginning of the story, but has developed quite a bit over the course of the story.**

**nintendoscript15**

**Thank you! I got the idea of summoning past bosses out of nostalgia for the series. I obviously HAD to reference Super Mario Land because Daisy was there. The ground pound can work in more ways than you think. And yes, Iggy has plans for the next place we're going. But before we go there, there's just one last thing to take care of in Noki Bay.**

**StarlitDuck**

**Aqua has gotten a lot more mature. I referenced Super Mario Land because Daisy was there and needed representation from her game. Aqua had to return the favor for the times the bros saved her.**

**LiamTheYoshi**

**Hey, I remember you from my Ask series'! Nice to see you here! I'm glad you're enjoying this!**

**Herooftheages200**

**The powers Aqua has are not superhuman powers. They are similar to Peach's healing and Daisy's double jumps being powers that were granted from their royal blood. Mario and Luigi are superhumans because of their supernatural strength.**

**Nataly Guardado**

**Nice to see you again Nataly! I got some friends who'd like to say hi to you.**

**Mario: Hello, Nataly! It's a me!**

**Luigi: And Imma Luigi!**

**Daisy: Hi, I'm Daisy!**

**Aqua: Hi Nataly! I'm Aqua! As Mario and Luigi would say, "It's a me!" Tee hee!**

**Mario: It's nice to see you again, old friend! I hope you are living a wonderful life!**

**Daisy: We're so sorry that you've been blind since birth, Nataly.**

**Aqua: Yeah. There's so many beautiful things in the world that I wish you could see.**

**Luigi: But even blind people can live a life full of adventure! You don't have to see to believe. You still have your other four senses to help you with that.**

**Mario: Luigi's right!**

**Aqua: Yeah! And also Nataly, one question, if you don't mind. How can you read this fanfic or type a review if you can't see? Does someone else read it with you? Or do you have your own way of reading it? I'd like to know.**

**Mario: And don't worry about my ask series. My friend, Sonic The Hedgehog is doing an ask series of his own, and if he manages to succeed, I'll bring my series back for a reboot! I'll even put up a poll asking who should join me for this new season.**

**Luigi: Ooh! Ooh! Mario! You gotta pick me! Nataly is also a fan of me and I'm your bro! So you MUST pick me!**

**Daisy: No! Pick me! I deserve more love and attention! No offense, Luigi, but you're a bit too overrated.**

**Luigi: How is that not offensive?! I had my own year for crying out loud!**

**Aqua: Neither of you! I'm gonna be picked because as of the writing of this chapter, this story now has over 16,000 views! It's obvious that the fans keep coming back to see more of me, and they'll be begging to get to know me more!**

**Mario: Guys guys guys! Calm down! You're acting like children! The fans are gonna choose! Not me!**

**Luigi: But Aqua is a child…**

**Mario: You and Daisy aren't though.**

**Daisy: ****Touché.**

**Mario: Plus, you three are not gonna be the only choices. There's a chance the winner may not be any of you.**

**All but Mario: Oh…**

**Mario: So anyways, we hope to see you later, Nataly! Have a super day! Yahoo!**

**All: Bye bye!**

**Guest**

**I'll try. Thanks for the advice!**

**Herooftheages200**

**Well, sorry dude. But that's how I'm writing this in order to stay true to the game.**

**Herooftheages200**

**1\. It was mentioned in Chapter 6 when Aqua ran into jail asking to free Mario, Luigi, and Daisy. The Pianta said until the keys are found, Aqua would have to clean up the island by herself.**

**2\. Finally! You said something positive about this story, rather than critical! Thank you! I was inspired by many scenes in TV shows and movies where they build up tension by having two connected events building up at the same time.**

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

It was now 5:30pm and the sun was beginning to set. Mario, Luigi and Daisy were walking down the Eastern Fruit Market talking about past adventures.

Mario: -and that's how I defeated Tatanga and saved Sarasaland from impending doom.

Luigi: Wow, this Tatanga guy sounds creepy.

Daisy: He was. He had this very weird obsession with wanting to marry me, which I don't think is natural given that he's a flipping ALIEN!

Mario: *sarcasm* Gee, I wonder who that reminds me of? Though that wasn't the last I've seen of Tatanga. I later fought him again in the Space Zone to get one of the Six Golden Coins to take back my Vacation Castle. He wanted to get revenge on me.

Daisy: Man, that guy has some nerves! I hope we never see him again!

Luigi: Well, if he does come back, I will save you! You can guarantee that.

Daisy: You're the best, Luigi!

She gives him a kiss on the cheek and Luigi's face gets a darker shade of red than Mario's cap and shirt.

Mario: (My bro sure is a lucky fella.) Wait… Where's Aqua?!

Daisy stops and Luigi falls over.

Luigi: Oof!

Daisy: Oh crap! We forgot! Where could she be?!

Aqua: Up here, Daisy!

They looked up and saw Aqua running in circles on a rooftop at very fast speeds.

Daisy: Aqua?! How did you get up there?!

Luigi: And how are you running so fast?!

Aqua: I'm doing it, Mario! I'm doing it!

FLUDD: It seems like she's mastered the Front Somersault.

Mario: Um… I'm proud of you sweetie, but could you get down from there? I don't want you getting hurt.

After he said that, Aqua bumped her head into a wall and fell down. Mario luckily catched her.

Aqua: Ow… my head…

Mario: _Piccolo amico,_ are you okay?

Daisy: "_Piccolo amico?"_

Luigi: It's Italian for 'little buddy'.

Daisy: Ah.

Aqua: I'm fine. Thanks for catching me. My head just hurts.

Mario: You gotta be more careful, sweetheart. It takes a while to totally master a move, but you're getting there, and I'm proud of you for trying.

Aqua: Thank you Mario! I didn't think I'd get this far, to be honest.

Daisy: Well, I think it's time we find a new area before the sun sets and teach my faker a painful lesson.

Aqua: Wait! Before we do that, could we go to Noki Bay one last time? I want to see how the Nokis are doing now and if they all came back. Please?

Luigi: I guess we can do that. Maybe there's a Shine we missed.

Mario: Then it's settled. To Noki Bay, everyone!

They go under the aurora's light and look at the sun.

* * *

**Noki Bay**

They spawned in the exact same spot as last time. The Noki Elder's grandson was there along with a Noki woman and her baby.

Noki: We've been waiting for you guys! Grandpa is at the top as usual. He's got a surprise for you as thanks for saving our bay.

Mario: Sounds good!

Luigi: Who's the lady and baby with you?

Noki: Oh, this is my wife and child. I retrieved them from their hiding place once the water cleared up.

Aqua: Oh, you're married? Didn't know.

Daisy: (That fisherman must be really old if his grandson is grown up.)

Noki Woman: Nice to meet you Mr. Mario and friends! Thank you so much for restoring our beautiful bay to purity!

Mario: It was no problem ma'am!

Aqua: Yeah! We're happy to help!

Luigi: We're off to see the elder. Take good care, you three!

Nokis: Bye!

Mario and the gang climbed up the cliff. This time there was no goop hindering their progress. At the top of the cliff, the Noki Elder was waiting.

Noki Elder: Master Mario! Master Luigi! Princess Aqua! Princess Daisy! Our people have all come back at last!

Aqua: That's great to hear!

Noki Elder: Indeed, my friend! To show our thanks, we've prepared a fine treasure for you. It lies on the ocean's floor, so please go there and claim it.

Daisy: Wait. What about the diving gear? Your grandson didn't give us that like last time.

Noki Elder: No need. I have something better. But first I'll need you all to sit at the cliff's edge.

They were confused by this but did so anyways.

Mario: Okay, now what?

Noki Elder: Take these!

The Noki Elder tossed to each of them a strange looking dark green mushroom with a fish tail. The four glowed and closed their eyes. When they opened, their eyes widened to see that their legs were GONE! In their place were fish-like tails. Mario's was red, Luigi's was green, Aqua's was light blue, and Daisy's was yellow.

Noki Elder: What do you think? With this, you can swim super fast and will no longer need to worry about air.

Merman Mario: Mamma Mia…

Merman Luigi and Mermaid Daisy: Woah…

Mermaid Aqua: This… is… AMAZING! I've alway wondered what it was like to be a mermaid! Now I am one! This is the coolest thing ever! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

The Noki Elder chuckled before continuing.

Noki Elder: You are most welcome. Now gather your courage, and DIVE!

They all jumped down into the waterfall.

All: WOOHOO!

* * *

**Deep Sea of Mare**

Mario and friends were once again in the Nokis' underwater ancestral home. But since Eely-Mouth was gone, the waters were now more peaceful and beautiful. There were also various Nokis sitting atop glowing jellyfish of different colors. It was very breathtaking for the four heroes as they swam slowly through the beautiful sea, looking around at all the wonders.

Merman Luigi: Wowie Zowie!

Mermaid Daisy: It's so… beautiful… I… I think I would have tears… if we weren't underwater.

Merman Mario: Yeah… and you know what the best part about all this is?

Mermaid Daisy: What?

Merman Mario: Since we're mermaids, there's no need to worry about air. Just relax and enjoy the sights. Not a care in the world.

Mermaid Aqua: I was thinking that too, Mario. And you know, remember when I said in Gelato Beach that it might be my favorite? I think I changed my mind. That's a close second now.

Mermaid Daisy: I had a feeling it would be your favorite.

Merman Mario: Speaking of favorites, after this is all over, Daisy, you should check out Bianco Hills. It was the first location me and Aqua went to, and it had all sorts of grassy hills, bright flowers, and a large windmill.

Mermaid Daisy: Really? That sounds right up my alley.

Merman Luigi: I wonder what my favorite's gonna turn out to be. I'm leaning toward Sirena Beach for it's sunset, but I heard Ricco Harbor had fun blooper surfing. Who knows? What about you, Mario?

Merman Mario: I'm not 100 percent sure, but I think I'll go with Pinna Park. It reminds me of the glory childhood days we used to have, and we definitely would've loved that place as kids. But you know, I'm pretty sure there's still a couple more places we haven't been to yet. I know we still gotta go to Corona Mountain, but ehh… we're all probably gonna call it our least favorite.

All but Merman Mario: Agreed.

Mermaid Daisy: If you even count it.

They approached a whole crowd of Nokis' and they cheered them on!

Noki #1: It's the heroes who saved our bay!

Noki #2: Right on!

Noki #3: You rock!

Noki #4: Can I have your autograph?

Noki #5: Way to go!

Merman Mario: Thank you so much! You're too kind!

Merman Luigi: We're number one!

Mermaid Daisy: Hi, I'm Daisy!

Aqua didn't say anything. She just smiled and blushed from the amount of attention she and her friends were getting.

Merman Mario: Your elder said a treasure was waiting at the bottom of the ocean.

Noki #1: It's in the spot where you fought that eel earlier. Go and claim it!

The four Heroes swam down to the spot where Eely-Mouth was. It was now closed off, and a Shine Sprite was sitting right at the bottom.

Mermaid Aqua: I wish we didn't have to leave this place.

Merman Mario: I know princess, but we still have more work to do. But look at the bright side. We're almost done!

Mermaid Aqua: Yeah, you're right!

SHINE!

All: YIPPEE!


	41. Chain Chomplets Unchained

**breath20k**

**I could tell you'd like it.**

**StarlitDuck**

**Well, the rooftops were the only place in Delfino Plaza where she could do it, since the move can only be performed on top of slopes. So there really wasn't a choice. I thought of the powerup because of how beautiful the area is and how I wish you wouldn't have to worry about air and just enjoy the atmosphere and peaceful music.**

**nintendoscript15**

**I thought the heroes deserved a little relaxation before moving on to Pianta Village, the last area before Corona Mountain. And Aqua's learning Mario's moves so that she can be useful for her future adventures with Mario.**

**Herooftheages200**

**In my first fanfic, **_**Super Mario 64: The Power of the Stars, **_**I made him develop a fear for eels. Everyone's gotta be afraid of something. Even Mario.**

**Herooftheages200**

**It'll show up at some point. Maybe in this or a future story. And thank you!**

**LiamTheYoshi**

**Except unlike those powerups, the Mermaid Mushroom makes it so you no longer have to worry about air. I know 2d Mario games don't have an air meter, but if the Frog or Penguin Suit we're in a 3d game you'd probably still have an air meter. I'd imagine if the Mermaid Mushroom were in a 3d Mario game, it would function similar to the Cheep Cheep capture from Odyssey.**

**Herooftheages200**

**Uh, what do Star Wars and Harry Potter have to do with this?**

**Herooftheages200**

**1\. It was inspired by Super Mario 64 DS, where Yoshi had to retrieve Mario, Luigi, and Wario's keys.**

**2\. I understand. I'm just not used to getting criticized. But I'll learn.**

* * *

Mario and his friends were back in Delfino Plaza. It was now nightfall, and the gang were having pizza for dinner. Mario and Luigi had pepperoni, Toad and Toadette had mushrooms, Daisy had anchovies, Toadsworth had pineapples, and Aqua just had plain cheese.

Mario: How's everyone's pizza?

Luigi: This place has the best pizza I've ever had!

Daisy: You said it! This is great!

Toad: Best pizza ever!

Toadette: You could say that again.

Aqua: I've never had pizza before. I love it!

Toadsworth: I must say, this is a good dinner. If only Princess Peach were here.

Toadette: She'll be here soon, Toadsworth. Mario and the others are gonna save her. I predict tomorrow will be the day she's saved.

Toadsworth: I sure hope so. She's missing out.

Toad looked to the side and saw that the heroes left their FLUDD nozzles sitting to the side.

Toad: Um… I gotta use the bathroom. Be right back!

Toadette: Okay, Toad!

While no one was looking, Toad grabbed the Turbo Nozzle. He hoped Daisy wouldn't notice it was gone because he feared her attitude. Toad walked over to the east side of Delfino Plaza, where he saw the police station being guarded by the two police Piantas.

Toad: (Finally! With this, I can break in the station and see if there's a Shine in there. I'm not gonna let Toadette use my head this time.) How do I work this thing?

He tried pulling the triggers, only to be surprised by a sudden burst of speed, similar to how Daisy first reacted to it.

Toad: YYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The two Police Piantas noticed Toad approaching quickly and screamed, before he broke into the door between them.

Police Pianta #1: What on Isle Delfino was that?!

Police Pianta #2: I don't know. Hey you! Get out of there! You're under arre-!

He shined his flashlight inside the doorway and no one was there.

Police Pianta #2: Huh?

Police Pianta #1: He… disappeared…

* * *

**?**

Toad reappeared in a new area up in the sky. He started up a long green platform with sprinklers.

Toad: Woah! I bet I can put this thing to the test.

He charged up the Turbo Nozzle and took a leap once he reached the edge onto various other platforms ahead. Halfway through, he ran up a hill and back down. After that was the last two platforms that were a long way down. The last platform had Toad take a little fall damage, but he finally reached the hidden Shine Sprite.

SHINE!

Toad: I'm the best! Haha!

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

It was late out. Daisy has her Turbo Nozzle back, and Mario noticed that Aqua was yawning an awful lot.

Mario: Sounds like somebody's tired.

Aqua: Wh-What?! No, no, no. I'm fine.

Luigi: Oh really? The yawning says otherwise.

Daisy: Besides, it's almost your bedtime.

Aqua was desperately trying to stay awake, but had a hard time keeping her eyes open.

Aqua: No… really… I'm not tired…

Daisy picked her up, and she started closing her eyes.

Aqua: Okay… maybe a little…

Mario: Let's get you out of those clothes and into bed.

They walked back to the Motel where Aqua brushed her teeth and changed into her pajamas. Then she climbed into bed where Mario tucked her in.

Aqua: Hey guys, before you go, could you tell me a bedtime story?

Luigi: I've got some stories, but you wouldn't like them. They'd likely give you nightmares.

Daisy: Well… I've got nothing.

Mario: Hmm… I know! I'll tell you the story of this dream I had one night. It's a bit bizarre, but I think you'll like it.

* * *

**One bedtime story later…**

Mario: And so, Wart and the 8 bits were vanquished, and the people of Subcon lived happily ever after, thanks to the efforts of Me, Luigi, Peach, and Toad. The end.

Aqua was sound asleep thanks to that story.

Mario: And a job well done.

Daisy: That… was a weird dream you had, Mario. Are you sure you didn't eat anything strange before going to bed that night?

Mario: No, it just happened.

Luigi: Well, at least now I know where that "Mouser" guy Wendy spawned came from.

Mario: Yeah, I still don't get how she knew of my dreams. I wonder… could Subcon actually be real?!

Daisy: No way! That's absurd!

Mario: Yeah, you're probably right. Well, let's a go.

Luigi and Daisy walked out, but before Mario left, he couldn't help but adore how cute Aqua looked sleeping. So, without second thought, he gave her a light, fatherly kiss on the cheek.

Mario: Nighty night, _tesoro._ (sweetheart)

Mario walked out and turned off the light before shutting the door.

Aqua: P… P… Papa Mario… ZZZ…

When Mario came out, Luigi and Daisy gave him suggestive smirks.

Mario: Um… what's with the faces?

Luigi: We saw that, bro.

Daisy: So, what's going on? You her new father, now?

Mario: What?! Father?! Are you nuts?! I could never replace George!

Luigi: Um… Mario, we're next to a sleeping girl's room.

Mario: Oh yeah.

They walked out of the motel and went further away from it.

Mario: Anyways, what are you talking about?!

Daisy: Hey, no need to deny it. There's no shame in seeing her like a daughter. Especially after all you've been through together.

Mario instantly became flustered at the thought of Aqua calling him "Papa".

Mario: Why you…

Luigi: Come on, Mario. You know she's just joking.

Daisy: Yeah, I'm just saying. Ever since our parents' passed, Peach was always the mother figure to her, while I was basically the closest thing she had to a father. An angry, loud, and aggressive one.

Mario: Ha! Mama Luigi and Papa Daisy! You two really are perfect for each other.

Luigi instantly grew ticked off and tried to hold the anger back. But his eye could be seen twitching.

Luigi: Mario… I thought you agreed to never bring that up again…

Mario: Oops! Sorry bro, it's just too funny!

Daisy: Mama Luigi?

Luigi: I'll tell you later.

Daisy: But anyways, I wouldn't mind if you took my place as Aqua's "new father". You'd probably do the job way better than I ever could. Just think about it.

FLUDD: She has a good point, Mario.

Mario: I… guess I will. Changing the topic now. The sky is getting more clear, so we're making good progress. But I still think there's at least one more area we need to take care of.

Daisy: It's probably where my fake is! We need to get there now!

Luigi: You know, I remember seeing something red at the top of the Shine Gate this morning. Maybe that's where we need to go. Luckily, my Rocket Nozzle should get us up there in a jiffy.

Mario: Well then, lead the way bro.

Luigi took them to the back of the Shine Gate, where he grabbed them and used his nozzle a couple of times to reach the top of the Shine Gate.

Luigi: Wow, that was easier than I thought. And it's a nice view from up here.

They looked around and saw a red pipe sticking out of the right side.

Daisy: That doesn't look normal. Let's head in!

Mario just remembered something at that point.

Mario: Wait! Before we go…

Luigi and Daisy: Huh?

Mario jumped down and sprayed the ink covered large shine that's been bothering him throughout the adventure. Now we could finally clean it up, with the Shine Gate cleaned up, a regular sized Shine Sprite appeared above it. Though it was really high up.

Luigi: Hey! Nice one, bro! I forgot about that.

Mario: Thanks, but I can't possibly reach that.

Luigi: Leave it to me!

Luigi used the Rocket Nozzle to grab the Shine.

SHINE!

Luigi: YA HAY!

The trio jumped into the pipe.

* * *

_Pianta Village_

_The ancestral home of the Piantas was built in a giant tree as protection against wild beasts. Giant mushrooms thrive beneath the village._

The trio spawned in front of a bridge leading to the village.

FLUDD: It appears we are now in Pianta Village. It is the ancestral home of the Piantas and is best known for its hot spring that is only open during the daytime.

Daisy: So, it's the Pianta version of Noki Bay? Interesting.

FLUDD: Pretty much. It's kind of the opposite of Noki Bay as well, for it has the least amount of water on the entire isle.

Mario: Well, I can already tell this will probably be Aqua's least favorite area. Let's explore!

Mario and Co. walked to the other side of the bridge, only to stop when they already saw the problem. A new type of goop was covering the paths. But it looked red and hot, kinda like lava. There were also three chain chomplets running amok that looked to be on fire.

Daisy: What the heck is going on here?

Mario: Don't know. Let's ask somebody.

Just then, the mayor of Pianta Village, and a Pianta woman approached them.

Mayor: Hey you three, Think you could spare us a hand, here? This dear lady's pets have decided to go on a little rampage. No, not the bees. They seem to be acting normal.

Daisy: Is this your doing, lady? Control your pets!

Chain Chomp Owner: Oh my goodness! This is awful! Completely awful!My little darlings have nasty fevers and it's driving them mad!

Mario: Ma'am, I'm gonna need to ask you to calm down. Do you have any sort of method you usually use to calm your pets down?

The Chain Chomp Owner breathed for a moment before she continued.

Chain Chomp Owner: Normally, I grab their tails and spike them into the ground but they're too hot to touch now! Ooh! It burns me up!

Luigi: Hmm… okay, thanks! We'll find a way.

They head into the village.

Daisy: How are we gonna be able to do what she said if the Chain Chomplets are on FIRE?!

FLUDD: Simple. You've got me. Just spray water at them to cool them down, and then you can spike them.

Daisy: Sounds easy enough.

Just then, one of the Chain Chomplets spotted them and ran straight for them.

Luigi and Daisy: YAAAAAAAH!

Mario: Oh no you don't!

Mario sprayed the Chain Chomplet with water to cool it down. It was now black instead of red and was whimpering.

Mario: Bad doggy! Bad! Bad boy!

Mario grabbed the Chomplet's tail and spiked it into the ground.

Daisy: Nice one, Mario!

Mario: And that's how you discipline your pets.

Just after he said that, the Chain Chomplet heated up again and popped out of the ground.

Chain Chomplet: RUFF RUFF!

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy: AAAAAH!

The trio ran away from the Chain Chomplet until they lost it.

FLUDD: It appears that simply spraying water at them won't be enough. We'll need a large body of water.

Daisy: Where are we gonna find that? You said Pianta Village has the least amount of water on the Isle.

Just then they overheard a woman complaining about something.

Pianta: Gramps is just so slow… He left for the spring ages ago, and he hasn't returned. Not that it's weird. He pretty much does that every night.

Luigi: Hmm… sound like something we should check out.

They went over to the center of the village where they found the spring. Water was coming out of the large tree and would go down a river before ending at the edge, where it would fall into the abyss below. The woman's grandfather was sitting on a small island in the middle.

Gramps: Aaaah! So comfy. So nice. So relaxing. This is coooool! This spring always hits the spot. It's completely refreshing. No better place to cool down than right here. Yep. It's such a shame that it's only around at night. During the daytime, the water stops and is pumped up for use in the Pianta Hot Spring. Ah well, better reason to enjoy it while it lasts

Daisy grew a light bulb over her head. What he said gave her an idea.

Daisy: That's it, guys! We gotta lure the chomplets into this spring. That way, they'll cool down and stop terrorizing the village.

Mario: Great idea! Let's-a get to hunting them down.

Mario went and found the one from earlier. This time, after spraying it, he grabbed it's tail, pulled back, and when he let go, it was launched right into the spring.

Mario: Now, you better start behaving yourself, little doggy!

Luigi and Daisy did the same with two other Chomplets.

Daisy: Bad dog! Time to take a bath!

When all three of them were in the spring, cooled down, a Shine Sprite appeared on top of a mushroom and FLUDD made an announcement.

FLUDD: Remember, always be kind to your pets…

SHINE!

All: YAHOO!


	42. Il Piantissimo's Crazy Climb

**StarlitDuck**

**Well, hey! She had it now! And good for her! You'll see for certain what will happen next. And I wish FLUDD did more PSAs. He only did two in the entire game. The other being "Eely Mouth's Dentist". Ah well.**

**Nintendoscript15**

**Yeah, and I'm not gonna switch between day and night each mission like in the original game, though you probably already predicted that.**

**I knew you'd get a kick out of Mario's fatherly moment. It really is heartwarming.**

**And yeah, this is Aqua's first pizza party and she is enjoying it. Strawberry still remains her obsession, though.**

**MarioFan88**

**I'm glad you love this story so much! And the fact that you're calling this Sunshine adaptation the best one you've ever read brings joy to my heart. What Sunshine adaptations have you read before this one? I'm curious to know. And believe me, you can definitely look forward to more adaptations in the future after I'm done with this.**

**Nataly Guardado**

**Luigi: Since… when did we reference Madagascar? Could you remind us what Chapter it was? Because I'm pretty sure the reference wasn't intended**

**Aqua: "Brailliant", huh? Sounds cool!**

**Mario: Ooh… you have a piano…? That's… great… *shivers***

**Daisy: Oh, brother…**

**Ultimatejoseph135**

**That's not how her powers work. She has to get angry in order for her powers to work. Not to mention that she has to be near a large body of water. Lava doesn't cut it.**

**breath20k**

**I don't watch that game show, but nice connection!**

**LiamTheYoshi**

**I couldn't resist making those references! Makes sense to reference Mama Luigi since Mama Peach is a thing in this.**

* * *

The trio went back to the entrance of the village, where they ran into another familiar face.

Mario: Oh boy…

Daisy: You again?

Il Piantissimo: Yes! It's me, Il Piantissimo! And now, listen! See that flag over there?

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy looked over at the tree in the back of the village. Near the top was a platform with a flag perched on it.

Il Piantissimo: Now, we shall race to get there the fastest! Yes!

Mario: Alright. We accept!

The fours racers warm up for a moment before getting on their marks.

Il Piantissimo: My personal record is 00:30:00. Impressive, eh?

Luigi: Sure, I guess. Let's see if we can beat that.

Il Piantissimo: Are you at the ready? Then get set! AND GOOOOOOOO!

They all took off towards the back of the village. This time, Il Piantissimo was using dives to his advantage. But the Mario bros upped the ante by having Mario spray water, and Luigi sliding on it. He reached the back in no time with this tactic, and finished it off by using a front somersault to run super fast up the tree and winning the race. Daisy took 2nd with her Turbo Nozzle, Mario took 3rd, and Il Piantissimo took last.

Luigi: Aw yeah! Luigi number one! Thanks for the boost, bro!

Mario: No problem bro. Congratulations for winning!

Il Piantissimo: Grrrr! Yes, GRRRR!

Luigi: What's wrong "Il Piano"? Do I sense a sore loser in my midst?

Il Piantissimo: That was not so bad! You are quick! Yes! I suppose, maybe I underestimated you a small bit. Perhaps. You try again after you have practiced more. Until then…

Il Piantissimo left behind a Shine Sprite.

SHINE!

Luigi: YAY FOR ME, LUIGI!

Mario: Whew! That was a fun race. But now I feel rather tired after that.

Luigi: Yeah, me too. It is late at night after all.

Daisy: Why don't we just rest here for the night? I don't feel like going back to the plaza.

Mario: Good idea. Well, goodnight guys.

Luigi and Daisy: Goodnight.

They laid down and went to sleep. Meanwhile Il Piantissimo and Iggy came up to them.

Iggy: Thanks for tiring them out. Here's my allowance.

He gave the man in the Pianta mask 200 coins and he left. Iggy transformed into Shadow Daisy.

**Shadow Daisy: Time to put my plan into action!**


	43. The Goopy Inferno

**LiamTheYoshi**

**Don't worry. Our heroes will solve this.**

**nintendoscript15**

**I always thought something was suspicious about him, so that's why I added that twist. And it's good to know that Luigi is being treated better here than before.**

**StarlitDuck**

**Well, you know now that he's no good. You're about to see what Iggy was planning in this chapter!**

**breath20k**

**Luigi number one!**

**Nataly Guardado**

**Luigi: Oh! I forgot about that! Yeah, it was intentional. Glad you got a kick out of that.**

**Mario: I'm not. It was humiliating!**

* * *

It's 5:30 AM, about a half hour before sunrise. Mario slowly woke up as some bright light shined in his face. He gets up and yawns.

Mario: Morning already?

Mario opens his eyes but sees it's still dark outside but an orange glow surrounds the village.

Mario: Huh? What is...?

Mario stands up and sees Fire Goop spread out all over the place with a few untouched splotches and multiple Piantas running frantically.

Mario: Is that lava? I better wash it off before it burns me and my friends.

Mario turns to pick FLUDD up, but sees him and his nozzles gone. Luigi and Daisy are still sleeping.

Mario: Oh no... Don't tell me that shadow freak stole FLUDD again… And at the worst possible time too…

Mario quickly taps Luigi and Daisy's shoulders.

Mario: Guys. Wake up. Please.

Luigi and Daisy open their eyes, having barely heard Mario's voice.

Luigi: Bro...? What time is it...?

Daisy: Can I have a couple more minutes, please...?

Mario gets irritated a small bit.

Mario: Now's not the time to nod off again! Look what's happened!

Luigi and Daisy stand up and notice the Fire Goop.

Luigi: What is that?

Mario: You know what it is! It's lava!

Daisy: Don't freak out, Mario. We can clean this up-

Mario: Does it look like we can clean this stuff up?

Luigi: What do you mean?

Daisy also sees that FLUDD is gone.

Daisy: What?! Every time! Why?!

Mario: I don't know, but this is getting annoying! That's the one thing they do all the time! Nothing else!

Luigi: Well, I guess there's Plan B: walk around the lava and don't burn your butts.

Mario thinks it over for a second.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_The Bowser's image puzzle started unsolving itself and the one before Mario was the first to move. Mario looked down to see he was above lava._

_Mario: Oh mamma mia._

_Mario fell in and bounced out of the lava burned._

_Mario: HAHAHAHAHAHOOOOTTT!_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Hearing himself cry with pain caused Mario to flinch, ending his daydream.

Mario: I'm so gonna burn my butt again.

Daisy and Luigi giggle at Mario's comment.

Luigi: *whispering* It's always funny whenever Mario's afraid of something, because you usually don't see that side of him.

Daisy: *whispering* I know, right?

Luigi: Well bro, if you don't act careless, you'll be fine.

Mario: Thanks. I guess stupid decisions are a great way to learn your lesson.

Daisy: Sometimes, but not all the time.

Mario: All right-y. Let's-a go before things get worse.

Mario and friends start by going to the village's east end, making sure to maneuver away from the Fire Goop. They approach a group of scared Piantas.

Pianta: I hope the mayor's okay. What a brave hero!

Mario: Hey! We're running here!

The Piantas quickly move out of the way, but they overhear another Pianta incoming.

Random Pianta: Game over, man! Game over!

The Pianta accidentally runs into Mario's side, rocketing him toward the Fire Goop. He lands on the Fire Goop and bounces out of it toward Luigi and Daisy.

Mario: AAAAAYE! MAAAAMAAAAA! OAHOOO WOAH WOAH!

Luigi and Daisy stop, having heard Mario's cries.

Luigi: What happened?

Luigi and Daisy turn around too late as Mario crashed into them, knocking them to the ground. Mario's still holding his butt, which was smoking a bit.

Mario: Oh mamma mia... I knew this was going to happen... Ow...

Luigi and Daisy get up, but Mario stays on his stomach. Luigi notices Mario's minor burn and smirks.

Luigi: I told you not to play with fire, bro.

Mario: Enough with the jokes! My overalls could've actually caught on fire this time!

Mario stands back up.

Luigi: Sorry. I thought I'd lighten the mood for a minute.

Mario: Not when there's lava all over the place! Sheesh!

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy resume traversing the east end of the village. They cross a small stream and arrive at a giant hole with a panel gate on the bottom.

Daisy: What's down there?

Mario: Maybe this is a shortcut or something.

Luigi: Are you sure about that? It could be a bottomless pit.

Mario: That's true, but let's see for ourselves.

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy drop down the hole toward the gate. They ground pounded through the gate to find themselves hanging over the underside of the village. Said underside had many huge mushrooms growing. The three giant palm trees surrounding the village were also shown to be connected by one stem, revealing that they were actually one gigantic tree, and that Pianta Village was perched right on it.

All: Woah!

Luigi: I guess this is our ticket to getting FLUDD back and cleaning the village.

Daisy: Yeah! Let's do this!

Mario was still looked around, then he tilted his head straight down and immediately regretted doing so. Because directly below him was what seemed to be an endless abyss. He yelped and jerked his head back up the moment he saw it with fear implanted in his face.

Mario: G-Guys? Wh-Whatever you do… don't… look… down…

Luigi: I'm not gonna even THINK about doing that, bro. Experience with platforming has taught me a lot.

Daisy: Yeah, just relax and keep your cool. As long as we don't do anything stupid, we'll be fine.

Mario breathed in and out to calm himself down.

Mario: Okay… okay… okay… Keeping it cool… Let's a go.

The trio started moving forward, moving one hand after the other while still hanging on. Mario was able to successfully keep calm for awhile until he saw a familiar foe. It was a Klamber crawling on the grates.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_At the tower, Mario washed off a weird graffiti symbol that was an L turned 45 degrees with eyes above it to look like a smiling face._

_Mario: Huh. This is quite a tall tower. How are we gonna get up there?_

_Aqua: M-M-M-Mario?!_

_He turned his head over his shoulder to see Aqua with a fearful expression on her face._

_Mario: What's wrong?_

_Aqua: Sp-Sp-Sp-Sp-!_

_Mario: Are you okay?_

_FLUDD: I can speak for Aqua in this scenario. There's a klamber crawling on your back._

_Mario: A what?!_

_He looked over his other shoulder to see a huge yellow with black striped spider on his back._

_Klamber: Well howdy do!_

_Mario let out a horrified shriek that blasted all over Ricco Harbor. Disrupting the Piantas working. It could even be heard in nearby areas like Bianco Hills, Gelato Beach, and Pinna Park._

_The plumber ran around the tower like crazy with Aqua watching in horror._

_Mario: __**SPIDER! SPIDER! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF ME!**_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Mario shuddered at the thought of what happened back there. Just then, he saw a red Electro-Koopa crawling on the grate as well.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_The duo ran after Shadow Mario, but as they were running, a blue shell came out of nowhere and electrocuted them._

_Mario and Aqua: PBPBPBPBPBPB!_

_Mario: What the?!_

_They turned to see the source of the shell. A koopa walking on all fours with a pink tuft of hair, and a blue shell with veins of electricity surging through it._

_FLUDD: That's an Electrokoopa. A subspecies of Koopa Troopas that throw their electric shells like boomerangs at those who pass them._

_The electrokoopa throwed its shell at both heroes again, only for them to step back and Mario sprays the koopa with water, throwing it off balance and getting it electrocuted by its own shell._

_Aqua: Serves them right!_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Mario shivered even more.

Mario: (Don't panic Mario. One slip up, and it's Game Over for all three of you. Just keep it cool. Stay away from them and you will be fine.)

Mario did well to hold it in. Luigi and Daisy were also nerve wracked and tried to hold back possibly screaming because of the creepy crawlers on the grates.

Soon, they finally made it back to the surface. They were near the center of the village, and there were patches of land that were not covered in goop.

Mario: Glad that's over. We're almost there!

Jumping across the patches of land, they climb up a wooden bamboo tower where FLUDD and his nozzles were perched.

Mario: Yahoo! FLUDD!

The three strapped their nozzles back on.

Luigi: Oh rocket! I missed you!

Daisy: Yeah! Turbo!

Mario: FLUDD! Are you okay?

FLUDD: I have no recollection of what has occurred, but thank you for retrieving me.

Mario: Hey, no friend gets left behind. Alright, let's save the mayor, then we'll clean this place up.

Mario hopped on top of the Golden Mushroom where the mayor of Pianta Village was covered in lava goop. Mario washed it off of him. He had major burns on his skin, but was happy to have the goop off of him.

Mayor: Whew! You saved me! Thanks a bundle!

Mario: No problem, mayor. You did a great job evacuating everyone! Though, OUCH, those burns must sting!

Mayor: Yeah, it does hurt, but I don't care. I'm just happy that everyone's safe and sound. Take this as my sign of gratitude.

A Shine Sprite appears and Mario grabs it.

SHINE!

Mario: YAHOO!

* * *

**Special thanks to Nintendoscript15 for help on this chapter.**


	44. Chain Chomp's Bath

**StarlitDuck**

**Yeah, it was inappropriate for Luigi, but it was nintendoscript15's idea. And then again, as he said to me, about humor in those moments**

**nintendoscript15**

**Yeah, some tidbits I added was the conversation between Luigi and Daisy, and Mario's cry when getting burned being changed from his original cry in 64 to his new one in Sunshine, which sounds more accurate to feeling absolute pain when being burned alive.**

**Thanks for your help on the last chapter!**

**breath20k**

**Real hot! This is a very tedious mission.**

**Nataly Guardado**

**Mario: It's okay, Nataly. I know you didn't mean it.**

**Luigi: And you shouldn't be forced to play a certain Mario game as punishment. Mario's games are for fun, not punishment. Well, unless you count Mario's educational games, or Hotel Mario. THOSE are games to punish people with.**

**Mario: We don't talk about those games, bro.**

**Luigi: Oops! Sorry! By the way, Ask Mario has come back for a new season! And guess who won the poll! Luigi! Luigi! Oh yeah! Oh yeah!**

**Daisy: *groan***

**Aqua: Maybe next time…**

**LiamTheYoshi**

**Yeah, I would feel exactly the same if I were hanging over a seemingly bottomless cliff. I wouldn't blame him for feeling that way.**

* * *

The next morning, Mario, Luigi, and Daisy came back to Delfino Plaza. Mario kept squinting his eyes and covering them with his cap. Luigi and Daisy's eyes felt irritated by the sun as well.

Mario: Sheesh! We've gathered so many Shine Sprites that the sun is just too bright for our eyes to handle. I wish I bought sunglasses.

Luigi: Agreed. But at least it's a sign that we're almost done.

Daisy: Maybe there's someplace where we can buy sunglasses. Let's look around.

?: Yoohoo!

The three looked around for the source of the voice, but were stunned to see who it was. It was Aqua wearing a pair of blue sunglasses, a short sky blue skirt with a Shine Sprite pattern, and a pair of green sandals.

Aqua: What do you think of my new outfit? Pretty cool, huh?

Mario: You look amazing, Aqua!

Luigi: Yeah! Very tropical!

Daisy: Where did you get that?

Aqua: Toadette got it for me. This nice Pianta gave it to her since the sun was getting too bright. She bought outfits for you guys as well! Come check them out!

They went back to the motel where Toadette gave them the outfits to change. After a couple of minutes, Mario came out of the closet wearing red sunglasses, a Hawaiian styled sky blue shirt with a Shine Sprite pattern over his classic red shirt and blue overalls, along with his trademark brown shoes.

Toadette: Wow! You look great, Mario!

Mario: Thanks! I really like this outfit. It makes me feel cool! And the sun will no longer annoy me with how obnoxiously bright it is. Seriously, with how much light from it shines in my face, I almost feel like it's angry at me.

Toadette and Aqua giggle.

Aqua: So true.

Luigi and Daisy came out of their closets as well. Luigi had green sunglasses with the same shirt as Mario over his iconic outfit. Daisy came out with yellow sunglasses, a Skirt with the same pattern as the others, and orange sandals.

Luigi: Oh, yeah! Looking good!

Daisy: I'll say! I didn't think it was possible for you to be anymore handsome.

Luigi felt his face heat up and stroked his hand behind his head.

Luigi: Oh, uh… thank you! You look beautiful in that dress.

Mario walks up to Luigi.

Mario: *whispering* Would you just kiss her already?!

Luigi: *whispering* What?!

Mario: *whispering* We all know you two have mutual feelings for each other! What are you waiting for? Tie the knot!

Luigi: *whispering* Not yet! I'll do it when I feel comfortable enough. I mean, what if I'm a bad kisser?

Mario: *whispering* I'm just trying to help you, bro. Just stay calm when you do it, and you'll be ready for the kiss in no time.

Luigi: *whispering* I'll try.

Aqua: LUIGI AND DAISY SITTING IN A TREE! K-I-S-S-I-!

Before Aqua could even DARE to finish that song, Luigi took off his glasses and gave her a firm look in the eye. This gave Aqua a feeling of discomfort, as she felt that he was staring right into her very soul. Without hesitation, she kneeled down on her two knees begging for mercy.

Aqua: I'msorry!I'msorry!I'mSOOOOOOOsorry!Plzdon'thurtmeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Daisy: Uhhhhh… what was that?

Mario: If you make Luigi really mad, he'll give you what I like to call the "death stare". You do not want to get this stare. I got it quite a few times from him and regretted every course of action I did to upset him.

Toadette: Sheesh! Well, at least bullies can't bother him.

Mario: Yeah. I'd like to see him use it on Waluigi. That would be hilarious!

Toadette: So now that we're all dressed up, why don't we go have some breakfast?

At the breakfast table, Toad and Toadette got bacon and eggs, Mario got a breakfast casserole, Luigi got two breakfast tacos, Daisy got Belgian Waffles, and Aqua, who drooled when her food was served, got three plate sized strawberry pancakes with strawberry syrup. She was the first to start eating as well. Toadsworth was not present since he was still asleep. Daisy noticed that Aqua was eating rather quickly.

Daisy: Jeez! Slow down, kiddo! You're gonna get a belly ache.

Mario couldn't help but laugh a little, since this reminded him of the times in his childhood when he and Luigi would race to see who could finish their italian food the quickest despite their mom's warnings of getting stomach aches.

Eventually Aqua was more than halfway done, but she felt full and couldn't get herself to eat more. She just pushed the remaining food out of her sight so she wouldn't get tempted. Aqua was about to get up and start looking for Shines, but noticed that everyone else was not even halfway done.

Aqua: (Wow! My love for strawberries makes me a really fast eater.) Soooooooo… do you wanna talk about something?

Daisy: Well, how did you sleep last night?

Aqua: Well, Mario, remember when you told me about that dream you had?

Mario: Yes. What about it?

Aqua: You're not gonna believe this! But when I went to sleep, I had the same dream!

Everyone just stopped eating and stared at her with shock.

Luigi: You WHAT?!

Aqua: It's true! The only difference was that Mario, Luigi, and Toad were not there, and instead there were Me, Daisy, and Toadette. Peach was still there, though.

Mario: So, let me guess. You were mostly balanced like me, Daisy could jump the highest and was prone to skidding like Luigi, Peach was the same, and Toadette was the fastest and strongest?

Aqua: Exactly! FLUDD wasn't there though. I wonder why.

FLUDD: Maybe because I would practically break the game.

Daisy: Did we beat that Wart guy Mario mentioned in his dream?

Aqua: Yes we did. But he was weird. We beat him by shoving vegetables in his mouth. I thought vegetables were supposed to be good for you.

Mario: Yeah, and his cheesy lines too. "I am the Great Wart! Hahaha!"

Daisy: I swear, Aqua. You're turning more and more into Mario. Before you know it, you're gonna grow a mustache.

Aqua: You're just jealous because you don't have any fun dreams like I do!

Daisy: Hey! I so do!

Toad: You literally told us the other night that you were dancing in a flower field and turned into a flower yourself. That's more of a nightmare than anything because how would you even move?

Daisy: Why you…

Mario: Alright, I'm done. Let's a go everyone!

Luigi: Okie dokie!

Everyone got out of their chairs and left. Leaving Toad and Toadette alone.

Toad: And, there they go again. If they won't let us join their adventures, why don't we just go have our own?

Toadette: We could do that, but I'd suggest you become a bit more brave.

Toad: Good point. Maybe I could feel braver if I had a team by my side. A brigade perhaps. Hmm…

Meanwhile… Mario and the others went to the top of the Shine Gate.

Mario: So Aqua, we discovered a new area last night.

Aqua: Oh cool! What's it called?

Luigi: Pianta Village. It's the ancestral home of the Piantas up in the mountains.

Daisy: There's not much water up there besides a hot spring and a river though. So don't expect it to be paradise for you.

Aqua: Oh, okay.

The four entered the red pipe and warped to Pianta Village.

* * *

**Pianta Village**

The four spawned at the start of the bridge like last time. It was now daytime, so the colors of the villages popped out more. Walking across the bridge the four could feel and hear thumping.

Mario: What in the mushroom world is that horrific banging?

Luigi: Did an earthquake somehow strike this high up?

Daisy: Doubt it. Probably my shadow self's doing. Let's check it out!

Across the bridge, their mouths gaped open to see an enormous Chain Chomp that was hot red with fury. Luckily, it was chained. But if it were to get unchained, it would likely go on a rampage.

Luigi: That's a BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIG doggy!

Mario: You've gotta be kidding me! ANOTHER ONE?!

FLUDD: I thought that lady learned her lesson after last time.

Aqua: What are you talking about?

Daisy: Last night, we had to deal with a trio of Chain Chomplets. Those were nuts, but this is just ridiculous! I'm assuming this one is hers as well.

Just then, the mayor approached them. He had bandages all over his skin due to the burns from last night, but otherwise he was fine.

Mayor: Oh, thank goodness you're back! We've got another problem over here! This thing's bigger than all those pups put together!

Mario: No kidding! Is this one from the same pet owner?

Mayor: Apparently, yes. I don't know how she can handle all these pets. She always has burnt hands. It's pitiful. Luckily, it's chained up, so there's no problem, but if that thing goes loose, we're in a heap of trouble. Oh, yes!

Daisy: I don't even wanna imagine.

Mario: He looks red hot. Nothing FLUDD can't fix.

Mario used FLUDD to spray the Chain Chomp and it calmed down for a bit.

Mario: Problem solved!

Aqua: That easy?

Luigi: I guess so.

Just then, the Chain Chomp started making growling noises.

Chain Chomp: Rawr! Rawr! **RAAAAAAAAWWWR!**

The Chain Chomp went ablaze once again.

Daisy: Spoke too soon, didn't you.

Luigi and Aqua: Yup.

Mario: At least it's chained. But I guess it'll take more than FLUDD to cool hi down.

Just then a frisbee flew by, and a Pianta kid running after it tripped over the stump that kept the Chomp chained. The stump popped out of the ground, freeing the Chain Chomp.

Mayor and the Mario quartet: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Chain Chomp: **Ruff Ruff!**

The Chain Chomp left to start rampaging throughout Pianta Village.

Aqua: Oh… this is bad…

Mayor: You're telling me! PLEASE tell me you have a plan to calm that beast down.

The Chain Chomp's Owner was outright furious at seeing her pet like this.

Chain Chomp Owner: I'm the one who should be steamed! Bad Chain Chomp! Maybe I should head over to the hot spring to calm myself...

Just then, Luigi grew a lightbulb over his head.

Luigi: The hot spring! It should be open now that it's daytime. That oughta soothe the creature.

Aqua: What's a hot spring?

Daisy: It's like a pool, but smaller and the water is really warm. It's not meant for swimming. Moreso for relaxing.

Aqua: Sounds nice.

Mario: Well, we're going with your plan bro.

Mario and Co. followed the rampaging Chain Chomp. Luckily, it wasn't leaving behind lava goop like it's three little siblings, and was slower, so the group grabbed it's tail rather quickly. However, they couldn't pull it back as the the Chomp's rage made it way to strong. Eventually they lost their grip and fell over.

Luigi: Ow! My hands!

FLUDD: Well, it does not seem to like bathing.

Mario: Gee, you think? That Chain Chomp is a strong one.

Daisy: Probably because it's angry. You somehow gain super strength whenever you get angry. We'll have to cool it down in order to pull it.

FLUDD: Might I suggest using those water barrels instead of me. They cool it down way faster, and you don't waste water.

Mario: Good idea.

Mario grabbed a water barrel and threw it at the Chain Chomp, instantly cooling it down.

Mario: Bad doggy!

The four heroes managed to pull the Chain Chomp close to the hot spring. But just as it was about to fall into the hot spring, it went mad again.

Chain Chomp: Rawr! Rawr! **RAAAAAAAAWWWR!**

Daisy: Oh, COME ON!

Daisy just about had it and smashed a water barrel right in its face.

Daisy: Now you stay calm! GOT IT!?

The Chain Chomp whimpered in response and the four got a hold of it again. This time, the Chain Chomp fell into the Pianta Hot Spring, which perfectly fit the Chomp, and it released a moan and closed its eyes while also turning gold. A Shine Sprite also came out.

FLUDD: Now, you behave yourself from now on.

SHINE!

All: YAHOO!


	45. Secret of the Village Underside

**StarlitDuck**

**I practically went on a reference frenzy with this one. Glad you liked it!**

**nintendoscript15**

**Oh believe me, she's about to have a bigger test than that.**

**LiamTheYoshi**

**Heh heh! Death stare, am I right? Sorry that the Chain Chomp chased you. It should be calm now.**

**breath20k**

**Yeah, at least it's calm now.**

**Nataly Guardado**

**Luigi: Sorry Nataly, but only I can do the death stare. I don't know why, I just… can. It's just one of those things that can't be explained. Like me! Plus, no offense, but since you're blind, you may miss your target and just look awkward.**

**Mario: If you're dealing with a bully, tell a trusted adult like parents, teachers, counselors. They're there for you! Also, smart steering and auto accelerate are not cheating. They were created as an easy mode for inexperienced players. And since you're blind, it makes perfect sense to use it. So go ahead! If you have more questions for us like these. Ask us in our Ask Mario: Season 2.**

**Luigi: Just keep it to one question at a time.**

* * *

**Corona Mountain**

It was 11:00am. Peach was still locked up. She changed into her bathing suit since she was tired of wearing her dress, and that was the only other outfit she had. Bowser Jr came up to her.

Bowser Jr.: Good morning, Mama!

Peach just sighed. She really didn't want to talk to this annoying little brat who thought she was his mother. She wanted to be with her friends and family again.

Peach: Good morning, Junior…

Bowser Jr.: Why are you sad, Mama?

Peach: It's because I miss my friends and family.

Bowser Jr.: But Mama, we ARE your family! Don't tell me you're STILL under Mario's spell.

Peach didn't even wanna respond, so she just crossed her arms and looked away.

Bowser Jr.: Well hey, I know what'll cheer you up. Papa's got a surprise for you!

Peach: Bowser has a surprise for me? If it's a wedding proposal, or a "romantic" date, tell him I'll pass.

Bowser Jr.: Sorry Mama, but Papa said he wouldn't take "no" for an answer. Besides, I think you'll love it!

Peach: Well, what is this surprise he's got for me?

Bowser Jr.: I can't tell you, Mama. It's not ready yet.

Peach: Not even a hint?

Bowser Jr.: Do you wanna ruin the surprise? Just wait a bit longer Mama. I promise you, you'll feel right at home once it's ready! See you later!

Peach sighed once Junior walked away and started recording another message.

* * *

**Pianta Village**

Meanwhile, the Chain Chomp that took a soothing bath in the hot spring left. Leaving it open again. Mario and Luigi had their bathing suits on and sat in the hot spring to take a short break.

Mario: Ahh! This is the life!

Luigi: Totally. I feel in complete bliss.

Mario: Come on in, girls! The water's fine!

Daisy: I'd like to, but I left my bathing suit at the plaza, and I'm not going back there just to get it. So, I'll just take a walk.

Luigi: Suit yourself.

Daisy left to take a walk around the village. Aqua tried to dip her toes in the hot spring, only to immediately come out the moment she felt it.

Aqua: AAAAHH!HOTHOTHOT! On second thought… I'll go with her.

She catched up with Daisy, but was already bored of this place.

Aqua: So… why is the river all dried up?

Daisy: Well, during the daytime, they pump and heat up the water from the river to use in the hot spring, so the river is only running at night.

Aqua: Well that's a shame. This place is so boring. There's nothing to do here.

Daisy: Hey, don't say that. There's plenty of fun things to do here!

Aqua: Like what?

Daisy: Umm… we could climb up those giant trees.

Aqua: No thanks. Heights scare me.

Daisy: We went on tightropes back in Noki Bay! Now did that not scare you?

Aqua: At least there was water at the bottom to catch me.

Daisy: Okay…

Daisy looked around for something and saw a tree with many different fruits in it. She grabbed a coconut and threw it at Aqua like a baseball.

Daisy: CATCH!

Aqua wasn't prepared for that and ducked her head to dodge it.

Aqua: Woah! Slow down! You almost hit me!

Daisy: Sorry.

The coconut rolled right into a nearby egg, which hatched into Melon.

Melon: Mmm! Mmm! Coconuts! My third favorite behind pineapples and watermelons!

Aqua: Melon!

Melon: Aqua! What's up? And where are we?

Aqua: Nothing much. We're in Pianta Village, the most boring place on the island.

Daisy: At least in her opinion.

Melon: Oh, hi Daisy! Nice to see you again! Where are Mario and Luigi?

Daisy: They're in the hot spring in the back of the village. I would've joined them, but I left my bathing suit in Delfino Plaza.

Aqua: And the water was just too hot for me. I don't know how the Mario bros. Can handle it.

Daisy: Maybe you're just not used to it.

Melon: That must be a shame. At least you two can even go into deep water. Hey, while we're waiting, you wanna hitch a ride on me? Maybe we'll find a Shine Sprite.

Daisy: Alright. We can do that. Aqua, you mind if I ride her this time? I haven't gotten the chance yet.

Aqua: Fine.

Daisy hopped onto Melon and she took them across the bridge and went to the left of the starting point. There, they stared down a cliff, where they saw several giant mushrooms growing underneath the village. They looked like they were safe to platform on.

Melon: I was thinking we'd check down there upon those mushrooms. You didn't go down there yet, did you?

Daisy: Well, sort of, but it was just for a shortcut. Let's do it.

Aqua looked down and was immediately petrified by the seemingly bottomless abyss.

Aqua: Um… I-I-I-I'll pass.

She dashed across the bridge and back into the village.

Daisy: Suit yourself.

Melon: Well, you can't blame someone for fearing heights. Luckily, I don't have a problem with them.

Daisy: Me too. If I make a mistake, I can just correct myself with a double jump. So I'm fine with it, too. Let's do this!

They both jump down.

Daisy and Melon: JURONIMOOOOOOOOOOOO!

They landed safely on thefirst mushroom. Melon carefully platformed across the mushrooms as the wind blew Daisy's hair behind her. Soon, their journey came gto an end when they reached a platform that had this strange looking yellow barrier that was jiggling up and down.

Daisy: What the heck is that thing?!

Melon: Nothing my juice can't fix.

Melon regurgitated juice out of her mouth which disintegrated the barrier, leaving behind a hole.

Melon: Well, my job here is done!

Daisy: Wait! Aren't you gonna go in there with me?

Melon stared down into the hole. She didn't see anything, but it gave her a feeling of dread.

Melon: Err… you're on your own. I'm out!

She dashed off.

Daisy: (Coward…)

Daisy jumped into the hole all by herself, not knowing what awaited her.

* * *

**?**

Just as many times before, she ended up in a white void of nothingness. Before long, a green blur sweeped past her and stole her Turbo Nozzle. The person revealed herself as Shadow Daisy, blew a raspberry at Daisy, then disappeared. Daisy was a little ticked off at this but knew she had to move on.

* * *

**?**

This secret level looked normal at first. It had a simple night background with clouds and green wooden blocks were platforms. But what piqued Daisy's curiosity was the fact that there were a bunch of Piantas down here.

Daisy: Why are there people down here?

Daisy walked up to the first Pianta who was green and wearing a blue hat.

Daisy: Um… excuse me sir? What are you guys doing down here?

The Pianta looked up at Daisy and smiled.

Pianta: Howdy! I'm a chuckster!

Daisy gave him a weird look because of what he just said.

Daisy: A… what…?

Pianta: You'd better be careful when speaking to powerful Piantas. Some'll chuck you straight up, but most chuck you backward.

Daisy was wondering what this guy was talking about. But out of nowhere, the Pianta picked her up and held her straight up in the air. Daisy began to scream.

Daisy: HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!

The Pianta didn't listen however.

Pianta: When it comes to tossing folk, I'm… Well, I'm a chuckster!

Then the Pianta threw her behind him, Daisy was screaming the whole time before landing and getting up. She turned her angry expression upon the Pianta, who was now staring away from her as if she was never there.

Daisy: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!

Daisy just huffed and walked away. She approached a pink pianta with a brown hat.

Daisy: Excuse me, sir? Have you seen a Shi-?

Before she could finish, the Pianta hoisted her up.

Pianta: I'm a chuckster!

The Pianta tossed her behind him like she was nothing just like the Pianta before.

Daisy: Ow! You too?!

Now, Daisy was nervous to talk to people. What if they were also 'chucksters' like the other two? Nevertheless, she went and talked to a small Pianta. He was just a kid. Kids can't do any harm, right?

Daisy: Excuse me, little boy? I was wondering if-

Pianta: I may be little, but I never give up!

The little Pianta threw Daisy as well. Not as hard as the adults, but still hard. Another adult Pianta caught her and laughed like a complete maniac as he spoke.

Pianta: **HIGHER! HIGHER! AAAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Daisy: NONONONONONONO!

The Pianta tossed her WAAAAAAAAAY high up into the air, her screaming the whole time and her heart beating so fast that she felt it was gonna pop right out of her chest.

When she fell down, another Pianta picked her up.

Pianta: I'm a chuckster!

The chuckster threw her to the back platform, where she finally had a moment to breathe.

Daisy: I must be having a nightmare! What in the Mushroom World is wrong with these people?!

Just then, a large finger tapped her back shoulder. She didn't dare turn around, but the figure whispered in her ear.

Pianta: IIIIIIIIIII'm… aaaaaaa… chuuuuuuuuck… steeeeeeeeeer…

Daisy: Please! No more! Please!

The Pianta tossed her to the left platform. There she got up with messy hair and bruises on her body. Just then… she felt the radiating glow of the Shine Sprite. She's never been more happy to see one than she was now. Tears were practically flowing out like waterfalls.

Daisy: OH THANK GOD! THANK GOD! GET ME OUT OF HERE!

SHINE!

Daisy: Phew…


	46. Piantas In Need Shadow Daisy Runs Wild

**nintendoscript15**

**At least it's over now. Though it's likely given her mental scars for life.**

**breath20k**

**No... it's anything BUT fun! Trust me, you'd be screaming in horror if you were in Daisy's place. Unless, you were being sarcastic, in which if that's the case, sorry.**

**LiamTheYoshi**

**No, I get it. Nice reference.**

**StarlitDuck**

**I knew you'd be looking forward to this one! Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Nataly Guardado**

**Nope! That's not how chucksters work. They have no sense of polite manners whatsoever. They're mindless monsters.**

* * *

Daisy was seen laying on the floor screaming.

Daisy: NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! STAY BACK!

She woke up and found herself back at Pianta Village, near the hot spring.

Daisy: Oh, finally! Thank God! THANK GOD THAT'S OVER! Sweet relief!

Daisy was so relieved to be out of that place that she practically started kissing the ground.

?: Hey, Daisy!

Daisy got up to see who was calling her, only to scream when she saw three Piantas in front of her. They looked confused by her reaction.

Red Pianta: You okay, Daisy?

Blue Pianta: Did you have a nightmare?

Daisy: GET AWAY FROM ME! **GET AWAY!**

Green Pianta: What are you talking about?

Daisy: Don't you play nice with me, you palm tree-topped big brutes! You're obviously gonna pick me up with your big fat hands, before saying "**I'M A CHUCKSTER!"** and then throw me all over the place! Not happening this time!

Daisy held out her hand and slapped the Green Pianta very hard across the face. It looked painful to even watch.

Green Pianta: OOOOOOWWWW!

Daisy then took a breather and blinked her eyes. But then her eyes widened in horror when she saw what she really did. Those 3 Piantas she saw in her vision were hallucinations, and they were actually Mario, Aqua, and Luigi. And she hit Luigi, the very person she was in love with!

She did hit Luigi before in Noki Bay, but this time he didn't deserve it. Not to mention the hit was much harder than last time, to the point where Daisy could see the mark of where she hit him on his cheek. Luigi himself was crying from the pain he just endured. Mario and Aqua stared back at Daisy not knowing what to say. Daisy herself started to cry as well, slowly lifting her hand and staring at it in shock and horror as if she'd become a monster. Not taking it anymore, she ran back to the entrance of the village in tears. Luigi tried reaching out to her.

Luigi: D-Daisy! Daisy… wait!

Luigi slowly got up and put his hand on the cheek that Daisy slapped, only to pull it away, feeling pain from it.

Luigi: Owwwwwww…

He turned back to Mario and Aqua, who looked worried and concerned.

Luigi: I think it's best that I handle this alone. This seems rather… personal.

Mario: If you say so…

Luigi ran back to the entrance desperately looking for Daisy.

Luigi: Daisy! Daisy! DAISY!

At the end of the bridge, Luigi saw Daisy sitting at the edge of the cliff crying. Luigi slowly sat down besides her.

Luigi: Daisy…

Daisy: Daisy put her head up for a moment, then put it back down. She couldn't stand to look at Luigi after what she did to him.

Daisy: Luigi… I… I… I'm… I'm so sorry…

Luigi: Hey… don't worry about it, just… What made you do it?

Daisy: Well… i-i-it was a halluc… cination. You see… I just came out from this horrible HORRIBLE PLACE!

Luigi: Okay, calm down Daisy. Do you mind telling me about this place?

Daisy: You see… It was a s-secret level. I got my T-Turbo taken away. It seemed normal at first, but there were people down there and… no… no… NO!

Luigi: Daisy! Daisy! Breathe! Deep breaths… What did they do to you?

Daisy: They… *sniff* they threw me… They treated me like I was some kind of beach ball… They called themselves… ch-ch-chucksters!

Luigi: "Chucksters"? That must've been awful!

Daisy: IT WAS!

Luigi jumped back at her outburst. Daisy sighed.

Daisy: Sorry… I just… I have a hard time controlling myself sometimes. I just… these chucksters wouldn't listen whenever I tried to tell them to stop. It… it reminded me of my years growing up…

Luigi: Do… Do you wanna talk about it?

Daisy stuttered for a second, but then she sighed and cleared her throat.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_It all started in the very beginning, when I was born. My mom and dad were great parents who were proud to have both of us, but… they always seemed to prefer Peach for some reason… I mean, we were only like a year apart, and you'd think the youngest child would usually be the one getting all the attention, right? Well, not the case for the Toadstools. Peach was the older one, yet she got the majority of the attention and popularity. She got better toys, the better room, better privileges, better status in school, better grades, better EVERYTHING! I didn't get it. What did she have that I didn't? Was I not pretty enough? Was I not smart enough? What was wrong with me?!_

_And it only got worse, whenever Peach was getting praised, talked to, or talked about. I practically turned invisible. People were treating me like I wasn't there at all. It infuriated me, because no one ever talked about me! NOBODY! Even my parents wouldn't talk about me much. It was all "PEACH THIS! PEACH THAT! PEACHY PEACHY PEACHY!" I started taking out my anger by getting into fights in school, which resulted in getting detention and disappointment from my parents. Now Peach, I still love her very much. I mean, how could I not? She's my sister after all, and she still treats me very nicely like any good sister would. But there's also that teensy tiny side to me that hates her SO MUCH!_

_Fast forward to late high school, we get the news that mom was in labor and was giving birth to a third child. While Peach looked absolutely thrilled to have another sister, I wasn't. I felt like this third kid would perhaps be treated with even less care than me. At least I'd be able to relate with her. I couldn't be more wrong! When she was born, she practically became the new Peach. The princess who got ALL the attention! She became loved by many, just like how Peach used to be. This is why me and Aqua are… not exactly the closest of siblings. Because I'm just jealous that she's somehow having a better childhood than mine! Though I will admit this. She did not deserve to see Mom and Dad's deaths at the claws of Bowser. That was just way too much!_

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Luigi: Wow… I-I'm so sorry…

Daisy: No, don't be. It's not your fault. It's just that this whole experience is why I'm just so bitter at times. I feel like getting mad is the only way I can get anyone's attention.

Luigi: No! No! I get it! I know how it feels to be treated less than your older sibling. Me and Mario, we've always been close, but Mario was always the one getting all the credit whenever we saved Princess Peach. There's absolutely nobody in the Mushroom Kingdom who doesn't know of the famous Mario. But me? Barely anyone even knows my name. I just get nicknames like Green Mario, Green Guy, Bootleg Mario, Green Nobody, the list goes on! I'm practically treated like a sidekick rather than my own hero, and I hate that! I wanna have my own identity! Not be treated like a mere extension of Mario. When I went on that adventure in that mansion, I finally felt like I had a heroic identity of my own! Something that people would be proud of me for! But nope! Mario still gets all the attention. It hurts! I felt like my "Super" power was going away because of it! But then, Mario gave me this advice I'll never forget.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_Mario: Luigi, I'm sorry everyone didn't cheer for you. But don't let that upset you for the rest of your life. You're better than you think you are. Remember that we're the Super Mario Brothers for a reason, and that is because Bowser has no chance against us. But it's not all about powers. It's about the kind of person you are in your heart. You don't need to have powers to be Super Luigi. All you need to do is think of everyone who loves you and brings you happiness. That will give you the courage to protect your friends and family whenever they need your help. No matter what happens, you'll always be Super Luigi in your heart._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Luigi: Those words gave me the encouragement to keep moving forward and keep doing what's right for the Mushroom Kingdom. The point I'm trying to make is… don't let another sibling's popularity put you down. Think about all the things that are good about you, and how people can appreciate you for… well… YOU!

Daisy lifted her head, stared in Luigi's sparkling eyes for a second, and without warning, gave him a nice warm hug whilst still crying. Luigi flustered a bit from it.

Daisy: Thank you… Thank you, Luigi! Those are just the words I needed to hear.

Luigi comforted her by hugging her back. Mario and Aqua arrived back to see them hug it out.

Mario: So, everything's good again?

Daisy: Yes… Yes it is.

Aqua: Soooooooo… you gonna K-I-S-S-I-?

Luigi and Daisy: **NO!**

Aqua: Alright, alright! I'm just messing with you!

Mario: Anyways, we got another Holo-Peach. It could be something important.

He opens up the card and it displays a hologram of Peach.

_Holo-Peach: Hello, Mario. Just wanted to check in. It's getting really boring around here. Though Bowser Jr said his dad had a surprise for me, and I am NOT looking forward to it. I'll forgive you if I'm wrong, but I'm confident that this is the day you're gonna save me. Good luck to you and the others. I hope you can save me soon so we can have the real vacation we've wanted. See you later._

The hologram vanished And Mario put the card in his pocket like before.

Luigi: Bowser's got a surprise for Peach? That doesn't sound good.

Daisy: Yeah. I'd hate to be in her position right now.

Mario: Which is why we need to hurry. I doubt Peach will be able to handle this for much longer. We just need to find a few more stars.

Just then, the quartet were startled by lots of blood curdling screams coming from the village.

Aqua: What was that?!

Mario: Sounds like trouble!

Just then… the village's mayor could be seen running across the bridge in a panic. He stopped and breathed for a second before getting up.

Mario: Mr. Mayor, what's going on?!

Mayor: It's horrible! I can't believe it! Another fine mess! And it's a doozy! Some of the villagers are trapped in that burning ooze! And I just finished evacuating everyone a little while back! What in the world's happening? I think I may just start crying.

The mayor collapsed into tears, and covered his eyes with his large hands. Mario comforted him.

Mario: Hey, hey! Don't be upset! We'll save them! I promise!

Pianta: OH, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Ten villagers are trapped in the slime. You must hurry!

Mario: We're on it! Let's a go!

Mario and the team ran across the bridge and then split up to rescue the ten villagers as fast as possible.

Aqua went and freed two children and a couple near the front of the village, Mario freed the chomp pet owner and a mother, Luigi freed Gramps and a Pianta with a mustache, and finally, Daisy freed a few women. They all thanked them and gave them 1up mushrooms as reward. Mario and the gang then returned to the mayor.

Mario: Good news, Mr. Mayor! Your people are safe now.

Mayor: Thank you so much! You are the saviors of Pianta Village! We're in your debt! As a reward, please take this!

The mayor takes out a Shine Sprite.

FLUDD: We're making good progress. Just one more Shine Sprite oughta do it!

SHINE!

All: YAHOO!

* * *

But it wasn't over yet. They heard yet another scream from the village and rushed back. The four saw Shadow Daisy holding out fire flowers, and the pet owner was guarding her chain chomplets.

**Shadow Daisy: Move out of the way, lady! I just want to give your pets a snack!**

Chain Chomp Owner: No way! You and your friends just brought my chomps back to normal! I'm not giving them anything fire related!

Mario: You again?

Shadow Daisy turned toward Mario and the gang. And she wasn't too happy to see them.

**Shadow Daisy: Ugh! Not you! You just HAD to come here and undo all my hard work!**

Luigi: Yeah, because you were putting people's lives in danger! You could've caused a forest fire!

Meanwhile, the Chain Chomp owner was confused seeing that there were two Daisys.

Chain Chomp Owner: Wha? Why is there-? Huh?

**Shadow Daisy: Oh, by the way Daisy, what did you think of my chuckster level? Pretty fun, wasn't it? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Daisy: Fun?! FUN?! You are a complete, PSYCHOPATH if you thought THAT was fun! It was downright TORTURE! I thought one of those "chucksters" of yours would throw me off the level!

**Shadow Daisy: Gee, you must have really bad taste in level design. No matter. It's time I make the lot of you feel the burn!**

Shadow Daisy uses her brush to hit the Chain Chomp Owner and knock her over.

Chain Chomp Owner: GAH!

**Shadow Daisy: And I'll need you out of the way.**

Shadow Daisy went ahead and fed each Chomplet a fire flower from her bag. This set the Chain Chomplets on fire once again and they went bonkers. Shadow Daisy used a whip to keep them under her control. She tied up each of their chains with a rope to use as a leesh.

Chain Chomp Owner: My babies!

**Shadow Daisy: They're MY babies now! Sick 'em boys!**

Chain Chomplets: RUFF RUFF!

The Chomplets began to charge at the heroes. Luigi and Aqua looked scared, but Mario was prepared.

Mario: I don't think so!

Mario used FLUDD to extinguish the Chomplets to calm them down. Only for Shadow Daisy to give them more Fire Flowers to heat up again.

**Shadow Daisy: I was prepared for that. And there's plenty more where that came from!**

Mario: Oh no!

Daisy: It's that bag of fire flowers! We gotta take that away from her!

Luigi: But how?! We won't even be able to get near her with those Chomplets on fire!

Shadow Daisy commanded them to attack. They started to breathe fire out their mouth which caused some burns across the village. One fireball even lit up a fireplace where a Blue Pianta was rubbing two sticks together. He cheered at first before his mushroom backpack caught on fire as well and started running amok.

**Shadow Daisy: Ha! Good one guys, but let's focus on our main targets.**

Chain Chomplets: Ruff Ruff!

Aqua was extinguishing the fire on the Pianta when she didn't notice one of the chomplets' fireballs heading towards her and it hit her in the back.

Aqua: **OOOOOOOWWWWWW!**

Mario, Luigi and Daisy: AQUA!

Her back caught on fire and ran around in circles for a few seconds before remembering what she learned in school to stop, drop, and roll. So she did so to take out the fire, but the pain was still there, and she cried as Mario sprayed water on her back to ease the pain.

**Shadow Daisy: Yeah! Take that, backpack!**

Aqua had just about had it with the insults and got really mad. Almost like a fire was building up inside of her as well.

Aqua: BACKPACK?!

She got up to the other heroes surprise and spin jumped over the Chain Chomplets and onto Shadow Daisy's chariot.

**Shadow Daisy: Hey! What are you-?!**

Aqua grabbed Shadow Daisy's bag of fire flowers.

Aqua: I'm DONE with riding on Mario, making him do everything while I just watch! I'm my OWN hero now! Let me prove it to you!

Shadow Daisy wasn't having it and grabbed the bag as well.

**Shadow Daisy: Give me that!**

Both fought for the bag, but this prevented Shadow Daisy from driving. Thus, the Chomplets crashed into a fence, sending the bag flying out of their hands and scattering Fire Flowers everywhere.

**Shadow Daisy: Why you little-!**

Mario: Nice work _amico!_

Mario and Luigi each ate a fire flower and their clothes changed. Mario's cap and shirt turned white while his overalls turned red. His Shine Sprite shirt turned from sky blue to orange, and his sunglasses now had a fire styled pattern at the tips. Luigi received a similar change except his overalls turned green. They were now Fire Mario and Fire Luigi.

Fire Mario: Ah, the first powerup we ever used. Good times, bro.

Fire Luigi: Well, if you discount the Super Mushroom, but I agree!

**Shadow Daisy: Hey! Those were meant for the Chomplets! That's cheating!**

Fire Mario: You never set any rules, pal! Should've done that before starting this battle.

Fire Luigi: Too late to do it now. Now it's-a time for YOU to feel the burn!

Mario and Luigi both sparked up flames in their hands. They were not burning thanks to a special magic provided by the powerup.

Aqua: You guys look awesome! I wanna try that too!

Daisy: If this is anything like the Superball flower from my kingdom, I'm in!

Aqua and Daisy ate some fire flowers as well. They tasted like gasoline, much to their disgust. But it was worth it because of their transformations. Daisy's hair was tied up in a ponytail, and wore a white dress with the parts that were originally yellow now being orange, becoming Fire Daisy. Aqua also had her hair tied up, along with her dress turning red and resembling flames of a fire, becoming Fire Aqua. Both of their glasses also changed to the same colors as Mario and Luigi's. Aqua held out her hand to see a fireball form right in her palms and not burn her.

Fire Aqua: Oooooooh!

Fire Daisy: Not bad! Now let's fire up that impostor!

**Shadow Daisy: You're seriously gonna fight fire with fire? You're just adding fuel to my Chomplets' fire. Both figuratively and literally.**

Fire Mario: We'll see about that. Alright guys, here's the plan. I'm gonna blow Daisy's clone away with a really powerful attack I usually use in desperate situations. But it's gonna take a while to charge, so I need you to distract her for a minute. Once I'm done charging, lure her in front of me.

The other three nodded in agreement. Mario crossed his arms and made his fingers form into a ball-like shape, in-which a fireball formed and started to grow. Meanwhile, the Chomplets recovered from their dizziness and Shadow Daisy was now mad.

**Shadow Daisy: Enough of this! Chomplets, chow down!**

Chain Chomplets: Ruff ruff!

Mario's friends held out their fireballs and threw fireballs at Shadow Daisy whilst dodging the Chomplets.

**Shadow Daisy: Ow! Ow! Ow! (Ugh… this reminds me of how Mario would spam fireballs whenever me and my siblings would fight him. What a cheater!)**

Shadow Daisy's chariot caught fire and she grew into a panic. At that point, Mario was finished charging and unleashed a powerful two streamed blast of fire. Shadow Daisy was unfortunate to get caught in the blast and was blown away along with the Chain Chomplets.

**Shadow Daisy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

Shadow Daisy and the Chomplets landed into the Pianta Hot Spring. The Chomplets cooled down while Shadow Daisy turned back into Iggy.

Iggy: Ugh… hey, this hot tub feels pretty nice.

Mario and his friends surrounded him.

Fire Daisy: My impostor is a GUY?! Eww!

Fire Mario: You like it so much? Well then why don't you get outta here and make your own?!

Fire Luigi: And give us your Shine!

Iggy: Fine! Fine! You win! Take your stupid sun! But just so you know, Junior's not gonna take it very well when I report him, so you'd best be prepared!

Iggy disappeared, leaving behind the Shine Sprite. As the four heroes reverted from their fire forms to their normal forms. The Chain Chomp Owner came back and pet her Chomplets.

Chain Chomp Owner: Oh, thank you so much for saving my babies from that creep! I owe you four a whole lot!

Mario: It was nothing ma'am. We were just doing our part and we were glad to help.

Aqua: So now that Pianta Village is safe, do you think we cleaned up the whole island?

FLUDD: Affirmative! At this point, you should be able to enter Corona Mountain and save Princess Peach.

Mario: Yahoo!

Chain Chomp Owner: You're going to Corona Mountain? That place is dangerous!

Luigi: It may be dangerous, but our friend is being held hostage there! And besides, we've survived many dangers before. So we'll be fine!

Chain Chomp Owner: Very well, but I must warn you. No person has ever come out of that volcano alive.

Aqua: We'll be okay.

Daisy: Can't be any more dangerous than all those secret levels we went through.

Chain Chomp Owner: If you insist. But before you go, do you think you could stay for the annual Fluff Festival, as a token of our appreciation?

Aqua: Fluff Festival? What's that?

Chain Chomp Owner: It's a festival held in this village every year when the fluffs from the nearby giant dandelion blow through the air. There will be singing,dancing, and you'll get to fly through the air on a fluff.

Mario: That sounds like fun!

Luigi: I guess we can spare a few minutes before we go.

SHINE!

All: YAHOO!

* * *

**Meanwhile in Corona Mountain**

Iggy: …and so, they beat me again.

Wendy: Sheesh! Can't ANYTHING defeat them?

Ludwig: I know, right? They simply can't be stopped. And to think we're doing all of this because Junior thinks that Princess Peach is his mother.

Wendy: You know, speaking of which, despite the abuse, I actually feel bad for Junior. His father flat out LIED to his face about Princess Peach being his mother!

Ludwig: I know, right? What kind of a father would do such a thing to their kid? I mean, they'll eventually find out the truth and have trust issues with their own father.

Iggy: Seems to me like Bowser is taking advantage of his son's naivety. In other words, he's USING and MANIPULATING him! If that's not awful parenting, I don't know what is.

Wendy: Do you think we should tell Junior the truth?

Ludwig: I'm not sure if that would be wise, Wendy. He might not take it very well and abuse us more.

?: You don't have to.

The three looked to the left to see Bowser Jr. standing there who looked to be both sad and angry at the same time.

Bowser Jr.: I heard it all.

Ludwig: Oh… uh… Junior. We're not actually talking about you, we were talking about some other Junior, and…

Bowser Jr.: I'M NOT AN IDIOT LUDWIG! I KNOW YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT ME!

Ludwig: Okay, okay, Junior, you got us. We were talking about you.

Bowser Jr.: You think my papa is a liar?! DO YOU?!

Wendy: Junior, just think about it for a moment. A koopa plus a human equals a koopa? What kind of sense does that even make?! How would that even be possible?!

Bowser Jr.: It makes total sense if papa told me about it! He's the most trustworthy and honest person I've ever met! He's my DAD for crying out loud!

Iggy: He may be your dad, but lying to his son is not a beneficial thing a father should EVER do! I mean, name one physical trait you and Peach have in common.

Bowser Jr.: Oh, I can name plenty! She has… well I have… um…

Iggy: Go on.

Bowser: ...We have the same eyes?

Iggy: *sarcastic* Riiiiiiiiiiiiiight.

Bowser Jr.: It doesn't matter, okay?! I probably just ended up looking exactly like my papa! That happens a lot with children, you know?!

Iggy: You're being absolutely ridiculous, Junior! Your dad is-!

Junior wasn't having it and grabbed him by the neck in a fit of rage.

Bowser Jr.: **FOR THE LAST TIME! MY PAPA IS NOT A LIAR!**

Bowser Jr threw Iggy down to the floor, knocking him out cold, much to Ludwig and Wendy's horror. Wendy was even beginning to cry.

Ludwig: Junior…

Bowser Jr.: I think I know what's going on. Mario got to you too, didn't he?

Wendy: What?!

Ludwig: What in the mushroom world are you talking about, Junior?

Bowser Jr.: Don't play dumb with me! Papa said that Mario, Luigi, Aqua, and Daisy brainwashed Mama into thinking she was a part of their family. They must've done the same to you after they defeated you!

Ludwig: You've gotta be kidding me!

Wendy: That's not true, Junior! What we're saying is our own free will!

Bowser Jr.: I don't wanna hear it! I've had enough of you three! First you forget to take away Aqua's key so she could set everyone free, then you lose to Mario and the other's TWICE, and now you fall for his hypnosis! You're all fired!

Ludwig: You can't fire us! Only your dad can do that!

Wendy: Plus, we're your adoptive siblings!

Bowser Jr.: Well, I'm firing you from even being considered family to me. That's gotta account for something, doesn't it?

That broke Ludwig and Wendy's hearts as he left. They were left alone with Iggy's unconscious body, heartbroken…

Ludwig: Junior… why…?

Wendy: We just wanted to help you…

* * *

Meanwhile… Junior was walking through the halls, now feeling saddened and a little depressed. That was when he wondered…

Bowser Jr.: (Is my dad really telling the truth? Is he just using me? Does he really value me as his son?)

He then walked over to Peach's cell. He was going to greet her in an excited and happy mood, but thanks to what he heard from the Koopalings, he was feeling the exact opposite of what he had planned. Peach herself looked a bit concerned. Bowser Jr took a good look at Peach for a few moments.

Bowser Jr.: (What if she really isn't my mama? Then… papa really did lie to me?)

Peach: Bowser Jr.? Are you… okay?

Bowser Jr just sighed and opened up Peach's cell.

Bowser Jr.: Papa's surprise is ready… Go ahead and greet him. I'll meet you there later. I gotta do something… *sniff* important first.

Peach: A-Are you sure you don't need me to comfort you or anythi-

That just made Junior cry even more.

Bowser Jr.: J-Just go!

Peach felt like crying a bit too, actually feeling bad for Junior despite him being her kidnapper, vandalizing the island, and framing her friends and family.

Peach: Okay…

Peach walked off, looking back at Junior one last time before going. Once she was gone, Junior's sadness slowly turned into anger. He may not be able to understand his father's motives, but he did understand one thing about him: Why he hated Mario so much. Now all he could think about was getting revenge on Mario and taking out his anger on him.

Junior spotted the bibs he and the koopalings used to transform into the heroes respective Shadow duplicates and grabbed Wendy's.

Bowser Jr.: You like ruining my plans and cleaning up my messes, Mario? Well, let's see you clean up this mess!

He put on the mask to transform into Shadow Aqua, then want outside and climbed up to the top of the Shine Gate. After which, he unleashed an ear splitting, bloodcurdling scream that could be heard all across the island, even as far as Pinna Park. After which, boiling hot water came bursting out of Corona Mountain and flooded the entirety of Delfino Plaza. Screams could be heard from the Plaza as Junior turned back to normal. He smiled evilly and laughed as he heard the screams of civilians.

Bowsef Jr.: Man, I feel so much better now! Good luck cleaning that up, Linguini Breath!

He hopped down and went back into the mountain.


	47. Flooded Delfino Plaza

**StarlitDuck**

**They never explained in game how Bowser Jr. knew the truth all along. I knew that had to be fixed. And you actually kinda feel bad for Junior despite all he did.**

**I thought making Luigi and Daisy able to relate to each other despite seeming completely different on the outside would really spark their relationship.**

**nintendoscript15**

**Glad you enjoyed how epic this was!**

**Iggy, Wendy, and Ludwig are indeed out, but their arguments actually had an effect on Junior. You actually kinda feel bad for the kid.**

**I really liked the dialogue sample from your fanfic. It was really inspiring, so that's why I included it. Fits pretty well in this situation.**

**I've been a fan of Smash Bros since Smash 4. Yeah, I'm a bit late to the party, but I'm totally into Ultimate. I already preordered the second DLC pack. So, I just had to include the Mario Finale to reference it. I also decided to name Aqua's hydrokinesis move the "Tsunami Finale".**

**Let's see if your prediction comes true. You never know what twists will happen.**

**LiamTheYoshi**

**Yeah, Daisy for her jealousy of Peach, which caused her anger issues, and Junior for realizing that he was lied and manipulated to by his own father. You really feel for them.**

**Nataly Guardado**

**That's so thoughtful of you! Here's a virtual hug from Luigi and Daisy.**

**Luigi and Daisy: *hugs you* Thank you!**

**breath20k**

**Thought the first powerup Mario used could make a good final powerup for this story.**

**s3731997**

**Hey, haven't seen you here since the beginning of the story. Welcome back! Well, those strange levels have to exist for a reason. I mean, seemingly normal areas warp people into alternate realities! That can't be normal, so I figured Shadow Mario crested them. I'd recommend catching up with the rest of the story if you haven't already, 'cause we're nearing the end.**

**Ghost528**

**What's up? Nice to see you here! I didn't know you could play Super Mario Sunshine in VR. I've seen 64 in VR but not Sunshine. Must be interesting. Daisy never meant to slap Luigi. It was just as painful for her.**

* * *

**Corona Mountain**

Peach walked through the dark halls alone. All she could think about was seeing Junior upset over something.

Peach: (He may have been a bad kid. But is he really to blame? Bowser made him do all this. I can't believe he'd lie to, and manipulate his own son like that! I swear, this guy is just horrible around children! HORRIBLE!)

But as she was thinking, a trapdoor opened up and she began to fall through what looked to be a nighttime sky with gray clouds. As Peach was screaming, she remembered her parasol, and took it out to float down gracefully.

Peach: (I could've used this to jump off, Bowser Jr.'s mech. Wow, I'm such an idiot!)

Peach had luckily managed to land on something big and yellow. It was soft and felt like rubber.

Peach: Where… am I?

The camera zoomed out to show that Peach was sitting on a giant rubber duck floating in a hot tub, which was full of some sort of green substance. Peach was not sure what it was, but she definitely wasn't gonna take a chance. However, she did see a Shine Sprite sitting at the bottom of the hot tub. So, she knew she had to get it out. But how?

?: Hey there, Peach! My lovely wife!

Peach was startled by the voice, but then she turned around to see a huge figure towering over her. He wasn't shown on camera, but by the look on Peach's face, he wasn't any good.

?: I guess Junior is running late. In the meantime, why don't you join me in my new hot tub, hmmmmmmmmmmmm? It's VERY refreshing!

Peach couldn't get any words to come out by just how frightened she was. All she could do was let out a scream.

* * *

**Pianta Village**

Meanwhile… Mario and Friends were still in Pianta Village, celebrating the annual Fluff Festival. Mario himself was performing some impressive breakdancing upon the grassy ground. Luigi, Daisy, Aqua, and the Piantas cheered him on as they laughed and played music in the background for the plumber to dance to.

Daisy: Nice!

Luigi: You go, bro!

Aqua: I didn't know you were such a good dancer!

Mario: Say, why don't you guys join me on the dance floor?

Luigi and Aqua looked generally surprised while Daisy seemed interested.

Daisy: He's got a good point. Let's do it!

Luigi: Umm…

Luigi's face reddened a little.

Luigi: S-Sorry, Daisy but… I-I'm not a good dancer.

Aqua: Me neither. I don't know how to.

Daisy grabbed both of their hands.

Daisy: Come on! It's easy! Just listen to your hearts.

Both nodded and stepped on the dance floor.

Mario: I think I know the perfect song to get the groove going. Hit it!

The Pianta playing the guitar stopped and changed the music to a remix of the _Super Mario Bros._ Overworld theme. Mario started swinging his arms and stepping his feet to the rhythm. Then out of nowhere, he began singing.

_Mario: Do the Mario!_

_Swing your arms from side to side_

_Come on, it's time to go!_

_Do the Mario!_

_Take one step, and then again_

_Let's do the Mario, all together now!_

As the instrumental played, everyone danced along. Daisy was jamming, Luigi felt it was easy to understand, and Aqua was starting to get into it thanks to the catchy music.

Mario: You got it! It's the Mario!

Everyone copied Mario's moves.

_Mario: Come on now, just like this!_

_Step to the right and jump,_

_Step to the left and jump,_

_Step to the front and jump,_

_All turn around and jump._

Everyone in the village cheers and starts clapping along. Aqua even laughed with happiness.

_Mario: Again! Do the Mario!_

_Swing your arms from side to side_

_Come on, it's time to go!_

_Do the Mario!_

_Take one step, and then again_

_Let's do the Mario, all together now!_

Aqua: I'm doing it! I'm doing the Mario!

Mario: Haha! You got it, _amico!_ It's the Mario!

_Mario: Come on now, just like that!_

Mario and Co. finished by putting on a pose with a V-sign. Everyone cheered. Just then, a giant piece of fluff appeared. Mario and Co. grabbed it and flew away while waving goodbye to the Pianta Village fluff dropped them off on a cloud, providing an excellent view of the isle.

Aqua: That was a fun dance, Mario! I loved it!

Daisy: Yeah! When did you come up with it?

Mario: It was from an old cartoon about me, Luigi, Peach, and Toad's adventures. The "Do The Mario" song would play during the credits of each episodes.

Luigi: One of the few times you don't want to skip the credits.

Daisy: Sounds like a fun credits sequence.

Aqua: Yeah, you know. I feel bad that Peach has to miss out on this. Being stuck in a mountain all day must be boring.

Daisy's eyes widened, for she had forgotten all about Peach up until now.

Daisy: OMG! You're right! What have we been doing this whole time?! We have to save Peach!

Mario: We could've done that earlier, but the entrance to Corona Mountain was blocked off.

Daisy: Did you try breaking in?

Aqua: We didn't want to get in trouble with the police.

Luigi: Maybe we could ask politely to the police to let us in? I mean, I think we've been everywhere, so we're probably done cleaning the island.

Mario: In that case, let's head back to the plaza and find a way into the mountain.

Just then, the quartet heard a bloodcurdling scream that could be heard across the island. It sounded a little distorted, and the quartet had to cover their ears.

Luigi: WHAT WAS THAT?!

_FLUDD: ...D.E.B.S. ALERT...Delfino Plaza has recently experienced a cataclysmic tsunami from Corona Mountain in all areas. Residents are advised to seek shelter on rooftops to avoid the rising flood waters…_

Luigi: TS-TSUNAMI?!

Mario: FLOOD?!

Aqua: Oh no! Bowser Jr. must've done something horrible!

Daisy: That brat just never quits, does he?

Mario: We better get back to the plaza, and fast!

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

The four are teleported back to the Plaza. When they returned, they were horrified of the damage done to the buildings, the rising water, and seeing residents shelter on the buildings for safety.

Luigi: Oh no!

Daisy: Those poor residents!

Mario: It's worse than I thought! Bowser Jr's gone way too far now!

Aqua: Um… guys?

Mario: Is this important, Aqua?

Aqua: Well, I think so. How are we floating?

Mario and the others came to realization as the camera zooms out to reveal they are floating in mid air.

Mario: I, uh… I actually don't know.

Everybody exchanged a nervous look before screaming and falling down into the water below. The bros and Daisy struggled since they weren't prepared to start swimming. But Aqua was quick, so she grabbed them and brought them to a rooftop.

Aqua: Normally, I'd be happy seeing more water to swim in. But when it does this to a town, even I think it's too much.

Luigi: No kidding! I just hope everyone's okay.

Just then, Toad, Toadette, and Toadsworth ran to them in a panic.

Toadette: Oh, thank goodness you're back!

Toad: The town's flooded! How could so much water fall at once?!

Toadsworth: Did you see that? A fountain of water! It crashed down like a tidal wave! And it seems hot!

Mario: Don't worry, it's not hot. At least not anymore. We were in it, and it cooled down.

Luigi: Where did the water even come from?!

Toad: It came out of that huge volcano behind the Shine Gate!

Daisy: Wait, then does that mean the entrance is open?

Mario: No time to waste, then! You guys go to the highest rooftop and stay there until this all recedes.

They nodded and went over to the highest rooftop.

_FLUDD: ...D.E.B.S. ALERT...The fence guarding the cave behind the Shine Gate has apparently been washed away by the recent flooding. Police caution residents to stay away from the cave entrance, as the area may be dangerous…_

Mario: Let's a go!

The quartet swam to the area behind the Shine Gate. And surely enough, the cave entrance was open.

FLUDD: Well everybody, this is it. Are you all ready?

Daisy: As ready as I'll ever be.

They could also see smoke coming out of the volcano.

Mario: Remember, where there's smoke…

Luigi: ...there's fire!

Aqua looked up to the tall mountain, knowing that this was not going to be easy. She couldn't lie to herself. She was nervous about what could lie ahead of her and the others in there. The kid almost didn't want to do this until Mario put his hand on her shoulder.

Mario: I understand that you're nervous, Aqua. I was nervous the first time I entered Bowser's Castle to save Peach. But we've come too far to turn back now. What gave me the determination to move forward and finish, was to think about the outcome of my victory. So just think about your reason for joining us on this adventure. Think about saving your sisters, clearing our good names, and finally having that vacation we all came here for. And… well the rest should come naturally.

Mario, Luigi and Daisy walked into the volcano. Aqua took one last look at Corona Mountain before setting her gaze upon the entrance. Before she knew it she put on a determined face.

Aqua: Let's a go!

She followed them in.


	48. Aqua's Hovering Finale

**nintendoscript15**

**I used to watch the Super Show a lot as a kid. I even saw a few Super Mario World episodes. I hope Mario gets a brand new cartoon one day that's accurate to the source material, AND THEY BETTER RETURN THIS DANCE! I referenced Hotel Mario just because I felt like it. When there's smoke, there's fire.**

**And oooooooh, yes! They had BETTER be prepared! They may not get their FLUDD packs taken away this time, but that doesn't mean this will be any easier than those secret levels. Also, interesting parallel to one of your stories.**

**StarlitDuck**

**Well, Peach is known for being apathetic. Remember Super Paper Mario, where she tried to save Mimi even after the bad things she's done? That's a good example. Glad you liked my reference. Thought I'd take a look back at my childhood, even though nowadays, I find it outdated and in need for a new cartoon. I mean, come on! Sonic, Megaman, Pac Man, they all got recent cartoons. Why not Mario?**

**And yes, best of luck to all of them.**

**breath20k**

**Fun fact! I actually used lyrics that went unused and were only recently discovered. Just look up the song on the Super Mario wiki.**

**Ghost528**

**Yeah, I've seen Nathaniel Bandy's video on being stuck in a VR Super Mario 64 for 24 hours, and let me tell you, it must be extremely uncomfortable given the motion sickness. The movements just don't sit well with your brain.**

**So if Sunshine were in VR and you got to the chuckster level… Don't eat before playing that level. Trust me.**

**LiamTheYoshi**

**The tsunami already came. Mario and Co. saw the aftermath of it.**

**Nataly Guardado**

**I'm personally not into Pokemon, but best of luck to you! Hopefully, Mario gets a new cartoon at some point, because the old one's kinda outdated by today's standards.**

**MarioFan88**

**Oh, yes. Things are gonna get CRAZY! You might be surprised. Also, sorry but those remaining four koopalings are back at home on castle guard duty. So they're not gonna be in this.**

* * *

Mario and the gang walked through a dark cave. Aqua held close to the others because she never liked the dark. She was always frightened by it. Luigi was scared too, since he knew anything could pop out on them in the dark. Though he was also starting to sweat.

Luigi: G-Gee… it's getting real hot in here.

Daisy: Well, we are in a volcano.

FLUDD: I sense extreme danger ahead! Proceed with caution.

Mario: Got it, FLUDD! I know this won't be easy, but Peach is counting on us!

Just then a blinding white light replaced the darkness. Mario and the others recognized it as the same light that appeared when they were about to enter a secret level, and get their FLUDD packs taken away.

Mario: Oh no! Not this time! Everyone guard your FLUDD packs!

Everyone put their arms over their respective FLUDD packs. However, at the moment where Shadow Mario would normally come to take their FLUDD packs, Aqua opened her eyes and looked back to see her hover nozzle was still on her back.

Aqua: Huh? That's weird. I guess we're no-

Aqua interrupted herself in shock when she sees that Mario, Luigi, Daisy, and FLUDD were GONE! Now she was all alone.

Aqua: M-Mario…? Luigi? D-Daisy? FLUDD?!

She felt the tears come to her and she screams as the light engulfs her.

* * *

_Corona Mountain_

_The hot spring at the foot of Isle Delfino's mountain is relaxing, but the lava caves, which open on the plaza, are forbidden for public safety._

Fire.

That was the first thing that greeted the kid as she woke up. There was magma everywhere, with lots of metal platforms sticking out of the ground. Some of which had flames dancing upon their surfaces, others had deadly spikes jutting out of them and then recoiling every few seconds. Somehow, there were even Cheep Cheeps on fire jumping out of the magma. There was more ahead, but Aqua couldn't make it out.

Speaking of Aqua, she was terrified of what she was seeing. It was true that the secret levels were terrifying on their own, but this made them look like fun little playgrounds in comparison to this death trap, even with the fact that she still had her FLUDD pack.

Aqua: I don't belong here…

That was all that could come out of her mouth before she collapsed to the floor in tears. She was originally confident because she knew Mario and the others would be by her side. But now they're gone, and she's all alone.

Aqua: I can't do this! I can't!

_(Oh, come on! Don't tell me you're backing out already!)_

Aqua: Huh? Oh, it's you again.

_(You've come too far to turn back, now. Go on and finish this!)_

Aqua: But…

_(No buts. You're a PRINCESS! You're gonna grow up to be a ruler who will do anything to defend your people. This may not be easy, but it will be your final test of skills. Your sister and your friends are counting on you!)_

Aqua took a deep breath.

Aqua: You're right. I can't give up, now!

_(Good! Now go on, my friend! Best of luck!)_

Aqua decided that since she still had her hover nozzle, she could use it to douse the flames on some of the platforms. However, for the spike platforms, it would be more tricky. This is because of the fact that they kept springing in and out every few seconds. With the right timing, Aqua managed to get over the platforms in the area.

The second half of the platform challenge had those fire Cheep Cheeps mentioned earlier. They were jumping out, attempting to knock the little princess into the magma.

Aqua: How do fish even LIVE in a place like this?

Shrugging off her question that probably wouldn't be answered anyway, she continued onwards, using a spin jump combined with her hover nozzle to clear the rest of the platforms. She made it to a long strip of concrete, which was a sort of rest area. There was a crate sitting off to the side, and some water pouring from a sprinkler that was in here for… some reason.

Aqua: Finally! Fresh water!

Aqua wasted no time in using it to refill her pack. She also got a drink of it too, since she was feeling dehydrated from the heat.

Aqua: Aah! That's better! What's next?

Next up were a series of trampolines sticking out of the water. When Aqua jumped on the first one, she jumped extremely high. Higher than Luigi's rocket nozzle.

Aqua: Woah!

Aqua had to jump across the trampolines, and use the hover nozzle to align herself safely enough to land on the next platform.

Aqua: This is actually kinda fun!

But after saying that, things got more difficult. The Lava Cheep Cheeps from earlier were back and were more annoying than before. One of them even managed to hit Aqua, and she would've been a goner if she hadn't miraculously landed back on the trampoline.

Aqua: Hey! That wasn't nice! What did I ever do to you?

For the rest of the way, Aqua sprayed any fish that tried to hit her as payback. Before long, the trampolines started going vertically and she was bouncing up to what looked like a star-shaped blue arena in the night sky. Or at least that's what it looked like from below. She could tell the final battle was nearing.

* * *

**(Next up is Mario's segment)**


	49. Mario's Mud Boat Nightmare

**Nataly Guardado**

**Yes, it's definitely a terrifying feeling. But at least Aqua managed to get through. Now, let's see the others' perspectives.**

**nintendoscript15**

**I put you out of left field yet again! Now it's time to see Mario's perspective.**

**breath20k**

**It's hard to believe how far she's come, really.**

**StarlitDuck**

**Yeah. It's a good way to up the intensity, since this is the finale.**

**MarioFan88**

**Glad you like this concept! This way, I can make things more intense before our final encounter with the big bad himself.**

* * *

Mario was guarding his FLUDD pack, but then opened his eyes.

Mario: Huh… where's Shadow Ma-?!

He interrupted himself when he saw to his own shock that Luigi, Aqua and Daisy had all disappeared.

Mario: Daisy…? Bro…? _Amico…?_ Wh-where is everybody? … G… Guys?

Mario started to tear up getting really worried about his friends.

Mario: OKAY! YOU GUYS CAN STOP THIS CRUEL, SICK JOKE, 'CAUSE IT'S NOT FUNNY! Guys…? _Amico?_ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

The light engulfed him and he blacked out.

* * *

**Corona Mountain**

Mario woke up and screamed when he saw he was on a mud boat floating over magma. All alone without his friends.

FLUDD: Mario! Calm down! You may start rocking the boat!

Mario: Oh… *huff* FLUDD… *huff* Thank God you're still here. But where are the others?

FLUDD: I am uncertain, Mario. It seems like we were all separated. But I'm sure our friends are okay.

Mario: I hope so… What if they're-?!

FLUDD: It's better not to think about it, Mario. I'm positive that they're fine. Let's just get through this obstacle course. Maybe you'll reunite with them.

Mario: Okay. But one question.

FLUDD: Shoot away.

Mario: How is a MUD boat sitting on top of boiling hot magma, and not melting?!

FLUDD: You're seriously asking me that question when you're the one who's able to throw fireballs UNDERWATER?!

Mario: … Touché. But where are the oars? How am I supposed to move this thing without them?

FLUDD: You don't need oars. Just use me. With my squirt nozzle, you can propel and turn the boat in any direction. However, as you can see, there are many rock pillars sticking out of the hot magma. Hit one of them, and it's GAME OVER!

Mario: I think I got it, FLUDD. But can you do me a favor and not talk while I'm doing this? I need to concentrate.

FLUDD: Understood.

Mario slowly, and steadily used FLUDD to move and turn the boat. He made sure not to move too fast, as to fall into the deadly hot magma. As he did this. He thought about his friends, terrified of the thought of them being scared and alone. Mario decided he wanted to lighten up the mood a bit. He was nearing the final battle, so he should be excited. So he sang an old song he learned from his mother, but in his own slowed down and twisted way given the situation he was in.

_Mario: Spray… spray… spray… your boat…_

He kept squeezing tightly around the rock as he kept singing.

_Mario: …Gently down… the stream (of magma)_...

He got out of those tight spaces and saw no more rocks ahead. So he just sprinted while singing faster.

_Mario: HORRIBLY, HORRIBLY, HORRIBLY, HORRIBLY! HORRIBLY, HORRIBLY, HORRIBLY, HORRIBLY! Life is but a… _**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!**

He screamed because the boat fell down a magma waterfall.

**Mario: THIS IS IT, FLUDD!**

He braced for a Game Over, but miraculously survived the splash. Now the boat started to go uphill, into a large cannon. Mario looked, and saw that the cannon's target looked to be a star-shaped arena.

Mario: (Prepare yourself, Bowser. You're gonna pay… for everything!)

* * *

**(Next up is Luigi.)**


	50. Luigi's Rocket Storm

**StarlitDuck**

**Mario logic. Just don't question it. You get used to it after awhile. I gotta have some lighthearted humor, even in the climax.**

**nintendoscript15**

**Yeah, the squirt nozzle is the only nozzle that really works in this kind of situation. Now we're getting closer.**

**LiamTheYoshi**

**Indeed!**

**breath20k**

**Yeah, he can handle a whole lot.**

* * *

Luigi opened his eyes, confused as to why no one took FLUDD away, but then gasps when he sees that Mario, Daisy, and Aqua disappeared.

Luigi: Um… hello? Daisy? Aqua? Mario? Wh-where did everyone go? Guys? …

Luigi started to cry, thinking that something might've happened.

Luigi: NO! NO! **NOOOOOO! MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Luigi was engulfed by the bright light.

**Corona Mountain**

The green plumber woke up. What met him when he opened his eyes were… walls. Just walls surrounding him on all sides, with no exit. He panicked and ran around, soon starting to hyperventilate and feel as if the walls were closing up around him. Soon after, he began to cry, feeling hopeless.

Luigi: **MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Collapsing down to the floor, having lost hope, he soon hears a voice.

_(...up…)_

Luigi: ...Huh…?

The plumber looked around for the source of the voice.

_(Look up!)_

Luigi hesitantly did what the voice said, and looked up. What he saw wasn't pretty. What lied up above him were large storm clouds, raining magma, and floating spike balls.

_(You still have your Rocket Nozzle. Use it to get up there and reunite with your brother and friends.)_

Luigi: Oh, it's you from the hotel. I don't know about this. It looks dangerous…

_(You and your brother have done lots of dangerous things before. You'll be fine.)_

Luigi: Are you sure? This looks more dangerous than our usual obstacles.

_(If you conquer more dangerous obstacles alone, than you would with Mario, you'll be recognized as being as brave as Mario. Being brave is about overcoming your fears, and you've done that back in the mansion.)_

Luigi: If you say that, then… I'll try.

_(Good for you! One more thing, though. I have a confession to make. I'm not really your conscience.)_

Luigi: Wait… you're not?

_(Well, no… In fact, I've also been posing as Aqua's conscience.)_

Luigi: Then… who are you?

_(Let's just say, I'm helping out an old friend. Good luck to you!)_

Luigi: Hey, wait!

The voice was gone. Now Luigi looked up to the dangerous traps above.

Luigi: Don't worry bro, I'm coming!

Luigi charged up his Rocket Nozzle, and carefully aimed himself to charge up to each cloud without hitting a spike ball or large drop of magma. It got harder when he got further up, as the clouds started sparking lightning. The lightning was even conducted by the spike balls.

Luigi: (How are there clouds inside an active volcano anyways?)

As Luigi thought, the lightning struck him.

Luigi: **PBPBPBPBPBPBPT!** Right! Focus!

Luigi kept scaling upwards until he saw what looked to be a star shaped arena above him.

Luigi: *gulp* Well… this is it.

He rocketed upwards to the place.

* * *

**(Next up is Daisy)**


	51. Daisy's Volcanic Rush

**StarlitDuck**

**You'll find out soon enough.**

**nintendoscript15**

**I added the magma and lightning in order to spice up the difficulty. Luigi did a good job covering it. Now there's just one more character to go.**

**Nataly Guardado**

**You might be right.**

**breath20k**

**You might be surprised for what Daisy has in store.**

**LiamTheYoshi**

**I'm actually in disbelief that we've gotten this far, but here we are! Just one more character chapter to go, and we'll be at the final boss.**

* * *

Daisy opened her eyes, not having felt her Turbo Nozzle get taken away. But then she gets confused seeing that Mario, Luigi and Aqua were gone.

Daisy: Um… guys? Guys? Hello?

Daisy starts to get nervous.

Daisy: If this is some kind of sick prank, it's not funny! Come out!

No answer came to her, she started to tear up and just sighed.

Daisy: (All alone again. Just great.)

She didn't say anything as the white light engulfed her.

* * *

**Corona Mountain**

Daisy woke up, feeling a little dizzy.

Daisy: Oh… what a horrible dream. Where the heck am I?

Daisy looked ahead. What she saw looked to be a long stretch of road. Starting with a very fast moving conveyor belt that was moving against the direction she was supposed to be going, followed by swinging pendulums, platforms spaced far apart from each other, thwomps, and more ahead that she couldn't make out.

Daisy: You have got to be kidding me! How am I supposed to go through that? That looks like something some blue hedgehog that could go really fast could go through. And I'm certainly not such a thing.

Daisy was about to give up when she remembered that the Turbo Nozzle wasn't taken away this time.

Daisy: Well, I guess I could use this thing.

Daisy began to charge up, looking at her horizons in preparation. And then… she takes off. Speeding over the conveyor belt and making it across, some magical locks were placed onto the Turbo Nozzle, preventing Daisy from stopping.

Daisy: Uh oh! That doesn't look good!

With that said, Daisy knew she had to keep her eyes on the road ahead as if she were driving. The situation itself wasn't really that much different from driving, as one look away could lead her to the end of her game. Anyways, Daisy sharply dodged the swinging pendulums, and as for the thwomps, she slid under them as if she were running on a baseball diamond sliding to home base, and quickly ran off before the thwomps could crush her.

Daisy: (My sports skills really paid off!)

Next up were the platforms spaced far apart. And it was no exaggeration, they were REALLY far apart! One wrong move could send the desert princess to her fiery demise.

Daisy: (3. 2. 1.) JUMP!

Daisy leaped up as high and far as possible before using her trusty double jump to stick the landing on the next platform. She felt triumphant doing that, but had no time to celebrate given that there were more platforms to jump across. Passing all of those hazards. All that awaited her next was a long strip of land leading up to a cannon. Daisy assumed she just had to run across with no worries. Well, she was wrong. She heard rocket noises coming from behind them.

Daisy: What the heck?

A group of three Koopas wearing jetpacks and equipped with weaponry flew in front of Daisy.

Aero Koopa #1: Aero Koopa squadrons reporting for duty!

Aero Koopa #2: Target is in sight! Prepare to fire!

Aero Koopa #3: Roger that!

Daisy: (These must be Bowser's lackeys. I'll show them!)

One of the Aero Koopas charged up and fired a laser at Daisy, only for her to quickstep to the side. The Aero Koopas kept using their lasers to try and hit Daisy, in which she kept dodging them.

Daisy: (God, these guys are a pain in the butt! I wish I could hit them, but they're too fast for me to reach!)

Just then, a group of Goombas riding on tiny motorcycles came up from behind Daisy and tried to ram her. But they gave her an idea.

Daisy: Jackpot!

Daisy jumped onto the Goombas to knock them off the motorcycles, them threw them at the Aero Koopas to knock them over.

Aero Koopas: GAH! Mayday! Mayday!

They fell into the magma. With satisfaction, Daisy entered the cannon and blasted off.

* * *

In the hot tub, Junior was swimming around in his father's hot tub, still thinking about what his adopted siblings told him. The flooding of Delfino Plaza only made him feel better for a short time before going back to what he learned.

?: Bwaaaa ha ha! The water's great, eh, Jr.?

Junior snapped out of his trance when hearing his father's voice.

Bowser Jr.: Oh, uh, yeah. Sure is, Papa.

However, his dad could tell by his tone that he was not feeling great, but had no idea why.

?: Hey, Peach. Could you hop in and comfort your son? He looks sad.

Bowser Jr.: ("Your son". Is that line even true?)

Peach was still sitting on the rubber duck, waiting for Mario. She did feel bad for Junior, but after taking a glance at the 'water' she'd prefer to stay dry.

Peach: Ummm… I think not.

The three heard screaming getting louder and louder. Just then, four people showed up to the party, uninvited. Aqua jumped onto the tub, Mario fell from the sky on a mud boat, Luigi came jumping on with the Rocket Nozzle, and Daisy came on at a high speed as if she were blasted from a cannon. The four smiled with relief that they were reunited, but decided to save the hugs for later, knowing that they couldn't let their guards down now. Peach was ever so happy to see them.

Peach: Mario! Luigi! Aqua! Daisy! Oh, thank goodness!

Daisy and Aqua: Sis!

Mario: Don't worry, Princess! We're coming!

They trie to jump in, but stop the moment they see the green ooze.

Luigi: ...as soon as we figure out HOW!

Bowser Jr. noticed their arrival and groaned, not thinking this day could get any worse.

Bowser Jr.: You guys again?! Don't you EVER give up?!

?: MARIO!

The four were started the moment they saw Bowser. Likely because of the Shine Sprite sitting at the bottom of the tub, he was ever so massive! Nothing really new for him, but this was the first time Aqua and Daisy were facing Bowser, so they were certainly the most shocked.

Bowser: How dare you disturb my family vacation?! **ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!**

* * *

**To be continued…**


	52. Siblings vs Father and Son Shine!

**nintendoscript15**

**Daisy did gain that confidence very quickly! Gotta go fast!**

**StarlitDuck**

**I tied in the cutscene to build up hype! And now that buildup is about to pull off.**

**breath20k**

**Yup! It's time!**

**Nataly Guardado**

**I'm sorry that you didn't get to spend the rest of high school with PE. I guess there wasn't room for it in your schedule. Oh well. You could always play it with a friend.**

**LiamTheYoshi**

**They'll need the best of luck!**

**Ultimatejoseph135**

**Bowser is totally getting his butt kicked!**

**s3731997**

**Well, definitely finish the rest of the chapters before reading this grand finale. It'll make this battle all the more satisfying. Go ahead and do it. I'll be waiting!**

* * *

Last time… our heroes got separated and had to endure their own obstacle courses that tested out their skills, before finally reuniting for the final battle against Bowser and his bratty son.

Bowser Jr.: Hey! I'm not bratty! I'm awesome!

Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, kid. Anyways, let's see what happens now!

* * *

**Corona Mountain**

Mario: Excuse me?! WE disturbed YOUR "family" vacation?!

Daisy: I'm smelling hypocrisy. Am I right?

Mario: Let's take a minute to think about perspectives, Bowser. Me, Luigi, and Peach's family were all just trying to enjoy a relaxing vacation, but then you followed us, and made your son frame us for a serious crime, kidnap Peach, made us clean up he and his friends dirty work, and then we beat them up, all while you just sat here in your hot tub full of… Seriously, what even is that stuff? Anyways, like Daisy said, you're a downright hypocrite if you think we ruined your vacation when your son ruined ours in the first place!

Bowser: Oh yeah?! Well, you guys deserved to get locked up and have your vacation ruined after you stole my wife from me!

Luigi: Peach is not your wife, Bowser! She would never marry someone like you!

Bowser: Oh, really? Then why did she have a kid with me?

Daisy took a glance at Bowser Jr., then at Peach, then back and forth.

Daisy: Yeah, no. There's no resemblance between those two at all. Why would you lie to your own son?!

Bowser: I would never lie to my son! Isn't that right Junior? You know your old man is an honest one, right?

Junior nervously looked up to his father. He wanted to call out to his father and demand the truth from him, but he was also worried about the possible consequences of doing so. So he just gave in.

Bowser Jr.: *sigh* Yes, papa. You'd never lie to me.

Junior felt shameful saying that, but was too afraid to stand up for himself.

Bowser: See? That settles it! Peach is Junior's mother and is in no way related to any of you. You just stole her from me and made her think that way. You and your pals should've stayed in prison, Mario. Because now, I'm gonna make sure this will be your LAST vacation!

Mario: I'd like to see you try!

Peach: Mario, wait!

Mario looks over to Peach sitting on the rubber duck. She points towards Aqua, who was shivering at her feet, crying. She was not only scared, but was also getting flashbacks of Bowser murdering the King and Queen right in front of her. The day she was mentally scarred. This was the first time she saw Bowser since that day, and it horrified her to seemingly no end.

Mario, seeing poor Aqua in that state, got even angrier being reminded of what Peach told her back on the plane and turned back to Bowser.

Mario: Oh yeah… I almost forgot…

Bowser: Oh, what's wrong? Are you gonna give Peach and Junior a DNA test to prove whether they're related or not? Well, that ain't happening as long as…

Mario: **SHUT UP!**

Everyone in the room, even Bowser jumped back at Mario's sudden burst of anger.

Mario: Peach told me about something you did, Bowser. Something you did 2 years ago, before we met.

Bowser: What are you talking about, plumber?

Mario: **DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME, YOU HYPOCRITICAL DECEPTIVE EXCUSE FOR A FATHER!** I'm talking about when you assassinated King George and Queen Rosemary of the Mushroom Kingdom! Not only did you cause a very HUGE loss for the kingdom…

Mario went over and comforted Aqua while still being angry with Bowser.

Mario: ...but you also SCARRED this poor little girl for life! She was FOUR at the time you did that, and it was way too much for her little mind to handle!

Luigi: Goes to show how terrible of a role model you are towards children.

Both Daisy and Bowser Jr. were dumbfounded. Daisy because of the fact that Peach actually told them that, and Junior because he couldn't believe his father actually did that.

Bowser: You think I care about some kid that isn't even mine? If anything, she shouldn't have been born in the first place if George knew I would terrify her.

That insult made Aqua cry even more and the others had enough.

Daisy: How dare you?!

Mario: Oh, that's it! Bring it on, Koopa!

Bowser: **YOU'LL REGRET TRYING TO DAMAGE MY FAMILY VACATION! YOU'LL ALL BURN!**

Bowser released a stream of flames over the pool before going face to face with the four. He started to breath out flames, but Mario, not sure what to do, decided to spray water in Bowser's eyes. This irritated him.

Bowser: Ow! Ow! Get that out of my face!

Bowser Jr: Hey! Leave my papa alone, you bully!

Junior fired Bullet Bills out of a boat he was sitting in and fired them towards the heroes. Mario took them out, while Luigi gave Junior a taste of his own medicine by grabbing a Bullet Bill and shooting it right back at him.

Junior screeched in pain while feeling the burn on his cheek from that impact.

Bowser: SON! You'll PAY for that!

Before Luigi knew it, Bowser spat out a blast of flames in his direction, drenching him in the flames.

Luigi: YAAAAAAAAAHH! HOT HOT HOT!

Mario, Aqua, and Daisy: LUIGI!

Mario sprayed Luigi to cool him down while Daisy faced Bowser in rage.

Daisy: **YOU** will pay for that, you hideous creature!

Bowser was clearly offended by that.

Bowser: How **DARE** you?! Now I'm gonna do what I should've done to you and your cowardly sister two years ago!

Aqua couldn't take the emotional torture this evil king was giving her. She knew she had to do something, but she had no idea what.

Aqua: (I need to help… but how?)

Daisy: Ha! Try to catch me!

Daisy grabbed the others and sped around the arena at a speed too fast for both koopas to keep up.

Mario: We need a plan! How are we gonna defeat them?

FLUDD scanned around the arena and looked around for weaknesses, luckily he managed to find one in each of the five platforms protruding from the tub!

FLUDD: I got it! Guys, those five platforms protruding from the hot tub are what keep this tub balanced. If you could take them all out with a powerful ground pound, that should do the trick!

Mario: Great plan, FLUDD! In that case, let's combine our strengths to take down those platforms.

Luigi, Daisy, and Aqua: Got it!

Bowser: You idiots can't run forever!

Bowser Jr.: Yeah! Fight us!

Peach: (C'mon, guys. I know you can do it!)

Mario and the others ventured over to the symbol and combined their pound ground strength to destroy it. This made the hot tub crack tremendously, sending some hot water out of the tub. Bowser, Junior, and Peach felt the impact of it. Peach held on tightly as the rubber ducky swayed violently from the impact, not wanting to be boiled alive.

Peach: Eeek! Please be careful!

Bowser Jr.: Whoa!

Daisy: Sorry sis!

FLUDD: That seems to be effective. Keep doing that about four more times.

Mario: Got it!

Aqua: Um… guys? WE'RE FALLING!

Luigi grabbed all of them and used the rocket nozzle to get them back to the tub.

Aqua: Phew! Thanks Luigi!

Luigi: Don't mention it.

Bowser was still surprised about the impact Mario and Co. caused.

Bowser: Wha- Wha- WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!

Aqua: Well, let's just say this will really 'flip you over'!

The others laughed at that joke before heading for the next platform. Bowser Jr shot out more bullet bills, but they were in vain because Mario jumped into the air and sprayed a blast of water out, destroying them all and even hitting Bowser Jr.

Bowser Jr: MY EYES!

Bowser: You leave my son alone!

Bowser took extreme measures and pound grounded the floor, sending hot water flying out of the tub. Luigi managed to grab the rest in time and fly out of the way. However, a drop of the green substance did hit FLUDD.

The four reached the second platform.

Mario: Peach! Hold on tight!

Peach did so as Mario and Co. pound grounded the second platform to make the arena shake. Luigi sent the others back up.

FLUDD: Three more times!

Bowser: St-Stop that! You're disbalancing the tub!

Daisy: That's what we're trying to do, Koop for brains!

Bowser knew this wasn't looking good. So he took out his huge fist and tried to swat them like flies, but much like flies, the heroes were persistent and dodged every attempted swat with Luigi's Rocket nozzle. However, Luigi wasn't paying attention to his water tank. It was now half full.

Getting to the third platform, pound grounding that made more hot water pile on FLUDD. His systems were having a hard time handling the extreme temperatures.

FLUDD: J-Just two m-more times, my friends!

Aqua noticed FLUDD's stutterings and looked concerned.

Aqua: FLUDD, are you okay?

FLUDD: I'm… f-fine. D-Don't worry about m-me.

Aqua didn't believe FLUDD was "fine" but knew she had to focus on the battle. So she decided to worry about it later.

Bowser: You IDIOTS! If you tip the tub, you'll fall down with me!

Mario: Don't worry about us! Worry about you and your son! Like a GOOD father!

Bowser breathed fire while Junior shot out more bullet bills. Mario sprayed water at Bowser to make him stop while Daisy took out the bullet bills.

Bowser: Gah! Why do you insist on ruining our family vacation?!

Daisy: Peach is not a part of your family, Bowser!

Luigi: Yeah! Stop lying to your son, and stop lying to yourself!

After retorting to Bowser, the four pound grounded the fourth platform and more hot water spewed in FLUDD. He was beginning to short circuit at this point.

FLUDD: There...is...one...more...p...p...place.

Aqua was getting really worried now.

Aqua: FLUDD, are you SURE you're okay? Do you need a break?

FLUDD: N...No...just...f...f...finish...this.

Aqua nodded, thinking that she should check him after this was all over.

Bowser: This is not over!

Bowser once again pound grounded the tub. Luigi tried to rocket out of the way and save everyone from the incoming wave. But nothing came out.

Daisy: What's wrong?!

Luigi: I'm out of water!

Mario: NO!

Mario saw the huge wave coming in and knew none of them could jump over it, so he decided to pick up Aqua.

Aqua: Mario, what are you-?!

Mario: Without hesitation, Mario chucked her up into the air as he, Luigi and Daisy were engulfed in the water wave.

Aqua: **AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

She fell back to the floor with a thud. When she got back up, she and Peach screamed to see Mario, Luigi, and Daisy on the floor with first degree burns on their skin.

Peach: **NOOOOOOOOOO!**

Bowser: Bwahahahaha!

Bowser Jr.: Nice one, Papa!

The two plumbers and the Sarasaland Princess could feel the burns all over their bodies. It hurt to even move.

Luigi: A… A… Ow! It hurts… can't move.

Daisy: *groan*...So bad…

Aqua was tearing her eyes out seeing her friends in this state. It reminded her of when she saw her father's corpse just lying there after Bowser murdered him. At least here, Mario and Co. were still alive, but they were injured badly. Plus, Bowser knew this was an opportunity to finish them off.

Aqua: Mario… Luigi… Daisy… you-you've got to get up! PLEASE!

Mario slowly turned his head to see Aqua's teared up face. It pained him to see her this way, especially after remembering what Bowser did to him before.

Mario: A-A-Aqua… R… Run _Amico._

But she didn't want to run. Not this time. She didn't want to look like a coward. But then she saw FLUDD and remembered his stuttering from earlier. Now he looked to be short circuiting.

Aqua: F… F… FLUDD?

FLUDD turned his head over to the Lake Kingdom's princess. His sensors were highly damaged, his memories seemed to be smoldering, there was even a screen at the bottom right corner saying 'GAME OVER', however he was still able to recognize Aqua's face.

FLUDD: P...P...Princess…

Aqua: What? *sniff* Wh...at is it… FLUDD?

FLUDD: Aqua…was I…of…assis… tance…?

And just like that, FLUDD shut down for good.

Aqua: No… NO! FLUDD!

Feeling heartbroken with immense sadness, Aqua let all the tears out.

Aqua: **DON'T GO FLUDD! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANOTHER CLOSE FRIEND!**

Mario, Luigi, and Daisy were also heartbroken from FLUDD's loss and were crying as well. But they couldn't get up to comfort Aqua due to the burns.

Bowser and Bowser Jr. could've used this opportunity to finish the heroes off, but they were enjoying seeing them like this and just sat back to enjoy the show.

Peach was just as heartbroken as the heroes were. She didn't know FLUDD that much, but she could tell he was really close to her friends since Peach hasn't seen her sister this sad since the death of their parents. She couldn't help but cry as well.

Eventually, the girl's tears receded. She sat down in front of FLUDD's remains and closed her eyes.

Aqua: Yes… you were of assistance, FLUDD. But you did more than just help us clean up the island. You changed my life. Both you and Mario. I've learned so much from this adventure, met so many great friends, seen beautiful places, and had many fun times. I got to do that all with you, Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Toadette, and the rest of those nice people who guided me. These past few days have been the best of my life, and it's because of all of you. I couldn't have done all this without you, FLUDD. Thank you for everything. I'll never forget you.

Bowser: Sheesh! What a drama queen! I still remember seeing your face when I put an end to King George's reign two years ago. Good times. I get why you'd grieve over the loss of him, but a water pump? Really?

Bowser Jr.: Yeah. And like I said before. You shouldn't be allowed to use tools like that!

Aqua's sadness turned to anger as she faced Bowser and his son. Peach looked a bit surprised.

Aqua: FLUDD… may have been a water pump… but he had more heart… than you ever will!

Bowser: Really, huh? A water pump is better than me? If that's true, then why is it dead?

Aqua: He gave his life trying to help us! He was a hero, unlike you!

Bowser: Ah, kids. Always spitting out nonsense. Ey, Junior! Why don't you have a little 'playdate' with Mario's little friend here?

Bowser Jr jumped out of his boat with his magic brush and landed in front of Aqua.

Bowser Jr.: With pleasure!

Aqua: Try not to run away this time like you did before. I certainly won't.

Bowser Jr.: That's okay. That'll make this even more fun.

Mario: (C'mon _amico!_ You can do it!)

Luigi: (You've got this, kid!)

Daisy: (Sis, I believe in you!)

Junior swinged his brush like a sword, which Aqua dodged to the best of her ability. Each swing left behind a puddle of goop which Aqua had to jump over and was unable to clean up since all of FLUDD's nozzles deactivated with him. Junior drew Aqua to a ledge.

Bowser Jr.: End of the line, girly!

Aqua unexpectedly grabbed Junior's magic paintbrush. The two tugged on it like they were in a tug-of-war.

Bowser Jr.: Hey! Let go! This is MY paintbrush!

Aqua looked over to the Gadd Sciences Inc. logo on the paintbrush and looked back to the same one on FLUDD.

Aqua: No it's not! You stole it!

Aqua got a better grip on the brush and managed to swing Junior in the air while he was holding on for dead life.

Bowser Jr.: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! STOOOOOOOOP!

Mario smiled seeing this because it reminded him of something he did to Bowser a while back.

Mario: (So long, Junior!)

Bowser remembered it too and was still mentally scarred from those moments. He couldn't imagine his son getting that same treatment.

Bowser: Don't you dare!

Peach had enough of just sitting around and whacked Bowser with his umbrella as a distraction.

Bowser: OW! Honey… why?!

Peach: Don't call me that! I'm not your wife and never will be!

Aqua got enough momentum and launched Junior into the air.

Bowser Jr: **AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!**

Bowser: SON!

Junior came down with such force that he slammed right into the final balancing platform. Causing the entire tub to flip over and sending everyone falling off. The Shine Sprite was also free.

Bowser: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Bowser Jr.: PAPA!

Luigi: If this is the end, I just want to say: DAISY, I LOVE YOU!

Daisy: I LOVE YOU TOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mario and Aqua held each other tightly to embrace themselves. Just then, Peach came down and caught them all, floating down slowly with her parasol.

Mario: PEACH! Looks like you saved us this time!

Peach giggled.

Peach: I knew I'd have to return the favor at some point. You don't look very good. Let me heal those burns.

Peach uses her healing powers to heal Mario, Luigi, and Daisy's skin, making them feel good as new.

Luigi: Ah. Much better!

* * *

**Delfino Plaza**

The water level was now back to normal, Toad, Toadette, Toadsworth and Melon stood in front of the Grand Pianta Statue, anxiously waiting for Mario and the gang to return with a Peach safely. Suddenly they heard screaming and looked up to the sky to see Bowser and his son falling out of the sky.

Bowser and Junior: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Toadsworth: OH, GRAMBI'S MOTHER!

Toad: AAAAHHHHH! It's Bowser!

Toadette: Uh oh…

Melon: That's Bowser?

Bowser and his son slammed onto the ground in front of the statue. Many Piantas and Nokis gathered around after seeing them falling. The king and his son get up feeling a little dizzy, only to panic when they see something huge falling down towards them.

Just like that, Bowser and Junior are crushed by the very tub they were swimming in, which startled the crowd. Not long after, Peach came floating down with the quartet in hand, landing atop the upside down tub. After landing, the four all gave Peach a big hug.

Aqua: Oh, Peach! We missed you!

Peach: I missed you all too! Throughout those few days I spent kidnapped, I never stopped thinking of you.

Daisy: Well, all's well that ends well.

Mario opened his eyes and noticed the crowd all around them. It was just about every friendly person they've met throughout their entire adventure.

Mario: Oh, hello everyone! Sorry about the wild entrance we made. We'll fix this all in a bit. Just let us have our moment.

Luigi: If you haven't guessed already, we've been through a lot.

They all nodded.

Toadette and the others climbed onto the tub and hugged our heroes.

Toad: You made it!

Toadsworth: OH PRINCESS! I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!DID BOWSER HURT YOU?!

Peach: I'm fine Toadsworth! Thank you for your concern.

Melon: We were getting real worried for a second.

Toadette: Yeah. I'm glad you all made it out alive.

Hearing the word 'alive' made Aqua's smile fade.

Aqua: Yeah. All of us except…

Mario took off FLUDD, or at least what was left of him and put him down. Toadette was confused at first, but then came to the realization and frowned.

Toadette: Oh…

Mario, Peach and Toadette comforted Aqua as she once again grieved the death of a great friend. Just then, Melon saw something in the sky.

Melon: Guys, look!

Everyone looked up to the direction Melon was pointing. The Shine Sprite from their final battle was floating in the air. It spun for a moment, giving off a very bright light. After a moment, it zoomed over to the giant Shine Sprite and all of the rest joined with them. Instantly, Isle Delfino has returned to its former glory, with the sun shining bright. Immediately, all of the inhabitants started cheering and jumping for joy, glad that the Shine Sprites were restored.

As for Mario and friends. They were in sheer awe at the fact that they'd finally won. So much emotions were packed in them at once.

Aqua: We… We did it.

Luigi: Wow, it's so… beautiful.

Luigi shed a tear when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning to the person who tapped him, he was met with an angry face on Daisy, startling the green plumber.

Daisy: Alright Luigi, give me back what you stole from me!

Luigi was both scared and confused.

Luigi: Uh… I-I didn't steal a-anything from you, Daisy!

Daisy: Oh, yes you did! You stole…

Luigi braced himself. Only for Daisy to pull him close to her and give him a suggestive grin.

Daisy: ...my heart.

Daisy forcefully kissed Luigi. He was shocked of this at first with his cheeks getting as red as his bro's clothes, but willingly gave in.

Aqua: Aww!

However, Aqua hears Mario crying behind her.

Aqua: Mario, are you… crying?

Mario gives his _piccolo amico_ a huge hug.

Mario: You… have n-no idea… how… p-p-proud I am of… y-you…

Aqua gave a warm smile and hugged back, her cheeks turning a little pinkish. Before they could celebrate more, however, the tub below them started shaking. Mario and the others slid off of it and the tub goes flying into the air. Out of it came Bowser and Bowser Jr. who were now furious.

Bowser: GIVE ME MY PRINCESS!

Mario: Mamma Mia! You guys just don't give up, do you?

Aqua: It's over, Bowser! The shines are all back and the island is clean! It's all over! Just give up!

Bowser: Never! Not until I get what I desire! Sick 'em, Junior!

Bowser Jr.: On it, Papa!

Junior takes out his paintbrush. Before they could battle, though, the Delfino Police approached.

Police Officer #1: Hold it right there!

Bowser: Oh, what do you want?! We're in the middle of something, here!

Police Officer #2: Kid, what's that in your hands?

He was referring to the paintbrush that Junior possessed.

Bowser Jr.: It's… uh… um…

Bowser: Uh… it's not what it looks like, officers. My son here, uh… stole it from them! Yeah.

Police Officer #2: Riiiiiiiiight. Well, we'll see what the judge has to say.

They cuffed up Junior.

Bowser Jr.: HUH?!

Bowser: Hey! You can't arrest him! He's just a kid!

The police didn't listen and tased Bowser to knock him out, giving Mario a little chuckle.

Police Officer #1: We're gonna need you fellas in court. Someone came to talk in your behalf.

Mario and the others nodded and followed.


	53. The Second Trial

**StarlitDuck**

**Even when on vacation, Bowser still knows how to make others miserable. You'll see what happens with FLUDD next. Also, Luaisy (Luigi x Daisy) for life!**

**breath20k**

**I wanted to go beyond expectations.**

**Nataly Guardado**

**Yeah, his sacrifice was really brave. May he rest in peace. Or will he? Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**nintendoscript15**

**I'm glad this final battle satisfied you. I was worried you might be disappointed since it wasn't exactly as epic as the final battle in 64 The Power of the Stars. But then I realized it wasn't the battle itself that made it climatic, it was the journey that led up to it and what changes the characters made in said climax, and in that regard "Sprite of Light" takes the cake.**

**FLUDD's "Disney Death" did make an impact on Aqua as a character. And it's what encouraged her to finish what Mario started. Now Bowser and his son are gonna get what they rightfully deserve.**

**Ghost528**

**FLUDD may have been a water pump, but as Aqua said, he had more heart than Bowser ever will. That made his death feel like that of a human being's passing.**

**I figured something had to be done for everyone to have a role in the battle.**

**LiamTheYoshi**

**I always thought the original ending was kinda unsatisfying because Bowser and Bowser Jr. were never punished for what they did. They just got away with it all. And the Delfino citizens never found out that the Mario vandalizing the island was a fake. So I decided if Nintendo won't do it, I'll do it myself!**

**And how did Bowser get in your house? He's being dragged away to court along with his son by the police. Wha?**

**C. T. Genius**

**Thanks! And don't worry. I've seen plenty of script format fanfics that were never taken down. But if it makes you feel better, I'll switch to a more traditional style in my next story. And it's gonna be a Super Mario Galaxy adaptation! So stay tuned for that!**

**Guest**

**Well luckily for you, I'm posting all three of these last chapters at the same time!**

* * *

**Delfino Courthouse**

Back in the courthouse where Mario and the others were originally found guilty, Bowser and Bowser Jr. were chained to the defendants' seats. The chains were quite strong, so they couldn't escape. Mario and Co. were anxiously waiting for this trial to start!

Daisy: This is gonna be good!

Mario: Yeah! It'll serve them right!

Luigi: Hopefully these guys will be able to make up for all those accusations of us.

Aqua: I think they will.

The judge pounded her gavel and all went silent.

Judge: Court is now in session!

Prosecutor: As you are no doubt aware, Mario, Luigi, Daisy and Aquamarine have previously been found guilty of vandalising our beautiful isle. However…

The tv screen pops up and shows screenshots of Mario and Co. taking on their shadow selves and said shadow selves turning into their true forms.

Prosecutor: ...various screenshots taken by a witness have shown that the perpetrators causing mayhem to the island were actually koopa individuals in disguise as the four defendants. Meaning that the defendants have been framed.

Bowser: *whispering to Junior* You revealed yourselves?!

Bowser Jr.: *whispering to Bowser*: It wasn't our fault! Mario made us do it!

Prosecutor: And now we call the witness to the stand.

A man who looked to be around Toadsworth's age walked up to the stand. He was shorter than Mario, had pale skin, a reddish nose, a tuft of white hair, a single tooth, and wore swirly round glasses, a white coat, and brown shoes. Bowser Jr's eyes widened upon seeing him.

Bowser Jr.: (It's HIM!)

Mario and Luigi: Professor E. Gadd?

Aqua: Who?

Daisy: You two know this guy?

Prosecutor: Name and occupation, please.

Professor E. Gadd: Hello everyone. I am Professor E. Gadd, retired ghost hunter and founder of Gadd Science Inc. Now as you know, I took all those screenshots because I knew deep down that these four were innocent. I even helped Luigi rescue Mario once.

Prosecutor: But how did you know about this whole cause?

E. Gadd: Well, see that brush Bowser Jr. is holding? It's called the Gaddbrush. I invented it for the purpose of creating wonders beyond one's wildest dreams and make all their wishes come true. However, I knew that if it were to fall in the wrong hands, disaster would strike. So I invented the Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device, or FLUDD if you're short-minded as a way to counter it in case of said disasters.

Prosecutor: I see… so how did this kid disguise as Mario and get his hands on that brush? Did he steal it from you?

E. Gadd: Well, for the first part, I don't know. It was probably some sort of koopa technology. I would never invent something that would allow one to commit identity theft. But for the latter… well… I gave it to him.

Everyone else: **YOU WHAT?!**

Daisy: So you're the reason all this happened! You should've been arrested, not us!

E. Gadd: WAIT! WAIT! Before you lash out at me, let me explain everything.

The judge and prosecutor eyed each other, then turned back to E. Gadd with their eyes clearly showing a lack of trust.

Judge: Okay, Professor. Explain yourself.

Professor E. Gadd: Very well then…

Suddenly, the judge and prosecutor felt a shock in their bodies that paralyzed them.

Prosecutor: Hey! Why can't I move?!

Judge: It's the power of flashback! Just embrace it!

Prosecutor: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

* * *

_*flashback*_

_E. Gadd (outside of flashback): In my lab, I had just finished my latest invention, the Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device!_

_E. Gadd: At last! It's done! Just wait until I get this baby into the market. It'll sell like hotcakes!_

_E. Gadd (outside of flashback): Just then I heard my lab door open and a person who I thought was Mario walked in._

_E. Gadd: Ah, Mario! Welcome! Haven't seen you since I helped your brother rescue you. How have you been?_

'_**Mario': I've been fine. I just came here looking for something I could use to frame Ma- err… I mean, rescue the princess!**_

_E. Gadd: Well, have a look around! There's plenty of weapons to pick from! You got money, right?_

'_**Mario': Of course I do! I got plenty of money from my papa's allow- I mean, adventures!**_

_E. Gadd (outside of flashback): I slightly giggled at Mario's strange use of words as I had him look around. He seemed to groan at most of the weapons he saw, clearly not interested. But then his eyes seemed to have been caught by my other new invention, the Gaddbrush._

'_**Mario': Say, what's this? It looks pretty cool!**_

_E. Gadd: Oh, this? It's one of my newest weapons, the Gaddbrush!_

'_**Mario': "Gaddbrush"? That name sounds dumb! How about the Magic Paintbrush?**_

_E. Gadd: Whatever you wanna call it. Anyways, this creation is the very future of artistic genius all over the world! When you draw with it, all of your wishes will come true!_

_E. Gadd (outside of flashback): I could've sworn I saw 'Mario' grin in a rather… sinister way, but I passed it off as just imagining it._

'_**Mario': I'll take it! How much?**_

_E. Gadd: 5000 coins._

'_**Mario': That's how much I have! Must be my lucky day!**_

_E. Gadd (outside of flashback): He paid me the money. But before he left, I realized I'd forgotten something important._

_E. Gadd: Hey, wait! Take this too!_

_E. Gadd (outside of flashback): I held out FLUDD to him. 'Mario' seemed to stare at it in confusion before looking mildly disgusted._

'_**Mario': What's this?**_

_E. Gadd: This is the Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device, but you can just call it FLUDD. It's a water pump._

_E. Gadd (outside of flashback): The plumber laughed out loud in my face for a minute before regaining his posture._

'_**Mario': What am I supposed to do with that thing?! Spray water at my enemies' faces?!**_

_E. Gadd: No! It's just in case something were to go wrong with your brush, cause if anything went wrong, disaster would strike for sure._

'_**Mario': I know what I'm doing, old man! I don't need your dumb hose!**_

_E. Gadd (outside of flashback): He kicked FLUDD back to me. I didn't remember Mario being this… rude!_

_E. Gadd: But Mario…_

'_**Mario': I said… I don't… WANT IT!**_

_E. Gadd (outside of flashback): He screamed and threw a tantrum before spreading goop all over my lab and storming off. I knew something was wrong and I had to find out! So, I used a drone to spy on him. I witnessed him heading into Bowser's Castle where I found out he wasn't actually Mario at all, but rather Bowser's own offspring! His koopa troop made copies off the brush which were distributed to three of the koopalings before taking off for Isle Delfino._

_E. Gadd: NO! NO! NO! What have I done!? Those guys are gonna get Mario, Luigi and their friends in jail, and it's all my fault!_

_E. Gadd (outside of flashback): I then remembered I still had FLUDD and decided to ship him over to Isle Delfino, in hopes that Mario would receive it._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Prosecutor: GAH! Thank God that's over!

E. Gadd: And it didn't end there! I also sent FLUDD's various nozzles to the island, as well as giving Peach the ability to send Holo-Peachs to her friends as form of communication. Not to mention I acted as Luigi and Aqua's 'consciences' in order to keep them encouraged to move forward. I even sent my Dark Light Device to Luigi in order for him to free his friends. It was all me! Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Aqua, Daisy, everyone, I am so sorry! This was all MY fault. I should've been the one thrown in jail and forced to clean up the island. Not you. Will you ever forgive me?

Mario and the others looked to each other for a moment before nodding.

Peach: Well, Professor. We're not happy that your invention ruined our vacation and caused so much devastation. But given that you didn't mean for it to happen, and that you did all you could to help us, we'll forgive you.

Mario: Yeah. We couldn't have done it without your help, actually. So it was greatly appreciated!

Luigi: Not to mention, you did help me rescue my brother before. So I knew one day we'd cross paths and help each other out again.

Aqua: Um… Mr. Gadd? I just wanted to say… thank you! With FLUDD, and on this adventure, I learned to be brave and move on from the bad times in the past. I met so many new friends, I learned lots of new things, and most of all, I found happiness again. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you for everything!

Gadd: You're welcome, Princess! Your parents would be very proud of you. And I know you'll grow into a fine ruler of the Lake Kingdom one day.

Everyone else: Aww!

Prosecutor: *sniff* I'm not crying! It's just sweat!

Aqua: However, I have bad news about FLUDD. You see… he broke when we were fighting Bowser. And now he's gone…

Mario took off FLUDD and gave him to E. Gadd.

E. Gadd: Hmm… Bowser must've wrecked his circuits pretty badly. But not to worry. I'll see what I can do.

Judge: *sniff* Alright, now we call our true perpetrator, Bowser Jr. to the stand.

Bowser Jr. is released from his chain and walks up to the stand. He was pretty nervous.

Prosecutor: Name and occupation, please.

Bowser Jr.: Umm… H-hi everyone. I'm Prince Mortimus "Bowser" Koopa II, but just call me Bowser Jr., prince of the Koopa Kingdom and heir to my dad's throne.

Prosecutor: So tell me, Bowser Jr. Why did you vandalise our beautiful island and frame these innocent individuals for it?

Junior stuttered for a moment.

Junior: Well, because… b-because…

Prosecutor: Well?

Junior looked over to his father, who sighed, feeling guilty. Junior couldn't take the trauma and let it all out.

Bowser Jr.: BECAUSE MY DAD WANTS THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM! EVERY TIME HE TRIES TO TAKE THAT KINGDOM, MARIO COMES AND BEATS HIM UP! I'M SICK OF IT! SO AS REVENGE, I GATHERED SOME OF MY SIBLINGS TO TRY AND FRAME HIM AND HIS BUDDIES FOR A SERIOUS CRIME! I thought we would get away with it! But NO! That stupid professor had to meddle with us!

E. Gadd: You deserved it for misusing my invention!

Bowser Jr.: Shut up! You're here to listen to me! I also did this because papa told me that Princess Peach was my mother!

Everyone except for the Bowsers, heroes, Peach and the toads were aweshocked.

Judge: I-I-Is this true, King Bowser?

Bowser: Of course it is! Peach and I got married and had Junior.

Prosecutor: Oh, really? Because your son said that you want the Mushroom Kingdom and have been trying to get it. If you were married to Princess Peach, you'd have it already.

Bowser: Uuuuuuuuh… we divorced?

Judge: Princess, what do you say about this?

Peach: No! It is NOT true! If it was, I would remember giving birth to him! But obviously I didn't because he looks nothing like me, and I doubt it's even possible for humans and koopas to have children!

Judge: I see. Then it looks like a DNA test is in order.

* * *

A DNA test is performed, and surely enough, the tests are negative.

* * *

Prosecutor: We've confirmed it! Princess Peach, you are NOT THE MOTHER!

All the good guys celebrated while Bowser Jr. just stood there in horror. He slowly turned his head to Bowser who looked the most nervous he'd ever been. He knew deep down that he screwed up, BIG TIME!

Bowser Jr.: You… you… you…

Bowser: Junior… now hold on… I can explain…

Bowser Jr.: HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!

Bowser: Junior, hold on! Let me-

Bowser Jr.: NO! I DON'T NEED TO HEAR IT! YOU **LIED** TO ME! YOUR OWN **SON!** I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! **WHY!?**

Bowser: Junior, I…

Bowser Jr.: When you told me that Peach was my mama, I got excited because I always wondered where she was! But then it turns out you LIED to me! I don't even wanna call you 'papa' anymore! **I NEVER WANNA TALK TO YOU AGAIN!**

And with that… Junior coldly turned away from his dad. Never turning back. That was the first time Mario ever saw Bowser cry.

Bowser: (What have I done?!)

Mario: (Hmph! I would say I feel a little sorry for him, but he brought this onto himself so I'm not showing even a little bit of sympathy.)

Judge: Wow… well I must say, Bowser Jr. I'll admit your story is sad, and what your father did was unacceptable, but it doesn't excuse your actions. So here's my verdict. Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Aqua, we greatly apologize for accusing you and are giving you our sincerest thanks for cleaning up our island. I judge you not guilty and will get the two week vacation you deserve.

Mario: It was no problem, your honor. And thank you!

Judge: And as for the Bowsers. For the crimes of vandalism, identify theft, kidnapping, and in Bowser's case manipulation, you two are sentenced to community service for the entirety of their vacation!

Both Bowsers: **WHAT?!**

Aqua threw a raspberry at them knowing that it serves them right.

The judge pounded her gavel.

Judge: Court adjourned!

* * *

Later that night, Mario and friends stood on the shores of Sirena Beach, watching the sunset. Aqua was still a bit sad about what happened to FLUDD, but at least Peach was back with her.]

Peach: You okay, sweetie?

Aqua: I'm fine. I'm glad you're back, and we can have our vacation, but I wish FLUDD were here to spend it with us.

Mario: Don't worry, _amico._ I'm sad that FLUDD is gone, too. But he'll always live on in our hearts.

Daisy: Just like Mom and Dad.

Luigi: Let's all have fun for them. Cause they'll always been smiling down at us from the Overthere.

Aqua nodded and looked back to the sunset, yawning a bit.

Toadsworth: Ahem!

The five looked back Toadsworth stepped out of the way and E. Gadd came carrying FLUDD. Hope grew in the heroes' eyes as FLUDD's head rose and looked to them.

FLUDD: Mario. Aqua. Luigi. Daisy.

All: FLUDD!

Aqua grabbed FLUDD and they all hugged him.

Aqua: I thought I lost you forever! Thank you, Mr. Gadd!

E. Gadd: It was no issue. I just had to fix a few circuits that were damaged in the fight. But he's good as new and all his memories are intact.

Mario: Great! It's good to know that it all ended well.

Aqua: I suppose I should give it back to you, though. Since… it is your invention…

E. Gadd: Mmm… Actually, you keep it. Free of charge!

Aqua: Me?! Keep it?! Umm… no… I can't accept…

E. Gadd: Don't be modest! You two have grown quite the bond over the course of your adventure! I gave him emotions for a reason after all. So I insist. You keep it.

Aqua hesitated, but then embraced it in her arms with tears of joy.

Aqua: Thank… you…

Mario: Looks like fun's in order! What do you say, FLUDD?

FLUDD: The vacation starts now!

And so it did.


	54. CreditsBowser reveals the truth

***cue Super Mario Sunshine credits music***

_Bianco Hills_

First photo showed the group in Bianco Hills in front of the big windmill. Then a photo of Aqua sitting beside the lake. And a photo of Mario and Toad balancing on a rope.

**Super Mario Sunshine: A Sprite of Light credits**

_Delfino Airstip_

Next photos show Mario leaping off the Toad Express and landing safely.

**Based on Super Mario Sunshine**

_Ricco Harbor_

More photos show one of Peach, Aqua, and Toadette on one of the girders staring out at Pinna Park in the distance, Toadsworth, Toad and Luigi exploring the fruit market, and Daisy successfully catching a huge blue fish.

**Story written by Nintendo, but enhanced by me**

_Pinna Park_

Mario is shown with Toadsworth and Luigi waiting to ride the pirate ships, Toadsworth is seen riding the rollercoaster, and then Peach, Daisy, and Aqua are riding the Ferris Wheel.

**Voice cast:**

**Charles Martinet (Mario, Luigi, Toadsworth, Male Piantas, Wario, Waluigi, Shadow Mario, Shadow Luigi, Dooplighost Mario)**

**Jen Taylor (Peach, Toad, Toadette)**

**Tara Strong (Aqua, Shadow Aqua, Dooplighost Aqua)**

**Deanna Mustard (Daisy, Shadow Daisy)**

**Dolores Rogers (Female Piantas, Bowser Jr., Professor E. Gadd, Melon)**

**Scott Burns (Bowser)**

**Kit Harris (FLUDD, Nokis)**

**Mike Vaughin (Ludwig, Iggy)**

**Lani Minella (Wendy)**

**Toru Minegishi (Petey Piranha)**

_Noki Bay_

Aqua takes a selfie with Toadette in front of the waterfall, Luigi and Daisy have a picture together at the top of a cliff with Mario photobombing it, and Toad is shown sitting at the very top of the cliff with a view of the bay below.

**Special Thanks to:**

_Gelato Beach_

Mario and Luigi are resting at the Sand Cabana while Aqua and Toadette have smoothies, Daisy is fishing out something huge which surprises everybody, Aqua is later seen swimming in the coral reef with Mario and Toad.

**Shigeru Miyamoto for creating this franchise**

_Sirena Beach_

The photos all show the vacationers staring at the sunset at different angles.

**nintendoscript15 for supporting me all the way through and providing assistance**

_Pianta Village_

Peach and Daisy are relaxing in the hot tub, Mario shown laying down and staring at the moon.

**All my other reviewers:**

**Lord Hyness**

**MarioFan88**

**s3731997**

**Prince Luigi**

**breath20k**

**StarlitDuck (Especially you!)**

**Johnathan Cartoons Inc**

**James Birdsong**

**Herooftheages200**

**LiamTheYoshi**

**Nataly Guardado**

**Guest**

**Ultimatejoseph135**

**Ghost528**

**C. T. Genius**

**Guest**

_Delfino Plaza_

All vacationers have a picture in front of the Grand Pianta Statue

**And most of all… Take it away, Mario!**

Mario: Thank you so much-a for to-

Aqua: Wait! Mario, can I say it this time?

Mario: Haha! Sure thing, Aqua! Go ahead!

Aqua: Thank you so much for reading our fic!

* * *

**Two weeks later…**

Bowser was sitting on a submarine floating away from Isle Delfino. He watched as the Toad Express took off for the Mushroom Kingdom.

Bowser: *sigh* Some family vacation this turned out to be…

Ludwig: Well… aren't you going to apologize to Junior?

Bowser looked over to see Junior facing away from everyone else, just staring off into the water.

Bowser: But… what if he doesn't wanna talk to me.

Ludwig: Well, you're the one who broke your bond with your son in the first place. You have to be the one to fix it.

Bowser: *sigh* You're right. I'll… I'll try.

Bowser walked over and sat down next to his son.

Bowser: Heya son! Whatcha thinking about?

Junior looked away from his father, not saying a word.

Bowser: Listen Junior, I understand that you're still mad at me, and you have every right to be. Lying… to my own son…

Bowser started tearing up but tried to stay strong.

Bowser: …h-has got to be the worst t-thing… I've ever done… And I've done some bad things, just ask Kamek.

Bowser Jr.: If you knew it was bad… then why did you do it?

Bowser: Well, son. You've always been asking me about your mother and… I didn't feel like I was ready to tell you the truth. So I came up with this lie not only to satisfy you, but also as an advantage in getting Peach. Kamek did not approve if this plan and tried to talk me out of it. I should've listened to him… because… now m-my own s-son has trust issues… with me!

Bowser broke down in tears for a few minutes.

Bowser: So… to make it up to you… I think it's time I tell you the truth about your family lineage.

Junior, while still mad at his father, turned his head over to listen.

Bowser: It all started a long time ago. All the way back to the beginning of the Koopa Kingdom's written history. The kingdom's very first ruler, Prince Cosmo the First, had to get married in order to produce a heir for the kingdom. However, none of the women he found suited him. And as an adopted child could not be his heir, the royal Koopa line was in danger of ending before it even started. Luckily, the prince's advisor suggested that they clone him as an egg, and the child that hatched from the egg would be raised to be the next king. Prince Cosmo accepted this. And so, a new tradition was born. Cosmo's son, grandson, great-grandson, and every one of his successors all the way up to you were conceived using magic.

Bowser Jr.: You… You… You mean… I never had a mama?

Bowser: I'm afraid so, son. I'm sorry for taking so long to tell you this. I was afraid of how you'd take it because it really pains me to see you so sad. But I guess it was inevitable to happen. I shouldn't have tried to avoid it.

Bowser Jr. cried with the realization that his mother never existed. But he soon got over it when he had another realization.

Bowser Jr.: You know, Papa, I know she's not really my mamma, but Peach seems like the closest thing I have to one. She just seems so… motherly to me. You think you could kidnap her again sometime?

Bowser: I'll try, son. It'll be awhile, but when I have my next plan ready, I'll make sure it'll be a 0% chance of failure.

Bowser Jr.: Great! I'll be bigger by then. And when I get the chance, I'm gonna fight that Mario again!

The two Bowser's laughed together with their newly restored bond.

Bowser: That's my boy! Well put, son! The royal Koopa line is as strong as ever! We'll get back to princess kidnapping soon. But for now, let's just rest awhile.

Bowser Jr.: Will do!

Bowser: I love you, son!

Bowser Jr.: I love you too, Papa!

* * *

**Special thanks to StarlitDuck for allowing me to use her ideas of the Koopa lineage in this story!**

**Don't go away yet! There's one last chapter to wrap it all up!**


	55. Goodbye, amico

After a long two week vacation, it was back to the Mushroom Kingdom for everyone. They were sad to leave, but every good vacation had to come to an end. Everyone spent some time in Peach's Castle for a bit before Daisy and Aqua has to go back to their own kingdoms.

Daisy: Well, I guess it's back to reality.

Luigi: Yeah. It sucks, I know. Leisure is an important part of life, but so is work. You can't have one without the other.

Daisy: True, true. It's such a shame I have to go back to Sarasaland. Because I loved spending time with you.

Luigi: Yeah. I wish we didn't live so far away from each other.

Daisy: Well, so what? We can make a long distance relationship work. Special sporting events are hosted all the time, so we can meet then.

Luigi: And maybe I can visit Sarasaland some time!

Daisy: That too! Until then, to you and your brother, keep beating some koopa butt!

Luigi: Will do!

Daisy gives Luigi a kiss on the cheek before walking towards the plane. Aqua had to go home too, but wished her time here wouldn't end.

Aqua: So… that's it?

Mario: I believe so. I had fun with you, Aqua. I told you we would have a great time together! I knew deep down that I'd fulfill my promise. Did you have fun?

Aqua: Yes, I did! Lot's of fun! I'm just sad it's over.

Mario: Hey, who said the fun was over? This is only the beginning, my friend. We're gonna have lots of fun and adventures together in the future. I promise you!

Aqua: If you say so…

Mario: Goodbye, Aqua.

Mario gave Aqua a hug before she walked with Daisy towards the plane. However, Aqua didn't feel satisfied and was rather unsure about herself.

Daisy: It's okay, sweetie. We're gonna see them again one day.

Aqua: I know…

Aqua looked back to Mario, Luigi and Peach, who waved to her. But deep down, she couldn't take it, and ran back to Mario desperately, surprising him and everyone else.

Aqua: NO! I DON'T WANNA GO! I DON'T WANNA LEAVE YOU, PAPA!

If running back to a Mario didn't surprise everyone, what she just called him certainly did. Peach even started to cry herself.

Peach: Did… s-she?

Mario: Aqua… did you just…?

Aqua: *sniff* Sorry… I… I… You just… remind me of my father. And after what happened to him… I… I just… don't want to leave you!

Mario frowned and leaned down to his friend's level.

Mario: I know it's hard, sweetie. Believe me. I know how it feels to lose someone important in life.

He cries a little bit, thinking about his own father.

Mario: But you know what always gives me the encouragement to carry on from the past and live life?

Aqua: No. What?

Mario: Thinking about what's to come in the future. There's plenty of great things to look forward to. New friends, new adventures, new experiences. All of that fun stuff. And you'll get to experience all that with us. Cause like I said, the fun is FAR from over!

Aqua's tears dry up a bit. But she was still sad.

Aqua: You mean it?

Mario: I do. Not to mention, you're always welcome to visit me and Luigi anytime you'd like. Plus, the Mushroom Kingdom holds lots of fun tournaments named after me where we all get together for fun activities such as sports, parties, and kart racing! If you participate you'll be able to see us there as well!

Aqua: They… they sound like fun.

Luigi: Say, Mario. Aren't we doing that Mario Kart: Double Dash tournament soon? We're going as partners, right?

Mario: Oh, yeah!

Daisy: Totally up for that! I already picked Peach as my partner!

Aqua: "Mario Kart: Double Dash"?

Peach: Mario Kart is a racing tornament series where we race in go-karts to get first place using items. We had three tournaments before, but this time we're having two racers in one kart for double the fun!

Aqua: Wow! Can I participate?

Mario: Of course you can! But you'll need a partner.

Aqua: Okay, umm… Toadette! You wanna be my partner.

Toadette: Sorry, Aqua. I already agreed to be Toad's partner.

Aqua: Oh, okay. Hmm… I know! I could ask Melon to be my partner next time I see her!

Mario: Good choice! Now, give me a nice smile!

Aqua felt better and gave Mario a sweet smile before whispering in his ear.

Aqua: *whispering* Thanks for being my sprite of light.

Mario: *whispering* You're welcome, _piccolo amico._

They let go. FLUDD also turned his head to Mario, now being on Aqua's back.

FLUDD: So long, Mario.

Mario: You too, FLUDD. Take good care of her.

FLUDD: Will do.

Aqua: See you next time!

Mario: Until then, buddy!

Aqua felt comfortable enough to walk with Daisy to the plane, giving one last wave before the door shut. The plane took off as Mario, Luigi, Peach and the toads waved goodbye.

Peach: Mario, I couldn't thank you enough for making my sister happy again. You really are a hero in more ways than one!

Peach kissed Mario on the forehead, making him blush.

Mario: It was nothing, Princess. My heart told me to do the right thing. And you know Luigi, I suppose we should be heading home too.

Luigi: Right you are, bro. I'm starving! You got some spaghetti in the pantry?

All of them laughed before the two bros left the castle. As they walked home, they noticed that the snow was melting, and the sun was shining down on them.

Luigi: Wow. Looks like spring is coming earlier than we thought.

Mario: I think the sun is smiling down on us for our heroic deeds.

Luigi: You know. I think you're right, bro.

The two walked off into the sunlight, having a wonderful end to a wonderful adventure.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

The plane landed in a kingdom full of greece buildings, drape-shaped rocks, colorful cliffs, and plants with glitter that made them flicker in the water. Aqua stepped out and walked over to a mermaid-like creature with a red dress that resembled fish scales, a kelp headdress, and a pair of golden bracelets. She was Lady Nimue the Lochlady, Aqua's steward in a similar fashion to Toadsworth.

Nimue: Aqua, you're back! And oh! You seem to be in a happy mood. I assume you're vacation was a good one?

Aqua: The best vacation ever, Nimue! I can't wait to tell you all about it!

Nimue: Well, I can't wait to hear it!

She looked over Aqua's shoulder to see FLUDD.

Nimue: What's that on you back?

Aqua: Oh, I'll get to him in a bit. It all started when I met someone who changed my life.

She held out a picture showing all of the friendly characters having a photo taken together.

**Have a relaxing vacation!**


End file.
